Broken Pieces
by Linay
Summary: COMPLETE! AU dark fic - Kenshin is Battousai, a feared assasin in modern times. His target is Kamiya Kaoru, a girl with mysterious abilities. Is a relationship between captive & captor possible? [ind. chps PG13 & R: violence, swearing, adult situations]
1. amber meets blue

****

****

**Broken Pieces**  
by linay

**

* * *

**

**UPDATE (April 30 '02): **I took out a total of 4 words so there's no need to reread. Basically: KENSHIN HAS NO CROSS SCAR

**Author's notes: **Tons on the page before   
**Special Thanks: **It'll come.  
**Disclaimer: **You know the drill. Watsuki would probably not like what I'm about to do to her characters. So SORRY! But hope it amuses some fans… 

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: amber meets blue**

_I am the only one of my kind. I live in my loneliness __–__with only the memories of the dead to haunt me. _

_Innocence is but a sham._

_Love is nothing but an illusion._

_I am alone._

"Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"She will be guarded well."

"As your little black envelope informed me."

"Don't underestimate her guardians. This is a very important job."

"You have nothing to worry about sir." Said with a slight smirk.

"Battousai," the deep voice warned, "If you screw this up-"

"As I said, you have nothing to worry about. Why all the extra info, sir? Usually you just drop the envelope and let me take care of it."

"It's a very important job."

"It's what I normally do."

A cautious pause, as if the other voice was wondering whether the weight of his words had been fully grasped. Kenshin, clad only in a pair of snug black pants, shifted his weight and waited.

"Very well," the deep voice continued, "She will be in the East Wing of The Takani Medical Centre. Kill her quickly. Don't screw up."

Kenshin heard the definite click, signalling that the line was now dead. He gently placed his phone back on its cradle. He sighed.

Another day. Another dollar. Another person would cease to breathe tonight.

Rolling his head around lazily, Kenshin walked across his one bedroom apartment to the fireplace. On the mantel, an ancient set of Japanese swords rested on their decorative racks. Kenshin reached for the longer of the two Japanese swords and lifted it off the rack reverently.

If Himura Kenshin had ever received guests, they would probably have asked why on earth he kept such old looking swords on display. The long sword Kenshin held in his hands certainly looked like it belonged in a museum – but not because it was intricately beautiful. The sword's sheath was wooden and cracked. The cloth woven around the sword's handle was torn and stained with sweat.

In fact, the sword looked like it could have been used to kill someone the night before.

In fact, it had been used to kill someone the night before. 

Kenshin, known on the streets of Kyoto as Battousai, wrapped a rough brown belt around his trim waist and slipped the longer of the two swords through it. He looked up at the shorter sword and thought about taking it along as well. Shaking his head and brushing back his blood red bangs, he thought against it. The Takani Medical Centre was in a cleaner, richer part of town. Clean, rich people were usually easier to kill. He wouldn't need the extra sword tonight.

He picked up a long sleeved black shirt that had been lying over the back of an arm chair and pulled it over his lean chest. The handle of the sword stuck up through the material. With grace unexpected, he threw on an old Japanese-style black over coat.

A man such as himself should wear only black.

Shaking the kinks out of his neck, the Battousai strode back across the room to the door. He shut the lights and emerged from the apartment, the door shutting closed.

The assassin feared most in all of Japan's underground world began his trek to the Takani Medical Centre.

"Okay, that's the last test for the night," Takani Megumi announced as she stood to leave.

"Thank you, Megumi-san," came the soft reply.

Megumi sighed and gathered up her papers and notes. "Get a good night's rest and we'll resume tomorrow."

"Yes, I will."

"I will inform the other guards that we are done for the evening," Megumi announced.

"Thank you."

Megumi sighed at the young girl who sat at the metal table with her delicate hands folded in front of her, still as stone. The seventeen-year old girl was breathing deeply, apparently exhausted from the tests and interviews they had just completed. Megumi cast a sympathetic look at the girl's bowed head and left the room elegantly.

"You are pale."

The young black-haired woman looked up at her constant companion, a small smile on her lips. "I am fine, Aoshi-san."

Aoshi stood from his place in the corner of the large, white-washed room and approached the girl. "You are tired."

"I am," the girl responded quietly, smoothing her bangs back. She ran her fingers through her long black ponytail.

"Shall we go then?"

"Ah," the girl smiled, "In a moment. May we have some tea first?"

"Of course," the dark-haired bodyguard replied with a slight bow.

At that moment, the door to the large room opened. The girl's head jerked up in surprise. Aoshi paused, the electric kettle in hand.

Five or six armed guards filed into the room one after the other, each wearing bullet proof vests and carrying very large semi-automatic weapons. Without a word, they took up places around the room. Pushing herself from her chair, the girl shook the sense of dread from her mind and walked over to the wall of windows overlooking the city of Kyoto. Aoshi sighed and continued his task of preparing tea. 

"How long will this be necessary, Aoshi-san?"

"Until your legal guardian sees it fit to discontinue their services," Aoshi answered calmly.

"It just seems so…" her voice trailed off. She leaned her forehead to the glass of the windows, "I just want to live a normal life."

"Fate would seem to dictate another path for you," her bodyguard said cryptically as he poured two cups of green tea and set them on the sterile metal table.

She smiled ruefully and returned to sit at the table. Cupping the tea cup with both hands, she brought it up to her nose. 

"Smells relaxing."

Aoshi smiled.

And then they heard the screams from the hallway outside.

Aoshi sprang to his feet. The guards rushed forward, brandishing their weapons. The girl calmly set her tea down and closed her eyes.

The screams died as abruptly as they had begun. An eerie silence settled over the room. All attention was centered on the double doors of the room. Aoshi tensed, his mind rapidly identifying each of the weapons at his disposal. 

Then the double doors swung open forcefully. A lone figure, surprisingly short in stature, marched into the room. The doors crashed closed behind him, sealing the finality of the fate of those in the room. The figure stood at the end of the long room, amber eyes roving over each individual – finally coming to rest on the female figure that sat at the far end of a table. The target spotted and the defenses analyzed, the assassin turned and assumed a stance not seen often – the crouch of a trained swordsman.

The guards were struck dumb by the man's lack of modern weapons. Instead, they saw his hand uncover the ancient looking sword that had been hidden under his cloak. That he would try to get past their semi-automatic guns with a relic of ancient times was almost laughable. 

Except there had been those blood-curdling screams from the hall.

Aoshi studied the man at the other end of the room. He was dressed simply – only in black plants, and a black shirt under a knee length black coat. The coat intrigued Aoshi – it resembled the shirts worn by the samurai of the warring eras, wide sleeves and folded collar. The ninja noted the black hand guards worn by the strange attacker and knew that the sword was no ploy. Aoshi, through calculating eyes, observed the stark contrasts apparent on the man. Brilliant red hair was tied up in a high ponytail (again as the samurai had once done) and bangs fell messily over slitted amber eyes. Though the man carried only a sword, experience told Aoshi not to underestimate the small assassin. Besides, he himself used the ninja arts to protect his charge. Mentally, he once again ticked off his hidden weapons. 

"If you want to live," the unknown assassin whispered, "Get out."

A guard dared chuckle. The amber eyes flicked to the man that dared. Pointing his machine gun at the practically unarmed assassin, the guard opened fire with an almost humorous glint in his unbelieving eyes. 

The man died with the same expression plastered on his face.

Even as the bullets rained through empty air, the Battousai was sailing above the man, his sword drawn and deadly. With a silent slash, the guard's head was sliding across the floor, leaving a bloody trail behind it. Too late, the others began firing their weapons. With lightning speed, Battousai was darting from man to man. Before one could even aim, Battousai was behind him. His sword slashed the man in half, from neck to hip. Bullets hit the corpse as Battousai sprinted away and ripped another's neck open. The men fell dead into the growing pool of blood, eyes staring into nothingness. 

The last man cocked his gun in a panic and aimed, spraying bullets in every direction. Too late, he heard the whistling above his head. Looking up in horror, he saw the red-headed monster lunging down at him, sword lifted. The man's scream died to a gurgle as Battousai's sword cut through him, blood spraying onto his face and seeping into his black clothing. 

Not bothering to wipe the thick blood that dripped from his crimson hair to his cheeks, the amber-eyed killer stood from his crouch and flicked the blood from his sword. Now all that stood between him and his target was the tall dark-haired man.

"Leave or die," the Battousai offered again in a deadly whisper.

Ice blue eyes narrowed at the killer. As an answer, Aoshi ran forward, drew back a long arm and then flung it forward. All that Battousai saw were several points of light rapidly approaching him. He flipped into the air and several daggers embedded themselves into the wall behind him. The daggers hadn't met with flesh but it was all the distraction Aoshi needed. In a flash, both his short swords were out in a back-handed grip. Battousai stepped back as one of Aoshi's short swords nearly grazed his stomach. Battousai countered each of Aoshi's graceful slashes with his sword. Aoshi tried desperately to catch the killer's sword between his two. Battousai smirked.

"You are good," he commented between swings, "But not good enough to protect her."

Just as Aoshi lunged forward attempting to slash the assassin's sword arm, Battousai leapt over him, crouched and swung his sword in a swift silver arc. Aoshi sensed the move too late to leave unscathed. His eyes widened at the pain as Battousai's steel tore through the muscles of his right thigh. Only through a last minute jump was Aoshi able to avoid having his leg torn from his body. Instead, he collapsed with a terrific thud on the tiled floor, his twin blades clattering to the ground. Battousai stood, afforded him a cold glance and headed for the table where the girl still sat, eyes closed. 

"No," Aoshi groaned aloud, his hands reaching for the sword that lay only inches away. A spasm of pain from his wounded leg caused him to curse and reach instead for his leg. "I won't let you."

Battousai looked back over his shoulder at the prone man, one eyebrow arched skeptically. He had yet to meet a bodyguard such as this one. Choosing to get the job over with rather than to finish the man off, Battousai again headed for the girl, his sword raised diagonally from his body.

She heard him approaching her, yet refused to look up. What would her killer look like? She had heard the results of his work only moments before as each of the men had fallen. She had been almost relieved when Aoshi's curses had come to her hearing. It meant that, at least, he was still alive.

She pressed her lips together in a bitter smile. It would end at last. Someone had finally been able to break through the defenses around her. It would end. She closed her eyes even more tightly as the footsteps stopped in front of her. The metallic stench of blood assaulted her sense of smell and she could feel the waves of the killing aura that this man emitted. She wondered again briefly what this demon must look like. She felt like cowering but willed her body into stone-like stillness. She would die with dignity.

Battousai raised his sword and prepared to strike.

Aoshi struggled, cursing madly but unable to rise.

"Kamiya Kaoru!" Battousai announced coldly, "Prepare to meet your death!"

Letting her black hair stream back behind her, the young woman tilted her head back slightly and opened her eyes to stare death in the face.

In that instant, angry amber met peaceful blue.

And time stopped.

**

* * *

**

End of chapter 1, to be continued! 


	2. the chase

****

****

**Broken Pieces**  
by linay

**

* * *

**

**Author's notes: **AHA! Lookee here – another chapter out just the next day. (It's short tho) Despite me saying it would be dark, this chapter has some unexpected humour in it. And this one's REAL short and sweet – and I apologize – but it is PROMPT, after all. Expect another chapter soon.   
**Special Thanks: **To mama-sama – for having the very first review of this story within 20 minutes of it being posted! A record for me! Winter, Leigh, Dora, Sage & Colleen and the rest - the first set of reviews is always extra important to me – and your comments rocked (helpful AND encouraging)! Sage and Jason – yah I know, he's pretty OOC. But I guess it's just how I think he would be given different circumstances. Thanks for understanding tho. Heehee.. If you don't mind Jason Lee, I'm going to use that quote you reminded me of in a later chp. Yue, omochi – Kaoru's a bit more like Kaoru in this chp. But again, OOC-ness will ABOUND.  
**Disclaimer: **You know the drill: They're not mine to sell! Watsuki would probably not like what I'm about to do to her characters. So SORRY! But hope it amuses some fans… 

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: The Chase**

_I should not be the one to survive this. _

_My life is but a fleeting excuse._

_A passing trend._

_A disappearing abomination._

Kaoru stared death in the face. Battousai's amber eyes locked with Kaoru's blue pools of sadness and time stopped.

Time stopped but movement did not.

With the cry of a demon, Battousai brought his sword down in a fluid arc of steel. Kaoru's calm blue eyes closed again.

An anguished cry from Aoshi shattered their communion of death. Battousai was knocked forward roughly and past Kaoru by a pained Aoshi - who had somehow managed to throw himself forward. Aoshi collapsed once again in a bloody heap on the floor beside Kaoru.

"Run," he heaved painfully, "Please run, Kaoru-san."

Kaoru turned her wide eyes from her injured bodyguard who lay on the floor to the red-headed killer who was picking himself up from the floor quickly. The assassin turned his head back toward them and Kaoru started at the look of pure fury in the amber eyes that were shadowed under red bangs. Her heart leapt into her throat just as she decided that she could in no way leave Aoshi behind.

As the Battousai gathered himself for a lunge at Aoshi, Kaoru did the only thing she could think of. She jumped to her feet, got a good grip on her seat and threw her chair at the assassin with all the strength she could muster. 

Battousai had mere seconds to react, surprise getting the best of him for once. A CHAIR was hurtling at him? With no other options in sight, he let his sword carve the chair in two pieces. As the metal pieces of the chair crashed through the glass windows behind him, he saw Kaoru dragging a limp bodyguard out the double doors. Fury replaced surprise as the Battousai saw his target fleeing the room.

Kaoru acted in a state of panic. Cringing as she heard the glass windows shatter, she pushed the double doors of the room shut. Grasping the night stick of a dead policeman near the door, she jammed it through the handles of the double doors, praying that it would hold the demon inside. She heard him crash against the doors and she gave a wild yelp of fear. Her eyes flew to Aoshi who was barely conscious after having thrown himself at the assassin. 

_I have to hide him! _

She grabbed one of his arms and hefted it over her shoulder, dragging his bleeding body down the hall as fast as she could, her eyes searching wildly for any sort of hiding place. A closet door caught her attention. Through the haze of her adrenaline pumped state, she could hear the hinges of the double doors giving way to the frantic beating it was taking. Almost ripping the door of the cleaning closet open, she pushed Aoshi's heavy body in – none too gently. She mentally apologized for her rough handling, though she rationalized that he would appreciate it in the long run. Kaoru pulled out the first thing that remotely resembled a weapon from the closet and then, kicking Aoshi's legs in, shut the door hurriedly. Then, without looking back, she took off running down the long white halls. 

Battousai stared at the offending doors, his fury mounting by the second. A mere girl had managed to lock him into a room. Raising his sword high above his head, he swung it downwards angrily. The sword passed between the crack in between the two doors, swiftly slicing through the night stick. He had swung with such force that the tip of his sword was embedded in the linoleum floor. Battousai kicked the doors open forcefully and rushed out into the hallway in time to see his prey disappearing around the corner.

He stepped forward and then noticed the thin trail of blood that stopped right before the closed door of a closet. He stared at it, certain that a dark-haired body guard lay unconscious behind the closet door. He debated with himself. 

_Kill her quickly. _The words of his earlier telephone conversation echoed in his mind. Rushing down the hallway, the Battousai decided to allow the little girl to have that small victory over him. After all, she had taken precious moments to hide the bodyguard from him, even if sloppily.

Battousai turned the corner and still did not see the girl. A tiny spark of surprise registered as he realized just how much distance she had been able to put between them in that moment he had spent deciding. He sped up, his sword drawn and ready. The corridor ended again, the only option being to turn right. Battousai laughed inwardly; there was no way she could hide in this building. He turned the corner without even slowing down.

And then was stopped abruptly as something damp and disgusting was shoved into his face all at once. Battousai sputtered as the rancid, stringy mass was pushed farther into his face harshly. Then, suddenly the thing was off his face. His grip tightened on his sword as he brushed the re-hydrated dried blood and smelly liquid from his face. Through the smelly haze he saw the girl whirl something in her hands around and the disgusting mass hit the side of his head forcefully again. Battousai was forced into the wall and he heard the thing clatter to the floor as the girl took off again at a run. Shaking the nasty water from his hair, he prepared to run again, glancing down momentarily.

He almost tripped. 

Lying at his feet was a wet mop. A MOP?! Anger once again overtook his surprise as he raced after the insufferable girl who, only minutes ago, had looked like a martyr ready to accept death at his hands. He growled in irritation as he gradually began to gain on her.

Kaoru panted in panic as she heard the assassin's light footsteps becoming louder behind her. She hastily turned yet another corner and vaguely felt irritation towards whoever had designed the medical centre. A new door presented itself to Kaoru's field of vision.

A stairwell!

Without thinking, Kaoru pushed past the exit doors and flung herself into racing down the stairs. Distantly, she heard the piercing fire alarm going off as a result of her opening the emergency exit doors. Not really caring, she concentrated on her flight down the stairs. Only another few flights of stairs and she'd be at the exit of the building. She mentally counted the flights as she dashed down. Four more. Three more. Two more.

Then hearing a thud behind her, Kaoru knew her time had all but run out. She barely turned her head and knew that the assassin was only a few steps behind her. The sharp glint of his blade caught her eye and panic once again took over her body.

Battousai flew down the stairs easily, mentally cursing the fire alarm. He knew that his time would soon run out. Only a few more steps. He raised his sword horizontally, preparing to slash at her when she was finally within range.

Kaoru saw the landing of the steps and the exit door. Only a single flight of stairs down. Determination filled her muscles as she leapt from the step in a desperate attempt to distance herself from the terrible glint of the assassin's sword. For a single moment, she felt the air rush through her hair as she sailed downwards.

Battousai swiped through thin air as the girl leapt clear of his sword – the blade catching only a few wisps of her hair. He watched, still tearing down the steps, as she attempted to jump almost a complete flight of stairs.

It was hardly a surprise to him, then, when he saw her foot crunch against the cement landing, her knee buckle under the strain and her body tumble forward. He was hardly surprised when he heard her cry of pain and when he saw her sprawled on her side on the cold, hard landing. As she tried to sit up and pull her injured leg close to her body, he slowed his descent, the grip on his sword tightening in anticipation.

As he reaching the landing, the girl bowed her head and backed up slightly, tears running down her cheeks in rivulets. The assassin trailed the tip of his sword across the cement as he approached, the sound causing a soft whimper to escape the girl. Satisfied that she was finally producing the desired reactions of a victim, he raised his sword and prepared to deliver a backhanded slash that would take her lovely head off. 

Then the girl lifted her head and her blue eyes pierced his, tears still running from them. The mere expression in her eyes was enough to cause a pause in the Battousai's swing.

It was not fear that he saw reflected in the glassy blue eyes.

It was not desperation.

It was not pleading.

Battousai ran down the list of acceptable emotions as his arm tensed for a strike. Then it hit him.

The blue eyes were angry. She was staring up at her assassin and her blue eyes were fairly crackling with unspoken fury.

Battousai was astounded. 

Then the sirens of approaching fire trucks and security alerted him to the scarcity of time. He turned back to Kamiya Kaoru, his arm still raised above her. The look of absolute rage in her eyes was enough to push him over the edge. 

Without hesitation Battousai brought his arm down in a vicious strike.

Kaoru crumpled to the cement floor, lifeless as a doll. A thin trickle of blood dribbled down her neck. Battousai exhaled loudly as he wiped the excess blood from his shiny blade on his cloak. Then he turned the sword and brushed at the hilt, removing Kaoru's blood from where the hilt of his sword had connected with her skull. He sheathed his sword quickly and flipped the cloak over it, effectively concealing the long traditional weapon.

Stooping down, he inspected the wound at the base of his victim's skull. Hearing her shallow breathing convinced him that she would be alive enough to be interesting, and he lifted her from the ground.

Vaguely mentioning to himself that he would complete his assassination when he had satisfied his curiosity, he threw her unresponsive body over his shoulder and carried her out the exit she was so hoping to get to only a few moments before.

In silence, Battousai disappeared into the many dark alleys of Kyoto – carrying with him, for the first time, a living cargo.

The security units that arrived at the scene of the crime found only masses of dead men and one unconscious bodyguard. Mysteriously, only bullets of the guards were found. Only the blood of the guards would be identified. Baffled, the coroners would speculate that a traditional Japanese long sword had been the weapon used to inflict all the wounds. Confused, detectives would laugh and question the coroners' sanity since NO ONE used swords in assassinations anymore. And even if they tried, a swordsman would never be able to best half a dozen armed guards. 

Days later in a hospital, a bodyguard would awake to concerned faces only to look for his disappeared charge. He would curse silently and vow to find her and her attacker.

The next morning, Kamiya Kaoru would awake to a pair of glittering amber eyes.

**

* * *

**

End of chapter 2, to be continued! 


	3. cage to cage

****

****

**Broken Pieces**  
by linay

**

* * *

**

**Author's notes: **I don't really like this chapter so much. I find it kind of boring. Boo. But the next chapter is coming out soon and it'll be better.  
Okay – here's something I want everyone to know. Kenshin IS already 27 or so, the same age as when he met Kaoru in the manga. Except in this fic, he is STILL Battousai, i.e., he has been an assassin for most of his life already. I think that if Kenshin had stayed the way he was in the Bakamatsu, he would have a slightly, if not completely, different personality. So I just changed him a bit to suit his circumstances. Also, he hasn't met Tomoe. He still has the cross scar but it's not from the original reason in the manga (AU, people, AU). And this is NOT MEANT TO BE A "KAORU fulfilling TOMOE's role" story. Kaoru is not going to be a replacement for Tomoe here – although it may seem that way for a bit. But in this smutty little story, they meet under different pretexts, live together for very different reasons, interact differently and the end of it all is different. So NO, the TOMOE-KENSHIN relationship is NOT the model for this story.   
Moo…this was supposed to be a quick, smut, happy go lucky, get the writing juices flowing fic but now I'm all into it.

  
**Special Thanks: **Colleen, Dora, I'm glad you liked the chase scene. That WAS the effect I was hoping for! Thanks for the encouragement Sage – I love encouragement (heehee). Jason Lee – thanks SOOOO much. You rock. Chibi angel, sage, Winter, leigh, yue – glad you liked Kaoru's character. I love Kaoru. (giggle – no not like that though!)(Feh!) Ah the suspense…I adore suspense and I think I'm actually improving a bit in writing it – thanks for noticing Rei2, bleu phenix, Nim  
  


**Disclaimer: *** sigh * No, I'm not the genius behind these characters. 

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Cage to Cage**

_I fly from place to place_

_No meaning, no anchor to steady me_

_If meaning is lost,_

_We are like aimless birds_

_Moving from cage to cage_

_I will never be free._

"Who are you?"

It was a simple question. An expected question. And yet, Himura Kenshin was caught off guard by its direct nature. He pulled back from the girl, having only deposited her on the leather armchair only moments before. Her blue eyes followed him as he stepped back and straightened himself.

"Who are you?" the girl repeated, her voice ringing clear.

Kenshin stared at her. It shouldn't have seemed an abnormal question. In fact, most people asked it of people whom they did not recognize. She, obviously, did not know him really. So it was a perfectly justifiable question.

However, Kenshin found it completely absurd for her to be asking him who he was.

After all, he had kidnapped her. And he had been her attacker. And he had brought her to this apartment unknown to her. So it was absurd for _her _to ask _him _that question so directly. Still silently observing her, he slipped the blood encrusted cloak from his shoulders and tossed it to the metal and glass coffee table that rested in front of her.

Kaoru wrinkled her nose at the sight of the cloak. Then she raised defiant eyes again to the killer. There it was again – that same defiance.

"Who are you?" she repeated with almost an air of impatience, "It shouldn't be a confusing question."

Kenshin's eyebrows went up, baffled by her apparent lack of fear. He voiced his thoughts almost without thinking: "Why aren't you afraid?"

Kaoru cocked her head to the side slightly. "Should I be?" she asked calmly.

In answer, Kenshin gripped the handle of his sword and swiftly untied the belt that held it to his waist. The rough cloth fluttered to the floor. Slowly, Kenshin slid the blade from the sheath and then tossed the wood aside. With deliberate slowness, he took a few steps closer to the girl and leaned over her, one knee resting lightly beside hers on the leather cushion. With a featherlike caress, Kenshin drew the edge of the blade across the thin skin of her delicate throat.   

Kaoru's breath did not speed up. Her chest did not rise and fall with greater force. Instead, she met his eyes and spoke - her voice even and steady.

"You smell disgusting," she commented impassively, the stench of the blood caked to his clothing assaulting her nostrils.

Kenshin made no motion to disagree or agree with her uncommon statement. Instead, he pressed the blade to her jugular. She felt the pressure but the blade did not break her skin.

"Do you enjoy your occupation?" she asked, her voice demanding.

Kenshin narrowed his eyes at her. Suddenly he withdrew. Sheathing his sword quickly, he stalked away from her towards the fireplace. He carefully raised the sword over the mantle with both hands and placed it on the rack below that of the short sword. 

"Do you?" persisted Kaoru.

Kenshin shot the woman a dark look. Kaoru examined his eyes, half-hidden behind wild red bangs. To her, his brilliant gold eyes flashed with anger. But underneath it she detected an emotion that ran deeper. She caught the strange strain in his angry glare and picked at it with her mind. Was it regret? Was it sadness? Pain? The closest emotion she could pin to the expression in his eyes was that of hurt. 

Hurt?

In a killer's eyes?

Kaoru tilted her head back and observed the high-ponytailed man closely. "Well?"

"Do you think I do?" the man threw back at her as he strode angrily to a bar at the other end of the large suite. He passed behind the bar and threw open the liquor fridge, pulling out a large, frosted glass bottle of Vodka. 

"You do your job almost every night, don't you?"

Kenshin slammed the bottle down onto the counter after having poured himself a drink. He inhaled deeply. 

"Does that, in any way," Kenshin began crossly, "prove that I enjoy my occupation?"

With one brief swig, Kenshin downed the half-full glass of straight vodka. He slid the empty glass across the counter with practiced precision. The glass tumbled over the edge of the sink violently and crashed into the metal basin, almost shattering. Kenshin slammed his palm down onto the counter. 

_Disgusting, _he thought, _the taste of it is disgusting.  _

Kaoru watched, her eyes wide with surprise and alarm. His sudden outburst of raw rage had been much more frightening than his calculated displays of force before. His raw and untamed anger was terrible – and fearsome.

Kenshin inhaled and exhaled deeply, the sound of his breaths unbearably loud in the sudden silence of the apartment. 

"The taste," came a gentle voice from across the room, "The taste and the smell must haunt you."

Through half-crazed eyes, Kenshin looked up at the source of the voice. He eyes narrowed in glazed, irrational anger upon meeting her sympathetic gaze.

"You shouldn't," he growled, "You should not dare to-"

The stabbing ring of the telephone interrupted him – startling both Kaoru and Kenshin. They both stared at the phone as if it were a foreign object. Then it rang again, its shrillness hurting their ears. Kenshin moved to where a phone hung from the wall.

"What?" he growled into the receiver, pulling it violently from its cradle.

Kaoru watched Kenshin's face as he conversed with whoever it was. The emotions were written plain as day on his face – first anger, then surprise. Intrigued, she couldn't help but overhear his muttered responses.

"How did you know?" Kenshin demanded.

A look of almost sheepish embarrassment crossed his features for a moment. Only a moment.

"I know you made it clear," Kenshin said into the phone.

A pause as Kenshin listened.

"She is in my keeping now. Shall I complete the job?"

Kaoru jumped slightly in her seat as she divined the implications of that statement.

"What for?" he questioned solemnly.

An incredulously cocked eyebrow.

"I don't care," Kenshin muttered, "You're the boss. It's just really strange."

He snorted into the phone at whatever comment was made. 

"That's absurd," he grunted, "I would never even-"

The assassin was apparently interrupted. This time the pause was longer.

"If you didn't want her dead, why'd you issue the order in the first place?"

A slight look of annoyance passed over his face.

"I know it's not my job to know that. I just think it was a wasted night. So fine _sir_, I'll do whatever you say."

Kenshin clenched his teeth. He was not a goddamn babysitter for some pubescent teenager.

"I have it under control, sir," he grumbled, closing his eyes. 

Kaoru looked up expectantly as Kenshin replaced the receiver onto its cradle slowly. He turned slowly to face the waiting girl. Kaoru regarded him warily. Her attacker was a true enigma. He was older – no doubt about it. But although his age showed through his gait and his demeanour, his sharp, defined facial features held a feminine appearance. Of course, his very long, very red hair that was tied in a high ponytail added to his strange appeal.  

"You will be staying here," the man announced quietly, striding towards the door purposefully. 

Kaoru pressed her lips together. "Excuse me?"

Kenshin did not bother to answer her. Instead, he slipped a thin chain from his neck. Letting the chain dangle, he pushed a large key into a heavy deadbolt lock and flipped the key around, locking the door.

Kaoru peered over assorted pieces of furniture. "What are you doing?"

"My employer has decided that you'll be staying here for awhile," Kenshin calmly responded as he clicked another deadbolt lock closed, "And you need these keys to unlock the door. And these keys-" He lifted the chain and let it drop around his neck, "-belong to me and they stay around my neck. So you will not be able to leave."

He turned to give Kaoru a dangerous glare. "And we're on the 15th floor and there's no ledge – so don't sneak out the window unless you're planning to jump."

Kaoru stared at him. "And what if-"

"Don't bother screaming and yelling," he replied to her unspoken question curtly, "This entire block is owned by my employer and inhabited by handpicked members." He paused and then added, "And the phones are tapped, for your information."

Kaoru screwed her face up. "Are you sure you should be telling me this?" she asked with a mocking tone.

The look that Kenshin shot her chilled her. "Does it really matter now?" he asked coldly.

Kaoru could not suppress a shiver. Kenshin, on the other hand, stripped off his shirt and threw it over the arm of a black leather sofa as he marched away from her. He disappeared into a short hallway and Kaoru heard the click of a bathroom door lock. A few seconds later, she heard water running.

What a host, she thought to herself dryly. 

Reminding herself that she was not quite a guest, she leaned forward and massaged her sore ankle. From experience, she knew that she would not be able to run or walk without a limp for a day or two. But it was not seriously strained.

Sighing, she sank into the leather armchair. Her eyes roved leisurely about her surroundings. After all, what else was there to do? The Battousai did not seem the type of man to hide an extra set of house keys in a drawer somewhere. And obviously, trying to overpower him with a kitchen knife was out of the question.

The apartment was simple, though quite spacious. She sat in the corner of a very open, very square living space. Around her, several black leather couches and armchairs were spread around a metal and glass coffee table. Black seemed to be one of his favourite colours, she noted, remembering his outfit. Across from her was a steel kitchenette and bar, complete with stools. A small dinette set lay nearby. To her far right, stood the impenetrable door. She sighed inwardly. Then she scrutinized a closed door and dark hallway. She guessed that the closed door would lead to a bedroom and the hall to some kind of bathroom.

As if pulled, her eyes drifted towards the fireplace and mantle at her left. Her eyes rested on the ancient Japanese swords that lay on decorative wooden racks that were far more beautiful than the swords themselves. But Himura Kenshin's first real guest knew what the swords were actually used for. But still, as any stranger would, his sort-of guest wondered why on earth he decided to keep them on display in such a prominent place.

As inspiration?

As a reminder?

Kaoru's thoughts turned away from Kenshin's living arrangements and back to her own predicament.

So, she mused, they had decided against ending her life – whoever _they _happened to be. That meant, of course, that someone had deemed her valuable enough to keep around. 

Someone knew something about her.

The question was – how much?

Kaoru closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. She was tired. Tired of the endless chase. The Battousai may as well have killed her. 

From one cage to another, she thought bitterly.

But no, Kaoru chided herself. She was being unfair to Megumi-san and Aoshi-san. The doctor, Takani Megumi, had been caring enough. And although the tests and interviews had been as intense as ever, Megumi-san had treated her well. And like a human. 

And Aoshi – well – Aoshi had been with Kaoru since she was a child. He had constantly hovered behind her, his shadow becoming a comforting presence. She hoped, with all her heart, that he was all right.

The water stopped running.

Kaoru tensed and waited for the Battousai's appearance. 

Eyes closed and head bowed, Kenshin let the hot water run through his bangs and over his naked body. Pink water swirled down the drain. Kenshin didn't bother to look. He had seen it before.

With his palms flat against the shower tiles, Kenshin leaned forward and let the streaming water wash the blood away. The shower head was at the strongest setting; the stream of hot water was almost painful as it jet water at him. He tensed and untensed his arm muscles, reflecting on the events of the previous night.

If he had only killed her right away like he was supposed to, he wouldn't have been in this predicament.

If he'd only killed her.

Kenshin ran his fingers through his loose damp hair, strands clinging to his muscular back. 

She would be such a problem. He could just see it now.

Kenshin jerked the shower off and the water rushed from the bottom spout. He twisted the knobs shut and the water flow ceased. Shaking the droplets from his wet, clingy red hair, Kenshin pulled the frosted plastic shower doors open. He towelled his long hair until all the excess water had been absorbed and then he quickly patted the rest of his body dry. He stepped from the shower and pulled a traditional Japanese sleeping robe around his body. 

And that is how he emerged from the bathroom: clad only in a blue sleeping yukata and with his damp, thick red hair down his back. He entered the living area in time to see Kaoru tense at his appearance.

"Get up please," he commanded the startled girl.

"Why?"

"I say so," Kenshin coolly reasoned, patience thin as ice.

"I need clothes," Kaoru informed her captor curtly.

"You're wearing clothes," he informed her back.

"Unlike some people," Kaoru sniffed, "I can't stand the smell of blood. I need new clothes; mine are soaked with blood."

Kenshin narrowed his amber eyes. "Just be glad it's not _your _blood, girl," he replied in a very low, very dangerous voice, "Now, get up please."

Kaoru locked eyes with the man, refusing to budge – but not only because she was stubborn. She was also, deep down, afraid of being near the man. The aura he gave off was terrifying.

Kenshin stalked over to where she was sitting and hauled her up by her upper arm. He dragged her across the room and flung the bedroom door open. Then, he all but tossed her into the room.

Kaoru regarded the room with raised eyebrows. A four poster bed? A huge white comforter? Big fluffy white pillows? She turned to the assassin.

"Is this your room?"

Kenshin pushed her fully into the room. "My employer furnished the apartment," he said gruffly, shutting the door in her face.

"Clothes?" Kaoru called through the closed door.

No answer. Kaoru heard the jingling of keys and a previously unseen lock clicked closed. 

"What if I have to go to the bathroom?" she called.

"Deal with it," came the brusque reply, muffled by the door, "This isn't a hotel." 

Kaoru stepped away from the door and almost rolled her eyes. 

"Could've fooled me," she muttered to herself, taking in the plush surroundings once more.

Kaoru inhaled. The smell of blood on her clothes was truly irritating her. Stepping lightly across the room, she pulled the doors to a tall wardrobe open. Several t-shirts were piled on the shelves. 

Black t-shirts? Is it a fetish? She sighed.

She paused for a moment, wondering if it would be all right to use one. Then she snorted. The man had killed half a dozen men, injured Aoshi, kidnapped her – she would rip all his clothes up if she only had the energy. But settling for one clean t-shirt, Kaoru pulled off her pleated school skirt, blouse and jacket and slipped into the black cotton t-shirt. 

For a moment, Kaoru wondered if she should stoop to sleep in the bed of a killer. But her fatigue overruled her principles for once. Kaoru clambered up into the bed and snuggled under the blankets. 

For a killer, he sleeps comfortably.

The thought was her last as she drifted into an uncomfortable sleep – fuelled only by her extreme fatigue.

Outside the room, Kenshin leaned with his back to the door, rubbing his temples. He listened for the swing of his wardrobe and the creak of his mattress. 

She was such a child. Couldn't be more than sixteen, eighteen tops.

Kenshin briefly wondered about her strange mood swings.

Did she not grasp the severity of her situation? Didn't she understand that she was his captive, not his visiting niece? 

Was she naïve?

Ultra brave?

Or maybe she was just stupid.

Kenshin sighed as he stepped away from the door and headed for the couch. Damn his employer for forcing a mere child on him. Damn him. With a heaving sigh, Kenshin eased himself into an armchair. Laying his arms on the armrests, he let his chin fall forward. 

Sleep came. Nightmares too.

Deep into the night, Kamiya Kaoru was tossing under the heavy blankets around her. Her black hair haloed her pale face in the cool moonlight. Her thin, delicate wrists rustled back and forth agitatedly above her head. Beneath her translucent eyelids, her eyes fluttered fretfully.

The racing. The running. The horrible milling. The hundreds of dark, bushy bodies pressing in upon her, crushing her, cornering her. She felt it again. She struggled to breathe, her gasps of air erratic and laboured. 

Kaoru's head tossed around wildly against Battousai's pillow.

Then suddenly, her wide blue eyes snapped open, a look of pure terror in their depths.

A high-pitched, blood-curdling scream echoed throughout the apartment, shattering the deep night stillness.

**

* * *

**

End of chapter 3, to be continued! 


	4. images of insanity rated R

****

****

**Broken Pieces**  
by linay

**

* * *

**

**Author's notes: **Well, I'm so happy people are liking this story. I'm having FUN writing it. It's really a character exercise for me and I'm glad you find it interesting. Heehee…Well, there will be MORE mystery in this chapter. Please bear with me on my presentation of Kaoru. I'm not quite willing to give away her secret yet although I think you will be able to guess after this chapter. Also, this chapter is full of mundane, everyday stuff. BUT it's a LOOONG chapter, so enjoy! (hopefully…)

**TO THE REVIEWERS: **Moohaha…The mystery surrounding Kaoru is so FUN for me – sorry if it makes you angry and frustrated…I'm glad you like her though – mama-sama, M@ry, Dora-chan, Macy, nameless, omochi, Glass Angel. Heehee…I know I'm keeping a lot about Kaoru in the dark but some of it will be revealed soon. Thanks JML for the note about naming Battousai. Nameless: mirai's review? Me no get. Heehee… Colleen, Calger and Leigh – thanks for the encouragement. I'm really glad you're enjoying the suspense as much as I am! Ah marstanuki, I just love the angst – that's why. J There may be some lemon and I'm keeping my mouth shut on the ending! Squeeker & Colleen: Hahaha…more questions – I'm so glad you're into the story. I'll try and have more up soon. April & Nim thanks for recognizing my attempt at showing their characters! Chibi-angel, Winter, HER thanks for noticing and appreciating the details. Kirsten: Yahiko yes but Sanosuke maybe. DeamonKate: Thanks for the suggestions. I might use those lines if I can fit them in. It's okay if you think she's depressed – I think you got what I was getting at. Thanks for being so supportive and eager and stuff. It's very kind of you. Carmen: no I wasn't inspired by that movie (actually I never saw it…) Miyu Sakura: Woohoo! Thanks for noticing my attempts at characterization. Yah, Kenshin will be Battousai (my interpretation of him anyway) and angst will reign, hopefully. Tons and tons of angst - J Yue: Thanks for loving my characters. Heehee…I love 'em too.

**Special Thanks: **Calger, Colleen, M@ry, Dora, Winter, Sage – You guys are ROCKIN' reviewers.

**Disclaimer: **I'm just a poor person with an active imagination. The characters weren't mine to begin with – I just borrowed them.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: images of insanity**

_Pain, confusion and sadness._

_I feel them all._

_Nightmares haunt me._

_Blood coats me and covers my mind with its stain. _

Kenshin leapt from his seat at the sound of the blood-curdling scream, his mind racing and his hand reaching for his hip, where his sword usually hung. Finding no hilt to grasp and discovering himself wrapped loosely in a sleeping robe, Kenshin relaxed from his fighting stance.

The apartment was still pitch black and Kenshin deduced that it must be three or four o'clock in the morning. He looked around, wondering if the scream had just been part of his dream. 

But then another scream erupted, splintering the silence. 

This time, it was clear who was screaming. Kenshin walked over to his closed bedroom door and placed his ear to the frame. Listening closely, he heard erratic breathing.

Had she hurt herself?

Or was she, like him, plagued by nightmares?

Kenshin heard a sudden creak in the mattress, signalling that she had probably sat up quickly from the bed. He concluded that the girl had screamed in her sleep. Another loud creak. She had left the bed. Kenshin wondered what the girl could possibly be up to.

Then he heard it. The soft sniffles and choking breaths. The girl was crying.

Crying meant that she was breathing.

Breathing meant that she was alive.

Alive meant that he really didn't have to open the door to investigate.

Just as he turned away from the door, a choked wail reached his sensitive ears. Kenshin sighed, his shoulders sagging in resignation. He sank to the floor and sat, cross-legged with his back to the door. Letting his scarlet hair fall forward over his shoulders, he bowed his head slightly and closed his eyes. Rationalizing that his position near the door would allow him to make sure the girl didn't hurt herself, he prepared to stay. He wouldn't be able to sleep anyway, with all her sniffling and choking. 

Kenshin snorted to himself. Only a few hours ago he had been trying to kill her on his employer's orders. Now he was sitting outside her room in order to make sure she didn't kill herself. His life was a pot of ironic mishaps.

He knew she would be a problem.

Kaoru was huddled on the floor in a corner of the room, her knees tucked under her chin and her arms wrapped around herself. She fought to control her breathing and the tears that were streaming unchecked. But the nightmare had been so vivid.

Kaoru pressed into herself, struggling to push down the flood of memories.

The hordes of bodies. The feeling of being crushed and lost in the mass of racing bodies. The terrifying sounds that the horrible creatures made.

The experiment with the rats had only been a few days ago and the images were still plaguing Kaoru's dreams. After all the observations had been recorded, Kaoru had spent hours huddled in a corner of her room, her hands over her ears and her eyes shut tightly. Aoshi had spent an hour searching for her on the compound. When he had finally found her, she was still curled up in the corner. It had taken another hour to coax her from her hiding place. And even when Aoshi had helped Kaoru to stand, her eyes had darted about nervously and she twitched with anxiety. Finally, Megumi had to pump her full of sedatives – enough to keep her comatose for a day.

The next day, Kaoru had arrived for the post-experiment interviews with her usual peppy and cheerful attitude. But Megumi had still noticed the jumpiness in her actions. The observation had been duly noted and Megumi's supervisors had been very interested with that fact. Kaoru's initial reaction to the experiment did not simply disappear. In fact, she remained jumpy for a while before returning to her normal self.

But Megumi had outright refused to repeat the experiment. She had argued long and hard with her supervisor, claiming that Kaoru needed time to recuperate. After a long and bitter discussion, the supervisor had finally relented and allowed Kaoru a day of schooling and then simple interviews and tests instead of a repeat of the rat experiment. 

Both Aoshi and Megumi had been relieved. Kaoru had acted cheerfully oblivious. 

But her anxiety had shown through.

Now, wrapped in her own arms in the darkness of an unfamiliar room, Kaoru was having trouble keeping herself from hyperventilating. The fear left over from her nightmare was sending her senses into overdrive. She fought with herself, struggling to push back the barrage of images and memories.

In her state of heightened sensitivity, she heard the slight rustle of fabric against the wooden door of the bedroom. Her head snapped up and she stared at the door fearfully. Something was outside the door.

Kaoru fought for rationality. 

Then she remembered. Outside that door was the only other occupant of the apartment. It was her redheaded attacker. Her heart leaped in fear.

But he was human.

Human.

Kaoru wiped away her tears with the back of her hand and rose to her feet unsteadily. Concentrating on the faint glimmer of light coming from the crack under the door, she swayed forward.

At least he was human; she rationalized, trying not to remember the staring eyes of the people he had killed.

With great difficulty, Kaoru made it to the door and reached out a trembling hand to touch the wood surface with her fingertips. Breathing shallowly, she sank to her knees before the door, letting her fingertips trail along the wood. She pressed her forehead against the door and listened.

Breathing. Slow, even breathing. 

Kaoru inhaled slowly and then exhaled, trying to match her breathing to the sound of his breathing. Gradually, her chest stopped heaving uncontrollably and she was able to breathe at a normal pace. Kaoru turned her back to the door awkwardly and sat, leaning against the hard wood. She concentrated on exhaling and inhaling. Slowly, her mind calmed and she leaned her head back and drifted into a light sleep.

From without, Kenshin wondered what the girl could possibly be doing. He heard her take faltering steps towards the door. Her erratic breathing patterns had agitated him and he had been almost relieved when he heard her rest against the door between them and doze off. 

So, at four fifty three in the morning, Kenshin and Kaoru fell asleep back-to-back, separated only by the wood of a bedroom door.

Megumi stood in the doorway of the hospital room, silently observing her patient. She sighed, flipping her long, black hair over one shoulder. 

Aoshi had been carted into the room, bleeding profusely from a gash in his thigh. The gash was deep and the weapon had barely missed severing tendons. Even so, it would be a while before Aoshi would regain the ability to walk. Megumi, like the coroners, had been very confused by the wounds. Bullets could not possibly have made the slash. From the looks of it, a long sharp blade had been the weapon used. The only weapon that matched Aoshi's injuries was a sword.

Megumi furrowed her brow at the mere thought.

She did not doubt that a sword had made the wounds. But she only knew of one man that could have used a sword against Aoshi in such a way. There was only one man.

_Battousai. _

The nickname caused a feeling of dread to settle in the pit of her stomach. Battousai was a dangerous man, known only through rumours in the underground of Kyoto. Megumi, despite her impeccable service record, was very well acquainted with the seedier dealings of Kyoto criminals.

Her present employer had recruited her right before her sentencing in court. He had offered her a deal: work on a secret project and be exonerated. Since prison did not appeal to Megumi, she had accepted.

But now, if Battousai was involved, it meant that someone very powerful was after Kaoru-chan. And the thought frightened Megumi.

She walked over to the bed where Aoshi was still unconscious and placed a hand on his burning forehead. Drawing in a deep breath, Megumi willed him to wake up soon and bring their Kaoru back.

When sunrays began to stream heat into the bedroom, Kaoru awoke from a very uncomfortable sleeping position. She uncurled herself from her spot beside the door and tried to brush away her dried tears. 

"You are awake?"

Kaoru jumped at the sound of the voice vibrating through the door. Then she promptly recalled why she had been curled up by the door. She shivered involuntarily.

"Yes," she answered meekly.

Kenshin was sitting cross-legged, leaning against the door. He pulled himself up slowly and began to fiddle with the key to unlock the door.

Kaoru heard him about to unlock the door and scrambled to her feet – in time to realize that she was only wearing a t-shirt. As Kenshin was turning the doorknob, Kaoru suddenly pulled at it with all her might.

"No!" 

Kenshin froze. "What?"

"I'm," Kaoru began to stammer, a blush rising, "I'm not…I'm not yet-"

She heard a loud sigh come from the other room. "You've been through my wardrobe already, haven't you?"

Kaoru nodded. Then remembered one cannot usually hear nods. "Uh," she said, somewhat embarrassed, "Yes?"

"So," came the reply, "Just get a pair of pants or something."

"Yours?" she exclaimed incredulously.

"You don't have to if you'd rather wear your school uniform."

Kenshin left the door unlocked and padded back towards the kitchenette. He had actually been awake since the first ray of sunlight and had already cooked up a small breakfast. Needless to say, the assassin felt very odd – what with providing a meal for his former target and all. It confused him to no end. He felt like a babysitter and a prison warden all at once. 

He picked the phone up and dialled. "Takasugi-san?" he began, "This is Himura. The job needs clothes and I don't have any for her."

An angry reply buzzed in his ear.

"No, I don't think it's too early to call, sir," Himura replied politely and then paused, listening. "Yes, sir. Tonight."

He replaced the phone and turned to the stovetop. Picking up a ladle, he began spooning miso soup into two small bowls.

A few moments later, Kaoru emerged quietly from the room wearing the black t-shirt she had borrowed the night before and a pair of draw string jogging pants – the only thing she could find that would fit her. With a tiny smirk, she reckoned that her assailant would find the mess she had left in tearing through his wardrobe. 

Kenshin looked up at her as she entered the living area. "Good morning," he greeted her civilly, though without a smile.

Kaoru raised an eyebrow at him and the ladle. She wondered how he could transform from ultimate assassin to housewife in the blink of an eye. "Good morning," she replied tentatively.

"Breakfast is almost ready," Kenshin said politely, though in a cold, deadpan voice.

Kaoru nodded and found something to stare at. She, also, felt out of place. Wearing a killer's clothes and being served breakfast by a killer was something she had not ever anticipated. Walking up to the mantle piece, she stared up at the swords. 

They were, in short, ancient.

But there was something beautiful about the deadly weapons, she noted to herself. She reached out a hesitant finger and ran it along the sheath of the smaller sword. Suddenly, she had an urge to grasp it and hold it in her hands.

Kenshin turned to ask if she would like an egg, ladle still in hand, just as she reached out to grab the sword.

"Don't!" his voice boomed loudly from across the room.

Kaoru, startled, turned to stare, her hand frozen in place. Kenshin was staring at her with ferocious intensity.

"Don't touch it," he commanded angrily. 

Kaoru drew her hand back suddenly, staring at him. The passion in his golden eyes overwhelmed her. What would make him so protective over his disgusting swords? At the moment, she didn't wish to find out. 

Kenshin watched her slowly retract her hand from touching the sword breathed a sigh of relief inwardly. He turned back to the pot of soup, completely forgetting about the egg. He stirred the pot with the ladle a few times, waiting for his boiling emotions to cool. No one was ever permitted to touch his swords. No one. Not ever. 

Those swords were his burden alone.

When Kenshin turned back around with the two bowls in hand, his face once again emotionless, he found Kaoru still frozen in place. He walked around the bar and deposited the bowls beside the other food on the small dinette table. 

Then he stood and waited. 

And Kaoru remained frozen and stared.

Kenshin counted to ten in his mind, wondering how he would get the girl to eat. Finally shrugging, he sat and began eating himself. She could eat after he had left for all he cared, as long as she ate. Kenshin ate slowly and with dignity, chewing each morsel completely before swallowing.

Kaoru watched her attacker eat, slowly relaxing from her frozen stance. She knew instinctively that the other setting of food was for her, but she refused to join him in eating. So, without any other course of action in sight, she watched him slowly eat his meal. Kaoru was amazed at the refined and meticulous manner in which the killer ate. She was also amazed by the fact that the man ate without a hint of emotion, pleasure or distaste evident on his facial features. He simply ate – as if it were a necessary evil of life. 

When the last bit of food had been eaten, Kenshin rose and brought his dishes to the sink. He walked around the room, pausing to look at Kaoru who was still standing before the fireplace.

"Eat," he said simply.

Then Kenshin walked down the hallway to the bathroom. Kaoru, for the second time, heard the bathroom door lock.

Inhaling deeply, Kaoru strode towards the dinette and stared down at the setting of food. A bowl of miso soup, a small bowl of rice and a plate of omelette were neatly arranged on the table. Kaoru thought of disdaining the food offered by such a ruthless killer, but her stomach growled loudly in protest. Sighing, Kaoru pulled out the simple wooden chair and sat, gingerly picking up the chopsticks. She began to eat, chewing the food slowly. Surprised by how good it tasted, her face lit up slightly – having not eaten since the previous afternoon.

Kenshin let the burning water flow over him while he stretched out the kinks in his tight muscles. He finished up a quick shower and left the bathroom, still wrapped in his sleeping robe with his hair damp once again. He walked out into the living area and threw a glance at the girl. Her back was to him but he saw her stiffen and her hand freeze mid-bite as she sensed his emergence. Ignoring this, he entered his bedroom and closed the door. Kenshin flung his robe across the bed and turned to search through his wardrobe for clothes.

He raised an eyebrow upon seeing the tangle of clothes spilled out on the floor and messed up in the wardrobe. Ignoring the mess, he pulled out a non-descript black sweater and jeans. Without turning to the large vanity mirror, he ran his fingers through his hair and pulled it up into a high ponytail. He deftly secured his long red hair with an elastic and then shook the tangles out of his long hair.

Kaoru finished her meal and stood, picking up her dishes. She padded hesitantly around the bar and to the kitchen. She deposited her dishes in the sink and began to run water over them. Picking up a soapy sponge that lay beside the sink, she casually began to scrub her dishes clean, running the warm water over them and depositing them in the dish rack to dry. Briefly, with the water running over her hands, she looked down at the killer's dishes. Without much thought, she picked his up too and cleaned them. Rinsing her hands and wringing them out, she turned with a soft sigh.

She turned and was met with the intense stare of her captor. She matched his stare, dismissing the brief urge to explain herself to him. The man stared back. 

Then he turned abrubtly and sat in the leather armchair that faced the fireplace. He placed his arms on the armrests and stared up for a moment at the swords. Dropping his head slightly and closing his eyes, he sat quietly. Kaoru remained rooted to her place behind the bar. After all, the situation was quite confusing. How was one to act around a man who had tried to kill her, but now was not trying to kill her but who would not let her leave? 

"You don't have to stay there all day," the redhead said quietly from under the shadow of the swords.

Uncertainly, Kaoru came out from behind the bar and approached the armchair facing his. She eased herself into the leather seat, grimacing at the sounds the material made. She stared at the man who sat across from her.

He was a mystery to her. A cold, violent and deadly assassin one minute, ferociously passionate the next, and then finally calm, collected and sedate. But always, she thought, a sense of cold distance surrounded him. 

Kaoru studied the killer in front of her curiously. His red hair was again tightly pulled up but his red bangs still fell over his face. His lips were set in a hard line and his features were stiff. From the tightness of his jaw and the stillness of his eyelids, Kaoru knew he was not sleeping. Even though his black knit sweater was loose, Kaoru could sense the tight, lean muscles that lay beneath. From the rigid position of his calloused fingers, she could see the extreme tension that strung his body together.

Kaoru sighed, certain of a long day spent in uncomfortable silence. She leaned back in her chosen seat underneath the swords and stared up at the ceiling.

"Takani-san," a deep voice rumbled from the doorway.

Megumi looked up quickly from her seat beside Aoshi's bed. Her boss stood in the doorway. She stood.

"Still asleep is he?" the tall, dark man asked, "When do you expect him to get up?"

Megumi shook her head slowly. "Not for another day or two," she answered in a low voice, "And even then, he won't be capable of fighting."

The big man sighed. "Ah worthless boy," he complained, "Getting his ass kicked so soon."

Megumi frowned at her boss. "It was Battousai," she defended.

"Well, that's obvious," the hulking figure beside her responded, "So what?"

Megumi gawked at him. 

"What?" the man said with a twisted smirk, "No faith in our ninja here?"

"Battousai is a demon! It's a miracle Aoshi is still in one piece. If Kaoru hadn't hidden him-"

She was interrupted by a deep chuckle. "Ah," he rumbled, "Our racoon did something interesting, now didn't she?"

Megumi sighed. Obviously the conversation would go nowhere. 

"In any case," she reported, "Aoshi will be out of action for a week at least."

Her boss ran his fingers through his chin length hair. "Stupid brat," he commented dryly.

"Takasugi Shinsaku," the secretary announced into the phone, "is on line one for you, sir."

"Shinsaku?"

"Sir, Battousai has the project in his apartment."

"And?"

"He wants clothes for her."

"Bring clothes over then."

"Sir?" 

"Yes, Shinsaku?"

"Are you sure this is the best arrangement? We could just keep her in one of our safe houses."

"There are reasons for this arrangement, Shinsaku."

"Yes, sir."

"Report to me on the project's conditions tonight. And deliver orders to Himura when you make your visit."

"Understood."

"Shall we test it a bit tonight, then?"

"Yes, Katsura-san."

It was nearing nine o'clock in the evening when a sharp knock interrupted the silence of Kenshin's apartment. 

Slowly, Kenshin rose from his seat and walked across the room to the entrance. Kaoru shook the half-sleep from her eyes and brushed her eyes with the back of her hand. Kenshin opened the door and a tall, lanky man sauntered in. The man had short scraggly hair and a generous portion of stubble on his chin. Obviously a man who stayed up late.

"So," Takasugi drawled pleasantly, eyeing Kaoru, "This is the girl you brought home last night?"

Kaoru steamed red and Kenshin began to protest. 

Takasugi guffawed and stepped towards Kaoru, holding out a plastic shopping bag. He stood above her sitting form and tapped her lightly on the head with the bottom of the pink bag. Kaoru backed away from him, eyes wary and hostile. Takasugi simply chuckled.

"Don't be so cold, little Miss," he chortled, "I'm the guy who saved your cute butt. Yep, you owe your life to me."

Kaoru glared at him angrily. "Don't talk to me so familiarly," she hissed.

The man dropped the pink plastic bag into her lap with a laugh. Then he crashed backwards into the large leather sofa.

"Quite a feisty one, isn't she?" he said with a smirk, "Enjoying yourself, Himura-kun?"

Kenshin raised an eyebrow impassively.

Kaoru, meanwhile, began to pull out some of the clothes. A tiny pink tank top, a denim short skirt, a black tube top. She stared into the bag incredulously.

"I can't wear these!"

Takasugi laughed. "Well, there's the rub. Those are the clothes you're getting, my dear. Wear them well - unless you want to go around in your school uniform. Of course," Takasugi said, his finger scratching his stubbly chin thoughtfully, "That wouldn't be so bad either." He guffawed loudly and then said, "C'mon, those are my little sister's clothes!"

Kaoru looked up at the man from her rummaging and glared at him. "Is your sister a slut?"

Takasugi placed a finger to his chin and stared up at her with a grin. "Actually, yes. She is."

Kaoru grabbed the bag and stood up, throwing Takasugi a dirty look. She marched off to the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

"As I said," Takasugi commented, a serious tone entering his voice, "Quite the feisty one." He turned to Kenshin who was making his way back to the armchair. "How are you fairing with her in your apartment?"

"Take her to a safe house," came Kenshin's frosty reply.

"Katsura-san wants her here."

Kenshin sighed. "As he wishes."

"Anyway," Takasugi continued, drawing a small black envelope from his back pocket and tossing it to Kenshin, "This is for you. Take care of it tonight."

Kenshin caught the envelope deftly and tucked it into his pocket. "Another assignment so soon?"

Takasugi shrugged.

"But what will I do with her?"

"Just lock her up here. The building managers will make sure she doesn't leave."

"Fine."

"Oh," Takasugi remarked casually, "I invited some of our colleagues over for drinks. They should be breaking your door down any minute."

"Fine."

Kaoru turned the knobs of the faucet, stopping the flow of steaming water that filled the wide bathtub. After locking herself into the bathroom angrily, Kaoru had wondered at the size of the bathroom. It was nearly as big as the kitchen. There was a separate shower _and _a huge bathtub _and _a basin of a sink _and _a separate room with the toilet. Many thick towels hung from many towel racks around the spacious and lavishly tiled bathroom. Kaoru shrugged; all the better for her bath.

She slowly undressed, letting the killer's clothes fall to the tiled floor. She pulled a pale pink, silk bathrobe from the plastic bag and hung it from a peg near the tub. Gently, she began into ease herself into the wonderfully hot water. Sinking up to her chin, she let her muscles loosen and let her breathing slow. Kaoru languorously lifted her dripping limbs one at a time, relishing the feel of the soothing liquid streaming across her naked skin. 

Just as Takasugi had predicted, men began to arrive at Kenshin's apartment. Each time a new, raucous man would arrive, Kenshin would open the door politely, let them in, and lock the door again. Just as Kaoru was beginning to fall asleep in the bath, close to ten men filled the apartment. 

Some of the men were big and burly; others were thin and snake-like; still others were tall and medium-built. Some men lounged at the bar, sipping or chugging Kenshin's liquor. The others were sprawled in various positions on the leather sofas, laughing and joking loudly. Kenshin sat silently listening in his armchair, his face betraying no emotion.

Kaoru, on the other hand, had been jolted from her doze by the boisterous noise-makers. Irritated, she pushed herself up and sat in the gradually cooling water. Tendrils of her black hair clung to her back and her breasts. She splashed water on her face and decided that her short respite from reality was over. The water swished around her nude legs as she stood and stepped delicately from the tub. 

Forgetting to pull the plug from the tub, she wrapped the silky, pink bathrobe around herself and secured it tightly at her waist. She advanced to the floor length mirrors on one wall and stared at herself. She pulled at the tie in her long hair and let her hair fall loose. Her hair fell down to the middle of her back, black and thick. She combed at her bangs, straightening them, and wished for a brush. 

Kaoru picked up the pink plastic bag that held the indecent clothes and unlocked the door. She pushed the door open a crack and the noise from the rowdy men greeted her. Steeling herself, she walked out and padded down the hallway.

Cat calls and whistles erupted from the men suddenly. Takasugi and Kenshin turned to see the girl emerge from the dark hallway, her black hair streaming down her back and her body barely concealed by a thin, pink bathrobe. She stood, feet apart and chin lifted, and stared at each of the men defiantly. Kenshin stopped himself from sighing. That same defiance quickly earned her a round of loud hooting and lewd shouts from his colleagues. The girl headed for the bedroom and slammed the door behind her.

"Himura! What's with the chick?"

"You finally indulging in some manly pleasures?"

"A high school looker on top of it all!"

Kenshin shot the men dark stares and they instinctively stepped back slightly.

"Not particularly wise to tease Battousai about something sensitive," Takasugi chuckled.

"Yes," A muscled man with black hair tied up much like Kenshin's commented, "But she's quite the treat, isn't she?"

Kenshin resisted the urge to roll his eyes and instead glared at the man. "She's not my whore." 

"Whose is she then?"

"Genji-san," Kenshin said icily, "Can't you ever be serious?"

The man called Genji laughed, rubbing his muscular arms and pushing up the sleeves of his tight white t-shirt even more. "Can't you appreciate a beautiful woman, Himura-kun?"

Kenshin arched a dark eyebrow. "You mean teenager?"

"All the better," Genji drawled, a malicious glint entering his eyes, "It's much more fun when they're young and tender."

Kenshin turned away, letting a bit of his disgust show on his finely chiseled features. Genji only laughed, slapping his blue-jeaned thighs. Takasugi watched the interaction with a slight grin on his face. The two did the same job for their employer and yet they were totally different. Genji was unrestrained, often using his strength to take whatever pleased him. Kenshin was cool and always distant. The interaction between them had been so easy to predict.

"Well," Genji laughed as he stood, "I need a drink."

Kenshin did not even acknowledge him. Instead he turned to Takasugi. "Why did you invite him?"

Takasugi shrugged and grinned. 

Kaoru had found a brush. She sat on the bed and slowly brushed though her hair, trying to ignore the noise outside. Setting the brush down, she rolled her head around and shrugged her shoulders a few times, trying to ease the tension that had built up so quickly in her muscles. 

Suddenly she jumped up and stared.

The door swung open silently and a tall figure stepped into the room quickly, shutting the door behind him. Kaoru stood on guard, suddenly very nervous.

"Hello," the stranger greeted her gently, "How are you?"

Kaoru stared daggers at the man, quickly sizing him up. 

"I'm Genji," the man said sweetly, taking a step forward, "And you are?"

Kaoru remained silent, searching the room mentally for a weapon. Genji was a tall, muscular man wearing a tight white t-shirt and blue jeans. His long black hair was in a high ponytail. She continued to glare at the man, backing up slightly when he took another step towards her.

"So," Genji growled, the sweet tone dropping from his deep voice, "You're not going to be easy are you?" Then he grinned, sending a chill down Kaoru's spine. "More fun for me, then."

Not a moment too soon, Kaoru ducked out of the way as Genji lunged at her. She ran, putting the bed between them. 

"My sweet," Genji coaxed with false sweetness, "Don't play hard to get."

Not giving her a chance to react, he dived across the bed and grabbed at her. Kaoru evaded his arms but he caught a hold of the edge of her bathrobe. She gritted her teeth and threw a vicious kick at his head, all the while trying to keep her robe closed. Genji rolled out of the way but lost his grip on her clothing.

"Little bitch," he snarled angrily, "I'm not going to go easy on you now."

With his face twisted into a wicked scowl, he sprang at her suddenly and pushed her into the wall, his big hands on her shoulders. Kaoru hit the wall hard and her head snapped backwards painfully. She attempted to knee him in the groin but he anticipated her move and pushed his body up against hers roughly, preventing her from doing anything but stomping on his feet - which, of course, she did with a vengeance. 

Genji swore and planted one of his hands on her throat. He pushed at her neck harshly and she struggled angrily as he lowered his face to hers. 

"Now," he murmured cruelly, his breath hot on her face, "Don't be impatient. You'll get it – don't worry."

Kaoru felt bile rise in her throat even as she struggled to breath. His grip on her throat tightened painfully and spots began to dance before her eyes. Even so, she was painfully aware that his other hand had left her shoulder and had begun to snake between the folds of her robe. 

Her mind screamed but her body could not overcome him. She felt desperation take control.

It had to be done.

There was no choice.

Kaoru struggled to lift her arm. Since Genji knew she could now put no real force in any sort of attack, he ignored her as she reached toward his face with her slender fingertips.

Kaoru inhaled deeply, preparing.

She had no choice.

He was going to…

Steeling herself, she shut her eyes tightly.

Sudden, piercing and wild screams interrupted all drinking, laughing, thinking. All eyes were on the bedroom door. Some chuckled knowingly, seeing that Genji had 'disappeared'. The screams continued – gaining in intensity and volume.

Kenshin jumped to his feet and strode to the bedroom quickly. He flung the door open and Takasugi peered over his shoulder into the semi-darkness of the room.

What they saw surprised them.

Kaoru was crouched on the floor in the center of the room, howling bloody murder and tearing at her long hair. A wild, crazed look was glazed over her eyes.

Genji was plastered to the wall; he was slightly off-color and he had a hand to his head, as if in pain. He looked up at Kenshin and Takasugi. 

"What the fuck?"

Kenshin stared at him coldly. Takasugi raised his eyebrows. Then all three turned to Kaoru.

"What the hell is with that girl?" Genji asked, annoyed bewilderment in his voice, "Make her shut the fuck up! I have a damn headache."

Genji was ignored. Kenshin took a step toward Kaoru who had not stopped shrieking madly.

Kaoru rose to her feet but she remained doubled over, her eyes wild. She was pulling her hair crazily and tears began to streak down her face.

The blood. She felt the blood fill her, coat her, drown her. She heard the screams, the pleas, the pain. She brought her hands to her throat and then clutched at her chest, as if something were eating at her. She felt the devil inside of her. It clawed at her insides, taunting her with images of dying men, weeping girls. She shuddered at the sensations crawling under her skin – pain caused by her hands, fear at her presence and the blood. Oh the stench of blood was driving her insane!  

Kenshin advanced slowly, as one would approach a cornered animal.

Kaoru looked up at him through wild, distraught eyes. 

"Battousai," she growled menacingly, "Stay away, Battousai."

Kenshin stopped abruptly, surprise written on his face. How had she known? To his knowledge, she had never been acquainted with his nickname. 

Kaoru glared at him, her eyes glazing over and rolling back into her head. She began to shriek again and tear at her hair violently. Kenshin did the only thing he could think of. He marched up to her as quickly as he could, drew back his hand and slapped her.

Kaoru's hand went up to her burning cheek automatically and she shrunk back against the wall, away from him. The sharp sting of his calloused hand against her face shocked her into a fearful silence.

"Well that was interesting," Takasugi commented, brushing at his chin with his fingers.

"I don't think it's quite over yet," Kenshin replied, watching as Kaoru whimpered, tears still running down her face and eyes glazed and unseeing.

"Who the fuck is that girl, dammit?" Genji demanded angrily.

Kenshin and Takasugi both turned to stare at Genji. Kenshin frowned, confused.

"What the hell?"

**

* * *

**

End of chapter 4, to be continued! 


	5. sympathize

****

****

**Broken Pieces**  
by linay

**

* * *

**

**Update (Apr 30 '02): **This is a second version of CHP 5. Thanks to Nim and Colleen for pointing out some problems. Nim, I will try to make it even more believable but not right now because thinking about it gives me a headache. When I was writing, I thought that Kaoru would want to comfort him because she had been exposed to the insanity (thanks to Genji) and might have realized that Kenshin feel over the edge of insanity when he tried the rape – but fought himself. I guess all my thoughts didn't get transferred in! But anyway, I will try to rework it a bit later. Colleen – I'll just make it a wood burning stove. I totally looked over that gas fireplaces wouldn't burn out!

THANKS TO ALL THOSE who reviewed this chapter. I'll respond to your reviews when I post the next chapter – which will come out a little later than expected (maybe on Wednesday or Thursday). I know, BOO ME. 

I CHANGED A SMALL DETAIL in chp 1: KENSHIN DOES NOT have his cross scar yet.

**Author's notes: **Sorry about last chapter – I have this feeling I confused people more than necessary (This I gathered from the reviews). I'll admit it's not easy to figure out what's going on – especially with my beloved Kaoru. Whoops. But please bear with all the mystery – I swear it's going to go somewhere. Honest.   
Okay for all you WAFF lovers, there's a tiny bit of that in this chapter. But don't get your hopes up yet! It's all back to angsty stuff next time… heehee

**TO THE REVIEWERS: **Chibi-akane: It's set in modern times – hmm, let's say 2002? Leigh – Secret! Just joking. Lots more will be revealed soon. Please bear with me! You caught on to the kidnapper-experimenter puzzle. That part is supposed to be confusing *hint, hint*. Jason Lee, Colleen, Calger, carlyd: Ara! You've got the idea! Yes, Kaoru's past will be explained – just not yet. Thanks mama-sama for being such a faithful reviewer and encourager! Whoa there, Gypsy, squeeker, Dora, nancy: Yes, she does go a bit crazy at the end, doesn't she? No fears, all will be explained with Kaoru's past and all eventually. M@ry : But your reviews DO rock! Yep, Kaoru's pretty confusing. But don't worry – more light will be shed soon. Maybe I did get some images from the exorcist – but maybe not because I didn't actually see the movie (I know, I know – uncultured, ignorant linay). Chitchat – I'm keeping the ending under wraps. Kenshin didn't stab her; he hit her with the hilt. There may be romance (oh fine, YES there will be romance; guess I can't keep everything under wraps). You have to read between the lines to get at what Kaoru's plan with Genji was but I haven't really explained what she was able to do. You could guess though. Angelexist: No worries – parts will be explained gradually. N.99 Thanks for pointing the foot thing out! (Her foot was just twisted) Don't worry - I haven't forgotten that little detail. DeamonKate: Hmm..now that you say it, it's true Kenshin would probably have shown a bit of anger. I guess I was just concentrating on his aloof nature too much when I wrote it! 

**Special Thanks: **Colleen, Winter & M@ry, Thanks for giving such detailed comments. It really helps me to find out which scenes you liked and stuff. You're the best! SAGE and sage are wonderful, helpful and encouraging. J Ah, and Jason Lee, I'll use the quote you reminded of in this chapter! Thanks for the reference again. DeamonKate: Thanks for being honest, hyper and observant. I really appreciate it. It's very considerate of you to ask me first – although I have not control over what you post. I'd love to read what you've written – but not to censor it and make a decision on it! Please feel free to write and post whatever you like as I'm sure our stories will be very different (even if slightly similar in tone). So bring it on! I'll email you today so you have my email address.

**Disclaimer: **I'm just a poor person with an active imagination. The characters weren't mine to begin with – I just borrowed them.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: sympathize**

_I am consumed by the night._

_Consumed by their hate_

_Consumed by their blood lust_

Kenshin and Takasugi stared, dumbfounded, at Genji. The dark-haired assassin stared back, clutching at his head in pain. Genji looked confused, lost and very, very angry.

"What do you mean, you idiot?" Kenshin fairly snarled at the dazed man.

"What the fuck do you think I mean, Battousai?" Genji growled back angrily, "I want to know who the hell that girl is, why she's screaming her bloody head off and what the hell I'm doing in this shitty room!"

"You mean," Takasugi interrupted the assassins' death glare calmly, "You don't remember?"

"Remember what, you shaggy freak?" Genji spat, "Dammit!"

A deep growl emanated from Kenshin's chest as he began to advance on Genji angrily. He was stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Don't," Takasugi ordered quietly.

Kenshin turned back. "You believe him?" he questioned incredulously. 

Takasugi shrugged in response. Then he pointed at Kaoru who was quivering in the corner, shaking her head wildly and looking as if she would break out in another round of screams at any moment.

"Do something about the girl first."

Kenshin shot one last death glare at Genji and turned towards Kaoru. She was taking deep breaths and clutching at her chest. She continued shaking her head, as if there was something she wanted to shake _out _of herself. As Kenshin got closer to her slowly, she turned to look at him with her glazed eyes. Her face twisted between an angry snarl and a plea for help. 

In one swift move, Kenshin swept her off her feet and carried her out of the room. Ignoring her fitful attempts to escape from his rough grip on her, he carried her down the hall to the bathroom. Behind him, Takasugi emerged, pushing Genji along. Raising a hand, he silenced the men who were throwing vulgar taunts at Kenshin's retreating back. With a grim smirk, he waved his hand towards the door. The men, understanding the meaning of the gesture quite clearly, sobered up and headed for the door. Takasugi, second in command of their elusive organization, pulled a set of keys from around his neck and unlocked the door for them. When the last of the rowdy visitors had left, Takasugi pushed Genji out unceremoniously and shut and re-locked the door. Then, pressing his lips together in a cynical smirk, he headed for the bathroom.

Kenshin kicked the bathroom door open and surveyed the tub full of lukewarm water that Kaoru had neglected to drain. Still grasping a kicking Kaoru in his arms, he strode quickly to the tub. Without a word, he brusquely dropped Kaoru into the tub, the cool water splashing around noisily. At once, Kaoru inhaled sharply and started to jump up again. Tightening his lips, Kenshin grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her completely under the water, releasing her as soon as her head went under. He pushed up the sopping sleeves of his black sweater and watched as Kaoru surfaced, coughing and sputtering, from the water, pushing back dripping strands of hair from her face. 

Kenshin stood back with his hands on his hips, waiting to see her eyes. Kaoru blinked rapidly, still wiping the dripping water from her forehead. Kenshin watched her eyes intently and noted with satisfaction that they were no longer strangely glazed over.

Takasugi chose that moment to waltz into the bathroom, a toothpick protruding from the corner of his mouth. He grinned widely, also noting the change in Kaoru's demeanour. 

"Good work, Himura-kun," Takasugi said, slapping Kenshin on the back.

Kenshin remained impassive, still staring down at the shivering teenager. Kaoru, starting to notice her surroundings and situation, quickly folded her arms over her chest. The thin robe was soaked through and the flimsy material clung to her skin, showing every detail of her body. 

"What did you do to Genji?" Kenshin demanded in a low voice, "And how did you know the name Battousai?"

Kaoru glared up at him, her eyes flashing angrily. "Why won't you leave me alone?"

Kenshin's eyes narrowed into slits. "I demand to know."

Takasugi simply leaned against the doorframe, watching their interaction with interest. The wide grin never left his face.

"Just leave me alone!" Kaoru shouted, angrily flinging water at him. She covered her face with her hands, hunching over in the water.

"Get out of the water," Kenshin commanded.

Kaoru looked up from her hands. "Are you insane?" she argued irately, "With the two of you old perverts in here?"

Kenshin glowered down at the difficult girl. "Get out!" he repeated, anger seeping into his voice.

"Make me," Kaoru hissed at him.

Kenshin stepped furiously towards the bathtub, his eyes scowling with fury. Reaching down, he hoisted her up by her upper arm. Kaoru protested angrily and attempted to wrench herself from his iron-like grip. One foot slipped on the slippery ceramic of the tub and her weight was transferred to the other foot all at once. Kaoru cried out suddenly in pain, reaching down for her injured ankle and falling forward. 

Kenshin caught the girl in the crook of his arm as she fell forward. He dragged her from the tub and, with his free arm, pulled a towel from the rack and wrapped it around her shoulders. Kaoru inhaled sharply and pulled back from him, clutching at the ends of the towel around her. She faltered, pain shooting up her calf and she winced. Kenshin grabbed her by the shoulders and steadied her in place. Kaoru looked up into his face, surprise registering in her features. Kenshin stepped away, hopelessly brushing the water from his sweater. He opened a mirrored closet and pulled a long, terry cloth bathrobe from a hangar. He extended the bathrobe to her with one arm. She stared at him blankly. She crossed her arms over her chests as tightly as she could and huddled under the large towel.

Takasugi chuckled loudly, breaking the tension. "Ah," he laughed aloud, "It's been a long time since I've seen a modest girl. I'll be waiting for the two of you in the living room." He waved over his shoulder and left the bathroom.

Kaoru pulled the bathrobe from Kenshin's fingers gingerly. "Well," she said, glaring at him, "Aren't you going?"

"No."

"And you expect me to change?" she demanded, her voice rising a notch.

"Yes," he replied with a severe stare, "And hurry it up too."

Kaoru felt her hair practically rise in anger. "You," she stammered incoherently, "Insufferable, inconsiderate-" She nearly stamped her foot. "Why won't you let me change in peace?"

"Because," Kenshin said, glaring at her, his eyes mere slits, "You'll lock the door and won't come out until I leave. Then I'll never get any answers."

She opened and closed her mouth, struck speechless. That was, in fact, exactly what she had been planning. Kenshin frowned at her threateningly and turned his back to her swiftly.

"So change," he commanded, "Now."

"Don't turn around," she warned him, dropping the towel to the floor.

"Who do you take me for?" Kenshin snorted, "I'm not that fool Genji."

Kaoru slipped from the pink bathrobe as quickly as she could. Glancing furtively at the man in front of her, she pulled on the terry cloth bathrobe tightly. Kenshin turned around as soon as she had finished tying the knot. Another glaring contest ensued.

"Lovebirds," Takasugi bellowed from the living room, "There's no time for a quickie. Get the hell out here!"

Kaoru turned red up to the roots of her hair. Kenshin arched an eyebrow and turned towards the door. He marched into the main living area. Kaoru followed at a slower pace, wrapping her arms around herself protectively. Kenshin sat, leaning back into his armchair, and Takasugi was sprawled out on the couch. The two men watched the girl as she hesitantly sat, drawing her knees under herself, in the armchair nearest the fireplace.   

Kenshin opened his mouth to demand information but Takasugi beat him to it.

"So," Takasugi drawled, "Want to tell us what happened?"

Kaoru glared at the man, anger mounting.

"You knew," she hissed, "You set the damn thing up."

Takasugi leaned back with a smirk. "Maybe I did; maybe I didn't. But now I want to know what you did and how you did it."

"Why should I tell you?" 

"You're in our possession, we already saw what happened in there and you don't really have anything to lose anyway," he counted off the reasons on his long fingers, "So why don't you just make it easy on yourself?"

Kenshin looked from Takasugi to Kaoru and then back again, clenching his fists. Something was passing between the two that he couldn't grasp.

Sensing the battle aura beginning to rage around the assassin, Takasugi rolled his head over to look at Kenshin. "Himura, wouldn't you like to know what happened?"

"Yes," Kenshin said dangerously, "What did you do and how did you know my name?"

Kaoru's eyes did not leave Takasugi's face. "Why don't _you _tell him, Takasugi-_san_," Kaoru said curtly, "Since you already know what is going on?"

Takasugi smiled widely. "Ah, but it would be so much more enlightening if you would," he purred.

"But you would know all about what happened tonight, wouldn't you?" she drawled sarcastically, "So you should do the honours."

Takasugi paused for a moment and changed strategies. He could feel Kenshin's patience quickly wearing thin. 

"My dear," he said with a false frown, "I didn't know you were one to use your ability so flippantly."

Kaoru's eyes widened as she glared angrily at him. "You dare," she said through clenched teeth, "The man was going to…to RAPE me. And you dare-"

"He was one of ours," Takasugi interrupted harshly. "Granted," he added thoughtfully, "A stupid member – but nonetheless, one of ours. And you," he said, pointing, "Did something to him – what exactly was it?"

Kaoru narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. "Who told you? How did you find out about me?"

Takasugi clucked his tongue and chided, "I am the one asking the questions here, sweetheart."

Kaoru gritted her teeth. "I will tell you _nothing_," she declared.

"I suggest you explain yourself," Kenshin's cold voice came from across the living area.

"Ask your boss if you want an explanation!" Kaoru shot him an angry glare and spat, "I owe you nothing."

Kenshin rose from his seat slowly. "Explain it to me now. Explain what you did to Genji. Explain what happened to you. Explain how you knew my name. Now."

Kaoru snorted and looked away. Kenshin walked slowly around the coffee table and towards her chair, his cold fury mounting with each step. 

"I would advise you to speak," he warned in a deadly whisper.

Kaoru closed her eyes and kept her head turned away from him. Kenshin reached down and grabbed a handful of Kaoru's hair, pulling her upwards painfully.

"Tell me now, you freak," he hissed, shaking her head by her hair, "Tell me now or I will slit your throat."

"Then kill me!" she cried suddenly, refusing to open her eyes, enraged tears spilling over her cheeks, "Kill me already and get it over with! I don't care what you want to know. I don't care how you intend to use me. I won't help you! I won't be your tool!" 

Kenshin threw her back against the chair roughly. He walked around to the mantle and pulled the short sword from its rack. He angrily tossed the sheath away and came back around to loom above Kaoru. He reached down again and grasped a handful of her hair, pulling her head back viciously.

"Talk," he ordered coldly, levelling the tip of the sword to the juncture between her chin and neck. 

Kaoru shook her head silently from within his brutal grasp, forcing herself to stop the whimper of pain.  

"Talk!" Kenshin shouted, drawing the tip of the blade from her ear to her neck.

"Why do you care? Why do you need to know?" she exploded angrily, desperately trying to wrench her head from his grasp, "You're only a tool anyway. A blind, pathetic, unthinking tool!"

Kenshin gripped her hair tighter, as his eyes widened and his teeth clenched in anger. 

"Yes," Kaoru laughed bitterly, "I saw what you do. I saw what you are through that pervert's eyes. You murder and rape and you enjoy it! You crave blood. You are a blank, emotionless machine who can't think for yourself and-"

Her barrage of words was stopped suddenly as Kenshin flung her forcefully to the floor by her hair.

"Shut up," he hissed.

"Why?" Kaoru sneered, trying to ignore the pain, "Because you can't face what you are? Because you're a shallow, cruel killer like that pervert?"

"I am nothing like that idiot!" Kenshin erupted, flinging the sword angrily. The short sword flew from his hand and embedded itself into the wall.

Silence covered the room, except for Kenshin's heavy breathing. "I am nothing like that idiot," he repeated in a low hiss, "You don't know anything about me, bitch."

"And you," Kaoru whispered, clenching her fists in the thick fabric of the carpet and letting her tears fall from her downcast face, "You don't know anything about me at all."   

"I know that you-" Kenshin began angrily.

"That I'm a freak? You know that I'm a freak? Is that it?" Kaoru yelled suddenly, looking up with eyes brilliant with furious tears, "Do you think I wanted the memories of that stupid, violent, disgusting assassin? But it was the only way to stop him. Do you think I wanted to see how he kills people, how he relishes their pain?"

She closed her eyes and shook her head wildly, tears flying from her eyes. "Do you know what a rat sees? Well I do. They made me take the memory of a rat – all for one of their stupid experiments. Do you think I asked for the memories of a rat and an assassin? Do you think I want them?" She bit her lip, trying to control the shuddering in her voice, "So NO, I won't help you. I won't be your project or your _tool_."

Kaoru shut her eyes tightly, trying desperately to hold her tears and her choked sobs in. Kenshin stared at her, he eyes wide and angry.

"Well," Takasugi announced, rising, "That was interesting." He turned to the door. "I'll be off now. You should get ready for your assignment," he added to Kenshin.

Kenshin nodded and Takasugi let himself out of the apartment, locking the door from the outside.

"I thought only you had keys," Kaoru bit out sarcastically, rising to her knees.

Kenshin ignored her completely and walked over to where his short sword was embedded in the wall. He pulled the sword from the wall and pushed it back into its sheath with a loud click. Silently, he struck a match, tossed it into the fireplace and waited for the flames to spring up.

Meanwhile, Kaoru had curled herself up and was leaning against the sofa, brushing the tears away from her cheeks and steadying her breathing. She turned to watch Kenshin.

He fished the black envelope from his pocket and pulled out the slip of paper within. He read the words and committed them to memory.

_10 p.m. Shobi Building, South Sanjo. Takeda Kanryu._

Kenshin tossed the envelope and its contents into the fire, watching it burn for a moment before grabbing his belt. He wrapped the belt around his waist and tucked both swords through it – first the short and then the long. Walking past Kaoru, he picked up his long black cloak that was still on the coffee table from the night before and threw it over his shoulders, carefully flipping the thick black material over the swords. He then pulled on his black wrist guards, fitting the covers for the back of his hands carefully. Kenshin glided through the room and unlocked the door. He slipped out without even looking back.

Kaoru heard the door lock on her and she let her head fall to her knees.

Alone, again.

"Katsura-san?"

"Yes?"

"It's me. Takasugi Shinsaku."

"How did it go, Shinsaku?"

"As expected, sir. She took everything from him – all the information, all the sensations."

"Interesting. So her ability is actually much greater than we originally thought."

"Yes. But she's not able to handle it."

"I see. And what of their interaction?"

"Interesting to say the least, Katsura-san."

"What do you mean by that, Shinsaku?"

"He was affected deeply. I've never seen him almost lose it like that."

"Anger?"

"Yes."

"Interesting."

"Should we move her to a safe house now, Katsura-san?"

"No. Leave her there."

"You won't be able to use her if she's dead, sir."

"He won't kill her."

"How can you be sure?"

"He isn't able to."

A pause.

"As you wish, sir."

"Arrange the meeting then."

"Yes."

Katsura Kogoro placed the phone back in its cradle and leaned back in his chair. He sighed deeply. It was too bad that the ends of his plans required such difficult means. But, it had to be done.

9:45 p.m.

Battousai glided through the night, attracting attention from the clubbers and drinkers for his shocking red hair but for nothing else. He ignored them all, making straight for the Shobi Building. 

Suddenly a scantily clad woman attached herself to his arm, pulling at his cloak.

"Come on, big guy," she crooned seductively, "I'll give you a night to remember." 

The prostitute started to slide her hands into Battousai's cloak. Glancing sidelong at the heavily made up woman, he suddenly pushed her away forcefully. She fell backwards into a pile of wooden crates. Without looking back, he suddenly sprinted away into the darkness.

Battousai headed for the quieter alleys, counting the minutes.   

Kaoru stood slowly and looked for a light switch. She flicked off all the lights, letting darkness fill the apartment. She turned slowly and faced the glowing red embers of the fireplace. 

9:59 p.m.

Battousai slowed to a walk and rounded the final corner. The Shobi building was right in front of him. His amber eyes narrowed as he searched the empty streets. He saw the doors to a seedy nightclub open and a tall suited man stepped out, flanked by two hulking bodyguards.

Kaoru threaded her way carefully around the furniture and knelt before the fire, gazing into the hypnotic sparks and flames. She let her mind wander, the memories of many washing over her.

10:01 p.m.

Battousai stepped into the light of a solitary street lamp, directly in the path of the three men who had just exited the nightclub.

"You must be the drug dealer, Takeda Kanryu."

Takeda regarded the black clothed man with interest. He chuckled softly. "Were you waiting for me?"

"Nothing personal," Battousai said unemotionally, "But I'm afraid I will have to take your lives."

"Will you?" Takeda smirked, "And who might you be?"

"Choshu's Himura Battousai," Kenshin answered coldly, flicking his sword out with his thumb.

"How arrogant to give your name to-"

The man was cut off suddenly as Battousai rushed forward, his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Kaoru closed her eyes and let slow tears trickle from her cheeks. She wept for the dead, empathizing with their dying pains as the heat from the fire before her burned at her cheeks. She let all the foreign memories brush lightly against her mind. One particular sensation latched onto her consciousness – insanity. Insanity and blood. She picked at the sensation, curious as to its nature and purpose. Suddenly, her mind reeled away from the sensation in fright. The insanity of bloodlust was trying to consume her, even as she shoved it away.

The first bodyguard did not even have time to draw his handgun from inside his suit jacket. Battousai's long sword flashed out from the sheath and, as he flew past the bodyguard, the sword caught the man in the side, tearing through his stomach and intestines. The man vomited blood and fell forward, dead.

The second bodyguard began shooting almost right away. Battousai rushed at the man, ducking below the bullets. Before the man even knew it, Battousai was under his raised gun arm. He crouched and spun on one leg, his sword swinging upwards. He twisted the handle mid-swing and the blade sliced through the bodyguard's spine and cut through his jaw. The headless man crumpled to the ground in a messy heap. His blood spurted from his neck and sprayed onto Battousai's cloak.

Battousai stood and looked over his shoulder to where Takeda Kanryu stood, cowering in fear. Blood dripping from his sword, Battousai turned and faced him, eyes emotionless.

"No," Takeda pleaded hysterically, "You can have whatever you want. Anything. You name it – I'll get it for you!"

Battousai didn't answer. Instead, he lifted his sword and drew it back into a lunge position, blood dripping from the blade and running onto his hands. He silently dashed forward, his eyes intent on Takeda. Takeda cried out frantically in fright and turned to run away. Battousai leapt into the air, transferring his sword to point downwards. Pushing down at the top of the hilt, Battousai plunged the blade into Takeda's skull as he ran. Takeda's body immediately went limp, more blood spraying upwards and hitting Battousai in the face. He flipped away from the body, his sword ripping through the back of his victim's skull. Battousai landed a few feet away.

Eyes shadowed, Battousai stood and, after flicking the blood from his sword, he sheathed it and tucked the hilt back under his cloak. Without looking back, he disappeared into the night, leaving behind a street stained with rivers of blood and littered with three brutally murdered bodies.

When Kenshin unlocked his apartment door and pushed it open, he found it in a state of semi-darkness. Easily adjusting his eyes to the dim light, he saw the dark form of a kneeling figure outlined by the red glow of a dying fire. He closed the door behind him and locked it loudly. 

Kaoru heard him enter but did not move and kept her eyes calmly trained upon the fire. Kenshin walked across the room and shrugged his bloodied cloak from his shoulders, tossing it onto the table as always. He pulled off his wrist guards, watching in distaste as some of the dried blood flaked off in the process. Pulling his swords from his belt, he stepped up to the fireplace and stood beside Kaoru's still figure. He lifted the swords and delicately placed them on their respective racks.

"How many died by your hand tonight?" came a soft, calm question from below him.

Kenshin glanced down at her bowed head. "It's none of your business."

Raising her blue eyes to meet his, Kaoru lifted herself from the floor. Kenshin met her gaze and his eyes followed hers as she slowly stood in front of him.  

"Do you ever feel anything? Remorse? Grief? Guilt?"

Kenshin forced himself to stare into her eyes levelly. "You wouldn't understand."

"Of course I wouldn't," Kaoru smiled sadly, and turned away, "I couldn't never take pleasure in others' pain as you do."

"You don't understand," Kenshin said, his voice suddenly strained.

"I don't?" Kaoru asked, looking back with a small smirk, "But remember, _Battousai,_ I know what you do. You are all the same. You're a tool like that pervert Genji. An assassin without feeling or conscience – killing for pleasure and for business."   

All of a sudden, Kenshin's hand was at her throat and he pushed her back into the wall. Kaoru reached up and grabbed at his bloodied wrist with both hands.

"You don't understand," he snarled angrily, "I don't kill for pleasure. I kill so that naïve, selfish people like you never have to see violence in your prissy neighbourhoods."    

"I don't believe you," Kaoru choked out, defiantly glaring into his burning eyes, "You're just a mindless killing machine, a bloody pervert – like the rest of them."

"Is that what you think?" Kenshin seethed, the orange firelight creating fearsome patterns on his face, "Then should I fulfill your expectations just because you have them?"

Kenshin viciously spun her around, pushing her up against the wall. He planted a hand on her back and pinned her to the wall harshly. Pushing his body up against her painfully, his other hand tore at her bathrobe and pushed up her thigh.

Suddenly, he froze. 

Kaoru was deathly silent, her entire body still. Kenshin was also frozen in place, his hand still on her upper thigh and his body still pressed closely to hers. He couldn't see her eyes but he could feel her ragged breathing through her back and the wild beating of her heart. 

And yet, she was still as stone. Kenshin watched, entranced, as a single tear rolled down her smooth cheek. And then another slid down her cheek, pooling with the first tear at the base of her jaw. Then, the weight of both tears dragged the tiny bubble of water down until they dropped from her face in a perfect sphere.

Kenshin disengaged himself from the girl, stepping back with his hands lifted in front of him. He stared at his calloused, blood encrusted hands. Feeling his breath begin to race, he spun around suddenly and hurried to the bathroom. He slammed the door behind him and immediately beginning running hot water. He stripped from his bloody clothes as quickly as he could. Pulling the shower plug, he rushed into the hot water. The water scalded his skin but he took it, pulling his hair tie out wildly and opening his arms up to the stream of burning water. 

After the blood had been washed down the drain, Kenshin cut the water. He stood in the shower stall with his fists clenched tightly, letting the still steaming water drip from his body. He closed his eyes tightly – the shame still not cleansed.

He had assaulted a mere teenager - a girl probably ten years younger than himself. He pounded a tiled wall with his clenched fist, ignoring the pain that shot through his knuckles. She was a mere child.

Shaking the water from his loose hair, he shoved the shower door open and stepped out. Pulling his blue robe around him, he threw the door to the bathroom open and marched out. He froze at the entrance to the main living area.

She was still standing there, unmoving as a statue. But he noticed the jump in her shoulders as he stepped forward. Kenshin approached the living area slowly.

"Go to bed," he ordered her quietly, drawing near her and reaching out a tentative hand. 

She flinched and drew back, turning to stare at him fearfully. Kenshin retracted his hand quickly. He stepped backwards slowly, moving away from her trembling form. He sank down into his armchair and stretched out his arms on the armrests.

"Sleep," he repeated his command. 

Kaoru simply lowered herself into a huddled ball on the sofa. Kenshin sighed inaudibly and bowed his head, commanding his body to rest and his mind to sleep.

Kenshin dreamed of blood. He dreamed of wielding his sword and killing those he was assigned to. He relived their deaths, one by one. But in his nightmare, the dead did not fall. They kept rising, their bodies mangled and bloody. The bodies threw themselves at Kenshin and he had to slice through them to keep them away. The smell of blood was intoxicating, filling his system and clouding his mind. He screamed, hacking through the bodies madly.

Soft footfalls alerted Kenshin to movement in his apartment in the dead of night. His body automatically tensed to spring as he waited, eyes closed. 

Soft breaths on his face.

A slight tugging at the chain around his neck. 

Kenshin's amber eyes suddenly snapped open. His hand darted out with lightning speed and seized the wrist of his assailant. 

"Let me go!"

Kenshin's head snapped up, surprised at the feminine voice. _Of course_, he berated himself,_ it was only the girl_. Still, he did not let go of her wrist and she pulled at it in vain.

"What do you want?" he demanded quietly.  

"Let me leave," she pleaded angrily, "I don't want to stay here anymore!"

"I'm sorry," Kenshin apologized emotionlessly, "I can't do that."

"Why?" she cried, "Because you've been ordered to?"

"Just calm down and nothing will happen to you."

"You mean until you're ordered to kill me again," Kaoru laughed bitterly as she continued to tug at her captured wrist, "Or until you lose your cool and lash out at me. Maybe you'll use one of those swords. Or maybe you'll strangle me like you almost did before." 

He released her wrist suddenly and she tumbled to the floor backwards. Backing up against the sofa, Kaoru stared through the darkness at Kenshin. The fire had not completely burned out and Kaoru could still make out the outline of his face and the fiery red of his long hair falling over his shoulders. His catlike eyes shone in the faint glow of the fire.

But his expression was not stony as it usually was. Instead, Kaoru noted with wide eyes, his eyes were half-lidded with some emotion akin to guilt. She rubbed her sore wrist. She watched as the slight hint of emotion passed over his severe features. 

Was he struggling with himself? When Genji's memories had overcome her, Kaoru had experienced the moment when his mind gave up control and decency; when he had let himself tumble into carnal pleasure and emotion. Had her captor not yet fallen so far?  

Kenshin also observed her through the orange shadows. Even in the darkness, he could see her emotions as plain as day. The teenager was not capable of hiding her emotions. They were always written clearly on her face – no matter how odd they seemed. And right now, confusion filled her dark eyes.

Kaoru turned away quickly from his intense stare. She could no longer compare him with Genji's memories. Somehow, they were completely different even though they had the same occupation. The only strain of memory that Kaoru could pin to both was a strange obsession with blood. Her curiosity overwhelmed her and she felt compelled to discover the nature of the assassin's personality.   

"Before," Kaoru asked quietly, "Why did you say that?"

"What?"

"About killing so that people in prissy neighbourhoods would never see violence?"

Kenshin snorted softly in the darkness, "You wouldn't understand."

"Did you choose to be an assassin?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I am skilled enough to accomplish what is necessary."

"Necessary for what?"

"Controlling society," Kenshin answered carefully.

Kaoru knit her eyebrows together. "I am not sure I understand."

"I told you that you wouldn't."

 A silent pause filled the dark room.

"Do you find it hard?" Kaoru asked curiously.

"What?"

"You know," she began, "controlling the insanity."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well," she answered, talking slowly into the darkness, "When I received Genji's memories, I became aware of his insanity. He was always teetering on the edge. But at some point, I think he just went crazy. Or, gave in to blood lust. Or something like that – his mind was so frightening."

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes," Kenshin said, taking a deep breath, "I find it hard to control the insanity that comes with being an assassin."

"I see." 

For a few minutes, all that could be heard was breathing. Realization began to dawn on the teenager. Using the carnal mind of Genji as a reference, Kaoru began to appreciate the struggle against the insanity of bloodlust. Kaoru broke the silence once again.

"Do you enjoy your occupation?"

"Didn't you ask me that already?"

"Well, you never really answered."

"Fine then," Kenshin muttered softly, "No. I don't. Are you satisfied now?"

Kaoru ignored his last statement and peered through the darkness at him. "It's easier now, isn't it?"

"What is?"

"In the dark," Kaoru explained, "It's easier for you to talk in the dark."

Kenshin shrugged, knowing she could make out the outline of his body.

"Why are you always so cold?"

"Why do you want to know all of this so suddenly?"

Kaoru shrugged.  "Is it to stop the bloodlust? Keep the insanity away?"

"I thought you could just label me a cold-hearted monster and leave it at that."

"I'll never understand you," Kaoru sighed, twirling a strand of her hair.

"As I have repeatedly told you."

"But," she continued, looking up to meet his golden eyes in the semi-darkness, "Having meditated on Genji's emotions and memories, I can appreciate your struggle."

Kenshin arched a dark eyebrow at her. Kaoru crawled towards the base of his armchair, holding his eyes with her own. He stared down at her, letting his mask of impassiveness drop onto his face as she sat on the floor right beside his leg.

"Just for tonight," Kaoru whispered up at him, "Just for tonight, let me sympathize with your struggle."

She reached up and turned one his hands over. She traced her soft fingertips over his palm, pressing down slightly on the calluses caused by the sword.

"Tomorrow," she murmured, "Tomorrow we can be enemies again."

Kaoru's fingers gently left his hand and she turned to face the fireplace, still reclining on one hip beside his leg. 

"But for just now," she sighed, "Let me be a part of your fight for sanity."

Gently, and very gingerly, Kaoru leaned the side of her head upon Kenshin's knee. She closed her eyes slowly, letting her last sight for the night be the glowing red embers.

Kenshin lifted his palm up and stared at it. And then he stared down at the girl's head on his knee. Inhaling deeply, he threaded his fingers through his bangs and rested his forehead on his palm, leaning his elbow on the armrest. Then he also let his eyes drift close, noticing hazily that for the first time in a long while, the stench of blood was not assaulting his mind.

Just before his eyes closed completely, he felt tiny droplets of wetness just where Kaoru's eyes would be resting on his knee. His mind registered her tears distantly. It also registered an unfamiliar sentiment.

Comfort.

It didn't matter, he rationalized to himself. 

After all, it would be just for one night.

**

* * *

**

End of chapter 5, to be continued! 


	6. between assignments

****

****

**Broken Pieces**  
by linay

**

* * *

**

**Author's notes: **SORRY FOR THE DELAY! This chapter is actually shorter than it was supposed to be. I had another two scenes planned but they would have made the chapter too long –so they've been pushed to the next chapter – which will be out by Saturday or Sunday. Sorry for the wait but I will have a busy weekend. Ah and this chapter is a bit boring to me. It's important but boring. Heehee…(there I go again, self-depreciating). But there's actually some humour. 

NOTE: I changed a few details in CHPs 1&6. KENSHIN DOES NOT HAVE THE CROSS SCAR. And his fireplace is woodburning. And Kaoru comforted him because she understood his struggle to push back bloodlust – just for one night. (HA) 

**TO THE REVIEWERS: **Inuki, Leigh: empath-that was the word I was looking for!  Chibi akane-I put romance as a secondary genre! Tigerwolf – thanks! Chibi angel – I knew you would like that one * winkwink *. Ghostwriter: I'm so glad they come off as human. Phew. Sync-in: Kaoru can take people's memories. It's SORT OF a K&K fic. Well it IS but in a weird way. Omochi: that's still to be revealed. Heehee… SAGE: Oh my! Good point. I am so sure that's going to give me a headache later. Chitchat: Thank you! It's because deep down I am a violent person. LOL (I'm not actually…) ROUGE: You rock the reviews! I'm glad you like the story

SORRY I AM NOT ABLE TO RESPOND TO EVERYONE. I didn't keep up with the reviews as I was writing. Sorry…(sheepish grin)

**Special Thanks: **Nim & Colleen: I made a few changes in CHP 6 (another reason this chp took so long). Thanks for pointing those discrepsancies out. I wrote you a note in CHP 6. Miyu Sakura, Dora, Calger, Mary, DeamonKatte, Rouge, Winter, SAGE for extra encouraging and helpful comments. 

**Disclaimer: **I'm just a poor person with an active imagination. The characters weren't mine to begin with – I just borrowed them.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: between assignments**

_I do not deserve peace_

_Nor happiness_

_Nor rest_

_And these I will never have.  _

When Kaoru awoke, noontime sunlight was already streaming through the kitchen windows brightly. She squinted groggily and nestled deeper under the soft quilt around her shoulders. Her eyes closed sleepily. She felt warm and safe under the blanket.

Suddenly Kaoru snapped her eyes open and sat up.

The thick white quilt fell away from her shoulders and she discovered herself curled up in Kenshin's leather armchair. 

She could've sworn she'd fallen asleep on the floor the night before. 

Rubbing her eyes, she swung her legs down and let her bare feet touch the thick, shaggy carpet below. She looked around the room slowly for a sign of her redheaded captor. He was nowhere to be seen. She listened for the sound of running water. There was none.

Pushing the blanket off of her lap, she stood and padded towards the bedroom. Kaoru poked her head into the room and looked around. No one. She crept to the bathroom door and put her ear to the door. When she heard nothing, she pushed the door open with the tip of her toe. The bathroom was cold and dark.

Kaoru furrowed her eyebrows thoughtfully as she made her way back to the living room. She picked up the quilt absent-mindedly and folded it neatly, placing it on an arm of the sofa. Glancing down, she noticed that Kenshin's bloodied black coat was still lying on the table. She wrinkled her nose in distaste.

Feeling a rumbling in her stomach, she turned towards the kitchenette and wondered what she could rustle up. Her brows shot up in surprise when she laid eyes on the small dinette. A bowl of rice and a small plate of fried tofu were neatly arranged on the table. Kaoru sat, looked around once more and then dived into eating breakfast.

Kenshin stepped into a telephone booth and dropped some coins into the slot. He picked up the receiver and dialled a number quickly.

"Takasugi-san. I'm on the corner of Shiji-dori and Hanamikoji-dori now."

"Good. We're on the first floor of the Ichiriki Tea House. Ask for me."

Battousai hung up and stepped back out onto the street. He scanned the traditional buildings quickly and then strode purposefully across the street towards an exquisite wooden structure.

Takasugi flipped his cell phone closed and placed it on the low table in front of him. He looked up at his companion.

"He's almost here, Katsura-san."

"Good."

"Do you intend to tell him everything?" Takasugi asked, sipping his cup of tea thoughtfully.

"No," Katsura answered with a shake of his head, "It would ruin everything we've built up till now. We have to let it ride on."

Takasugi set his cup down softly, rubbing his thumb around the lip of the teacup. 

"Is it worth the risk?" he asked, his voice serious for once.

"I think so," Katsura affirmed, picking up his cup, "We owe him that much." His eyes drifted upwards for a moment. "Ah," he announced quietly, "Himura is here."

Indeed, Kenshin had just pushed the curtain of the teahouse entrance aside and was addressing a traditionally clad waitress. The waitress bowed politely and extended an arm towards their small table in the back. Kenshin followed the woman's arm with his eyes and spotted his two colleagues. Kenshin glided across the room and bowed slightly as he arrived at their table. He knelt silently in front of the low table.

"Ah. As fashionable as ever," Takasugi jeered, pointing out Kenshin's nondescript black clothes, "Black as always."

"How are you doing?" Katsura asked Kenshin.

"Well enough I suppose," Kenshin answered quietly.

A waitress knelt before their table briefly to deposit a steaming cup of green tea before Kenshin. He cupped one hand around it and stared down. The waitress left promptly.

"And your ongoing assignment?" Katsura enquired.

"Sir," Kenshin requested politely, "Would you please consider moving her to a safe house?"

Katsura rested his elbows on the table and placed his fingertips together. "Why?" he asked, interested.

Kenshin pursed his lips and remained silent, looking down into his cup. "I think she should leave."

Takasugi grinned and relaxed his position, crossing his legs and leaning back on his hands. He raised an eyebrow at Katsura across the table.

"Did something happen to make you feel that way?" Katsura asked.

Kenshin looked up. "I'm your assassin," he answered curtly, "Not your babysitter."

Katsura raised his eyebrows. It had been a long, long time since Kenshin had ever assumed a curt tone with him. Whenever they interacted, Kenshin had always been subdued and polite. Katsura noted with interest the vehement spark that suddenly appeared in Kenshin's eyes.

"You seem quite agitated about the subject," Katsura noted, "Again, did anything happen that would make you so determined to change my orders for you?"

Kenshin looked away sullenly. 

"Aha!" Takasugi chortled, "Something must have happened. Or you must have done something _interesting, _eh, Himura-kun?"

Kenshin shot him an angry look.

"I am sorry, Himura," Katsura said, placing his hands on the table, "But Kamiya-san must stay with you."

"Why?" Kenshin asked sharply.

"I need her with you."

Kenshin stared at his boss incredulously. 

"In fact," he announced, "I have an assignment for you tonight that involves her."

"How on earth would she be useful?"

"It should be obvious," Katsura said, his tone lowering, "Imagine what could be done if memory can be extracted and erased."

"How did you know?" Kenshin asked in surprise.

"We have been keeping notes on Kamiya-san for sometime now."

"If you wanted to use her all along," Kenshin questioned, "Then why did you order me to kill her?"

Katsura smiled, lowering his eyes. "We changed our minds. At the moment, she is a valuable asset to the Choshu organization."

Kenshin's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, his fine-tuned senses noticing the slight trace of hesitation that passed over Katsura's face.

"In any case," Katsura said, pushing himself up, "I'm sure you will be able to handle it." He stood and turned away. "Takasugi will explain your assignment. Good day."

Kenshin watched Katsura's stately figure leave the teahouse. Katsura Kogoro was a born leader – tall and handsome, dignified and well spoken. His low voice radiated authority despite its softness. His eyes were stern yet calm. 

Katsura Kogoro - a powerful man of in the government and in the underworld. 

"Hey," Takasugi waved his hand in front of Kenshin's vague eyes, "Hey Himura, stop daydreaming! I don't have all day to tell you what I want to."

Kenshin blinked and turned to look at Takasugi. Takasugi slid a black envelope across the table. Kenshin quickly put his hand over the envelope and pulled it off the table, tucking it into his back pocket. 

"Tonight," Takasugi said, "You have a rather strange assignment."

"How can it get any stranger?"

Takasugi leaned back again, picking his teeth absent-mindedly with a toothpick. "Believe me, Himura," he drawled lazily, "It's going to be really weird tonight."

"I've worked for you for twelve years. What could be so special about tonight?"

"For one, I'll be going with you," Takasugi snorted, "And second – so will that chick."

Kenshin's clay teacup came down on the table with a loud thud. He stared at Takasugi's lazy face in shock.

"What if she runs away? Or gets killed?" he exclaimed.

Takasugi chuckled at Kenshin's violent reaction. "What do you care anyway," he said with a huge smirk.

Kenshin's eyes narrowed. "I don't," he spat, "But Katsura-san does."

"That's why I'm coming," Takasugi smirked.

"Then why _is_ she coming?"

"Oh come on, Himura," Takasugi sniggered, "You should be able to figure that one out. Do you know what happened to Genji after that little episode of hers?"

Kenshin shook his head.

"Well," Takasugi explained, "That poor fuck couldn't even remember coming over to your apartment. He couldn't even remember the face of the whore he screwed in the morning." He chewed on his toothpick for a moment. "Not like that's out of the ordinary though."

"And?" Kenshin prompted.

"And you are a shadow assassin, remember?" Takasugi reminded him, smirking, "And taking along a chick that can erase the memory of any witnesses might come in handy."

"Don't we usually just kill any witnesses?"

"Not this time around," Takasugi answered, "This is a slightly special case. Katsura doesn't want any unnecessary civilians killed off."

Kenshin sighed. He knew that he would not enjoy his assignment for the night. Dread began to knot in his stomach as he prepared to ask the next question.

"It's not a drug dealer or an arms dealer or a gang member tonight, is it?" he sighed, defeated.

"No," came Takasugi's simple reply.

Kenshin knew better than to ask why or who or what. He knew that whatever decision had been made – no matter how brutal – would eventually lead to a better Kyoto. He knew that sacrifices were necessary. He also knew that he had chosen to bear the burden of spilling the blood of the sacrifices.  

Takasugi stood, grunting good-naturally as he cracked his joints. "The information is in the envelope. I'll pass by your place. The time is in the envelope."

Kenshin looked up as Takasugi dropped a small wad of bills on the table. 

"And Himura," Takasugi added, casting him a cocky grin, "Don't forget the girl."

Without another word, Takasugi sauntered out of the teahouse, leaving Kenshin to his tea and his thoughts. Kenshin sipped the tea slowly, waiting a quarter of an hour before rising.

Then he too left the Ichiriki Teahouse.

Aoshi sat silently in the hospital bed, his mouth set in a hard line. His eyes were closed and his short black hair fell over his eyes. His breathing was regular and controlled.

But his insides were in turmoil.

His charge had been stolen from underneath his very nose. Worse, he had been found in a closet – Kaoru nowhere to be found. 

"Aoshi."

Aoshi did not respond, so lost was he in his thoughts.

"Aoshi!" Megumi repeated, snapping her fingers in front of his downcast face.

"Megumi-san," Aoshi stated quietly, lifting his head to stare at the wall, "Where is she?"

Megumi sighed and sat on the chair beside the bed, turning to stare at the most interesting wall.

"We haven't located her," she answered softly.

"When can I leave?"

Megumi snorted, flipping her hair over her shoulders. "You've sustained considerable injuries. You won't be out of that bed for another week."

"When the mind is willing-"

"The body is weak," Megumi finished for him, "No, you cannot force yourself. You'd be of no use anyway. She's been taken by Battousai."

"I know. But I will get her back."

"I hope the stupid raccoon is alright."

"It is likely that she is alive," Aoshi stated quietly, "Otherwise we would have found her body already."

"How can you be sure?" Megumi fretted.

"As far as I know, if her body has not turned up by now, they must have discovered a use for her."

"Then she must be in hell."

Aoshi's perpetual frown deepened. "Her ability is one that many would exploit without realizing the effects on her body."

"That is obvious," Megumi agreed, her voice tinged with anger, "She is still recovering from the rat experiment." 

Aoshi's gaze hardened as he stared down the wall.

"But what I cannot understand," he murmured, "Is why Battousai did not finish me when I am sure it was obvious where I was hidden. And more strangely, why he did not kill Kaoru – when that was precisely what he intended to do in the first place."

"Perhaps he found her too cute?" Megumi half-joked.

"Doubtfully," Aoshi responded, "I have only heard rumours of the Battousai but from what I have heard, he is not one to be swayed."

"Maybe Kaoru erased his memory?"

"Also highly unlikely," Aoshi reasoned, "If he had been intent on killing her, she would not have had even the chance to lift her hand."

Megumi let out a long sigh. "The boss doesn't seem too worried for some reason," she commented dryly, "But then, when is he ever worried?"

Aoshi turned to look at her suddenly. "That is actually quite unexpected."

Megumi looked up in surprise.

"Kaoru was his prime concern up until her kidnapping. And she was quite a prized asset in his eyes, I believe."

Megumi furrowed her eyebrows. "What are you getting at?"

"Nothing in particular," Aoshi said, turning back towards the wall, "Only that his reaction is very unusual."

Megumi digested Aoshi's comments, trying to wrap her mind around a possible explanation. Her thoughts were interrupted by his low voice.

"What are his orders for me?"

"None – except," Megumi deepened her voice in imitation, " ' to get your stupid ninja ass out of bed by the end of the week' or something like that. Although," Megumi huffed, "I think that is way too soon. You won't be out of this room for another few days. And if you even think about going after Battousai before I say you can," she warned, wagging a finger at him, "You'll never be able to kick again."

Aoshi acknowledged her with a curt nod. Then the two lapsed into silence again, watching the white, dreary hospital room wall.

It was nearing eight in the evening when Kenshin decided to lift himself from his armchair again. Kaoru was in the bathroom, hanging her soaking school uniform from the towel racks. And probably dripping water all over the floor too. Kenshin sighed when he recalled the events of their afternoon.

When he had slipped into his apartment, Kaoru had been waiting.

"I want to clean my clothes," she had demanded.

Even though Kenshin had graced her with his coldest death glare, she had not backed down. Of course he knew, by her delicate hands, that she probably had never done laundry by hand in her life. His suspicion had been confirmed when he heard her sloshing her clothes around uselessly in a full tub of hot water. 

Deciding that it was a battle better not fought, he had simply retired to his beloved armchair to stare at his swords and listen to her drawn out attempts to cleanse her clothes of the blood.

He could've helped her, he supposed, but she probably would have refused his help anyway. And he didn't really feel like giving the teenager a lesson in house keeping.

Kenshin really felt odd.

Nevertheless, he rose from his armchair and headed for the bathroom. 

"Hey," he called, pushing open the door with one hand, "Get dressed."

Kaoru turned from the towel rack where she had just finished hanging her skirt. "What?"

"Get dressed," Kenshin repeated.

"But I can't!" she exclaimed, "My clothes are still wet!"

"Then wear other clothes," Kenshin said bluntly, turning to walk away.

"Hey!" Kaoru shouted after his retreating form, "Hey you! I don't have any other clothes."

After throwing a match into the fireplace, Kenshin shot her a condescending look. "Sure you do," he said, "Takasugi-san gave you his sister's clothes."

Kenshin was sure he saw steam begin to rise from Kaoru's head. She squared her shoulders and stomped off. He sighed and pulled out the black envelope. 

_Coming at 8:30 p.m. Directions then.  
Sohma Yuki. Everyone but the civilian woman. _

Kenshin stared at the paper for a moment before tossing it into the flames. On top of everything, he would have to drag that girl along. He restrained a sigh.

"Hey you!" Kaoru shouted, barging up to him, "I can't wear these!" She pulled out a white tank top. "It's indecent!"

Kenshin looked back at her with one eyebrow raised uncaringly. "I don't care. Deal with it."

Kaoru's face screwed up into a very irritated grimace. "Why do I have to get dressed anyway?"

"Because you're coming with me."

"Why?" Kaoru huffed angrily, "So more of your buddies can assault me?"

"No," Kenshin replied, glaring daggers at the girl, "Because my boss wants you to come along."

"Oh that's right," Kaoru said, throwing her hands in the air and walking towards the bedroom, "You just do whatever your boss tells you too. Don't you wish you could think for yourself?"

Kenshin practiced great restraint at that moment. Anger boiled up in his throat and he felt like slapping the girl for her insolence. But he gathered years of self-discipline up into a ball and forced himself to look away from her.

Takasugi would arrive at 8:30 p.m.

That did not leave him much time. 

Kaoru slammed the door behind her and threw the pink plastic bag onto the bed. She began to pull various articles of clothing out, tossing them over her shoulder. Mentally, she cursed Takasugi for being the indecent prick he was.

Suddenly she stopped, holding up a tiny piece of chiffon cloth. It was… It was…

"A thong!?" Kaoru exclaimed indignantly, tossing it across the room angrily.

If it were meant as a joke, Kaoru definitely did not find it funny. 

Snorting angrily, Kaoru finally chose the most decent outfit she could find. And to her, it wasn't even decent. Muttering angrily to herself, Kaoru pulled on a tiny jean skirt and the tight white tank top. She rummaged through the mess of clothes on the floor and pulled out her black school loafers, which she had discarded on her first night there. 

Kaoru smoothed out the wrinkles in the clothes and looked up briefly in the mirror. The white tank top hugged her chest tightly and the short demin skirt fit closely around her hips and upper thighs. She shivered slightly, wondering if she'd be cold with so little material to cover her. Pursing her lips, she combed her fingers through her hair and tied it up in a high ponytail. Steeling herself, she exited the room.

When Kaoru exited the room, Kenshin was already dressed for action. Both of his swords hung at his waist and his black cloak was draped over his lean body. As she came out, he turned to look at her, his bright red hair swishing from his high ponytail and his glittering amber eyes cold. Kaoru's breath caught in her throat at the sight of the dangerous man. She froze, staring. 

Kenshin, on the other hand, turned at the sound of movement to see a very "unteenager-like" girl emerge from his room. The tight, revealing tank top and skirt she was wearing accentuated her curves and her toned body. Kenshin briefly wondered if she was involved in sports. Her hair was up and the black waves cascaded over bare shoulders. There was just too much creamy white skin showing. Kenshin fought back the urge to swallow. Instead he stared at her numbly.

Damn that Takasugi. 

Thankfully a loud, sharp knock at the door interrupted their staring. 

Kenshin headed for the door a moment later but not before Takasugi let himself in, throwing the door open rambunctiously. 

"Did I interrupt something?" he asked, teasing. Then he looked Kaoru up and down. "Oh my," he crooned playfully, "The little lady is looking quite hot tonight."

Kaoru blushed angrily, her face screwing up angrily.

"Hey, hey!" Takasugi said, lifting his hands, "It's a compliment, chick. A compliment."

"You…" Kaoru stuttered, desperately looking for some devastating insult to throw at him.

"Good comeback," Takasugi laughed dryly, taking away her chance. He sauntered around the room, "Ready to go Himura?"

"Yes," Kenshin responded coolly.

"Good," Takasugi said, disappearing into the bedroom, "Just let me get something in here."

Kaoru's hands suddenly flew to her mouth. Kenshin watched on calmly.

"Whoa!" Takasugi suddenly yelled from inside the room, "Have you guys been busy or what?"

Kenshin strode over to the room curiously while Kaoru stayed frozen in place, her hands still covering her mouth.

"You dog," Takasugi laughed, holding up the thong that Kaoru had tossed to the floor, "Never knew you had it in you."

Kaoru blushed more furiously than she ever had before.  

Kenshin stared dumbly at Takasugi.

Takasugi roared with laughter, spinning the little pink thong around his pinky.

**

* * *

**

End of chapter 6, to be continued! 


	7. young sacrifice rated R

****

****

**Broken Pieces**  
by linay

**

* * *

**

**Author's notes: **Okay everyone, remember I said this story would be DARK. And here comes the darkness. I warned ya.

I've always wanted to write about Kenshin driving a black car. Vroom vroom! But darn it all, this was supposed to be a quick smutty darkish fix for me. It's turning into a full-fledged drama. Well, I guess that's better brain food anyway. Just means I have to think more. Darn it all. J

**TO THE REVIEWERS: **Chibi-Akane, gooniechunk – Yes, I know, I got the name from Fruits Basket. I thought of him immediately when I did up the character. It's kind of ironic, with the rats and all. Not going to play much in the story though- not a crossover. And I might leave out the purple hair. And he's going to be younger. Ah well, you'll see. J Tisa: I think it's going to be mostly from Kaoru and Kenshin's point of view although we'll get a glimpse into what the other characters are thinking. Dora & Battousai Angel: Yah I know! I had so much fun writing that it. Moohaha Ah yes, DeamonKatte, SAGE she WILL be cold. Narrator: You're onto to something there. Tigerwolf: She can erase memories as well as take them. It will be explained in great detail here. Winter, macy: I'm happy you found it interesting! I thought it was dull…heehee. Yawarako: Hmmm..that's a great idea! Thank you Jade Anime, Nim, gypsy.  Moonsaiyan: I'll let you know in this chp! Susan: Thanks for reading and commenting on all the chapters – even the author's note! Yue: SECRET! Heehee…the verses serve a purpose but I won't let you in on their true meaning until much later –except that they kinda set the mood. Moo. Yup, Takasugi gave her the bag with the thong in it. Kats: A-maybe? Heehee… B-Probably not because I'm not skilled enough to spend quality time on Megumi. C-Yes. Early anime or manga type. And plus, she's a bit OOC because of the circumstances I've put her in. Squeeker: I think Aoshi has some affection for Kaoru. Plus I think his pride got wounded when he, the bodyguard, is safe and she is not. Chitchat: evil grin: I love sexual tension. I feel so liberated writing this. Heehee

**Special Thanks: **Jason Lee: REMEDIED ASAP!! THANKS FOR NOTICING! sage: * linay shoots BIG GOOFY SMILE * I'm so happy you like it! No it's not the obvious; but hold that thought! Chibi angel: Thanks for being so supportive. And a kissing scene? * grins evilly * ohohoho…Oh Colleen nitpicking isn't a bad thing. Mary: Don't fret about your grammar. Your comments are great. Rouge: Thanks for the detailed comments. I'm glad you like the pseudo-poetry. I wasn't thinking much about it at first but now I have an idea. Moohaha.

**Disclaimer: **I didn't create Kenshin & Kaoru! Or Megumi, Aoshi, Katsura or Takasugi for that matter. But I DID kinda screw them up for the purposes of my story.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: young sacrifice**

_I am overtaken by sadness_

_Blood, like rain, floods my mind.  _

"Shut up you unbearable man," Kaoru muttered under her breath, marching down the narrow hallway of the apartment building.

Takasugi ignored her, his boisterous laughter ringing off the walls. Kenshin remained coldly distant, walking quickly beside the taller man. Kaoru followed sulkily after them, her arms folded across her stomach. When the trio reached the elevator, Kenshin pulled his car keys from his pocket and pushed the down button. Takasugi's glowing eyes caught Kaoru's surprised stare.

"What?" he guffawed, "You think we let him walk all over Kyoto?"

Kaoru huffed with irritation. The metal door slid open mechanically and the two men strode into the metal box. Kenshin placed his arm over the door to prevent it from sliding closed before Kaoru could get in.

"Oh," Takasugi exclaimed jokingly, "So now that she's all dolled up you're the perfect gentleman."

Kenshin didn't even bother to look at Takasugi. Instead, he stared expectantly at Kaoru, his eyes sending a clear, cold message. Kaoru stepped into the elevator, tossing her head arrogantly as she passed him. Kenshin let the door close and they began their descent to the basement parking lot.

"Yes," Katsura said over the phone to an unknown person, "They will try it tonight. Takasugi knows what to do."

"Yes, I know it's risky," Katsura answered an apparent objection, "But this was our plan in the first place."

Katsura sighed. "I know this is one of our worst assignments for him. But it absolutely must be done. We can't succeed with out it."

"Well, we'll see, won't we?" he said, tapping his fingers on his desk.

As they approached a sleek, black car in the dank basement, Kenshin lifted his keys and pressed a button on the key chain. The alarm beeped twice and the locks popped open. He pulled the backdoor of the car open and held out his arm to Kaoru, ushering her into the backseat. 

"What, not the trunk?" Kaoru jeered humourlessly, bending over slightly to slide into the car.

"That can be arranged for you, if you like," Kenshin replied calmly, pushing the door shut after her. 

Kaoru resisted the urge to stick out her tongue at him from behind the tinted glass windows of the backseat. Takasugi, lounging over the hood of the car, laughed as Kenshin got into the driver's seat and pulled the car door closed. Then he too climbed in. 

With a deft push of a button, the locks of all the doors snapped down. 

"What was that for?" Kaoru snorted loudly from the back seat.

Kenshin shot her a warning glance through the rear view mirror as he started the engine. Takasugi, on the other hand, twisted around in the leather front seat to look at her.

"Child protection locks, dear," he said nasally. His eyes drifted down to her legs. "Oh my," he said, dropping his voice to a deep rumble, "Did your mother never teach you how to sit properly?" He laughed, turning back around.

Kaoru blushed furiously and sat up straight in her seat, clenching her thighs together tightly. She futilely tried to pull her skirt further down her legs. Damn that Takasugi. Damn him.

"Damn pervert," she whispered through gritted teeth, just loud enough for him to hear.

Kenshin shifted gears deftly and looked over his shoulder as he backed the car up quickly. As the wheels screeched, he let his slitted, amber eyes slide over to meet Kaoru's. Kaoru bit her lip instinctively. The look in his dangerous eyes had been quite obvious: shut up and sit back. The black sports car raced up the ramp from the parking lot, Kenshin manipulating the steering wheel skilfully, his other hand resting lightly on the gearshift. 

To Kaoru's surprise, their drive through Kyoto's streets did not resemble a TV car chase. Though Kenshin drove quite fast, he didn't floor the gas pedal unexpectedly or turn corners on two wheels. She watched the buildings go by with wide eyes.

"Turn left," Takasugi was instructing Kenshin, "Now go behind the Omiya Station."

Kenshin manoeuvred the car easily, guiding the car through a veritable maze of narrow, dirty streets. He slowed the car to a rolling stop in a dingy alley. Pulling the keys from the ignition, he stepped out of the car. After shutting the front door, he stood in front of Kaoru's door with his hand on the handle, waiting for Takasugi to walk around. Takasugi rounded the car in his lazy stride. Kenshin pulled the door open.

"I feel so important," Kaoru muttered, stepping out and pointedly refusing Takasugi's proffered hand. 

Slamming the door shut, Kenshin adjusted his cloak and started to walk out of the dingy alley. "I'm not going to baby sit for you now, Takasugi-san."

"Understood," Takasugi responded, leering down at Kaoru, "That's why I am here."

Suddenly, Takasugi's big hand was around Kaoru's upper arm. She protested by trying to jerk away.

"Listen doll," Takasugi joked, though his grip was like iron around her arm, "We have a job to do tonight. So there'll be no fooling around. Got it?"

Kaoru narrowed her eyes and glared at him stonily. Takasugi smirked and tightened his grip. Without another word, he began to follow Kenshin into the darkness, pulling her along roughly by the arm.

"You don't have to be so rough," Kaoru complained as she was dragged forward by Takasugi's vice-like grip.

From the opening of the alley, Battousai spun around suddenly, his cloak whipping around his knees wildly. The light of the street lamps silhouetted his lean form and his face was cast in shadow, his amber eyes gleaming eerily in the half-light. 

"We don't have time for your childish games," his voice resonated through the darkness, "Be quiet and do as you're told." 

Kaoru's breath caught in her throat and suddenly she felt very, very cold. She shivered involuntarily. Takasugi began to move forward again, catching up to Battousai. The assassin stayed by the entrance to the alley, waiting until Takasugi and Kaoru were standing before him. Although Battousai was considerably shorter than Takasugi, he was just a little taller than Kaoru and despite his height, the spine-chilling aura he gave off was intimidating. 

Battousai took one step toward Kaoru so that he was a mere hairsbreadth away from her. Without dropping his chin, his golden eyes looked down at her. Edging back slightly, Kaoru tried to keep eye contact without flinching. Battousai stared down at her coldly, warning her with his glittering stare not to interfere or get in the way again.

Then he turned suddenly, the edges of his black cloak hitting Kaoru's bare legs, and Battousai left the alley. Without time to exhale, Kaoru was dragged forward by Takasugi into the dimly lit street. And almost bumped into Battousai's back. Kaoru's eyes widened.

"Perfect timing," she heard Takasugi breathe softly.

On the other side of the deserted street, a mother and her strangely pale son were walking quickly between four hulking men. 

"Where are you taking us?" Kaoru heard the woman ask fearfully of one of the well-armed men.

"You don't need to know," came the curt reply.

The mother, a simply clad woman with bunned hair, gripped her son's shoulders tightly in response, her anxiety clearly visible.

Her son was a completely different story.

The boy was perhaps between ten or twelve years old. But for his age, he radiated a calm that didn't even exist in elderly people nearing death. The boy was pale and his hair was lighter than that any Japanese child she had ever seen. The boy held himself straight, but his eyes were lidded with sadness. 

Like a plunge into cold water, Battousai's soft but piercing voice interrupted Kaoru's observations.

"Sohma, Yuki?" Battousai's voice was as cold as death.

The boy suddenly halted. His head turned to look at the strange trio. He had violet eyes.

Kaoru inhaled sharply.

"No," she breathed softly and turned to Takasugi pleadingly, "You can't do this. It's just a little boy!"

Takasugi's jaw was tight but he did not acknowledge Kaoru's plea. Instead he stared straight ahead.

"For the love of God," Kaoru choked.

The surprised and angry questions that ensued from the guards, as well as the mother's whimpering, went unnoticed by both Battousai and the child. Cold amber eyes and wide violet eyes were locked together. The boy observed silently, not even a hint of emotion flickering in his large, purple eyes. And if Battousai was surprised at the identity of his target, he did not show it. Neither did he show regret, sadness or guilt. 

"Tonight," Battousai announced, crouching into an attack stance with his hand on the hilt of his sword, "I will have to take your life."

He could have sworn that a hint of an amused smile passed over the boy's pallid features.

"He's ours!" one of the burly guards shouted, shattering the communion between Battousai and Sohma Yuki. 

The boy, Yuki, faded into the background for the instant and Battousai assessed his opponents. Before the first guard even blinked, he was lying in a steadily growing pool of this own blood, his body convulsing as his life blood poured from the open gash in his mangled neck.

Battousai became no more than a black and red blur as he flew through the air at the next thug. The man vainly fired round after round of bullets at the rapidly approaching assassin. Battousai dodged the bullets effortlessly, his speed increasing rather than decreasing. In a fluid swing of his steel, the thug's chest burst open and his upper body began to fall away from the rest. Even before the pieces hit the ground with a sickening splash, Battousai was gliding towards the third man. 

The third man was sweating profusely and trying desperately to cock the huge automatic machine gun he was holding. Battousai readied his bloodied sword as he ran, readying it for a strike. The man finally managed to set the weapon with his pudgy fingers and he fired, sending a round of bullets at the assassin. Without missing a beat, Battousai leapt into the air over the rain of bullets. Heading downwards, he suddenly drew his blade and then blood, not bullets, rained upon the black asphalt.

Kaoru was unable to tear her eyes away from the gruesome scene. She suddenly wrenched herself from Takasugi's grip and turned back towards the alley. She crouched in a shadowed corner and vomited her disgust, tears streaking down her horrified face.

Takasugi waited until she was done before hauling her back to her feet and dragging her back. Kaoru wriggled uselessly in his arms.

"Please," she begged, her self-respect lost in face of the blood, "I don't want to see anymore."

Takasugi, his face grim, refused to answer. Instead, he held her in front of himself by her arms. Kaoru turned her face away and sagged in his grip, desperately wishing she would not hear anymore of the pain. 

Battousai stood in the middle of the carnage, facing the last guard and the shuddering woman and child behind him. His eyes were dead and emotionless.

"Ah," the fourth and final man commented, "You must be the legendary Battousai."

"If you know who I am," Battousai replied softly, "Then you know to give up now and make it easier on yourself."

A mirthless chuckle erupted from the slight man on the other side of the bloodied street. "On the contrary," the man said, flipping back the material of his trench coat to reveal the hilt of a Japanese sword, "I have been preparing for such a day as this. You should be the one to give up, Battousai."

Battousai strode forward slowly, his arms swinging slowly at his sides and his steel blade flashing in the light of the street lamps. "You are wasting your efforts," he stated coldly.

In response, the last man smirked and pulled his long steel sword from its sheath. "I have studied the ancient arts of the sword for this very moment," he said, grinning devilishly, "I will be a worthy opponent."

Battousai's eyes glinted in the half-light. Without a sound, he rushed forward with his sword in a lunge position. 

"You fool!" the other man shouted with a smile, "My technique's strength is defending against those foolish head-on attacks."

Battousai's blade connected with his opponent's with a loud clash of metal. They both pushed their blades forward, throwing each other back a step. The other man brought his sword down in a vicious overhead swing. Battousai blocked the sword easily, holding up his own blade horizontally with his hands. He swiped his sword across the other man's blade, the metal grating harshly, and lunged forward while the man tumbled forward from momentum. Swinging around, Battousai aimed to slice the man in half. The man managed to parry at the last minute, but only barely. The two swordsmen circled each other at a run, their blades shining like silver. 

Kaoru watched with wide eyes, fascinated and unable to look away. Battousai moved with extraordinary grace, swinging his sword in fluid, smooth arcs of steel. Unlike the other man, Battousai's moves were all precise and exact, his body acting and reacting without any visible flaw. He flew through the night, his sword dancing in his grasp. Kaoru gasped silently. Battousai's golden eyes were distant and blank, as if he were not really there at all. 

He was both beautiful and terrifying.

The swords clashed again. But this time, Battousai had the man pushed up against the wall. His competitor was trying desperately to push Battousai's sword away with his own.

"No!" the man shrieked, desperately disengaging himself from Battousai's sword.

Turning suddenly with his sword ready for a swing, Battousai lunged at the man. He swung his sword upward and the man raised his sword in defence horizontally with a violent cry. 

His cry died to a gurgling of blood as Battousai's blade slashed through his neck and face. The man's sword fell to the ground in two pieces, sliced in half. The man fell into the growing puddles of blood as Battousai straightened himself, flicking the blood off of his sword with a quick, controlled swing. His frighteningly cold eyes then turned to the mother and child. 

"No!" Kaoru roared with angry tears, "No!" She tried to rip herself away from Takasugi's grip violently but he was stronger. With a grunt, he twisted and pinned her arms behind her back. Twisting and kicking painfully, she continued to shout at Battousai. But her cries went unheeded.

The mother's face was contorted in fear and she pulled the boy to his knees, covering him with her own body in an attempt to hide her son's body within her own. Yuki's round purple eyes still shone brightly through the cage of her arms.

"Leave the boy."

The woman's tears flowed freely and she refused to budge, winding her arms more tightly around her child. Standing above the pitiful pair, Battousai remembered his orders. 

_Everyone but the civilian woman. _   

His sword still dangling from one hand, he wrenched the woman up by the back of her shirt. The mother shrieked and struggled as Battousai dragged her away from the boy. He deposited her on the other side of the street. When she rose to her feet and tried to run back wildly to her son, Battousai slammed the hilt of his sword into her back. She collapsed to the asphalt in a sobbing heap, unable to rise because of the pain in her back. In the next second, Battousai was again standing over the kneeling child.

Once again, large violet eyes met narrowed amber eyes. The boy stared up at the man for a moment before bowing his head before him.****

"Quickly, please," came Yuki's calm, high-pitched voice.

Battousai pointed the tip of his sword at the base of the boy's skull. 

The boy's mother threw her body forward in a desperate but futile panic.

Kaoru fell to her knees, her hands over her mouth and a scream dying in her throat.

His eyes hooded, Battousai plunged the blade into Yuki's neck, severing the spinal cord and cutting through the jugular in one swift movement. The boy's head twisted sickeningly to the side, pinned to the ground by Battousai's bloody sword. He pulled the sword out swiftly and the child's head lifted slightly with the movement and collapsed again lifelessly. Sohma Yuki lay on his stomach, his limbs spread and his face tilted to the side. His wide, violet eyes were staring emptily into the darkness. Pale hair was matted to his face, streaked with some of his blood. Blood began to pool around his head like a red halo, tainting his hair and skin. The boy's blood slowly expanded outward, creating a dark, liquid circle around the tiny body.    

Battousai flicked the blood from the sword and sheathed it quickly, emotionlessly staring down at the young sacrifice.

The mother staggered forward helplessly and then collapsed to her knees, sobbing pathetically. 

Battousai spun on his heel and turned to stare at Takasugi. Looking down at Kaoru's stony form, Takasugi voiced his orders.

"Get up," he ordered, his lips a grim line, "And take that woman's memory away."

As if in shock, Kaoru remained frozen in place with her hands over her mouth. Then she lowered her hands and blinked slowly, stopping the flow of tears. Slowly, Kaoru rose to her feet.

Unexpectedly, she made as if to obey and began to walk across the street towards the weeping woman. Both Battousai and Takasugi watched, entranced, as Kaoru glided ghost-like across the street. When she stood a foot in front of the wailing mother, she dropped to her knees, ignoring the blood. 

The woman looked up at her through teary eyes.

"Why did you let them take away my son?" she wailed pitifully.

Kaoru bowed her head slightly, her eyes downcast and sorrowful. Without a word, she reached out her bare arm with her index and middle fingers outstretched. The older woman shrunk back fearfully, her face muddied by tears and blood. 

Battousai, standing behind the mother, watched as Kaoru extended her arm and touched the woman's forehead with her fingertips. Then, for no apparent reason, the older woman's body went limp abruptly and slumped forward. Kaoru caught the woman in her arms as she fell. Suddenly, Kaoru tightened her arms around the woman's crumpled frame and tears began to course down her cheeks. She shut her eyes tightly but the tears still flowed, dripping onto the unconscious woman's shoulder. 

In his peripheral vision, Battousai saw Takasugi nod to him. He strode towards the two women.

"Let's go," he stated.

Kaoru's tearful eyes opened and she lifted her blue eyes slowly to meet his. Tears continued to flow from her glassy eyes.

"Why," she sobbed quietly up at the assassin, "Why did you take him away?"

Battousai took a step back. Seeing the mother's expression mirrored so exactly in another's eyes caught him off guard.   

"Why?" Kaoru continued as she wept, "Why did you do such a thing?"

Suddenly, Kaoru began to shiver violently. Her eyes shut again and her skin prickled with goose bumps. She clasped the unconscious woman tighter and continued to sob silently.

"He was so young," Kaoru mumbled through her tears, "He never deserved any of this. It wasn't any of his fault."

Battousai stepped forward again and tried to pry the woman's limp form away from Kaoru. The teenager, suddenly limp with sorrow, allowed Battousai to pull the mother away and lay her body onto the concrete. Kaoru wrapped her arms around herself, ignoring the streaks of blood on her skin and on her white shirt. She continued to shiver, the night cold wrapping its icy arms around her. Her chest was wracked with choking sobs and she hardly noticed when Battousai began to haul her to her feet by her armpits. 

Battousai looked down at the sobbing teenager who was quivering from the tears and the cold. Despite the blankness of his eyes, he was truly confused by the girl's instant change in personality.

"It's because she took the woman's memory."

Battousai looked up at Takasugi, his eyes betraying nothing.

"What should I do with her?"

"Take her back to your place."

"Why?"

"It's not over yet, Battousai." Takasugi shrugged with a dry smirk. "I'm off. Report tomorrow."

Without another word, Takasugi walked away, hands in his pockets. Battousai looked down again at the trembling girl that he was holding up in front of him. He knew that he and Takasugi needed to clear the area quickly. Decision made, he prepared to lift the girl and drag her to the car.

And then she looked up.

Battousai's eyes widened suddenly. In all of his life he had never seen such sorrow. Kaoru's eyes were deep, blue pools of unfathomable sadness. It was uncanny how such deep sorrow could be reflected in such young eyes. Her lip trembled and more silent tears spilled over her high cheekbones. She whimpered quietly and tried to hug herself more tightly, shivering violently.

Battousai realized then that she was not only filled with another's sorrow; she was also suffering from the sharp, cold air. He let her go and she sunk bonelessly back to the asphalt, shivering and sniffling. Quickly, he pulled his blood-soaked cloak from his back and draped it around the girl's trembling shoulders. Then he scooped her slight form into his lean arms and carried her away from the gory alley.   

Kenshin pushed his bundled charge into the backseat of his car, secretly thanking whoever had invented tinted windows. Not bothering to strap her in, he shut the door and climbed into the driver's seat. Tires screeching, he backed out of the maze of side streets and onto the major roads. He raced towards his apartment building with controlled speed.

"He was like me!" a sudden cry came from the back seat.

Kenshin looked at the back seat through his rear view mirror. Kaoru was sitting up, still shivering and clutching his black cloak around herself. Her eyes were wide and startled.

"He was like me!" she cried again wildly.

Kenshin swore under his breath. The last thing he needed while driving through the streets of Kyoto was a lunatic teenager in the backseat of his car. Kaoru buried her face in her hands, still unable to stop the flow of tears. Her voice subsided into unintelligible whimpers as collapsed into sobs.

He was almost relieved that it appeared that she was still suffering from whatever crazy mental episode she was having. The last time she had not been able to stop screaming. This time she couldn't stop crying.

He really didn't know which was worse.

By the time Kenshin parked the sleek black car in its usual spot in the basement, the girl's sobs had become slight sniffles and whimpers. And his ears had begun to ache for silence.

He pulled her from the backseat easily, her body still wilting with grief. Glad that she was not screaming her pretty head off like the last time, Kenshin carried her easily to the elevator and pushed the button with a free finger. He scanned the halls with a slightly furtive look, hoping none of his neighbours would witness the sight of him carrying a scantily clad girl wrapped in his cloak. 

Finally the assassin was welcomed into the dark sanctuary of his apartment. He unceremoniously dropped the girl onto the leather sofa. Kenshin untied the swords from his waist and placed them reverently on their racks. 

"Do you feel sad?"

Kenshin turned and stared at Kaoru. She had raised herself to a sitting position, his black cloak pooling around her bare shoulders. Her eyes were dull, watching him calmly. Tears were drying on her cheeks.

"Why would I?" he asked, turning around to stare at his swords.

"Because you took the life of an innocent little boy."

"No one is innocent."

"He was," Kaoru said, her still eyes boring into the assassin's back, "He was just a child."

"And what would you know about it?" Kenshin demanded, turning his head to glare at her with narrowed eyes.

Kaoru smiled unnervingly. "I know why you were ordered to kill him."

Kenshin arched an unbelieving eyebrow. "What the hell did you do anyway?"

Kaoru's eyes took on a glassy, far away look. "He was like me, that boy was. He could see into people's memories. He could erase them."

Kenshin snorted.

Kaoru's eyes suddenly intensified. "He was like me," she shouted suddenly, "And you killed him."

"I had to," Kenshin growled angrily.

"I know," Kaoru smiled that odd smile again, "Because you were told to." She paused. "Do you even know why you are doing these things?"

"For a safer Kyoto," Kenshin recited, turning back towards a dying fire, "Sacrifices must be made."

"Even if the sacrifice is a child?"

"Yes," Kenshin stated quietly, the dying flames reflecting in his amber eyes.

"I want to speak with your boss," Kaoru said suddenly.

"That is not for you to decide."

"I accomplished something for him," Kaoru insisted quietly, "I wish to speak with him."

"Why would I bother helping you?"

"Because I will tell you what I am if you do." 

Kenshin turned to face the girl. Her eyes lifted serenely as she sat calmly, his cloak still resting around her lap.  Kenshin strode to the sofa opposite hers and sat facing her, crossing one leg casually. He laid an arm across the back of the sofa and cocked his head to the side, his red ponytail swishing over one shoulder. He nodded.

Kaoru closed her eyes for a moment, inhaling gently. When she lifted her eyes again, they were distant – the sadness still permeating their depths.

"I can take people's memories from them. When I do, I feel their emotions of that moment and I can see into their memories," Kaoru began to explain, her voice low and soothing, "Their emotions and their memories are a like a jolt of electricity. It can be," Here she smiled ruefully, "Quite painful."

Kenshin watched her intently, carefully hiding any surprise in his amber eyes. Kaoru continued, her quiet voice breaking the silence of the apartment.

"When I take someone's memory, I feel what they feel and I see what they have seen. Their memories remain with me, although I don't necessarily have to pick through all of their lives. What affects me most are the emotions that they are feeling at the time I enter their mind," Kaoru paused for a moment, her lids dropping slightly, "I can also take memory away; erase it. Just like I erased parts of Genji's memory to make him forget what he wanted to do to me."

Kaoru grimaced, remembering the night. Kenshin watched as the girl shut her eyes tightly, her face tightening. She breathed in deeply a few times and then opened her eyes again.

"Sometimes," she explained softly, her blue eyes mournful, "It is difficult to keep other people's memories away from my consciousness – especially the violent and sad ones."

"So," Kenshin interrupted, "Tonight you erased the woman's memory of the assassination? And of me?"

"I took away much more than that," Kaoru replied, rolling her eyes up as fresh tears threatened to fall from her eyes, "I took away the memory of her even having a son named Sohma Yuki. She will wake up and not even know who the light hair boy beside her is. She will have no memory of ever having a son."

"How can you do that?" Kenshin asked, "Just take away someone's memories without their permission?"

Kaoru met Kenshin's eyes. "Do you ask permission when you murder someone?"

"That's different," Kenshin said, his tone dropping angrily, "I do that for a reason. But it's not fair for you to take away people's memories – maybe they wanted to keep those memories. Maybe those memories would have one day given them joy."

An incredulous smile flashed across Kaoru's features briefly. 

"Did you know that Sohma Yuki gave a bouquet of daisies to a girl who was being abused by her father?" Kaoru asked, her tone musing.

Kenshin shook his head slightly in response.

"Did you know that he got straight As in grade 6?"

Again a slight shake of the head.

"Do you ever think about the lives you take?" Kaoru asked, her quiet tone becoming angry, "And about the people they are special to?"

"No," Kenshin responded simply, "They are sacrifices for a better Kyoto. Contrary to what you may think, I don't kill for the fun of it. I've never killed just because I felt like it."

She looked up, tears welling up again in her blue eyes. "Then do you think it would have been better to let her keep the memories of her doomed son? With only the comfort that her loss was for a better Kyoto?"

"But no one will remember him," Kenshin protested steadily. 

"I remember him," Kaoru announced, refusing to look away from the assassin as tears fell down her cheeks again, "I remember the day he was born. I remember the first time he used his ability – to take the memory of a girl who was crying but wouldn't tell him why. I remember the first drawing he gave his mother. I remember the way he smiled up with innocent eyes at his mother and told her he loved her."

Kaoru smiled slightly through her fresh tears, bowing her head and staring at her lap. "I wasn't going to help you. I wasn't going to do what you wanted – even if you killed me. But when I saw that woman's face – I knew I couldn't let her live with the grief. So I took it from her – all of it." 

Kenshin's eyes widened as he realized the extent of her ability – and of her actions. "Why would you do that to yourself?" he asked, genuine curiosity entering his cool tone.

Kaoru looked up from her bloodied hands. Her moist blue eyes met his hard amber ones. "Atonement," she replied with a sorrowful smile, "As atonement for not being able to stop you from taking the one most important to her, I will bear her grief for the rest of my life." 

The silence that followed her calm statement hung like a thick blanket over them both. Neither bothered to fidget. Instead, Kaoru stared at Kenshin and he stared back – she, sitting straight with her legs tucked under her and with his bloody cloak around her, and he, stretched out but taut as a wire across from her.

"And you," Kaoru ventured to ask softly, "What will your atonement be?"

Kenshin met her calm blue gaze with his own hard, golden stare. His answer was voiced without hesitation – in a tense, tight voice.

"I will continue to live."

**

* * *

**

End of chapter 7, to be continued! 


	8. in a name

****

****

**Broken Pieces**  
by linay

**

* * *

**

**Author's notes: **I really value all your comments and questions. I've been so fortunate to receive so many! Because I want to respond to as many as possible, the first part of the chapter always gets cluttered up. On the other hand, I want to be sure any questions are cleared up before you read. So, I will answer questions here at the top and give my other responses down at the bottom. Is everyone okay with this format? 

This chapter is chock full of dialogue and a bit of weird relationship twists. It also will probably seem OOC. 

**TO THE REVIEWERS: **OH MY GOODNESS! YOU REVIEWERS ROCK! I can't believe how detailed and helpful everyone's reviews are. Thank you, THANK YOU so much to everyone. Okay so here goes (I feel like responding to EVERYONE – more at the bottom!!):

SPECIAL NOTE TO "Hiyy" and "…": Thank you for being my first real flames (I feel like a real author now! J). But please understand, this isn't a "feel good" fic. But, in any case, Kenshin isn't evil and Kaoru isn't pathetic. Try to read more carefully and if that doesn't help, try to read between the lines. But try to refrain from being rude. It's not helpful to anyone.

Bleu phenix: it's a surprise! But more hints to be dropped soon. Narrator Thank you! Kenshin will be bordering on insane in an upcoming chapter. Man, you're right on the ball. O Sijtsi Aoshi will be back and yes there will be a confrontation (I can't wait!) Inuki: To be perfectly honest, I haven't decided. But two reviewers coined the word "empath" which is just about right. Yawarako: Thank you for your opinions – it's greatly appreciated. Thanks for reminding me (through your negative comment) to address the reasons for the child assassination – it'll be detailed in the chp after this one. Squeeker: Megumi'll come back. And I think some others will be making appearances but don't get your hopes up. 

**Disclaimer: **I didn't create Kenshin & Kaoru! Or Megumi, Aoshi, Katsura or Takasugi for that matter. But I DID kinda screw them up for the purposes of my story.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: In a Name**

_The solitude of our sufferings_

_Is the only friend we will ever know   _

Kaoru sat alone on the sofa and watched the flames die, Kenshin's black cloak still loosely covering her. She could hear the harsh sound of running water from the bathroom. Kenshin had been showering for the past forty minutes. She could almost feel the damp steam emanating from the cracks in the bathroom door.

She stared down at the bloody crust on her fingertips. The dried brownish crust burned at her skin. She could feel it everywhere – smeared on her cheek, caked to her knees, crusted under her fingernails. She itched to scratch and rub it all away. 

The feeling disgusted her and she felt like it would drive her insane.

Kaoru was still sitting upright, her legs curled underneath her and her hands folded neatly in her lap when Kenshin emerged from the washroom, clad in his, now familiar, navy bathrobe. He looked down at her as he stepped up to his leather armchair, squeezing excess water from his long red tresses.

He eased himself slowly into his chair, regarding her stone-like countenance with sharp golden eyes. Silence hung heavily around them like the warm dampness that was spreading from the steamy bathroom. 

"I feel so dirty," Kaoru whispered, staring down at her hands.

"So wash yourself," Kenshin instructed, his voice low.

"Will that take the dirt away?"

"Water will help," Kenshin answered.

"I don't feel like moving," Kaoru mused aloud, "My body disgusts me."

"The bathroom is over there," Kenshin hinted, not bothering to point since she wasn't looking up anyway.

"I smell disgusting," Kaoru commented again, as if she hadn't heard him speak.

"Then take a shower," Kenshin spoke as if to an errant child, "It will make you feel better."

Kaoru looked up slowly. "Is that why you shower every time?"

"Of course," Kenshin replied, his golden gaze unflinching, "So go take one – quickly."

"Why don't you wash your cloak and the sword hilts?" Kaoru questioned.

Kenshin stared at her. "There is no need to wash them."

"But you wash your body to cleanse it," she pointed out, "And those things reek too. So why don't you wash them?"

"You don't really need to know that," he remarked coolly, "All you need to do now is clean yourself up."

"Can't you just give me a straight answer?" Kaoru snapped, her eyes narrowing, "It can't hurt for you to tell me now, can it?"

Kenshin pressed his lips together, fighting down the primal urge to snap back. Instead he steeled his vocal cords and answered.

"I clean my body because it can be cleaned," he said, his voice tight with control, "But my cloak and my swords are instruments of death – no matter what I do, they will always be dirty."

He glared at Kaoru through golden slits. She stared back, weighing his words. Unlike the tools of his trade, he still felt that he could be cleansed. His nightly hot shower, then, was really a cleansing ritual – to rid himself of the stain of blood. 

Perhaps he wasn't just a mindless tool. 

Unexpectedly, Kenshin saw an odd smile tug at the corners of her lips.

"I see," Kaoru said quietly, rising slowly from her seat and letting his cloak fall away from her bare shoulders.

"See what?" Kenshin retorted, turning his eyes away from her lithe body.

"Your humanity," she answered softly, the slight smile still lingering on her pale face.

Thankfully for Kenshin, she had turned and headed for the bathroom before she could have seen the widening of his eyes. He inclined his head towards her retreating figure, his amber eyes watching her through thick, wet bangs.

Odd girl. Very, very odd girl.

"The next stage in the plan, Shinsaku," Katsura announced quietly into his cell phone, as he drove through Kyoto's streets.

"So soon?" Takasugi asked into his cordless phone as he lounged in his apartment.

"It must be tomorrow," Katsura replied, "Have them come to the Sakura Tea House."

"In the Pontoncho district?" Takasugi questioned incredulously, "But that's our seediest meeting place."

"I know, Shinsaku."

"It's a damn whore house," Takasugi continued, "She's a seventeen year old girl. The men will go wild."

"Don't worry."

"Don't worry?" Takasugi exclaimed, "You are taking some weird measures, Kogoro. It seems like you're setting it up so she goes insane or gets raped. I thought she was an asset, for crying out loud!"

"She _is_ a valuable asset," Katsura clarified calmly, "And these are the measures that must be taken for her to be of use. Trust me."

"Trust me," Takasugi muttered, "Trust me, the man says. Kogoro, do you have any idea of what might happen to her if she shows up at the Sakura Tea House?"

"Was I wrong before?"

"No," Takasugi admitted, "But Battousai is _one_ man. There will be _dozens _of men at the Sakura."

"As I said," Katsura repeated into his cell phone patiently, "Trust me Shinsaku."

"Fine," Takasugi gave in grudgingly, "But why should we meet anyway?"

"I need to speak with her."

"Don't know if she'll want to speak to you," Takasugi commented dryly. 

"I think she will."

"Does this, by any chance, have anything to do with the fucked up assignment you gave Himura tonight?"

"It does indeed," Katsura affirmed.

There was a brief moment of silence.

"That was one fucked up assignment, Kogoro."

"It was necessary," Katsura answered with a sigh.

"Well, I want to know why."

"Tomorrow."

"And I know of one red headed employee who's going to want to know why too. I bet he's still showering because of your insane instructions."

Another quiet sigh. "Tomorrow. Tomorrow we'll talk. Make sure one tatami room is ready for our meeting. A quiet room, Shinsaku," Katsura specified.

"A quiet room in the Sakura?"

"Just arrange it."

Kenshin's apartment was damp with steam. Kaoru had taken twice as long a shower as Kenshin and it was a miracle the paint wasn't peeling because of the clouds of humidity that were drifting from the bathroom. Kaoru emerged into the living room, wrapped in the terry cloth bathrobe Kenshin had given her two days before. She shook out her long, damp hair.

"Feel better?" Kenshin asked, his eyes remaining closed and his head bowed.

Kaoru arched an eyebrow at the killer. He was sitting in the leather armchair, arms out, his thick, red hair falling over his lean shoulders. His lips, as always, were tight and his eyes were lightly closed. 

"Yes," Kaoru answered carefully, "Thank you."

She watched as his expression stayed exactly the same. Tilting her head thoughtfully, she wondered how he managed to control his facial features so rigidly.

Perhaps, it was the sense of relaxation that usually accompanies a hot shower. Or maybe it was the humidity in the air. It might have been fatigue coupled with the late hour. But right at the moment, Kaoru decided to take a step forward.

"Since we're speaking so," she paused thoughtfully, "So civilly – can I ask you a question?"

Her blue eyes scanned his hardened features. Not a muscle twitched. She took this as his consent.

"Well," she continued conversationally, idly twirling a strand of midnight hair around one finger, "Why don't sleep on the bed?"

Kenshin's head snapped up suddenly, surprise jolting him from his emotionless state. His amber eyes regarded her unbelievingly. Was she implying…? The twit. What on earth was the little girl implying?

Kaoru, who was staring up as she played with strands of her hair, didn't notice his disbelieving look.

"I mean," she continued lightly, "I've slept on your bed for half a week now. But don't you miss it?"

He continued to gape at the teenager, open mouthed. She looked down at him, expecting to see unresponsive stoniness. Her blue eyes registered surprise as she caught his expression.

"Well, you see," she babbled suddenly, a flush rising to her cheeks as she guessed the implication her words might have carried, "I just wondered why you always sleep out here. Don't you want to use your bed again? I mean," she stuttered, "I was just thinking that you'd like to use your bed again. It's comfortable and well…Wouldn't you like to sleep in a bed again?" She paused in her tirade and then added, "Alone of course." Then she laughed – or pretended to anyway.

Kenshin closed his mouth as he grasped the meaning of her question fully. "Oh is that it?" he asked, icicles reforming around his words.

"Well, yeah."

"Just go to bed," he said coldly, bowing his head and closing his eyes again.

"Just one question," Kaoru stated. Then she continued before he could protest, "Why don't you sleep in your bed?"

But Kenshin's face had already gone blank, his eyes closed as if in sleep. Kaoru sighed. She knew that he was awake. She also knew that it was now quite pointless to keep trying to get a response out of him. 

"Fine," she gave in as she turned toward the bedroom. "Good night, Mr. Kidnapper."

Kenshin opened one eye slightly to watch her go into the dark bedroom. He watched the door close with a loud bang. 

Himura Kenshin sighed. She had finally left him alone. The freakish teenager with the weird ability would not let him be. She was constantly intruding on his quiet time. She was constantly shocking him. 

She was such an odd girl.

It was irritating. It was annoying. It was infuriating. It was maddening. 

It was also intriguing.  

Five daggers hit five different bulls-eyes in a flash of steel. 

Aoshi stood at the other end of a training hall, his arm frozen in the fling position. He straightened slowly, appraising each dagger's mark. 

"Sir," he stated tranquilly, eyes unmoving, "What do you have to tell me?"

From the shadows of the doorway, a hulk of a man emerged with a deep chuckle.

"Sharp as your aim, aren't you," he laughed, "Stupid ninja."

"I'm ready to go after Kamiya Kaoru," Aoshi said quietly as he collected his daggers one by one.

"Not in the plan."

Aoshi turned to stare at his boss, his icy eyes slitted. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, idiot boy," his boss snorted, "That you will not be going after her now."

"Why not?"

The broader man arched an eyebrow. "It's not like you to ask questions like that."

Aoshi turned away, tucking his daggers into their hiding places. "It's just odd," he commented, "It took a lot of work to acquire that girl. Not to mention lives."

"So?"

"Good people died so that she could be brought to you," Aoshi replied quietly through clenched teeth, "Not to mention that Megumi and I spent a month working undercover for that scum bag, Kanryu."

"And what a fine piece of work that was," the big man chuckled loudly, "Kanryu's business partners all wanted to tear him apart for the phoney cocaine that Megumi cooked up. And you, Mr. Head Bodyguard, made it so damn easy to snatch the little girl."  

"So," Aoshi continued, "Why can't I go get her?"

"You sound as if you care about the little racoon girl."

Aoshi shrugged. "Neither Megumi nor I expected her to be as she was."

"And that means…"

"Kanryu was a brutal bastard to her. We hurt her too, even if unwittingly – and we're supposed to be the good guys." Aoshi closed his eyes. "She's just a teenager. Who knows what's being done to her now?"

"Again," his boss repeated, "Why does it sound like you care about the racoon chick?"

Aoshi strode back quickly to other side of the room. In a split second, a dagger embedded itself into the bulls-eye of a target.

"She should be here," Aoshi stated, calmly preparing to fling another dagger at the target.

Kaoru rolled over under the thick down covers. She peered at a digital clock through bleary eyes.

7:15 AM.

Perfect. She smiled to herself in her half-awakened state. Kaoru rolled out of bed and stretched, cracking her joints. 

It was early in the day. The birds were singing. The apartment was quiet and there was a kitchen waiting for her! She couldn't wait to rummage through the cupboards and fridge. It would be breakfast by Kaoru, today!

Humming softly, she opened the bedroom door quietly and slipped out. She glanced over to the living room. 

No red hair.

She grinned. To her, it meant that she'd have the whole place to herself. The kidnapper had already left for some mysterious meeting of some sort.

She sauntered over to the bar and hopped up onto it, flipping her legs over the counter.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Kaoru froze. That voice. She looked up slowly, her legs dangling into the kitchen from the counter top. The red haired assassin was already dressed in a tight black t-shirt and dark blue jeans with his shocking red hair up in a ponytail. And he was staring at her – holding up a soup ladle.

"Um," Kaoru began sheepishly as she slid off the counter and landed on her feet, "Just trying to cook up some breakfast."

"Well you're too late for that," Kenshin replied coldly, turning back to stir the miso soup with the ladle.

"Then," Kaoru said cheerfully, "I guess I could help set the table instead."

Kenshin clenched his teeth as he heard the girl go round his kitchen, pulling open drawers and cupboards loudly. 

"You don't mind, do you?" she asked amiably as she ran around the counter with a set of plates.

She set the plates on the dinette table neatly and rushed back to the kitchen to find glasses. She pulled open an overhead cupboard and peered into its shelves, standing on her tiptoes. 

"Where are your glasses?" she called.

She slammed a cupboard door closed, turning slightly towards the stove. Kenshin's face loomed at her menacingly where the cupboard had been. Kaoru jumped in fright. She stepped back, one hand over her heart.

"Don't DO that!" she cried, catching her breath, "You could scare the wits out of someone!"

Kenshin, standing only a few feet from her, narrowed his amber eyes. "Why are you being so nice?"

Kaoru shrugged and turned to another cupboard, renewing her search. "Why shouldn't I?"

Kenshin pursed his lips at the girl's back. "Because it's strange."

"Maybe to you," Kaoru said, pushing plates around on a high shelf, "But it's almost normal for me to be kidnapped and imprisoned and beaten and what not. And frankly," she said bluntly, "These living arrangements aren't as bad as some of the places I've been before. Except now I'm living with a cold blooded killer instead of some short tempered, drug dealing monster."

"And so you're being nice because?"

"Because it's too much effort to be a bitch all the time," Kaoru completed the sentence for him as she opened another cupboard.

"Such a logical train of thought," Kenshin snorted, going to a cabinet at the other end of the kitchenette. 

He opened the door quietly and pulled out two tall glasses. He walked past the tiptoeing girl and set the glasses on the table. Kaoru turned to look and she half-smiled, slamming the cupboard with a flourish. 

"See," she gloated, "That was SO much easier."

"Listen girl, don't be so happy about it."

"Listen Battousai-"

"Don't call me that," Kenshin bit out sharply.

"Well then don't call me 'girl'!"

"What the hell do you want me to call you then!"

"My name would be nice!"

"Fine," Kenshin acquiesced, "Kamiya – don't call me that."

"So," Kaoru asked, her tone suddenly friendly again, "What should I call you?"

"I don't care," Kenshin muttered, exasperated.

"But I don't know your name."

"Himura."

"Alright," Kaoru smiled "Himura-san."

"Don't bother with the '-san'".  

After a longer than necessary time filled with careful sidestepping and avoidance, the table was finally set. Neither had felt the need to speak. Kaoru had hummed quietly to herself and Kenshin had simply retained his stony silence. It appeared to be a normal, everyday interaction – although both felt the strangeness of the normalcy. 

Eyeing each other almost warily, they both sat at the same time. They both took up their chopsticks at the same time. 

"It's good!" Kaoru piped suddenly, with a wide smile.

Kenshin looked up at her from above the rim of his bowl of soup. 

"Where did you learn to cook?" she asked, curious.

He ignored her.

"Ah," she smiled genuinely, "I guess it's top secret!"

"Stop your games," he ordered icily, raising his chopsticks to his mouth.

Kaoru's smile faded slowly. "Why can't you be normal for more than two minutes?" she asked, hurt and anger mingling in her voice.

"You're forgetting where you are," Kenshin told her in a soft, cold voice, "You're not my guest or my friend. You're just some project that my boss has in mind."

The tips of Kaoru's lips quivered slightly and she looked down. "Yes," she agreed, abashed, "You're right. I'm just a project. An experiment."

Without another word, Kaoru began to eat quietly. Kenshin did not look up again but he could hear her trying to chew as silently as possible. 

But the silence didn't last.

"Don't you ever want to be normal?" Kaoru asked hopefully.

"No," came the curt reply.

"Why not?" 

Silence.

"Oh yeah," Kaoru recited bitterly, "Because sacrifices must be made for a better Kyoto – or so you say."

Angry silence.

"It must be hard," Kaoru began to muse out loud.

"What are you talking about?" Kenshin asked, anger creeping steadily into his voice.

"Well," Kaoru explained good-naturedly, "You have this goal – this idea of a better Kyoto – but you get stuck with all the dirty work."

Kenshin's face tightened and his arm froze just as he was bringing it up to take a bite. His knuckles whitened, the chopsticks wavering in his death grip. 

Kaoru stood and held up Kenshin's glass. She began to pour him juice slowly. 

"I mean," she said thoughtfully, watching with fascination as the orange liquid sloshed into the glass, "You must have had such a hard time growing up. I imagine it must have broken your heart at first – to kill all those people. But then you had to harden yourself. I guess so anyway." She set the pitcher down and held Kenshin's glass out, still entrenched in thought. "I wish you hadn't had to live through that. I feel sorry for you – life must have been cruel."

"Don't you dare…" Kenshin's voice was a low hiss.

Kaoru looked down in surprise, still holding the glass. She inhaled sharply. Kenshin's face had paled and his pupils were almost quivering in his wide, furious eyes. A nasty snarl was twisting his lips.

"Don't you dare," Kenshin repeated, his voice suddenly accelerating to a scream, "Don't you dare pity me!"

He brought his fist down onto the table with incredible force, chopsticks flying from his hand and the plates jumping from the impact.

Startled and frightened, Kaoru dropped the tall glass of orange juice. The glass fell to the floor and shattered with a loud crash. The juice flew in all directions, splashing all over the floor. 

Kenshin's raging amber eyes were still glowering at her intensely. Kaoru struggled for a moment, trying to calm her ragged breathing. Trembling ever so slightly, she moved her hand.

He suddenly blinked rapidly, shocked out of his anger. Kaoru had, with her shaking hand, picked up her own glass of orange juice and placed in front of him. 

Then, without a word, she went around the bar, retrieved a clean dishtowel and returned to the stunned assassin. Her eyes soft, she leaned over with the clean cloth in hand. Kaoru gently dabbed at Kenshin's cheek where beads of pulpy orange juice had landed. She carefully wiped his cheek clean and then, sighing softly, sunk to the floor. She began to carefully pick up the shards of glass, collecting them in the towel. 

"Why would you do such a thing?" Kenshin whispered, his hand going to his cheek.

Kaoru quietly continued to collect the broken pieces of the glass, depositing them in the centre of the towel. She looked up suddenly as a shadow fell over her. 

Kenshin stood over her, one hand still gingerly touching the cheek that she had just wiped clean. His golden eyes were blatantly wide with confusion. He dropped to his knees.

"Why," Kenshin's voice was strangled, "Why would you do such a thing?"

"Himura," Kaoru said his name soothingly, looking down again, "You're only human."

Kenshin's vice-like, calloused fingers suddenly caught Kaoru's wrist as she was reaching for a piece of broken glass.

"Aren't you afraid?" he hissed.

Kaoru let her eyes drift closed for a moment. "I am beyond that kind of fear."

Kenshin's grip on her wrist tightened, almost to the point of bruising. 

"I shouldn't be pitied," Kenshin whispered hoarsely, his face concealed by a thick curtain of red bangs, "I should never be pitied for my burden. Never."

"Why shouldn't I pity you for the hard life you've endured?" Kaoru asked earnestly, staring at his bowed head.

"Because I chose to be what I am. I chose this path."

Slowly, Kaoru lifted her free hand and gently pushed away his red bangs, revealing his tightly shut eyes and furrowed brows. 

"I can see it in your face, anyway," Kaoru breathed softly, "I can see that there's more to you than just a killing sword, Himura."

"Then you don't know me," Kenshin snarled, opening his amber eyes to stare back at the girl with all the menace he could muster.

"Himura," Kaoru smirked, throwing his words back at him, "Stop your games."

For a moment, he glared at her. She stared back with her clear, blue eyes – unflinching. Kenshin snorted softly and released her wrist. He reached for a napkin and began mopping up the spilt juice. 

"Don't call me Himura either," he said pointedly, not looking up, "It's just Kenshin. That's what I want to be called."

Kaoru smiled. "Okay, Kenshin," she replied, also bending over to search for more shards, "You may call me Kaoru."

They finished cleaning the mess in silence and then stood slowly, stretching their knee joints. Kaoru turned towards the kitchen.

"I've never slept in it."

"What's that?" Kaoru asked, turning in surprise.

"To answer your question from last night, Kaoru," he said, his lips forming her name appreciatively, "I have never slept in that bed before. An assassin cannot rest."

Kaoru's smile was sad when she looked at him. "You mean, a humane assassin cannot rest."

She continued into the kitchen. Kenshin began to clear up the dishes. 

"Do you act like this with all your captors?" he called, his tone low but not cold.

"Not all," Kaoru smiled softly, knowing that Himura Kenshin was reminding her of her status, but at the same time, apologizing.

"Hey, Himura!" Takasugi yelled as he let himself into the apartment, "We have a meeting."

Kenshin appeared from kitchen, wringing the suds from his hands. He had just finished washing up the supper dishes.

"What?"

"We have a meeting with Katsura in an hour," Takasugi announced, flinging himself onto the sofa, "So let's get a move on!"

"Should I be prepared?" Kenshin asked, stepping into the living area.

"Nah," Takasugi dismissed it, "You won't need your weapons. It's just a meeting."

Kenshin nodded. 

"Takasugi-san," Kenshin began politely, "About my ongoing assignment – she has a request."

"It can wait. Anyway, what do you care about her requests – you two get it on or something?"

Kenshin's eyes glinted somewhat angrily. "It's a simple request-"

"Not now, Himura. Let me tell you what's going on first," Takasugi interrupted, raising a hand, "Katsura would like to meet the chick. We'll all be meeting tonight."

Kenshin raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Very well."

"So now," the man drawled, picking at his teeth with a toothpick, "What's this request thing about?"

"Never mind."

Takasugi shrugged and stood, stretching his long body upwards. "So where is the little chick, anyway?"

"I'm right here, you dirty old man!" Kaoru yelled from the hallway.

Takasugi turned. And the toothpick fell out of his open mouth.

Kaoru glared at him, her hands on her hips. "What the HELL are you staring at?"

"Now THAT is sexy. I just love seeing chicks in school uniforms," Takasugi smirked, "But I think you better change."

"Into what?" Kaoru demanded furiously, "The slut clothes you gave me?"

"Believe you me, high school girl," Takasugi warned with a laugh, "Where we're going – a school uniform will get you a lot more attention than the clothes I gave you. You don't know how many fantasies are craving to be fulfilled."

"Whatever," Kaoru rolled her eyes, "You pervert."

Kenshin remained silent, coolly observing. He didn't actually know where their meeting would be yet. However, it was probably true that the tiny, pleated black school skirt and tight, white blouse that Kaoru was wearing would be seen as quite interesting. He also knew, on the other hand, that she would not bother listening to either of them. So, he remained coldly silent.

"Fine," Takasugi said, strolling over the door, "Don't listen to me."

"Thank you," Kaoru sniffed, "I won't."

Kenshin parked the sleek, black sports car in a seedy, little side street. He slid out of the car and held open the door for Kaoru, who stepped out lightly. 

"I don't see what you're going on about," Kaoru snorted at Takasugi.

Takasugi grinned and pointed at a building. Kaoru squinted and read the sign about the door as the trio neared it: Sakura Tea House.

"So?" she grunted,  "It's just a tea house."

Takasugi chuckled as he opened the door and pushed aside the entry curtain. "Oh it's much more than a tea house."

As soon as Kaoru stepped foot into the wooden building, a wave of cigarette smoke and boisterous noises hit her head on. She stopped in her tracks but a firm hand in the small of her back pushed her forward. Kaoru shook her head, coughing slightly at the smoggy, dense atmosphere.

"Welcome to the Sakura Tea House," Takasugi ushered her in guffawing, "The most reputable tea house in town."

"Jerk," Kaoru muttered, still being pushed along by Kenshin. 

As soon as her eyes began to adjust to the dim, hazy lighting, she began to make out figures. The crowded club was crawling with hulking men of all sorts. Crawling around these men, and sometimes on top of them, were slim, scantily clad women. Kaoru's nose wrinkled in distaste.

She walked quickly, trailing at Takasugi's heels and walking only a step in front of Kenshin, whose hand was hovering at her back. 

"Hey Shinsaku!" a loud voice called drunkenly, "Did you bring us a new pet?"

Kaoru tensed suddenly, instantly realizing what Takasugi's joking warnings had been about.

"Oh look at that!" another voice hooted, "Fresh meat! And tender-looking too!"

Kaoru's blood ran cold though her hands began to sweat nervously. Suddenly a massive figure was obstructing her path. She shrunk back suddenly.

"Well what do we have here," a familiar voice crooned menacingly, "If it isn't my little high school girl – come to satisfy my fantasies."

Kaoru froze in place, her eyes widening in fear.

****

****

**

* * *

**

End of chapter 8, to be continued!   
  


**Notes to Reviewers: **

Jason Lee: REMEDIED ASAP!! Thanks for the info on swords. * scratches head * I don't read enough, eh. Oh yah, and isn't that interesting about Hatori? I didn't even know that. (I've only watched the first 4 episodes)(Boo) Now that's a seriously weird coincidence. Hmph!   
Sage: You always have the best questions. I would think that she COULD therefore get Genji's motor memories. Hmmm…That really IS an interesting twist and one I admit I hadn't thought of. If I can, would you mind if I somehow incorporated it?   
Dora: You always go above and beyond with your comments. Thanks for telling me which parts were most intense. It really encouraged me because that's what I was going for. Okay, okay – just for you we'll have a break from the killing. Heehee…Joking. J  
Anna-neko: I'm so glad you enjoyed chp 6 – I was apprehensive about it because I thought it was too quick. But I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for the very detailed comments – I don't mind nitpicking at all! It makes me a responsible writer. J Thanks for the heads up on watching for repetition. Heheee..I actually did forget to deal with the head wound thing. Ack! Thanks for thinking the last conversation in chp was profound. I tried to make it make sense. Heehee…the explanation for the boy's killing will come in the next chapter.  
SAGE: You worded that way better than ever could! Wow! Mmm…that's a good question that will probably get answered in the future. Heehee…and isn't Kenshin in a black car cool? Heehee…****

Calger: Thanks for appreciating it even if it was a bit dark (or really dark!). * phew * so that end scene WAS convincing. I hated it when I was writing.   
Colleen: Thanks for keeping the questions coming. It helps me plan. Heehee…them fight scenes…   
yume: special compliment.   
Megami, Moonsaiyan, Nim, ranma. Leigh. Macy Battousai angel: Sorry I made you cry! I know, I'm so cruel to Kaoru.    
Tigerwolf, Susan: Thank you so much! Although it was sad, I'm glad it affected you.   
ArtemisMoon: I'm glad you thought the conversation was good. I hated it at first. Hmph – shows how much I know about writing effectively. I'm glad it's not predictable though!   
Jade Anime: Aha! So you read fanfiction in the morning too! I'm late for work on account of a few good stories here…boo me.   
Chibi angel: * super tomato blush * You're so sweet. Feh! But you have talent too! (I've read some of your work but I'm not half as good as a reviewer as you are) Well, I read too much and I've been in Eng Lit for too long.   
Gypsy: I LOVE tension. Heehee…thanks for liking it!  
marstanuki: let's make a deal, I'll update when you do. Heehee…thanks for commenting. It's very nice of you.  
Tisa, trikster: eventually sparks will fly – and it will be hot, I promise!  
Mary Thank you! I'll try to make it slow!   
Chibi akane: right on!   
Minakokiss, seychella, Ghost writer, Eve & HER: thanks! Those words mean a great deal to me.   
Winter: Those are really special words for me. Thanks!  
Omochi: You got it!! I'm so happy that my round about explanations worked – that's for telling me!  
Lizzie: THANK YOU SO MUCH for saying that. It really encouraged me. It's been pretty hard to develop these characters and I'm often stumped. But your review encouraged me!  
Rouge: Thank you for reading between the lines. I'm so glad that my story is able to do that to you!   
Hatokirei: I'm glad you like it. Well, the idea just kind of popped up. Dangerous relationships – they always lurk in my mind.   
Chitchat & Aiko: Thank you, thank you very much. See you in the next chapter I hope!  
  



	9. intoxication rated R

****

****

**Broken Pieces**  
by linay

**

* * *

**

**Author's notes: **I changed the rating to PG13 because the updates on my fanfiction page only list G-PG13 as default. Since I was frustrated because I thought some of my favourite R rated fics weren't getting updated, I just changed my rating in case anyone else has the same problem. Well, no big deal. I simply put "[rated R]" beside the chapters that are darker, more violent, etc. 

Hey everyone – Calger made a great, great, great work of art for Broken Pieces! My first piece of fanart EVER. Go see! Go see! Here's the address: http://www22.brinkster.com/jaylinda/fanart_BP_battousai_bw.jpg and http://www22.brinkster.com/jaylinda/fanart_BP_battousai_colour.jpg

**TO THE REVIEWERS (more at bottom): **chitchat, bleu phenix: You'll see here who that familiar voice is. Aoshi's boss' identity is a secret for now but you might be able to guess. And I guess you could say Aoshi cares because Kaoru had a similar effect on him that she will have on Kenshin. More to be revealed about her past with him though. Yawarako: An explanation ye shall have! I think. Well, something like an explanation. Oh yah, I meant to email you. I wrote that orange juice thing before I read the last chapter of your oh-so-cool story. But I decided not to change it just cause I knew we both wrote it without knowing the other did.  I hope you don't mind? The things you asked about – they WILL happen later on. Chibi akane: Can't tell! But just read on to see. Squeeker: There's not too too much action in this one either even though I think a lot happens. I hope this chp explains the boy's story a bit more. SAGE: Ara! Sorry about the tatami room thing. I haven't edited it yet  but I will. Thanks for the info though. Maybe that IS his hulking figure…

CALGER: Thanks so much for the fanart. And I corrected the link. And Kenshin's cooking? We'll see…

**Disclaimer: **I didn't create Kenshin & Kaoru! Or Megumi, Aoshi, Katsura or Takasugi for that matter. But I DID kinda screw them up for the purposes of my story.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: intoxication**

_Living as a stranger among others,_

_My mind traps me in a dance of distress_

Kaoru practically backed up into Kenshin, her terrified blue eyes wide. The massive man loomed closer to her, reaching out a large hand to grab her arm.

"Let me go!" Kaoru cried, wincing at the bruising grip her assailant had on her upper arm.

"C'mon baby," the dark-haired man crooned, "Just you and me. We can play school."

Kenshin felt Kaoru tremble as she stepped back into him. Her pupils were dilating and she began to shake her head, slight tremors taking over her small body. 

"Kaoru," he breathed into her ear, low enough so that only she could hear.

The man stepped forward, his hand still wrapped around her arm. Kaoru's breathing became harsh and erratic. Kenshin frowned, easily recognizing what ailed her, as he stared into the other man's lustful face. 

"Kaoru," he repeated in her ear, his voice urgent.

She didn't seem to her him. Instead she inhaled sharply – a sign that, to Kenshin, signalled the start of a very loud, very hysterical scream. He knew that something had to be done. If the teenager screamed, the whole club would flock around them. Kenshin didn't particularly like being the centre of attention and he had the common sense to know that Katsura would not be pleased if his little experiment became a subject for gossip. And already, he could sense the eyes of more than a few men on their little scene.

"You seem a little tense, missy," the big, black haired man smirked, "Maybe I can help you with that?"

He pressed in closer to Kaoru until she was practically sandwiched between him and Kenshin. The shorter, red-haired assassin focused his amber eyes on the other man's face.

"Genji," Kenshin commanded quietly, "Don't touch her."

Genji instinctively took a step back, raising his eyebrows in surprise. "Why not? Is she yours, Battousai?"

Kenshin simply narrowed his eyes, daring the other assassin to continue.

Genji took another step back, releasing Kaoru from his grip and lifting his sweaty palms in a placating gesture. When he was an arm's breadth away he stopped and dropped his arms. A near-naked woman immediately attached herself to his arm.

"Hey Battousai," he chortled, plainly drunk, "Why don't we share her for a bit? It'd be way more exciting."

"Get out of the way, Genji," Kenshin growled, his eyes darkening angrily. 

The drunk womanizer stepped aside to appease the manslayer. Kenshin planted his hand firmly on Kaoru's lower back and pushed her forward. 

"Move, Kaoru," he said softly, leaning forward.

Kaoru began to move, trying desperately to command her limbs through a murky haze of violent images. She shook her head as she took trembling steps, slowly clearing her mind of Genji's horrific memories as they gradually moved through the crowd away from him.

"Battousai!" Genji called, his words slurred, "Have some fun with her, man! A little bit of pleasure wouldn't kill you!"

Kenshin turned back slightly to shoot a dark glare at his fellow assassin. 

"But it'll get _you _killed, idiot!" Takasugi hooted from in front of them all, "So shut up!"

Genji only laughed drunkenly in response, the woman at his side winding her arms around him. Kenshin, his pace quicker than Kaoru's, guided her firmly forward. The girl's face was ashen and her eyes were staring blankly at the ground below her.

"Is the chickie okay?" Takasugi asked casually as they caught up with him.

Kenshin merely nodded, walking silently at the taller man's side. Around them, the crowd melted away, allowing them easy passage. Though he was slimmer and shorter than most of the men present, Kenshin's presence elicited a certain level of respect and even fear from anyone who ever laid eyes on him. He was known only as Battousai – his trademark red hair turning heads every time. Though he was often present at their organization's meeting places, he was never rambunctious or loud. But it was his steely silence that frightened his 'coworkers' the most.

He was the silent manslayer. The unsmiling, unfeeling executioner. A man to be feared and revered.  

Takasugi looked down at the red head as they made their way toward a quiet back room. "By the way," he drawled, "Since when are you two sweethearts on a first name basis?"

Kenshin's golden pupils swivelled to the side to regard Takasugi coldly. Takasugi's eyebrows shot up and he could practically feel the hair on his arms stand up. The man beside him was raging with a frightening battle aura. 

"Uh," he amended, facing forward, "Never mind."

Kenshin's eyes turned back to their goal. Knowing intuitively that the secluded room before him was intended for their meeting with Katsura, he slipped his shoes off and stepped onto the wooden platform. He pulled Kaoru up as he slid the shoji open. 

"Good evening, Himura." 

Kenshin dipped his head in a polite bow, waiting for Takasugi to enter before shutting the door. Then he firmly guided a semi-dazed Kaoru towards a low table in the centre of the room. With the barest of pressures to her back, he was able to direct her into kneeling at the table. Gracefully, he took his seat adjacent to her.

"How gentlemanly of you," Katsura remarked good-naturedly.

Kenshin said nothing and only waited, his golden eyes steadily staring into his employer's face. Takasugi, instead of sitting at the table, leaned back against the wall and sat cross-legged. He smacked his lips thoughtfully. Katsura watched Kaoru calmly as she sat staring down at the wooden tabletop.

"I am Katsura Kogoro," he introduced himself, "Leader of the Choshu organization."

He waited for a sign of acknowledgement from the statue of a girl. None came.

"I command the band of men outside," he continued, "As well as Takasugi Shinsaku and Himura Kenshin. I direct their movements and coordinate their lives. They follow my orders alone."

Again, Katsura studied the motionless teenager for any reaction. Kneeling comfortably, her hands were tightly clenched in the folds of her black school skirt and her head was bowed, long, raven hair streaming from her high ponytail. She seemed a bit pale.

"Did anything happen to you out there?" he asked, "Are you alright?"

Kaoru's blue eyes flicked up suddenly, her wariness evident. She openly stared at Katsura's chiselled, handsome face. A spark of recognition lighted her eyes.

"You," she stated, "I've seen you on public television. And yet you lead a band of murderers."

Takasugi smacked his lips loudly. Kenshin stiffened. Katsura afforded her a gracious smile.

"Indeed," he said pleasantly, "So you have recognized me. Besides being the leader of the elusive, illegal Choshu circle, I am also a government official. I serve the people of Kyoto in more ways than one."

Kaoru tilted her head thoughtfully, arching a delicate eyebrow. "How so?"

"In government, I am able to build playgrounds, pass laws, organize public life," Katsura explained, sweeping his arms open, "But the streets of Kyoto are dangerous and corrupt. When politics fail, the men of the Choshu group help me clean out the streets."

"Through murder."

"And various other methods."

"So they steal and harass as well?"

"Sometimes," Katsura smiled courteously, "There is no other way. To fight the evil of the underground, we must employ their methods against them – for the good of the civilians of Kyoto."

"And for the children?" Kaoru asked, her voice sharp.

"Sacrifices are never easy to make."

"How could you do such a thing to a child?" Kaoru demanded, eyes flaming.

"The child was an empath, like yourself. He was being used by the remnants of a drug ring to gather information and erase evidence," Katsura said regretfully, "There was no other way to crush that organization."

"Although I think murder is wrong," Kaoru replied angrily, "Wouldn't it have been morally better to just kill off the leader of the drug ring?" 

"We already took him out – Himura did, that it. Kanryu has been dead for almost a week but his followers are still trying desperately to revive the group," Katsura paused as he saw Kaoru's lips tighten in recognition of the name.

"Kanryu," she breathed involuntarily, a slight shudder running through her body.

"So you remember him," Katsura observed, "I take it your acquaintance with him was not pleasant?"

"What do you know of him?" Kaoru asked through clenched teeth.

Kenshin, from hooded eyes, noted how Kaoru twisted her fingers painfully in the stiff fabric of her skirt as she spoke. A recollection of their breakfast conversation flashed through his mind.

_It__'__s almost normal for me to be kidnapped and imprisoned and beaten.___

The image of Kaoru's stricken blue eyes returned to Kenshin as he watched Kaoru grip the folds of her skirt mercilessly. Kanryu must have been cruel.

"He was a drug dealer, a pimp and a murderer. I'm sure you know that." Katsura said plainly, "And we could not put an end to his legacy in any other way."

"So," Kaoru hissed, narrowing her eyes at Katsura, "You had a little boy killed."

"He was a sacrifice, yes," Katsura acknowledged, his eyes regretful, "Unfortunate but necessary."

Kaoru's face slowly twisted from anger to sorrow, her blue eyes turning glassy with unshed tears. "Why," she asked, her voice mournful, "Why did you take him away."

Kenshin saw her sudden change in demeanour. He glanced over quickly and stared at her eyes for a moment. Their sorrowful depths were as they had been the night before – when she had taken the mother's memory away. Filing the bit of information away in his mind, Kenshin turned his eyes away from her to glance at Takasugi – only to find that Takasugi was already watching him with thoughtful, amused brown eyes. As their eyes met, Takasugi gave a slight smirk. Kenshin dropped his head again.

"Why," came Kaoru's now plaintive voice, "Why did you do such a thing?"

"What we had accomplished in months, Sohma Yuki's powers undid in a few days. Rivals no longer remembered their grudges, witnesses couldn't remember evidence, and Kanryu's group had weeded out our spies and thwarted our plans," Katsura explained, "We could not allow it."

"He was so young," Kaoru grieved, "He never deserved any of this. It wasn't any of his fault!"

Katsura watched Kaoru's face intently, as if searching for something. "What do you mean?"

Kaoru covered her face in her hands. "He wasn't going to help them but the men were threatening him. They were going to kill the one he loved most if he didn't do as they said. So he had to. He didn't want to but he had to," she whispered through her fingers.

"How so?" Katsura prodded.

"They were going to kill me if he didn't help them!" Kaoru cried out, looking up suddenly.

Three sets of eyebrows went up at the same time.

"You?" Katsura asked, "They were going to kill you?"

Kaoru checked herself quickly, regaining control over her voice. "I mean," she clarified, "his mother. They were going to kill his mother."

"And you can remember this from her memories?"

Kaoru drew her eyebrows together, as a thought dawned on her. "It was a test," she hissed furiously.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You were testing my abilities. You used the boy and his mother to see what I could do."

Katsura bowed his head slightly and then looked up again, remorse clouding his noble features. "No, Kamiya-san," he said softly, "The boy had to be taken out of the picture in any case. But exploring your capabilities was a plus."

"If that were true – wouldn't you just kill me because I am like Yuki?"

Katsura smiled softly. "We did try."

"And now?" Kaoru demanded.

"We feel you would be of more use to us alive than dead."

Kaoru laughed bitterly. "People are only tools for you, aren't they Katsura-san. I used to admire the work you did for the people. But now," she said with a snort, "I see what you really are. You use other people to do your dirty work. People like me. Like your precious Battousai."

Kenshin's head whipped up to glare at Kaoru's determined profile. "You assume too much," he bit out scathingly, "Your naiveté is-"

Katsura raised a hand to stop whatever angry remark Kenshin was about to make. "That's fine, Himura," he said politely, "She is partially correct. Isn't she?"

Kenshin made as if to protest but Katsura gestured for silence. "You were still in martial arts training when Takasugi noticed you," Katsura recalled, "And I asked you if you would ever be able to kill with your technique. You were barely 15 years old then, I believe."

"But I believed in you," Kenshin said adamantly, "And I chose to be your shadow assassin."

"Still," Katsura insisted calmly, "You are my tool. You are the man – no, the killer – that I cannot be because of my public profile. I need you to accomplish the tasks that I cannot do myself."

"In effect," Takasugi drawled suddenly, "We ruined your life so that Katsura could be the people's man – the good guy."

"It is for a better Kyoto. The sacrifices are for a better Kyoto," Kenshin replied.

"They are indeed," Katsura affirmed sadly, "And your peace of mind, Himura, is one of those sacrifices."

"That's stupid," Kaoru interjected suddenly, "No one should have to be a sacrifice. No one should have to die. No one should have to be unhappy."

"Your idealism is refreshing," Katsura replied, "But it is out of place. Reality isn't always what we want it to be."

"But people – even people like Battousai – are entitled to happiness and safety."

"Do you really believe that?" Katsura asked, a slight smile forming on his lips.

"Of course!" Kaoru insisted resolutely.

Katsura held her unwavering blue eyes with his inquisitive gaze for a moment. Then he inclined his head to Takasugi. 

"Shinsaku," he requested, "Please take them into the club for awhile and then come back. I must make some phone calls. When I'm done," he said to Kenshin, "I will send Shinsaku to call you back here."

Kenshin bowed his head briefly and rose, guiding Kaoru up by the elbow. Takasugi dragged himself up as well and the trio stepped out of the room and back into the smoky darkness of the club.

Katsura waited until the shoji slid shut and then he pulled his cell phone from his vest pocket. He flipped it open and dialled quickly.

"It will work," he said as someone picked up from the other side.

"Are you sure?"

"Seijuro," Katsura assured him, "I see it in her eyes."

"Is that right?" the other man snorted, "As if anyone could be partnered with that dumb ass. What makes you think she'll help?"

"She will," Katsura responded smoothly, "She won't be able to refuse, I'm sure of it."

"The girl is that idealist, isn't she," he stated more than questioned.

"Indeed."

At that moment, the door slid open and Takasugi reappeared, taking his seat by the wall again. Katsura acknowledged him with a nod.

"Seijuro," he said, "I have to go. Update me with news from your side when we talk again."

The cell phone was flipped closed and slipped back into Katsura's vest pocket. 

"So," he addressed Takasugi, folding his hands, "What are they doing?"

"They're in the club," Takasugi answered, fiddling with the toothpick in his mouth, "Sitting in the lounge and looking like a pair of statues."

"Talk to me about your men."

"The Choshu men?" Takasugi thought aloud, rolling his head back, "Doing their job mostly. Himura's exceptionally efficient as usual. Genji's drunk or with a whore but he gets the job done. Our dear hackers are at the computers twenty four seven. Our weapons dealers are hooking us up. The thugs are…well, they're thugs. So basically," he said with a bitter smirk, "Your army of shmucks and dirties is up and running."

"I'll assume that means that things are going as planned."

"So," Takasugi asked absently, "What's this bullshit about the Kamiya girl all about? What are you planning, Kogoro?"

"The empath will be used in more ways than one. I'm sure you can see the benefits of having someone like her in our organization."

"Sure I can," Takasugi replied, "But why is she with Himura? She'd probably be safer somewhere else. I'm afraid he'll snap and skewer the chick."

"Doubtful," Katsura answered reflectively, "She's our atonement for ruining Himura Kenshin's life."

Takasugi chuckled. "I think she's ruining his life for us."

"It's not very pretty now, I'm sure," Katsura said softly, "But she'll be the key."

Kaoru sat on the swivel chair opposite Kenshin, every muscle tight with anxiety. Surrounding her were the lowest, most revolting specimens of civilization. She was afraid to look up for fear of being greeted by a leering, drunken man or some indecent couple's intimate moment. So she sat, back straight and hands fisted in her lap, staring straight down at the cigarette ashes strewn across the small table in front of her.

Kenshin, on the other hand, sat with one arm draped across the back of the burgundy sofa seat and the other hand loosely holding a beer bottle on the table. His glowing amber eyes watched with faint amusement as Kaoru bit her lip in embarrassment when a passing couple bumped her chair. The amusement left his eyes, however, when his sensitive ears picked up the conversation of some nearby drinkers.

"Is she new here? Haven't seen a girl that young in here before." 

"What a fucking hot chick!"

"Nice uniform, huh?"    

"Oh, you like it like that don't you?"

A frown formed on Kenshin's lips as he spotted other men gradually making their way over to the table. The stupid drunks – they were like vultures attracted to a carcass. Soon, he knew that they would be hovering over them. Kaoru, still tightly strung, sucked in her breath as she felt the warm presence of bodies behind her.

"Hi sweetheart," a hulking mass of a man leered.

Kaoru froze.

"Want to play with me?" he continued, twirling a lock of her lock hair with his finger.

"Or with the two of us at once?" another man chuckled, tugging at the collar of her white blouse, "I could be the principal and he could be the teacher."

"And I'll be the upper class-man!" a compact man shouted, slapping his palm onto the table.

Kaoru jumped slightly in her seat and tried to ignore the indecent, unwanted prodding she was receiving. 

"And you, my little rose," the first man bent down to whisper into her ear, tugging on a tendril of her hair, "Are the naughty little school girl. We'll teach you a lesson. How's that?"

The man's alcoholic breath on her face made Kaoru noxious – she felt humiliated, angry and frightened all at once. Her fingernails bit into her palms painfully. She wanted to jump up and scream but her fear froze her to her seat.

"How 'bout it baby?" the small man grinned, leaning over her.

A sweaty palm slid up her thigh. 

Kaoru flinched, drawing in an anguished breath.

A pair of eyes gleamed gold in the darkness.

"Get your hands off her," came a voice as hard and cold as steel.

Jerked from their lust, the crowd of men looked up suddenly to see Battousai sitting before them. His face was in the shadows but his narrowed amber eyes glittered eerily.

Fear instantly doused their lust. The men backed up in unison, either muttering unintelligible apologies or lifted hands in surrender. When the air and the area had cleared of their stench, Kenshin dropped his unearthly eyes to Kaoru.

"Come," he ordered, inclining his head towards the seat beside him.

Awed and frightened by the sheer power of his intense gaze, Kaoru rose without thinking and sat by Kenshin's side on the sofa seat. Kenshin let his right arm fall around her tense shoulders casually. Then he took a long swig from his beer bottle.

"What are you doing?" Kaoru hissed at him, regaining her sense of propriety and attempting to shrug his arm off.

Kenshin eyed her as he drained his bottle and set it down loudly. Instead of releasing her, he pressed his fingers into her shoulder painfully. Then he pulled her closer to his side.

"Don't complain," he said calmly, beckoning the waiter with his free hand, "It's better this way. They won't come back now." 

The waiter was hovering over them in a flash. "Baily's with milk for her and another beer for me," Kenshin ordered.

The man scurried off quickly. 

"Look," Kaoru said hotly, "I don't need your help-"

"Just shut up," Kenshin interrupted brusquely, "I'm not doing this for you. Those men annoy me."

The waiter, who was working at full speed, deposited a glass of milky white liquid on ice in front of Kaoru and an open beer bottle in front of Kenshin. Kenshin pushed the glass towards Kaoru and then picked up his beer with his free hand.

"Drink that," he commanded, bringing his own drink to his lips.

Kaoru brought the glass up to her nose and sniffed it delicately. "No way," she said scrunching her nose up, "I'm not drinking that."

"Drink it," Kenshin repeated, setting his bottle onto the table, "It'll loosen you up a little."

"Who says I want to loosen up?" Kaoru argued stubbornly.

"I do," Kenshin replied, an angry edge entering his tone.

Kaoru grimaced at him and tilted the glass up to her lips. She sipped delicately and swirled the thick milky liquid in her mouth before swallowing. It tasted almost like chocolate and it slid down her throat smoothly. Gently she tipped the glass up again and swallowed some more of the interesting drink. 

She was about to bring her glass down when Kenshin pushed the bottom of the glass up, forcing her to swallow more. She began to sputter in protest and some of the liquor ran down her chin. In a second, she realized Kenshin would not relent and she tried to chug as much of the liquid as she could before it overflowed some more. 

Kenshin watched as she downed the drink, tilting her glass more and more until the last drop had been drained. Then he pulled the glass away and set it on the table with flourish. Kaoru wiped the dripping liquid away with the back of her sleeve, the alcohol burning uncomfortably in her throat. 

"Good," Kenshin commented, going back to his beer.

"Good?" Kaoru squeaked, "What was that for?"

"You're too tense," he answered, leaning back, "This'll loosen up your muscles. Otherwise, you're almost painful to sit next to."

"You're unbelievable," Kaoru said, her voice coming not out exactly as she expected, "You're…You're-"

She let her words drift off as a strange warm feeling overtook her stomach. She took a few deep breaths and leaned a heavy head back against Kenshin's arm.

"Not a heavy drinker, I take it?" Kenshin commented, amusement tinting his tone unusually.

"What are you talking about?" Kaoru slurred slightly, rolling her head sideways to meet his eyes.

A rare grin surfaced on Kenshin's hardened features. "What do you think I'm talking about?"

Kaoru stared back at him with wide, dumbfounded eyes. "Why I…" she faltered, "I think…" She trailed off again, staring back at him with her mouth slightly agape. 

The ends of Kenshin's mouth twitched higher as he observed her induced confusion. Her body was melting into the sofa, tense muscles loosening. Suddenly she leaned over, her shoulder overlapping his chest and her nose inches from his.

"Your eyes," she said, her amazed, innocent blue eyes searching his, "Your eyes are beautiful." 

Kenshin was taken aback and he actually showed it by blinking rapidly several times.

Kaoru smiled lazily and let her head sink down between his shoulder and his neck. She dug her forehead into his neck and sighed.   

"But they're scary," she said, her voice muffled by his shirt.

Kenshin stared down at the girl's ivory complexion, letting his eyes trace over her now peaceful features. She was breathing steadily, probably somewhere between dreaming and waking.

Kenshin caught sudden movement in his peripheral vision. He glanced up and saw Takasugi waving at him through the crowd. He knew it was time to go back to Katsura.

Of all the times for her to be drunk.

With a sigh, he wrapped an arm around her waist and hauled her up with him as he stood. Her head lolled to the side, resting on his chest. Kenshin hooked his arm under her armpits and pulled her close, dragging her hobbling form with him as he walked towards the back of the club. 

"Just what're you planning?" Takasugi chuckled as Kenshin made his way slowly over.

Kenshin glared at the man, wishing he could pummel him into shutting up. Instead, he was saddled with a not-so-light, intoxicated teenager – who was now winding her slim arms around his waist.

"She's tasty!" a man suddenly piped as Kenshin's burden was tugged at suddenly from the side.

Kenshin turned to see Genji pulling at Kaoru's outside arm, his face contorted with desire. "Can I have her for a bit, Battousai?"

A deep growl rumbled in Battousai's throat as he pulled the girl forcefully back to himself.

"So damn possessive," Genji scolded him drunkenly, "Share her, dammit."

The crowd moved back from the pair instinctively. Even Takasugi stepped back, watching with interest.

Genji stepped forward in challenge, alcohol having marred his sense of judgement. "Let me take her off your hands for a bit," he said, grabbing a fistful of Kaoru's long hair.

He pulled. 

Kaoru screamed. 

In a blurred flash, Genji was sprawled on the floor with a few long strands of hair caught between his fingers. Kenshin was facing away, Kaoru tucked behind one of his arms. 

"You," Battousai's deathly cold voice sounded in the silence that ensued, "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Kenshin's head turned around slowly, so that only his fierce profile could be seen. He looked down at the girl beside him and pulled his arm away gently, turning to face Genji. Kaoru dropped to her knees without his support, her hazy eyes wide with fear.

Battousai, his eyes cold and his lips set in a hard line, took agonizingly slow steps towards Genji, who was just struggling to his feet. Just as he lifted himself from the floor, Battousai slapped him. Genji stood, raising a hand to touch his smarting cheek. Incoherent rage was written all over his face.

"What the-" 

Before Genji could even swear, he was back on the floor. 

"Get angry," Battousai hissed, advancing, "Go mad with rage. It will be like hunting a wild pig for me."

Just as an animal would, Genji lunged and swung wildly at Kenshin's head. But Battousai had ducked almost prematurely, and was behind the bigger man in an instant. His forearm made contact with the back of Genji's neck and Genji crumpled to the floor.

"Get up," Battousai commanded, his voice void of emotion but his golden eyes glowing with rage.

He delivered a swift kick to Genji's side, the latter not even able to roll away in time.

"Get up!" he shouted, grabbing the other's hair and pulling him up. 

"Himura!" Katsura bellowed from the back of the club. He stood outside of the room, silhouetted by the light.

Kenshin dropped Genji's head instantly. Completely ignoring the other man's grunts of pain, Kenshin stepped over him towards Kaoru. 

Katsura watched in amazement. As illogical as it may seem, his shadow assassin had not once before been involved in a brawl with his fellow men. 

Kaoru, still mildly intoxicated, reached up her arms to Kenshin as a child would. Kenshin bent over and hoisted her up, wrapping an arm possessively around her waist. He turned to face Katsura and waited for instructions.

Katsura surveyed the scene with great surprise. The fight had been over the girl? He let his eyes slide over quickly to meet Takasugi's gaze. A quick nod of the head confirmed his suspicions. He looked back to Kenshin.

"Just take her home, Himura," he instructed, his voice baffled, "I'll call to speak with her tomorrow."

Kenshin nodded, silently sweeping Kaoru into his arms. He turned and left the Sakura Tea House, the crowd parting before him.

Katsura stared after him, completely taken aback. At a loss for words, he turned and entered the secluded room, beckoning for Takasugi.

Yet another time, Kenshin found himself kicking his apartment door open with this girl resting limply in his arms. He carried her toward the bedroom with the full intention of dropping her on the bed and then getting a good night's sleep for himself.

But Kaoru decided to wake up. She began to twist violently in his arms. To avoid being kicked, he dropped her. But instead of letting go, Kaoru slid to the floor with her arms wrapped around his knees. The assassin shifted, suddenly tremendously uncomfortable.

"Where are we?" she asked, looking up with bright, innocent blue eyes.

"My place," Kenshin responded, staring down at her.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

Her delicate brow furrowed at him, confused again. She cocked her head to the side and regarded him blissfully. Kenshin stared back. Her gaze was almost childlike but it incited so many dormant sensations in his body. Her eyes. They were beautiful. 

"Help me get up?"

Kaoru looked up at Kenshin with a wide, sincere smile. Kenshin reached down and hefted her up from the floor. She wound her arms around his neck and leaned her head over his shoulder.

"I'm tired," she complained, still smiling.

"Of course you are," he muttered, trying to pull her away from his body by the waist.

"Are you tired?" she asked stepping away from him but leaving her wrists locked around his neck.

"Yes, I am," he said absently, pulling her arms from his shoulders by her wrists.

"Then," Kaoru grinned mischievously with a twinkle in her blue eyes, "Come to bed!"

She suddenly gripped Kenshin's wrists and pulled him into the bedroom clumsily.

The door swung shut behind them. 

****

****

**

* * *

**

End of chapter 9, to be continued!   
  


**Notes to Reviewers: **

Koneko: I know – I have a habit of torturing my characters.  
sage: Of course you're useful! Your comments always help me focus. Kaoru kicks ass!  
Eve: Thanks! Thanks for the encouragement on characters.  
Kaoru: Moo! Your stories are good too! (I am just an irresponsible reader)  
Lizzie: I hope this chp is not too late! Thanks for encouraging me. I'm always wary of dialogue.  
mama: Hope the tea house episode was good for you!  
Jason ML: Nu-uh! It was Genji! (Kanryuu got busted by Kenshin already) Ara! I'll have to get those eps of FB asap. I'm downloading 'em now actually.   
Dora-Chan: Your reviews simply can't be beaten!! You're right – I did leave out the "you". Darn it all. When I get off my lazy butt I'll reload that one. It's because I was thinking about that line for awhile and I kept changing it. Yah, I thought it was high time they started calling each other by their names – signals a sort of agreement, ne? Heehee…Yes, I needed a break from the violence too. Thanks for reviewing TWICE too. Heehee…no, no web design classes. I just spent hours at the computer. Boo me.  
Seychella: I know – but we'll find out about Katsura soon.  
Colleen: Thanks so much! Yah, the shower scene was fun. I hope what happened to Genji here didn't disappoint you too, too much. But don't worry-he's in for way worse soon.  
Hatokirei: * linay blushes profusely * That's a mighty big compliment there! Heehee  
Battousai Angel: I love orange juice too. Heehee…I mean, the scene.   
Susan: your comments are really flattering. Heehee…I know, I freak myself out too when I am writing. But what the heck – I felt like trying my hand at some dark stuff. I'm just being really hesitant on the smut I promised. But it'll come.  
michiru: Thanks for liking their interaction. I tried really hard.  
Ghost writer: I know, I know. I'm well known for being a cliff-hangar abuser.   
anna-neko: Woo hoo! Thanks for the compliment on K&K's relationship. I wanted to be smutty (for my own weird reasons) but I figured I should still try to make it believable. And even though the situation is weird, it's just not optimal for romance. Heehee. Moo – thanks for liking it. I'm kind of struggling with it. Heehee…(By the way, I've ALWAYS adored your work). Thanks for the soap. I shall make good use of it. Me? A classy chick? * linay bounces up and down with cheerful giddiness *  
tanuki: Thanks for the encouragement! I shall try to have some faith in myself.  
gypsy: Thanks for telling me what you liked. I like black cars too. Heehee..psyduck takasugi. That would be funny.  
yue: You got it! Well, me too, I am glad they can address themselves by their names. It's way easier. For them and me.  
E-chan: * bows * thank you!  
osvark: Me too. I've always wanted to be defended.  
Ro-chan: Thank you! I know, I've thrown myself into this story so much that I've neglected the other.  
Artemis Moon: I'm getting impatient for the sparks too. Moo!   
macy: tsk tsk – reading between classes. Feh! I'm late for work because I get into a good read sometimes!  
just someone: thanks for the review – no worries about spelling  
Hikari, fujifunmun: I'm glad you like it – it's really a compliment especially if you don't usually like AUs  
Immortal Ninja: Thanks! You really encouraged me.   
chibi-angel: Thanks for visiting. My collective is down but the RK site is up! Thanks for your great comments  
minakokiss: glad the characters are working for you  
shigatsu: Hmmm…it IS a bit Aoshi isn't it? Oh well…but anyway, thanks for following the fic and liking it!  
Narrator: Yup, I love takasugi too. Hey, your compliments made me blush! Heehee…they'll do a lot more than KISS in this story. Moo haha ( evil cackling )  
dementedchris: Gosh, your comments are so generous. I'm glad you don't think I'm screwing the character up too much. But I hope I don't disappoint …  
rouge, Aishiteru: Heehee..I know, I'm known for being a b**** with cliffhangers. Sorry for the delay!  
marstanuki: Your fic ROCKED!! But I wish I could read more…  
Ranko, Adriana: Thank you so much. I'm very flattered.  
Kero: Thanks for being so understanding!! (And thanks for the compliments too)  
ayanami: * hugs back *  
  
  
  
****


	10. scent of the unattainable

****

****

**Broken Pieces**  
by linay

**

* * *

**

**Author's notes: **Moo – plenty of WAFF in this chp. Probably too much but I couldn't resist. Hahaha…no hentai stuff yet. Sorry to disappoint you guys! But don't worry, all of us hentais will have something to talk about soon. To make up for the evil cliffhanger of the last chapter, here's another one within the week. And a not so short one too~

NOTICE: The next two chapters will take longer to post because I am in the middle of the biggest move of my life: from Montreal to Victoria (i.e., cross Canada). We got our first house EVER and we have to set up all by ourselves. So the next two chapters will probably be a good two-3 weeks in between! Sorry…don't kill me! 

Ara! More fanart – this time, a spiffy pic of Battousai by the wonderful Dora-chan. Go see at: http://www22.brinkster.com/jaylinda/fanart_BP_battousai_bydora.jpg

**TO THE REVIEWERS (more at bottom): **Okay, for all those who asked: Baily's with milk on ice is SOOOOO yummy!

**Disclaimer: **I didn't create Kenshin & Kaoru! Or Megumi, Aoshi, Katsura or Takasugi for that matter. But I DID kinda screw them up for the purposes of my story.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: scent of the unattainable**

_I dance to the music of misery_

_Misery will write my memories_

Kaoru awoke to a dizzying headache, twisted uncomfortably between the bed sheets. She struggled to pry her eyes open, wondering when sunlight had ever been painful. She rolled over to her side, her head pounding incessantly. She distantly recalled scattered memories from the night before.

The teahouse that had turned out to be distinctly indecent.

Genji resurfacing.

Katsura explaining his philosophy on murder.

Drinking that sweet milky liquor.

Kaoru knit her brows together thoughtfully, her eyes squinting at the painfully bright light streaming from the window. The rest of her memories were rather blurred and unclear – a disconcerting situation for someone who has lived and relived vivid memories, and not only her own. Vaguely she recalled other scenes in broken pieces.

The smell of Kenshin's neck.

The angry glow in his yellow eyes.

Genji's moan of pain.

The feeling of being pressed completely against…

Kaoru's eyes widened involuntarily as she recalled the last memory and she bolted upright – only to fall back painfully against her pillow, her head weighing a ton.

"Finally awake?" a familiar voice filled her hearing.

Kaoru pulled herself to the edge of the bed and peered down with bleary blue eyes. Sitting with his back to the wall and with his red head bowed was Kenshin. He looked up, eyes small with fatigue.

"What…?" Kaoru's voice grated.

Kenshin raised an eyebrow. "You don't remember?"

Kaoru squinted and furrowed her brows, pushing her aching head to recall. Her visage showed obvious concern – what had she been doing the night before? And why had Kenshin slept in the room with her? 

"Did I…?" Kaoru asked, her voice groggy and apprehensive, "Did we…?" 

Kenshin studied her contorting face as she struggled to remember her actions. Gauging from her confused appearance, he deduced that she was not able to recollect a single embarrassing thing.

"No," he said simply, raising himself up slowly and looking away.

Kaoru stared at his lean figure, still clothed in last night's apparel. Her grimace of confusion grew as a gnawing memory refused to surface. Kenshin eyed her with concealed discomfort.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

A series of incomprehensible mutterings followed. 

"I thought as much," he said, "Wait here."

Kenshin walked out of the bedroom and Kaoru rolled onto her back again, irritated. Did he think she was going to go anywhere with this damned headache? And the man made so much noise when he opened the door! Was he doing it on purpose? Every sound – from the swinging of the door to the irritating chirping of birds – grated on Kaoru's raw nerves and sounded excruciatingly loud in her eardrums. She fought back a wave of nausea, her stomach doing summersaults. The pressure behind her eyes was nearly unbearable.

Meanwhile, Kenshin was in the kitchen, pulling out the biggest glass he could find. He filled it with cold water and then rummaged in a drawer for some extra-strength Tylenol. Silently he cursed himself for not realizing that a seventeen girl such as his sort-of prisoner would not be able to stomach even that tiny bit of alcohol.

Then, Kenshin cursed himself for caring.

He shook out two tablets of Tylenol and threw the bottle back in its drawer, slamming it closed angrily. He paused. And let his eyelids drift closed. And then he allowed himself to remember what she could not.

_Kaoru's eyes were beautiful. And innocently inviting._

_He let her pull him into his bedroom, his eyes captured by her warm, blue gaze. She giggled, managing in her stupor to kick the door shut on their way in. _

_"Come!" she beckoned sweetly, pulling him by the wrists._

_The intoxicated teenager tripped and tumbled backwards onto the bed, pulling Kenshin along with her. The assassin found himself hovering over her prone form, his hands planted on each side of her head. She giggled again, her laughter like musical chimes. He stiffened, not feeling particularly in control while sprawled out on top of the lithe girl._

_"Kaoru," he breathed softly, attempting to stand up straight._

_But the girl wound her arms around him and locked her hands together at his back, preventing him from lifting himself without hurting her. Kenshin frowned. Kaoru smiled up at him. _

_"Let me go, Kaoru."_

_"Why?" She was childlike, as always._

_"Because I want to let you sleep. You need to rest."_

_"Why?" Cheerful, tipsy banter._

_"You're drunk and you don't know what you're doing."_

_"Why?" It was obviously a game to her._

_"Or what you're doing to me," he added under his breath, refusing his body relief by consciously keeping his hips away from hers._

_"What am I doing to you?" she asked, her tender face screwing up in concern._

_Curses, the girl had good hearing. Kenshin didn't reply. Instead, he reached behind and tried to pry her fingers loose from behind him. The situation was becoming tremendously awkward and uncomfortable for the assassin. Kaoru tilted her head to one side, watching with a slight smile on her face._

_"What're you doing?"_

_"Trying to get your hands off of me," Kenshin answered, deliberately brusque._

_"Why?"_

_Kenshin paused to look down and frown at her. Enough fooling around, he meant to convey. But for a split second, he was unable to put on his icy, cruel appearance. _

_Her ivory expression was angelic, midnight hair spilling around her head and over her shoulders. But what struck him dumb for a moment was the pure sincerity reflected in her crystal blue eyes. Sincerity and complete vulnerability. _

_He was caught off guard only for a second. In the next, he was glowering down at her with angry, narrowed amber eyes. He focused his energy into creating a frightening scowl that would have terrified even a hardened thug._

_But Kaoru – Kaoru simply smiled up at him sadly. _

_"Don't," she whispered tenderly, "You don't have to be like that all the time."_

_Kenshin's eyes expanded suddenly. In his short moment of confusion, Kaoru wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled downward with all of her strength. The stupefied assassin landed on top of her, his face nestled in her hair and his body tightly pressed against hers. Her soft curves were painfully obvious to him now._

_"Kaoru," he warned dangerously, feeling the heat rise in his body._

_"You smell…" Kaoru interrupted, her voice thoughtful. _

_Kenshin winced into the side of her head, thinking of how she always commented on his revolting smell. How he was coated in the stench of blood. How he had been dirtied and used as a killing tool._

_Kaoru pressed her nose into his neck, inhaling and exhaling deeply. Her cool breath tickled Kenshin's neck and elicited all manner of bodily responses from the man. He thanked the gods that the girl was far too drunk to notice the indecent bulge pressing against her warmth._

_"You smell," she continued, her voice dreamy, "Like the forest. Like pine trees."_

_Kenshin's entire body stilled within the teenager's impromptu embrace. His eternally tense muscles responded to the heat of her body and he began to hear his heartbeat. He felt Kaoru's arms loosen hesitantly around him. Her small hands began to stroke his back slowly, comfortingly- although it elicited rather primal sensations in the man on top of her. Kaoru tilted her head to the side so that their cheeks were overlapping. Kenshin strained his eyes to get a look at her expression._

_Her eyes were closed. But her face was free of fear._

_"How do I smell?" she whispered softly, her voice become heavy with drowsiness._

_Kenshin allowed himself to press his face into her neck. He inhaled deeply._

_"You smell," he whispered, "You smell sweet."_

_Kenshin indulged, knowing that he would probably never get another chance. He moulded his body onto hers, savouring the feel of her body under his. _

_Gradually, Kaoru's stroking slowed. Her breathing grew regular and, finally, her arms slid away from Kenshin's back. Almost hesitantly, Kenshin pushed himself up onto his elbows. He leaned over her and studied her sleeping face. Tempted, he let his face drop down slowly towards hers, inhaling more of her sweet scent. Gently, he touched his cheek to hers, exploring the feel of her soft, smooth skin against his own. _

_He inhaled deeply. _

_And then sighed._

_Reluctantly, he pulled away from her, knowing that it was impossible for him to feel her or even smell her so closely again. He slid his arms underneath her and pulled her entire form onto the bed, placing her gently in the middle of the bed and pulling the sheets over her. He sat on the edge of the bed for a moment, studying her._

_Brushing a stray lock of hair away from her cheek, he stood. He pressed his lips together. In that moment, Kenshin sincerely hoped he would never have to shed her blood. It was all he could promise._

_He dropped into a sitting position beside the bed, his mind swarming. Sleep did not claim him until many hours later._

It was folly, all of it. An assassin had no room for such soft sensations.

Kenshin shook his head, picking up the glass of water and tablets of Tylenol. There was no time for such sentimentalism. Last night had been a mistake. One he would not repeat.

He strode purposefully into the room, causing Kaoru to roll her head over to look at him.

"Do you have to be so loud?" she complained grouchily.

Kenshin refused to answer. Instead he held out the glass of water.

"Drink it," he said, producing the pills, "And take these."

Rather than argue, Kaoru struggled to rise to a sitting position but her limbs felt as stiff and heavy as lead. She floundered pathetically for a few minutes. Kenshin watched distantly, refusing to help her in any way. Finally, Kaoru was able to lift herself up into leaning against the headrest. Kenshin dropped the pills into her open palm and handed her the water. Then, without another word, he stalked out of the room.

Kaoru ignored his brusque attitude, her headache literally the only thing on her mind.

"Megumi?"

"Yes, sir?" Takani Megumi asked, looking up from the paperwork piled on her desk.

"I need Kamiya Kaoru's test results and medical papers."

"Sir?"

"I'd like to look over them this week. Get them, will you?"

"But sir," Megumi protested, "Her files fill up three cabinets!"

"Oh that's stupid," her boss quipped, "Then just get me the medical papers you wrote up during her time in Kanryu's possession-"

"Possession?! Sir, I object-" 

"That's what it was, Missy," he interrupted abruptly, "So get me those and also the results of her most recent examinations."

"For when?"

"Now, of course."

"Of course," Megumi repeated cattily, pushing back from her desk.

"Oh and," her boss threw over his shoulder as he turned to leave her to dig up the information, "Get me your notes on her present physical and mental condition."

Takasugi loped over to the door to Kenshin's apartment lazily. Although he had the key to the apartment, he chose to knock.

"Hey!" he called through the heavy wood, "Open up, Himura!"

The front door swung open quietly a second later. Kenshin held the door open for his unexpected guest, silently ushering him in. Takasugi wandered in slowly, looking around curiously.

Kenshin shut the door and returned to his armchair, easing himself into the leather seat slowly. Takasugi spread himself out on the sofa and ran a rough hand through his short, matted hair.

"So," he began casually, his dark eyes keenly observant, "Where's the little girl?"

"In the bedroom," Kenshin replied impassively.

"When'd she wake up?"

"Hours ago."

"Hangover?"

"Almost gone."

"Any other reason she should be tired?"

Kenshin shot his superior a sharp look. "Not at all," he replied pointedly, emphasizing each word.

"Ah well," Takasugi sighed, leaning back with a smirk, "You're such a saint."

Kenshin regarded him coldly, wondering if the man was losing his memory or his mind. 

"Anyway," he said, tossing a black envelope to Kenshin, "Take care of this."

Kenshin caught the small package easily and nodded. 

"Oh and by the way," Takasugi remarked, "Katsura's gonna call."

Again, a quiet nod from the assassin. At that moment, the phone rang loudly.

"Speak of the devil," Takasugi breathed as Kenshin got up quickly to answer it. 

"Yes, sir," Kenshin said respectfully into the phone, "She is here. Just a moment please sir."

Kenshin padded quickly to the bedroom and shoved the door open, holding the cordless phone. Takasugi turned his head slightly to see the shaded interior of the room. Kenshin placed the phone on the bed silently, not looking or speaking to the girl who lay on his bed reading a book. 

"Such companionship," he commented as Kenshin sullenly sat back down in his armchair.

"Shut up," Kenshin snorted.

From within the bedroom, they could hear Kaoru's soft feminine voice. Takasugi watched Kenshin's face. Though it was void of emotion as usual, Takasugi knew he was straining to hear the conversation from the concentrated look he wore. 

Then came the familiar beep of the phone's off button. The girl emerged from the room hesitantly, wearing the blue bathrobe. Her eyes darted away from Kenshin and she hurried quietly to replace the phone on its stand. Throwing only one glance over her shoulder at the men, she scurried back into her room and shut the door.

Takasugi turned to Kenshin, who was staring pointlessly at the fireplace. "Not on speaking terms?" he asked, teasingly, "What happened during her drunken state?"

"Nothing," Kenshin replied tightly, "Nothing at all happened." And it would stay that way, he vowed.

"Will it interfere with your work?"

"Of course not," the assassin replied icily.

Takasugi raised an eyebrow. Kenshin rose to ready himself for his assignment.

It was dark, but Kaoru didn't turn the light on. She sat cross-legged on the bed, staring out of the window. She mulled over her conversation with Katsura Kogoro, debating with herself. Snippets of their conversation flitted in and out of her mind.

_"I know you can't be forced to help the Choshu organization but I hope you will see that it is the right thing to do - even if you think you're being used as a tool," Katsura began._

At the same moment, Battousai stood behind the corner of a building and waited for the approaching voices to draw nearer. His long black cloak covered his black sweater, sword and dark jeans. His flame red hair was tightly pulled up in a ponytail. 

_"People die on the streets everyday. That's just the way it is. But some of these people wouldn't have to die if you would help us."_

Suddenly, he swung around and stood before the small group of politicians. Searching the group with keen amber eyes, he spotted his target: the minister Takamatsu. Without a word, Kenshin was flying over the pavement, his hand on the hilt of his sword. In a fluid flash of steel, the politician's throat burst open and blood sprayed forward violently. The man's grey head, attached only by a few inches of skin and tissue, lolled backward sickeningly as the dead body fell to the pavement. Kenshin turned to eye the yelling people around him.

_"Battousai kills people because I tell him he must. But some die by his hand only because there can be no witnesses to his existence. No one may see him in action and live to tell about it."_

His eyes blank and unfeeling, Battousai surged forward, methodically attacking each of the shocked and horrified men. Even though the dying men were shrieking with pain or terror, the only sound he heard was the swift sound of steel cleaving through flesh and bone. Blood spurted and rained around him, coating the street. One man, who had slipped and been slashed through the lungs and not the heart, was trying to crawl away, whimpering even as he coughed up thick blood. His lips a grim line and his eyes hooded, Battousai plunged his sword into the man's back, ending his life in a sickening burst of blood. 

_"However, you have the power to save their lives."_

Turning away, Battousai swung his sword sharply, the blood of his victims flying off the blade in crimson droplets.

_"If you could go with him and take away the memory of those who are only witnesses to the assassinations, you would save their lives. This is what I want."_

Awhile later, Kenshin was riding the elevator back up to his floor. Even the strands of his red hair were coated in blood. 

_"There is one more thing I want to ask of you."_

He stepped from the elevator. His were steps sharp and quick and he wore an expression of icy efficiency. 

_"Kenshin is a hard man and he has lived a hard life – and this is my fault. I helped make him into the killer he is."_

Kaoru pondered the words carefully as she sat in the darkness of his room. She stared into the blackness of the night sky, weaving her fingers tightly together. He was a mystery to her. He was a killer and a criminal. But she had in fact remembered a few scenes from the night before. The way he had pressed his face into her neck had not escaped her. So perhaps…

_"But you may be able to help him."_

She was jolted suddenly from her reverie as the door to the apartment was unlocked, opened and closed again. The steps she heard were light but disciplined. She knew it was him. Kenshin had returned. __

_"It doesn't matter that you don't understand now. Just stay with him. And be yourself."_

Kaoru decided. She slid quietly off the bed and headed for the door. She pulled it open slowly, looking out into the main room. Kenshin was reaching up to replace his swords.

"Welcome home," she whispered softly.

His face cold and empty, Kenshin turned to stare at her as he dropped his arm slowly to his side. He gazed at her from under red, sweaty bangs.

"Go to bed," he said quietly but authoritatively.

"Are you okay?" she asked genuinely.

"Don't ask stupid questions," Kenshin replied, turning away painfully.

Kaoru bowed her head slightly. "Good night, then," she said faintly.

Without pressing the issue, she disappeared into the bedroom, closing the door quietly behind her. Kenshin let out the breath he had been holding in. She was unpredictable sometimes, and terribly confusing. He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths, trying to harden his resolve to avoid the child at all costs.

A soft, gentle knock sounded at his apartment door. Turning in surprise, Kenshin headed for the door warily and opened it slowly. A tall, beautiful woman dressed in a skimpy, clingy black dress stood in the doorway, grinning sensually.

"Himura-san?" she purred.

"Yes?"

The woman pushed past him into the apartment, swaying her hips. Kenshin pushed the door closed, turning to watch the woman settle into his sofa.

"What do you want?" he asked bluntly, still standing by the door.

The woman leaned forward, exposing her cleavage, and smiled. "I love that raw, dangerous quality in a man," she said, licking her lips. She beckoned to him with one finger.

Kenshin walked over and stood by the sofa. Unsolicited, the woman wrapped her arms around his waist and began to rub herself against him. Her actions elicited favourable sensations in Kenshin's body but he remained impassive.

"Oh my," she crooned, "I guess I'll have to put all my skills to work tonight."

Still rubbing her chest against his loins, the woman looked up seductively and slowly began to push down the straps of her tiny black dress.

"Why are you here?" Kenshin asked, trying to ignore the effect her ministrations were having on his body.

"I was sent to you by a friend," she purred, kneeling on the couch and pushing her hands up under his shirt.

"Which friend?" Kenshin asked, suppressing a groan.

"Why," the woman answered, nuzzling his neck and pushing her breasts up against his chest, "None other than Takasugi Shinsaku."

"Takasugi," Kenshin muttered, closing his eyes. That fucking retarded asshole of damn shitty horse. Internally, Kenshin rattled off as many curses as he could.

Externally, the woman was beginning to plant open mouthed kisses on his neck. Kenshin clenched his fists and tried to concentrate on finding a way to get rid of her. His body, however, was remembering and relishing something, or rather someone, else.

Another body. Smaller, more muscled but still as curvaceous. Moulded against his. Hands gently stroking his back. A sweet scent permeating his nostrils.

_If only…_

Kenshin's mind was wandering and imagining alternate situations.

_If only…_

His senses did not pick up the creaking of the bedroom door.

_If only it could be her._

But he did hear the startled gasp that came from across the room. His head whipped up suddenly, his shock causing the woman to stop for a moment and turn around. Kaoru stood staring at the pair, her eyes wide as if in pain and her hand over her mouth.

The three figures remained as still and as silent as stone until a deep, throaty voice interrupted.

"Who is she?" the woman asked, looking up at Kenshin.

He honestly struggled for an answer. He could say she was his prisoner or his assignment and it would be the truth. But that would probably hurt Kaoru. But then, wouldn't it be better to just break her heart and be done with it? And why all of a sudden did he have the distinct feeling that Kaoru was hurt because of this other woman? Why on earth did he even care? 

The assassin was tongue-tied. 

Kaoru did not wait for his answer. Instead she flung herself back into the bedroom and slammed the door shut.

"So?" the sultry woman asked, massaging Kenshin's chest, "Who was that little girl?"

Kenshin looked down, anger beginning to swirl in his amber eyes.

The woman didn't bother to look up. Instead she began to plaster herself to him. "Anyway, now that the children have gone to bed," she said disdainfully, "Let's have our fun."

Kenshin, suddenly repulsed and enraged, grabbed the woman by her shoulders and flung her roughly back onto the sofa. The woman looked up in surprise and anticipation.

"Oh? So you like it rough?" she smirked sexily, "Put it on me, then."

Kenshin pointed to the door. "Get out," he growled.

"Excuse me?" the woman asked, disbelieving.

"I'm not going to repeat myself," Kenshin snarled, his gaze terrible.

The woman snorted and stood, brushing herself off. "And I thought you were supposed to be a man," she muttered, heading for the door.

Kenshin stepped ahead of her and unlocked it. She paused before exiting and looked up to make a crude remark. It died on her lips, however, when she met his fearful yellow glare. Kenshin didn't wait for her to recover. He unceremoniously pushed her out and slammed the door behind her. 

"Kaoru!" he bellowed, turning to stare at the closed bedroom door.

There was, of course, no answer. Not even a sob. Kenshin narrowed his eyes impatiently, his reason and control clouded by rare emotions.

"Dammit," he roared, "Come out, Kaoru! Don't make me come get you."

 "Leave me alone!" came a muffled reply from within the bedroom.

His face twisting angrily, Kenshin strode over to the bedroom and pounded on the door. "I'll break down the door," he warned, his voice dropping low.

"Fine," Kaoru shot back, "It's your stupid door anyway."

Damn prissy teenager. Kenshin began to pound even harder on the door, not caring whether he was being reasonable or normal or prudent. His instinct simply told him one thing, and he was determined to follow his gut rather than his head at the moment. Just as he was about to bring his fist down on wooden surface again, the door swung open sharply. A very angry Kaoru stood in the doorway, blue eyes glittering with rage.

"Just stop it!" she yelled, "You…you barbaric thug!"

Kenshin shook his finger at her, an unknown mixture of volatile emotions overtaking his self-controlled image. 

"Now listen up," he hissed at her, "You don't understand what was-"

"And I don't want to," Kaoru interrupted, making as if to slam the door in his face.

Kenshin jammed his foot in front of the door so she couldn't close it. Kaoru pushed against the door angrily, kicking uselessly at his offending foot.

"I wasn't finished," Kenshin seethed, "What right do you have to go around all high and mighty and pretend to be moral and-"

"Because I _am _moral compared to you," Kaoru hollered spitefully, "You womanizing murderer!"

"I wasn't going to screw her, dammit," Kenshin argued back, "But even if I was – it's none of your damned concern! I'm a man, damn it."

"So go screw her," Kaoru spat out, her face twisted between a sob and a snarl, "And leave me alone!"

"Fuck!" Kenshin cried suddenly, punching the door with enough force to leave a dent.

Kaoru froze, stopped by the intensity of his grimace. Kenshin left his fist where it landed, breathing raggedly. 

"That's not what I meant," Kenshin heaved between breaths, looking up at Kaoru.

She lifted her chin, studying him with narrowed blue eyes. "What is she to you, anyway?"

"What do you care?"

"I don't."

"So why ask?"

"I want to know."

"A hooker someone hired for me," Kenshin said, grinding his fist into the door angrily.

"I didn't know you were that kind of person," Kaoru said scornfully.

"I'm not," Kenshin said quietly, "At least not anymore."

"Then why-"

"I didn't want her," he interrupted, "I want you to know that."

"What do you care?" she asked, mimicking him.

"I don't."

"So why ask?" A touch of derision was in her voice.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" Kenshin asked quietly.

"Why?" Kaoru asked in return, reluctant to say that remembered being pressed close to him.

Kenshin looked up at her and slowly pulled his fist away from the door. Kaoru sucked in her breath. His knuckles were swollen and split from the impact. She ran around him to the kitchen and hastily pulled out a few ice cubes, wrapping them in a dishtowel. She rushed back to Kenshin and grabbed a hold of his wrist. Surprisingly, he let her. Gingerly, she pressed the ice pack to his knuckles lightly. 

Kenshin watched her passively, his eyes hooded. 

"You don't remember anything?" he asked again, softly.

Kaoru didn't look up and didn't answer. Instead, she pretended to be engrossed in watching the ice and his knuckles. Kenshin raised an eyebrow as she deliberately ignored him.

"Why aren't you afraid?"

"Should I be?" she asked, her voice calm.

"I could kill you."

"So?"

Slowly, Kaoru raised her eyes to meet the killer's gaze, her hands still ministering to his wounded fist. They watched each other for a few moments, trying to figure out what was going on in the other's mind.

"_Are_ you afraid of me?" Kenshin asked seriously.

"Sometimes," Kaoru shrugged, "Are you afraid of me?"

Kenshin snorted, still keeping eye contact. "Why would I be afraid of you?"

A wry smile tugged at Kaoru's lips. She extended one hand and let it hover in front of his chest. "Well," she said slowly, "You always get so agitated when you're around me."

"That's because you're annoying and I despise you."

"Is that so?" Kaoru asked, pressing her hand to his heart. She took a step forward, all the while keeping the ice on his knuckles. "Am I annoying now?"

Kenshin didn't answer. Instead, he concentrated on keeping his breathing in check. Damn this girl.

"If you're not afraid of me," Kaoru persisted, stepping closer to him, "Then why do you always push me away?"

"I-"

"Hate me?" Kaoru asked, taking yet another step closer, "Despise me? What is it that makes you so upset about me?"

She was now standing a mere inch away from him, one hand now firmly pressed on his chest and the other extended behind her to keep the ice on his hand. Kenshin stared at her levelly trying to ignore the warmth coming from her body, his lips a grim line.

"So push me away now," Kaoru whispered, her face only inches away from his, "Push me away if you really hate me."  

Kenshin's hands closed around Kaoru's upper arms in a lightning fast movement and she tumbled backwards, the ice falling from her hand. 

Before she had time to breath, Kaoru found herself against the wall, her arms pinned to the white surface by Kenshin's iron fists. Kenshin's entire body was pressed against hers, his face buried in her neck. He was panting hotly onto her delicate skin and she felt the hair on the nape of her neck rise with the sensation. Her forearms were raised in surprise and her chest was heaving with gasping breaths. But the rising of her breasts was stopped by Kenshin's hard chest against hers. 

The ice lay melting on the floor, abandoned.

Kenshin's calloused fingers left her upper arms and he forced his arms in behind her. He looped one lean arm around her back and one around her waist, pulling her tightly towards him at the same time as pushing himself onto her. 

"You…" he mouthed into her neck, frustrated, "Bitch."

Kaoru blinked blue eyes in shock and confusion. Kenshin continued to crush her to himself, his lips moving incomprehensibly over the smooth skin under her chin. She shuddered at the feeling, her body awakening to him. Kenshin pushed his nose into her neck, and then into her hair, inhaling her sweet scent deeply. 

"How do you do this to me…" he whispered incomprehensibly into her silken hair.

Shuddering with barely controlled passion, Kenshin's rough hands pushed their way down Kaoru's back and over her firm thighs. He could feel the girl's heart race as he pressed his weight against her, forbidding her to move. One calloused hand ran through her strands of thick black hair and gripped the back of her scalp. He pulled his face from her neck and pulled her head back, staring into her face as his other hand gripped her hip. His calculating amber eyes surveyed her flushed cheeks, surprised blue eyes and plump lips. He moved his face closer to hers, sniffing delicately and letting his red bangs brush her cheeks.

No fear. No panic. No revulsion at his touch. Only surprise.

"We can't do this," Kenshin said in a cold, clear voice of steel.

He grabbed her by the shoulders, flinging her away from him as he stepped back. Kaoru, stricken, stared up at him dazedly. For a few moments, he looked down at her with a hungry, primal gaze. Then he turned and stalked away to the bathroom, leaving Kaoru to collect herself from the floor.

****

****

**

* * *

**

End of chapter 10, to be continued!   
  


**Notes to Reviewers: **

JML: I love Baily's with milk – but I like sweet things. It's not a particularly hard drink either. Moo. Heehee…protective Battousai – I liked that too. Oh so much fun to write.  
Colleen, Eve: Hope the bedroom scene wasn't a disappointment. And you're right: Genji WILL get his eventually. Mwahahaha.  
sage: Heehee…I bet your deductions are right on too. But SHHHHHH…cause it's a surprise for the others. Heeheee…Hey you ALWAYS have the best questions. You really help me to prioritize explanations and stuff. Thanks a lot! And now: yes, I will have some light shed on her past with Kanryu and on the development of her powers – although not right away cause I'm a meanie.  
sync*in: I know, isn't it nice to feel protected? I always wanted someone to go "protective" on me. Moo (sporting trademark expression)  
Susan: I know – I abuse cliffhangars. Boo me. Boo me….heehee – but this chapter was up quick, ne? ne? Heehee…  
Deamonkatte: I'm evil, yes. Now that I got this chapter off of my chest, I won't hold you up any longer. I'm reading your fic closely and I'll probably email you my responses (with text) in parts as I get it done.  
SAGE: Hey loved citrus grove! I'm on your favorites? * blush *  
Kero: Hope this chapter is atonement enough… * bows *  
mama-sama: Thanks again!  
Dora: Isn't Takasugi cool? I like him even if he is a perv. Though he sure was a jerk in this chapter. THANKS FOR THE FAN ART. I already posted it on my site so please go check for errors. I'm very bad at typos. Heehee…I don't mind squealing! I'm kinda flattered by it!  
Squeeker: Hope this chapter had enough action too!  
ayanami: Boo me. No lemon yet although I was really really really tempted. But it'll come, it'll come * evil laughter *  
chibiakane: yuppers, Kaoru's a strong little girl. Plus I think he was humouring her. Anyway, glad you thought it was hot!   
seychella: I'm a sucker for that kind of sweetness too!  
calger: Nope, not expecting that at ALL. Heehee…True eh? I always wondered about Katsura. THANKS FOR THE FAN ART AGAIN!!  
lizzie: heehee…glad I made you smile.  
leigh: Baily's – mmmmm…Freedom at the end? Secret!!  
moonsaiyan: hope this chapter was good!  
sakura li: welcome!   
yume, rei2: Hope this chapter is good for you!   
hatokirei: Heehee…thanks. You're making me blush!  
artemismoon: THANK YOU! You're really encouraging.  
Nim: * more blushing *. You made me really giddy. Your comments are enough of an award. Thank you!  
gyspy: Hey that's good way of describing it! Cavemanistic: totally what I wanted to show!  
tan kimiko: Heehee…Baily's with milk. I love it. Heehee…I know, I'm evil – but I WILL get to tHe sword that protects eventually  
omochi. macy: intoxication is funny in that chapter, ne?  
minakokiss: Poor Kenshin – I love making him squirm  
Macai: Thanks a lot – that means a lot to me. I sometimes am very worried about being OOC but this is how I think the characters would have evolved given different circumstances. My ideas? I usually get them while being bored to tears taking the metro or bus.  
Ghostwriter, Vesca: I know, I know. I'm a bitch with the cliffhangers.  
marstanuki: Love your new fic! Update, update! Heehee…  
aiko: Hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for the compliments  
koneko: Soon enough? Heehee…not as bad as last time, ne?  
clymene: Thanks – your comment helped me know I am on the right track  
yawarako: Great minds think alike? Heehee…but I wouldn't call myself a great mind… boo me. Hey, when are YOU going to update? * taps foot * JK – no pressure! Enough "accidents" in this chapter?  
The Narrator: Heeheee…I am still a little shy…Ah yes, there will be some insight into Kaoru's origins sooner or later (LAAAAAATER…joking!) Yes, now Kaoru will be thrown into all kinds of sticky situations with Aoshi and Megumi and so forth, not to mention Kenshin. I've always been intrigued by Katsura – how DOES he get people to believe in him. Must explore that later too.  
Pia-san: THANKYOU! Your comments are really affirming and encouraging! Heehee…you were right on about "what happened after". It can't just happen. I get all nervous about that stuff. I'm really glad you're liking it and finding it somewhat believable. Thanks for inspiring me!  
LemonQueen: That's really encouraging to me!  
OninoSasami: hmmm..Kenshin probably wasn't very drunk (he had to drive! Heehee) but he will get his share of problems…  
chibiangel: Did I email you already? Sure, I would love to exchange banners. Heeehee…no kissing yet – but more waff  
Hikari: I abuse cliffhangers…but anyway, Kaoru probably didn't have a super high amount –just enough to get her tipsy and drowsy. And I wanted her to be bold but not necessarily in a sexual way. Heehee…Kenshin's just a repressed perv. Heehee.  
Anna-neko: Hey-o! Heeheee…I'm a bit of a hentai too but I tried to restrain myself. Heehee…your compliments are constructive enough * blushes * Katsura – he really intrigues me. Heehee…Hey! When are you going to write some more stuff? Heehee…  
Michy: Heehee…you're so cool! Thanks for encouraging me!  
Keiko-sama: Yes, I'm evil. Hehee…poor Battousai – he's just so messed up  
j: oh my, you have great faith in the morals of our Kenshin. Heehee…no worries!   
tsuki: It'll have some romance in it. Thanks for the great compliment.  
Thanks Kagome, me, fuji, miriel, april, someone, shin chan, chibi miffy, Sabrina, celi  
  


  
  
****


	11. preparing to follow through

****

****

**Broken Pieces**  
by linay

**

* * *

**

**Author's notes: **SOORRRRRRRYYYYYYYYY for taking so long. But here it is (and with a neat little summary to bat). FYI, I haven't found a job yet but we've finished moving into our house. Thanks to everyone for their greetings and well wishes! Thanks for your understanding too…

**TO THE REVIEWERS: **Since I wanted to get this out ASAP I didn't have time to answer reviewers' comments/questions. Next time, okay?

**Disclaimer: **I didn't create Kenshin & Kaoru! Or Megumi, Aoshi, Katsura or Takasugi for that matter. But I DID kinda screw them up for the purposes of my story.

**

* * *

**

_To summarize the past 10 chapters in a few sentences:__ In the present day, Battousai is sent to assassinate Kamiya Kaoru. Instead, he ends up taking her to his apartment. Aoshi, Kaoru's bodyguard, and Megumi, the doctor, are impatient to retrieve her. Battousai's employer, Katsura Kogoro, who is a politician and the leader of the illegal Choshu organization, then announces that Kaoru is a valuable asset since she can take other people's memories. Kaoru accompanies Kenshin (and his supervisor, Takasugi) when he kills Sohma Yuki. She takes away the memories of the child's mother. Even as tension builds between Kaoru and Kenshin, Katsura has convinced Kaoru to help the organization in order to save the lives of potential assassination witnesses. Among further complications and angst, the interaction between Kenshin and Kaoru strains as taut as wire..._

**Chapter 11: preparing to follow through**

_Even when I stand_

_I feel myself falling_

"Oh?" Takasugi smirked, looking up from his coffee, "You're uncharacteristically late, Himura. Girlie take too long in the shower?"

Kenshin, striding into Takasugi's apartment silently, stood over the sitting man and glared down. Raising an eye brow, Takasugi stood, rising to his full six feet before turning towards the kitchen.  

"Can I offer you a cup of coffee?" Takasugi asked casually, "Or did you already get one from the little missy? Or maybe from the madame I sent you last night?"

"Don't do that again," Kenshin's voice came from behind, dripping with icy malice.

"Do what?" Takasugi turned, his eyes mischievous.

Kenshin's face was hard as stone but his eyes positively darkened with barely controlled rage. "I am your employee. I kill for you," he snarled through clenched teeth, "But don't presume to know what I want."

Takasugi sat down again gracefully, setting a fresh cup of black coffee before an empty seat. "Who said I anything about me knowing what you want?"

Kenshin's body stiffened from the rage he held within. "The goddamn hooker, Takasugi-san," he seethed.

"Did I send that?"

Kenshin's eyes widened and his pupils shrunk frighteningly. Takasugi lifted a hand, placating.

"Fine," he amended, "But you liked that kind of thing before."

"I don't now."

"Why ever not?"

His mouth a cold line, Kenshin glared an unspoken threat. "What does it matter to you? I do my job."

Takasugi flattened his scraggly black hair with his fingers and leaned back in his seat. "So you do, Himura," he smirked, "So you do."

A crisp, clean knock sounded at the door. Takasugi rose swiftly and swept past the stiff assassin. Kenshin turned his head to see the door swing open.

"Good morning," Katsura Kogoro greeted the men in his calm drawl from the doorway.

Their leader strode into the room, composed and clean cut. He sat gracefully in the seat previously meant for Kenshin, adjusting his business jacket deftly.

"This won't take long," Katsura informed them, pushing the cup of coffee away, "There is something that needs to be taken care of right away. Unfortunately, it will require some preparation and I am afraid we are running out of time as we speak."

The refined politician titled his chiselled profile to meet Kenshin's eyes. "The end result, of course, involves you, Himura."

Kenshin gave a barely perceptible nod, acknowledging his part in the play.

Katsura turned to look at Takasugi, who was feigning a relaxed attitude as always. "This involves the American business man, Allan Morton. He is actually an arms dealer, supplying the remnants of Kanryu's crime ring with immense firepower."

"He's still a thorn in our side, even from the grave," Takasugi remarked dryly.

"He must be taken care of tonight," Katsura said, a faint tone of urgency entering his normally composed voice, "Before he has a chance to arrange for the transfer of weapons."

"Not a problem," Takasugi rolled his head to look at the stone-faced assassin, "Right Himura?"

Still addressing Takasugi, Katsura continued, "But this Allan Morton is notorious for his lavish outings in Japan. He will, at all times, be surrounded by whores and bodyguards. Tonight he will have a private party in a suite at the Moriya Hotel. Only whores and his guards will be present. This is what you must take care of, Takasugi."

"Yeah, yeah," Takasugi waved it off, "I'll just get our pimp types to make sure all the hookers in town know to split right before it's Himura's turn. It'll take some time to get the word out so I'll get to it."

He began to rise but Katsura raised a hand to stop him. "That is what I wanted. But there is something more," he looked up and met Kenshin's amber gaze, "Kamiya-san is required."

Kenshin stared down at his employer's determined face. "What for?"

"Allan Morton is obsessed with surrounding himself with sex," Katsura explained in perfect calm, "And all his 10 bodyguards are women – dressed as whores."

"So?"

"So I do not wish them killed by the sword."

"What do you want, then?"

"Kamiya Kaoru will erase their memories and bring back reports on Morton's other deals."

"I doubt they will wait patiently in line to have their minds explored by that teenager."

Katsura sighed. "Precisely so."

"Solution, anyone?" Takasugi interrupted.

A moment of silence hung thick in the air above the three men. Katsura knew his plan, yet he knew it would not be well received. Finally, he lifted his eyes and spoke.

"Takasugi will take Kamiya-san to meet all of the whores involved so that she will recognize them at Morton's party tonight. During the party, she will erase the memories of all but the chief female bodyguard, since she is always too close to Morton. At precisely 2 AM, our whores will leave suddenly and let Himura in. Himura will immobilize the chief bodyguard so that Kamiya-san can clear her mind. Then, Himura, you will kill Allan Morton."

Two pairs of incredulous eyes gaped at Katsura's perfectly serious face.  

"That," Takasugi announced, leaning forward, "Is impossible."

Kenshin's features hardened, he eyes boring into Katsura's and searching for any hint of a chance that he might be persuaded to change his orders.

Takasugi, meanwhile, continued to rant. "First of all, is the Kamiya girl competent enough to handle not ONE, but TEN, body guards? Can she even defend herself? Oh and by the way, it's a fucking WHORE party," He slapped a hand to his forehead, "She will NOT wear the clothes she'll need to in order to blend in. Or lack of clothes, I mean."

Katsura, his eyes trained on Kenshin's, countered calmly, "I do believe that Kamiya-san is quite capable of handling what I have planned. And she will have to comply with the dress code. I also have sources that say she is quite handy with a sword. Don't you think so, Himura?"

Kenshin regarded the seriousness in Katsura's eyes with scepticism. "I wouldn't know," he answered quietly.

"Well," Katsura replied quietly, though his voice rang with authority, "You'll have to find out. I want you to make sure she has a weapon and can use it."

"No one touches my swords but me."

"Then have Takasugi find a weapon suitable for her, and make sure she can use it." Katsura's voice held no room for argument.

The only answer he received from the assassin was a hard, disapproving stare.

"Shinsaku," Katsura said, turning to Takasugi, "Go set up appointments with the pimps, find clothes for Kamiya-san, get her some weapons and then return to Himura's apartment. Then take her to meet our women and give her instructions."

Takasugi nodded and rose, his departure dimly registering as background noise.

"Himura," Katsura commanded, "You are to train the girl in some form of self-defence-"

"Sir-"

"This is what you will do," Katsura said, his stern authority unmasked, "and then at exactly 2 AM you will be waiting outside the penthouse suite of the Moriya Hotel."

Without waiting for a reply, Katsura rose and straightened his jacket. He turned to leave, stopping only for a moment.

"This must be done," he said softly, "For the sake of Kyoto."

And then Kenshin was left alone in Takasugi's apartment. 

Megumi marched into her boss' office and slapped a thick file folder down onto his desk. 

"The racoon girl's medical reports, I presume," the burly man commented with a dry smirk.

"Of course, sir," Megumi replied cattily, "And may I take this opportunity to remind you that Kaoru has been missing for over a week now and you have done absolutely nothing about it?"

"My dear, it's not your job to think about that."

"She's my patient."

"Not at the moment, she's not."

With a loud snort, Megumi flipped her hair over one shoulder and stalked out of the room.

Her boss pulled out a manila envelope from beneath a pile of messy papers and shoved the file folders in. With a few licks, the medical reports were sealed into the envelope. Taking up a pen, the man scrawled a name in the centre of the envelope: to Katsura Kogoro.

As he idly scratched his own initials, "H.S.", in the corner of the envelope, he picked up the phone and barked, "Send a courier to my office. I have a package that needs to be delivered immediately."

"I'm not going to touch that!"

"Just take it already!"

"No way."

"Listen, kid. It's for your own good."

Kaoru rolled her eyes at Takasugi. "Yeah right. I'm still not touching that thing."

"Dammit! You're putting me behind schedule, missy."

"Like I care." 

Kenshin watched the argument as he leaned against the far wall of the apartment. Takasugi was shaking a handgun at Kaoru while she simply stood with her arms crossed, shaking her head resolutely.

"You won't take the gun, the switch blade or the damn pepper spray. I bet you wouldn't even take a toothpick if I offered it to you!"

"I said I'm not touching any of your weapons and I mean it."

"Okay then," Takasugi demanded, his easy-going demeanour lost in frustration, "Just what will you take with you?"

"A bokken."

"A _bokken_?" Takasugi ejaculated in disbelief, "You want a wooden sword? How the hell does that work? And how the hell will you hide a wooden sword under your disguise?"

Kaoru shrugged nonchalantly. "That's the only weapon I'll carry."

Takasugi raised a wagging finger. "Listen, you-"

"Nevermind the weapon," came a deathly cold voice from the other side of the room.

Both Kaoru and Takasugi turned from their debate to see Kenshin straighten up. His interruption caused Takasugi to raise an eyebrow and Kaoru's heart to skip a beat. Still shaken from the previous night but refusing to let on, Kaoru stared at him and tried to mask the bundle of confused nerves throbbing in her chest. 

The night before, Kenshin had dropped her onto the floor and stomped into the shower. She had slowly crept into her room, frightened, exhilarated and confused. However, in the hours that passed, the heat that had possessed her captor had plummeted into a frozen wall of ice. He ignored her, avoided her and refused to look at her. Kaoru felt invisible. 

"Just get on with it," Kenshin said, his voice calm shattering her thoughts, "Never mind the weapon."

"Katsura said-"

"I'll teach her some hand to hand combat skills."

Kaoru opened her mouth to protest violently but her voice died in her throat when she saw the dark look Kenshin was shooting her. 

"Fine, fine," Takasugi said, shrugging, "I don't care." He reached for a familiar pink shopping bag. "Let's get on to the more interesting parts of this mission, shall we?" he said with a devious smirk, pulling out Kaoru's disguise.

"Sir," Katsura's receptionist announced, "This package came for you by express courier."

Katsura looked up from his paperwork. "Just set it down on my desk."

The receptionist glided across the plush office and set a thick manila envelope onto Katsura's crowded mahogany desk. Katsura glanced down at it as the heavy wood doors slid shut. His eye catching the initials "H.S.", he set aside his work and picked up the envelope. With a quick slide of his penknife, the manila envelope came open and he pulled out a thick file folder.

"Kamiya Kaoru," he read aloud thoughtfully.

"Hey kids!" Takasugi called as he made his exit, "I'll be back in two hours. Don't do anything kinky while I'm gone! Wait till I get back."

The door shut and an awkward, tense silence blanketed them both. Kaoru turned stiffly on her heel, eyeing Kenshin warily. Kenshin stared back, his eyes masked by amber. Then, slowly, he began to approach the girl. Kaoru frowned.

"What?" she demanded, her gut clenching involuntarily at his approach.

Kenshin didn't answer, but continued his slow, menacing trek across the room.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kaoru asked defensively, her stomach leaping into her throat.

Stopping a few yards away from her, Kenshin asked, "Is it correct that you have sword training?"

Kaoru tossed her head defiantly, "Yes, that's right."

"What is the style?"

"Kamiya Kasshin Ryu," Kaoru answered, lifting her chin.

"Never heard of it."

"I wouldn't expect that some one like you would have."

"Why is that?" His voice was cold, and eerily calm.

"Because Kamiya Kasshin Ryu teaches that the sword protects life. The sword is not for killing but for protecting the ones you love."

Kenshin laughed a dry, almost bitter laugh, "That is impossible."

Kaoru turned away, glaring at him from the corner of her eye. 

"Tonight you have an important part to play in our mission," Kenshin said softly.

"So?"

Before her next intake of breath, Kaoru felt a rush of wind at the back of her knees. And then she was flat on her back, staring at the ceiling. 

"You're too slow," came a deadpan voice from above.

Kaoru flipped herself over and clambered to her feet, her cheeks burning with anger. "What was that for?"

"You need to be able to defend yourself."

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much."

_Business_, Kenshin chanted to himself as he knocked the little girl's feet out from under her with a swift sweep of his leg, _It's only business_. 

"Obviously you can't," Kenshin commented derisively.

Kaoru pinched her lips into a tight line, crouching slightly in anticipation. Without a word, Kenshin launched himself forward and grabbed her arm, twisting it behind her back. With a cry, Kaoru jabbed at his stomach with her free elbow and stomped on his foot. Kenshin silently jumped away, releasing her. She whirled about to face him, panting softly.

"Basic and crude," he remarked, his face a mask of iron, "But sufficient."

Without even a warning, he was at her again, this time with a chokehold on her throat. In silent approval of her next movement, Kenshin let Kaoru kick him in the shins and pull away. Without hesitation, he aimed a punch at her porcelain face. Kaoru lashed out with her forearm, knocking his punch away. Kenshin's iron fingers, however, clamped down onto her forearm. His other fist flew at her stomach. Kaoru closed her eyes and braced for the impact.

But the impact never came. Looking down, she saw his fist had stopped millimetres away from her stomach. 

"Never close your eyes," Kenshin instructed, looking at her through red bangs.

Kaoru nodded and pulled away, her psyche slipping into routine martial arts classes. Instantly, Kenshin threw a punch for her face, repeating the exact sequence. 

So the two continued to dance in hand to hand combat; Kenshin throwing assaults and Kaoru attempting to defend herself. Whenever Kaoru succeeded in warding him off, he stepped back silently and commenced a new attack sequence. Whenever Kaoru failed, he repeated the attack until she succeeded. And through all the attacks, he surveyed her as if through a distant looking glass. 

Kaoru, on the other hand, threw her mind and body into the dance, even forgetting who the man before her was. In her mind, they were in a polished wood training hall, the sound of their collisions echoing of the walls. She focused her energy into defence, her frustration egging her on.

Kenshin watched her through his seamless attacks. While it was true that he attacked her with only half his strength, he didn't soften the blows either. Kenshin forced his blood to run cold and his eyes to ignore the liveliness before him. He stopped his ears to her grunts and cries, blinded his eyes to her parted pink lips and taut young muscles and he killed the warmth that threatened to spread through his body. He was like an inanimate machine of frosty metal compared with her exuberant effort.

_It's only business_, his voice wound like an iron chain through his blood, _Business. Nothing more than business._

"Dammit," Takasugi muttered under his breath as he strode towards Kenshin's apartment, "Five fucking o'clock already."

Takasugi rapped on the door loudly, tapping his foot impatiently. It had taken half an hour to get downtown in traffic, a little over three hours to contact all the pimps and arrange for specific whores to meet at the Sakura tea house for a briefing and nearly forty five minutes to get back to their apartment building. Of course, Takasugi thought dryly, it would probably take double that time to force the Kamiya chick into her skimpy disguise.

He heard a rustle in the lock and assumed his laid back personality as soon as the door swung open. Kenshin stood before him, his black sweater rolled up to the elbows and wisps of his flame red hair falling from his ponytail. Takasugi peered into the semi-darkness of the room and spotted Kaoru, stretched out onto the sofa with her hair askew and her chest heaving.

"Getting busy or what?" Takasugi managed a dirty smirk, "I told you to wait for me."

Kenshin shot him a dark look and made way for him to enter. Sweeping into the room, swinging the pink bag, Takasugi appeared before Kaoru with a devilish smile. Kaoru pushed herself up onto her elbows.

"No way."

"Yes way, my dear," Takasugi smiled, dumping out the contents of his bag onto her lap.

Kaoru unceremoniously pushed the semi-lingerie of her lap and onto the floor. "I told you before and I'm telling you again," she said vehemently, "There is NO WAY I am putting that on."

Takasugi crouched in front of her and pulled the outfit up. "Those are the orders my dear," he said, smiling wickedly, "And besides, this outfit cost my sister a fortune."  He lifted a tiny, black tube top in one hand and a jean skirt that was just as big in the other. 

Kaoru swallowed. "Wasn't there a spaghetti strap shirt in there? I might wear that."

With his two pinkie fingers, Takasugi dangled a bright red, string thong. "Oh no, my dear," he chucked, "That's this. You should wear this too – just in case." 

"In case of what?" Kaoru squeaked, a furious blush heating her cheeks.

"Just in case," Takasugi sneered lightly.

"But-" began a very flustered Kaoru.

"Listen," Takasugi said, dropping his tone and leaning forward, "If you don't want ten women to die tonight by Himura's sword, you'd best go put this on."

Kaoru huffed and picked up the outfit in one handful. She stalked off to the bathroom, muttering all the while.

Takasugi stood and stretched. "So," he asked Kenshin, "Get anything done?"

Kenshin moved for the fireplace. "She will probably be fine as long as she doesn't pick any fights."

"So," Takasugi drawled, "You didn't get anything done then."

Kenshin looped his swords through his belt. "She can't fight off all ten. But she can take one or two, perhaps."

"Well," Takasugi said with a shrug, "If that's the best you could do. Hey!" he asked as Kenshin threw on his cloak, "Where the hell are you going?"

"Out."

"But it's still daylight."

"So?"

"Well," Takasugi said devishly, "Don't you want to see her in her new outfit."

"No," Kenshin said curtly, spinning on his heel.

"Oh my," Takasugi whistled, "Aren't we touchy."

"Leave me alone," Kenshin said darkly, tucking the hilts of his swords under his cloak and reaching for the doorknob.

"Don't forget to show up at 2 AM."

"I won't," Kenshin affirmed, stepping out the door without a glance backwards.

"Don't forget not to let her get killed."

Kenshin's answer was the harsh slam of the door.

Takasugi smiled softly and turned towards the bathroom door, where he heard Kaoru fumbling with the lock. The bathroom door opened slowly and a bare foot emerged timidly. 

"Come on out sweetheart!" Takasugi hollered.

"Shut up!" came the instant answer from Kaoru. She shuffled out of the bathroom, a large towel wrapped around her shoulders.

Takasugi stood. "Now how in hell is anyone going to believe that you're a whore if you act so shy?"

"I'm not a whore," Kaoru spat.

"Tonight you will be."

"I'll be _pretending_ to be a whore. I won't _be_ a whore."

"Fine line you're walking," Takasugi chuckled, striding over to her quickly.

"Where's Kenshin?" Kaoru asked, looking around.

"Went out," Takasugi answered, suddenly pulling the towel away from her shoulders.

"Hey!" Kaoru cried out in protest, wrapping her arms around herself.

She glared at him with all her might, trying to burn a whole through his chest. Takasugi just stared down at her small frame, assessing her. The black tube top barely covered her breasts and revealed her smooth belly scandalously. The low-cut jean skirt hugged her hips snugly but stopped a few inches below her buttocks. 

Takasugi smiled appreciatively. Kaoru shuddered.

"Not bad," he commented slyly, "We'll just get you some spiky high heels and you'll blend right in. Too bad your tits aren't bigger, though."

Kaoru's nostrils flared angrily. Takasugi roared with laughter. Ignoring her anger, he pulled her from the apartment by her upper arm.

Kenshin stood the river that separated the districts in Kyoto, staring down into its dark, murky depths. Despite the fact that his arms were crossed and his fingers curled into knots, his visage was as stone-faced as ever. His amber eyes were fastened to the images that flitted across the water. He watched silently as branches of nearby trees waved in perverse patterns over the water, as darkened clouds hid the sun, as people rippled and disappeared over the water's surface.

But his unemotional gaze drifted most often to one image in particular. A dark form, wavering on the messy waves. And a top that tower of translucent black, a rust stain rippling with the waves as wind ripples hair. His eyes watched the pale mask below him, seeing the face distorted and convoluted to match the water's mirror. Kenshin's eyes sank past his reflection, to pierce the murky depths below.

And he despised himself.

Kaoru clenched her fists, letting her fingernails dig into her palms. Takasugi loped along beside her as they headed to their rendez-vous with the whores, glancing down every so often to read the expressions on her face. At the moment, it was obvious that she was struggling to command her ankles not to wobble and her feet not to stumble. Walking in spiked high heels proved to be a novelty for the young woman but she bore it well, inconspicuously glancing down to check for holes in the cement that might lead to her downfall. Walking in such tight, revealing clothes was also a challenge and she alternated between checking for pavement potholes and pulling her shirt and skirt up or down. 

They reached the infamous Sakura Teahouse. Kaoru paused momentarily at the entrance, visions of previous nightmares flitting through her mind. But pressing her lips together and steeling herself for the whistles and catcalls that would come, she pushed the curtain aside and stepped in to face her promise to Katsura.

****

****

**

* * *

**

End of chapter 11, to be continued!   
  


**Notes to Reviewers: **

Thanks for being so patient everyone! Sorry I don't have to time to respond to everyone this time around…****


	12. spaces of sin

****

****

**Broken Pieces**  
by linay

**

* * *

**

**Author's notes: **Here is chapter 12. I really liked the beginning of the chapter but really had to struggle with the rest. I hope it's okay. But anyway, next chapter's going to be one of my favourites… heheheee can you guess why? BTW, I didn't take out the author's note – just…cause. OMAKE at the end! Don't forget to check out the fanart at http://www22.brinkster.com/jaylinda

**TO THE REVIEWERS: **Since I wanted to get this out ASAP I didn't have time to answer reviewers' comments/questions. Next time, okay? I'm so lazy…

**Disclaimer: **I didn't create Kenshin & Kaoru! Or Megumi, Aoshi, Katsura or Takasugi for that matter. But I DID kinda screw them up for the purposes of my story.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: spaces of sin**

_I fall without ceasing_

_Into the spaces of sin_

Even in daylight a smoky haze filled the air of the Sakura Teahouse. It being only mid afternoon, only a few drunks lounged at scattered tables. Kaoru coughed her way through the main room of the teahouse, following Takasugi to the back. 

Ahead of her by a few paces, Takasugi pushed back a second curtain and called out, "Sorry I'm late my darlings!"

Kaoru stumbled in after him, her eyes squinting at the sudden bright lights of the back room.

"Dammit," she heard a female voice curse, "I could have made a good hundred in the time we were waiting for your sorry ass."

Takasugi chuckled. "Don't worry sweetheart, we'll pay you good money for tonight."

Kaoru blinked uncertainly, clearing her eyes and looking around. She rubbed at her eyes and gasped slightly at the unexpected sight before her. 

The back room turned out to be even bigger than the main room. Even though the ceiling was as low, it was a wide, brightly lit open space with polished hardwood floors and solid wood walls. Folding tables and chairs were stacked high at one end of the room. 

However, more shocking than the clean air, was the sight of more than thirty women scattered throughout the space – mostly scantily clad. A few greasy looking men dotted the room as well, weaving their way around the women like bees.

Kaoru's gaze shot at Takasugi, who was looking down amusedly at a small, heavily made up woman wearing nothing but a bra and skirt.

"You better pay us good," she was saying in a cigarette hoarse voice, jabbing a finger into his chest, "Cause we're here wasting time. And you damn well know that for us, time _is _money."

Takasugi smirked and beckoned to Kaoru. The woman caught his gesture and turned two blue lined eyes to Kaoru.

"Is that her?" she asked, her voice riddled with scorn, "That's the under-cover bitch you made us wait for? Damn," she said, leaning back and jutting out a hip, "I could probably scratch that's kid's eyes out in three seconds. Why the hell is she so damned special that we're all wasting time here?"

Takasugi patted the woman's black, frizzed hair as if she was a cute dog. "You'll get your money," he said, "Just shut up."

Kaoru stared wide-eyed at the woman, forgetting for the moment her own indecent clothing. The woman glared back at the girl with a derisive smirk.

"Bitch doesn't even have a decent pair of boobs," she half-snarled.

A furious blush heated Kaoru's cheeks and she forced herself to hold her gaze level.

"Oh come on now," Takasugi laughed, coming over to Kaoru's side and taking her elbow between two fingers, "Just because your tits are starting to sag, doesn't mean you have to criticize this young, perky bosom."

Kaoru turned glaring eyes to Takasugi, opening her mouth to unleash angry protests. Takasugi glanced down and began to guide her by the elbow.

"No now, dearest," he cooed falsely, "Let's just get on with it, shall we?" He pointed to the bitter-faced prostitute before them. "Since you're already familiar with this one, let's start here. This is the woman known as Mimi. She's a hooker," he explained in an overly fatherly voice, "Don't do anything to her."

"Like she could," the woman huffed.

Takasugi ignored the comment and pulled Kaoru, who had just remembered her aversion for high heels, along to the next group of scantily clad women. 

"This is Annie, Jessica and Mary," he said, pointing to three girls one at a time, "As you can guess, they cater mostly to American business men, hence their names."

Annie, a tall, skinny woman in a tube dress, laughed raucously, "The geezers like to be able to pronounce the names they moan during a screwing."

Kaoru's eyes widened again and her rosy blush began to creep onto her cheeks again. The prostitute named Jessica, a sultry full-figured woman, smiled with pouting lips and sidled up to her.

"Oh my," Jessica crooned, "You're quite the innocent little beauty." She traced a manicured fingernail down her cheek. Looking up at Takasugi, she remarked suggestively, "This one would bring in quite a market. Maybe after this is done you could let her work with us for awhile?"

Kaoru flinched backwards suddenly, fearful protesting in her blue eyes. Takasugi laughed heartily.

"Unfortunately we have other plans for her," he smiled.

Jessica shrugged and took a step back. Kaoru shuddered. 

"My dear," Takasugi said to Kaoru, "Get a good look at everyone's faces here. They're the women you leave alone."

Attempting to focus, Kaoru scrutinized each face. "But," she began hesitantly, "What if…you know…their make up?"

"Don't worry honey," Jessica said in her luscious tone, "We'll all look the same. We'll keep the same make-up masks, that is."

Kaoru nodded, still staring. Takasugi tugged her along, naming each girl and letting Kaoru memorize each face. In a state between curiosity and shock, Kaoru tried to focus on their physical features instead of imagining their emotions. She tuned out their crude comments and refused to meet their blatant eyes directly. 

"Hey," Takasugi's voice and a light elbow to her side roused her from her solitude, "You listening?"

They were making their way across the room the last remaining small group of women. All the others had departed to attend to their businesses after having been introduced and received instructions.

"Why?"

"You need to know this."

"Why should I need to know their names," she hissed, "I only need to know their faces."

Takasugi replied softly, "You never know when you might need someone's help."

"Their help?" she whispered incredulously.

"You never know," Takasugi said cryptically, turning to flash a smirk at the ladies they were approaching.

"Kaoru," he said, "This is Amanda and Linda."

Kaoru studied Amanda's porcelain skin, tall nose and cropped brown hair. Already tired and slightly annoyed by the intense glares she had been receiving from everyone, Kaoru noted disdainfully that Amanda's beedy eyes were pale, translucent brown. 

Takasugi was still making useless small talk and Amanda was responding in childlike giggles, showing off her yellowing teeth. Kaoru turned to the next girl and started from the feet, expecting more of the same.

The first thing that Kaoru noticed about this girl, Linda, was that the bright red nail polish on her toenails was chipped in several places. Kaoru caught herself in a scornful thought about the personal hygiene of prostitutes. Slim, almost skinny, calves and thighs followed. A tiny, cheaply-made drawstring skirt hung from pubescent hips and Kaoru found herself playing the cynic and wondering why the woman couldn't afford better clothes since she was sleeping with rich men for money. Her eyes trailing slowly upward, Kaoru noted with distaste the protrusion of a slightly rounded belly.

_She could at least to try to look attractive, _Kaoru thought vindictively.

Long wisps of black hair floated from behind the girl's slim back and shoulders, barely concealed by a white halter-top. The white, smooth neck showed the faintest spots of blue hue, as if fingers had been crushed into her windpipe not too long ago. 

_Serves her right_, Kaoru thought.

And then Kaoru stopped herself. What had she been thinking? She berated herself for condemning the woman in front of her. The girl was a stranger. An unknown. Kaoru's mind flooded with a sense of shame for thinking ill of the girl without even trying to understand her circumstances. 

_It's too easy to cast blame. _

After all, Kaoru admitted to herself, she was trying to help an illegal organization and an assassin. In a twisted way, they were alike. Linda was selling her body and Kaoru felt as if she were selling her soul. Perhaps the woman was better off than she.         

She glanced up to regard Linda's face and instantly knew that she had been mistaken.

For one, instead of blatantly staring eyes, Kaoru was met with downcast eyelids. That fact alone startled her. Then the rest of Linda's face began to materialize into Kaoru's range of vision.

One might have said that Linda was pretty. She possessed an oval face framed by long, thick locks of black hair that fell in rivulets over her bare shoulders and near-naked chest. Her thin eyebrows arched above her delicately, downcast doe eyes and her full, lipstick red lips pouted beneath a small button nose.

She might have been considered somewhat pretty had it not been for the purple-dotted blue bruise swelling over one eye, the jagged cut on her lower lip and the dotted red line of a nasty scab that ran from her temple to her cheek. 

Before she could help herself, Kaoru inhaled sharply.

"Nasty sight, isn't she?" Amanda's rough voice cut in.

Linda's eyes flicked up quickly to glance at Amanda. Just as quickly, she looked down again. In that singular moment, Kaoru knew Linda's eyes were an uncommon blue-grey.

"That's right bitch," Amanda snarled, the giggle gone.

Kaoru turned to glare at Amanda, a sharp rebuke forming on her lips. "Why are you talking to her like that?" she demanded, instantly taking Linda's side.

Amanda smirked, and said in a voice devoid of emotion, "Why? What the hell do you care, Miss Prissy?"

"You shouldn't, that's why."

Amanda laughed. It was a dry, grating sound that told of years of unhappiness. "Where'd you get this kid?" she asked Takasugi, who had strangely fallen silent. "Mind your damned business," she said to Kaoru.

Kaoru anger shot up. "It's my business if you're mistreating her."

"Mistreating?" Amanda chuckled mirthlessly, "We've all been mistreated our whole fucking lives. Too bad you weren't around to save us all then."

Amanda grabbed Linda's arm with her thin fingers and Kaoru could see Linda wince with discomfort. Takasugi's gaze fell to the floor and only Amanda's fierce brown eyes and Kaoru's blue eyes remained level.

"Why don't you tell her," Amanda jibed at Linda, who still refused to look up, "Tell her why you're so screwed up. She thinks you didn't deserve it."

Linda pulled her arm away desperately, turning her face away. Her hand instantly went to her rounded belly. Amanda smirked cruelly.

"Even now," Amanda hissed, raising a hand to slap the girl.

The smack resounded through the hall with agonizing clarity. Linda let her face remain turned away, a faint red handprint glowing on her cheek. Amanda was staring at her furiously, as if she were an enraged, abusive parent.

"Why won't you just spit it out," Amanda seethed, "Just say his name and they'll leave you the fuck alone."

Linda bowed her head again, her hand still cradling her stomach.

"Takasugi-san," Linda's soft whisper was both a plea and a reproach, reminding all of them of their present situation.

"Yes well," Takasugi responded, his head snapping up and his smirk bright, "We should be off. Thank you ladies."

Spinning on his heel and taking Kaoru by the elbow again, he began to march off. Kaoru looked over her shoulder as she was forcibly led from the back room, managing to catch a glimpse of Linda before the curtain flapped closed. 

She was standing as an old woman, her hand over her belly and her forlorn blue-grey eyes lifted to watch them leave.

"Okay now," Takasugi was saying, "I'm going to show you a map of the penthouse suite where the party'll be so you can figure out where to hide the unconscious body guards."

Distracted and playing with a lock of her pony-tailed hair, Kaoru asked, "Who was she?"

"Who was who?"

"Linda."

"A prostitute."

"Well, obviously," Kaoru sighed, exasperated, "But why was she beaten up?"

"Why do you want to know?" Takasugi asked, lightly teasing.

"Just humour me."

Takasugi's joking tone dropped into something more serious, more unreadable. "She's a hooker who works for a pimp who calls himself Dante. She had a boyfriend and got herself pregnant. A pregnant prostitute doesn't sell so well so they've been trying to get the name of her boyfriend from her."

"Oh," Kaoru said, "So why doesn't she just tell so they'll stop beating her?"

"Maybe she loves him."

"So?"

"So if they find out who the boyfriend is, they'll extort him for money to pay for the time she won't be making any money for them. Or they'll kill him if he can't pay. Or they'll expose him to the media just to get even."

"Seems to me that if the boyfriend loved her back, he should come forward."

Takasugi shrugged. "Maybe he can't. It's hard to cast blame."

Kaoru looked down and hugged her chest. "I feel sorry for them both," she said softly.

Takasugi looked down at the top of her head and scratched his ear. 

"Anyway," he said, resuming his obnoxious tone, "All this bonding is making me noxious. Let's hit the road, my perky breasted friend."

Kaoru coloured and grit her teeth. "You perverted old man!"

"Now we're back on track."

The dim lights and pounding music were giving Kaoru a headache. She wandered half-heartedly through the gaudy penthouse suite, trying to scan the faces of the dancing women inconspicuously. Gyrating, bare flesh was everywhere. Sitting in the very centre of the room on a white leather couch was the only man in the suite. Allan Morton had a woman on his lap, several women plastering themselves to his sides and more than a few groupies trying to get his attention from the back. 

Kaoru felt nothing but revulsion for the man. When Katsura had mentioned that Allan Morton would be surrounded by women at all times, she had naively assumed that he was therefore a young and dashing business type. On the contrary, Allan Morton had turned out to be a grey-haired, pig-nosed man with fat rolling in bulges from every visible part of him.

Kaoru resisted the urge to rub her temples and tried to remember what Takasugi had told her about working undercover as a hooker.

_"Never look pissed off or grumpy," he had instructed, "Always pretend to be stupid and sleazy. Sway your hips when you walk." _

_Here he had tried to grab her hips to show her and she had batted him away. "Never push a man away," Takasugi laughed, "A hooker being paid would never do that. Always make the customer happy. If anyone gives you trouble, just smile at them seductively. Let them feel you up or something."_

_At Kaoru's mortified look, Takasugi smirked and continued, "You're a hooker aren't you? Listen, you'll be in a room full of women. The only man will be Allan and from what I hear, stay the hell away from him. But if you can't, just play along and don't let anyone suspect you're not what you're pretending to be. Otherwise you're dead and we can't help you till 2 AM."_

_He paused for dramatic effect._

_"If you can't think of anything, just give a catty smile."_

The catty smile had been an instant facial expression as Kaoru had entered the suite. As the whores filed in, a tall woman had felt each woman's clothes and crevices, checking for weapons. Obviously, that tall woman had been the first identified bodyguard. And Kaoru had barely been able to conceal a squeak of discomfort. However, she had managed to produce a somewhat catty smile and sashay away.

However, getting in had been the first obstacle and now ten more obstacles lay ahead. Gradually, as Kaoru feigned dancing, she catalogued every face that she recognized. Twirling slowly on the polished dance floor, she scanned the women's faces. 

At the edge of the room, standing at either side of the door, were two unknown women. Both were tall, lean women dressed in tight, black biker shorts and halter-tops. Kaoru's gaze darted away from them so as not to be caught staring. While smiling cattily at no one in particular, Kaoru scolded herself for not realizing sooner that some bodyguards would obviously be standing by the exits.

Sure enough, as Kaoru peered between bodies to glance at the three bay windows, she spotted one unknown woman positioned at each. 

That made five. Five more to locate.

A thought dawned on Kaoru. She glanced at one of the bay windows. The bodyguard there, a blond bombshell, was wearing tight blue biker shorts and a halter-top. Kaoru's eyes shot to the other window. That bodyguard, a tiny brunette, was also wearing some version of the same. The third bay window sported a muscular woman in biker shorts and a halter-top.

Allan Morton's bodyguards had a uniform. 

Kaoru smothered a bounce of joy. Trying to suppress her unladylike habit of pushing through crowds, Kaoru attempted to sway her hips over to a more central location on the dance floor, earning her a few knowing glares from prostitutes she recognized from the Sakura Teahouse. Since her heels were so high, she had no need of rising to her tiptoes to see above most of the women's heads. From her new vantage point, she easily picked out four other women in biker shorts and halter-tops. These were also women she had definitely not seen at the Sakura several hours before. Shaking her head in realization, Kaoru noticed that the four bodyguards, though dispersed through the crowd, formed a loose circle around Allan Morton's current position.

Of course! The five first guards formed an outer perimeter and the four guards she had just identified formed an inner perimeter. Now the only one remaining to be found was the head bodyguard. Kaoru hazarded a guess that she would be right where Morton was.

Kaoru wiped the beading sweat from her forehead and turned to glance at Morton. Her face fell instantly.

Standing directly behind the disgusting man stood a tall, willowy woman dressed in a flashy red pair of biker shorts and red halter-top. Around the woman's hips, a snug holster hosted a handgun and a large hunting knife. Morton's head bodyguard was an exquisite woman with billowing red hair and sharp green eyes that roved the room incessantly. 

Kaoru checked her frown and turned away, remembering that she need not worry over the chief bodyguard for the moment. Kaoru turned her blue eyes back towards one of the bay windows, studying the blond bodyguard. Glancing quickly at her watch, Kaoru knew she only had a little over an hour to complete her task. She inhaled deeply and enumerated to herself the various hiding places Takasugi had identified as places to possibly fight and stash the unconscious bodyguards. As soon as Kaoru started to weave her way through the dancing bodies, her heart's pounding began to echo through her body and the loud music and twisting bodies seemed to fade away. 

The clock had started and she had very little time. 

Battousai, draped in black, strode purposefully through the neon-lit streets – although in reality he had no purpose at all. In fact, he had been wandering the city with a determined stride since nightfall, waiting impatiently for the appointed hour to come. His measured steps helped to easy the tension that stung his muscles together. But his mind was wandering unacceptably.

His orders were to be at the door to Morton's penthouse suite at exactly 2 AM. His brain told him to wait. His body spoke otherwise. For the first time since the beginning, Battousai felt the urge to rush to the scene of the crime. 

Unfortunately, he had the intelligence to recognize the reasons for his feelings of urgency.

_The damn girl. _

Her incompetence was screaming for him. Battousai strode through the gritty streets, ignoring all around him. The damn girl was bound to get herself into some kind of trouble. She would jeopardize the mission, he knew it.

_But was it only about the mission? _

Kenshin stopped dead in his tracks, causing a raucous young man to crash into his back.

"Hey," the halfway drunk man stuttered angrily, "What the-"

The sudden yellow glare that Battousai sent him over a black-clothed shoulder sent the man staggering away. Kenshin, still standing still on one of the busiest street in Kyoto, berated himself. It was only this morning that he had decided to avoid her at all costs and dismiss her from his thoughts. As an assassin there was no place in his mind, let alone his heart, for frivolous emotions. His eyes narrowing in concentration and staring blindly at the pavement, Battousai weighed his options. If he rushed over the Moriya hotel before the appointed time, she might think that he was doing it for her. But then he might be able to stop her from ruining the well-planned out assignment. Even with his little lesson on self-defence, he seriously doubted that she would be able to take on so many trained bodyguards. On the other hand, if he did NOT go right away to the Moriya hotel, he risked letting her destroy his chances at getting to Morton. If she were to be discovered, Morton's bodyguards would whisk him away. Battousai frowned.   

_Of course his worry was only about the mission. _

With a determined nod, Battousai broke into a smooth, controlled run towards the Moriya hotel, Allan Morton and …

_Kamiya Kaoru. _

Kaoru was consciously slouching amid the dancing hookers, trying to regain her breath inconspicuously. There was a nasty bruise swelling on her thigh and a few scratches scattered over her bare skin. Her chest was heaving from the latest scuffle. But more than anything, her mind ached with all the captured memories. Almost an hour had passed and she had only managed to get rid of the outer perimeter of bodyguards. 

The first bodyguard had actually been the hardest to lure out. Following Takasugi's advice, Kaoru had purposefully passed a bodyguard by the window and pretended to be hiding something in her shirt. After ducking into a hidden alcove, it had been a matter of baiting and waiting. When finally the bodyguard had poked into the alcove to investigate, Kaoru had snatched away her memories with a touch to her forehead. The first bodyguard had fallen and Kaoru had dragged her unconscious form to one end of the secret room. 

One by one, the other guards had trickled in to find out where their compatriot had disappeared – only to have their memories and consciousness taken from them. Though the first had been easy to beat, Kaoru grew increasingly tired. By the fifth, her mind and muscles were exhausted.     

Though each had extraordinary fighting skills, all Kaoru needed to do was touch their forehead and concentrate. So, she had let each catch her in order to get close. Then, making use of Kenshin's lessons, Kaoru had bit back at them and lunged in towards her goal.  

Blinking back stinging tears from her latest acquisition, Kaoru had limped out from the alcove and hidden herself among the dancing women, trying to get a glimpse of the next four guards she would tackle.

Black spots danced in front of her eyes from the sheer weight of five new minds inside her own. Feeling a wave of dizziness pass over her, Kaoru fought to stay standing. 

A cool hand on her upper arm steadied her. Kaoru looked back, startled. 

Sultry eyes stared back from under heavy eyelashes.

"Come on now," Jessica breathed, "Don't let it get you."

Kaoru blinked back at the prostitute, her eyes going round. "You-"

"Think you should get some life into you." Without another word, Jessica slipped in behind the long-legged teen and wrapped an arm around her waist, swaying gently to the music. 

"What are you-"

"Shush," Jessica murmured, trailing fingers up Kaoru's neck, "Just swallow." 

Suddenly, Jessica's fingers darted between Kaoru's lips. Kaoru felt a chalky tablet touch her tongue. As she coughed it into the palm her hand, Jessica slipped away silently and swiftly. Staring down at the small white tablet, Kaoru read wonderingly aloud.

"Tylenol."

She looked over her shoulder for Jessica. But the woman had melted into the crowd. She glanced around, confused.

"It's some help," someone blew in her ear. 

Kaoru almost jumped. Then scanned for anyone who might be talking to her. 

"From Takasugi," a quiet whisper from her left.

Kaoru whipped around but no one was looking at her.

"Said you might have a headache," another murmur from behind.

She whirled to catch the speaker but they too were invisible. Kaoru looked back down at the Tylenol. She did have a splitting headache. Finally, she threw back her head and tossed the pill in, swallowing with a gulp. 

Shaking the kinks loose from he neck, Kaoru pushed slowly through the crowd – towards the bodyguards in the centre.

Battousai was sprinting up the stairwell, his hand on the hilt of his sword. In a few moments, he would be outside the door of the penthouse suite. His face was set, his eyes cold and his movements smooth. His thoughts, on the other hand, were a jumbled assortment of contradictions. He still doubted that he should even be in the hotel yet. 

He stopped instantly at the top of the stairwell, silencing his inner conversation. Like a shadow, Battousai slipped through the door and into the plush, velvet red lobby. 

Kaoru inched her way closer to one of the bodyguards, her back towards Allan Morton. No need to catch his attention or the attention of his red-haired bodyguard. She was practically rubbing up against the blond bombshell of a bodyguard when she stopped to wonder what to do. How on earth could she get this woman out of sight?

In the end, her choice was made for her. 

"You're a bit close, missy," the woman's deep voice interrupted Kaoru's scheming, "Whores should rub up against the boss, not me." 

Kaoru looked up, her eyes plainly showing her annoyance. Before she could stop herself, a retort shot from her lips, "What's it to you, Madam Amy Smith?"

The blond bodyguard's eyes widened angrily. "How did you know my name, bitch?"

Kaoru, fumbling for a catty smile, attempted to giggle. "Um, I can't believe I got it on the first try!"

"I don't buy it," the bodyguard, Amy Smith, snarled, grabbing onto Kaoru's arm in a crushing grip. Amy raised her arm to beckon to the chief bodyguard at Morton's side. Kaoru spun away quickly, giving the redhead a view of the back of her head but nothing else. 

"Come on, bitch," Amy's deep voice sounded menacingly, "We're taking a walk."

Kaoru was yanked forward as Amy pulled her through the crowd of dancing women and towards the double oak doors. Taking care not to let the chief bodyguard see her face as they passed the centre of the room, Kaoru glanced around at the other three bodyguards who were watching her exit calmly. As she and the hulking blond began to pass another bodyguard, Kaoru suddenly threw her weight against the woman.

"You skank!" the blond cried, retaining a bruising grip on her arm. 

With a curt nod, the other female bodyguard grabbed onto Kaoru's arm. Aware that she was creating a scene, Kaoru kicked at both of captors. Twisting painfully in their grasp, she was able to land a couple of good kicks. It earned her a punch in the stomach and two more bodyguards heading her way. 

Obviously, Mr. Morton did not like to see scuffles. With quick efficiency, the four bodyguards were around Kaoru in an instant, pushing and pulling her towards the doors.

"Figures Leila and Lily would take a break right when we need them to throw some trash out," Amy snorted as she hauled the doors open.

Kaoru held back a self-satisfied smile. Then she was unceremoniously tossed to the red carpet onto her hands and knees outside the suite. Amy and another bodyguard stood in front of her and two others were behind. Kaoru mentally catalogued them: there was Amy, the blond, to start with. The one standing with her was a short brunette. Behind her, Kaoru saw a pale woman with bleached white hair cropped short and another bronzed woman with shoulder length brown hair.

"You girls want to get back to the party?" Amy asked the two behind Kaoru.

"Can't we have some fun?" the white-haired woman answered with a devilish smirk, "This bitch won't take long to dispose of."

The grand oak doors swung shut, dulling the pounding rhythms and the bright lights. 

"Want to talk?" Amy smiled coldly while flipping out a dagger, "Or scream?"

Kaoru looked up from the floor, her eyes defiant. "You won't be able to make me scream," she declared staunchly.

"Is that so?" Amy bent over and grabbed a fistful of Kaoru's ponytail. "You seem a bit overconfident," she hissed, pulling Kaoru's face up painfully to her own.

Kaoru grimaced in pain and raised a twitching finger. Amy smirked, flipping back strands of golden hair.

"Begging, are we?" she smacked her lips at the pathetic way the girl was lifting her fingers to touch her forehead.

The other three began to laugh, enjoying the sight of it. However their laughs died abruptly as their comrade suddenly slumped down to the floor in a heap. Shocked into a panic, they stared at the little black-haired girl, who was struggling to stand and panting heavily.

"What the hell?" the brunette cried angrily.

Kaoru managed to raise herself to her feet, hunched and shaking. The brunette rushed at her, her fists poised to strike. But as the woman threw her weight forward, Kaoru swerved to one side and brought her clasped hands down onto the bodyguards back. The woman fell but before Kaoru could reach down to her forehead, another bodyguard sprang upon her. Kaoru's front leg swept that one off her feet. 

"There are three of us you know," the bronzed woman commented cruelly as her comrades stood in a circle around Kaoru, "And you won't be able to take us all."

Kaoru stood in the middle of their deadly circle and straightened to her full height, staring each down with determined blue eyes. Her stance was admirable, considering that she was weakened and outnumbered. 

"Slightly unfair odds."

All of the women spun instantly towards the deep, male voice. From the shadows of a hidden corner, a lean figure emerged. 

"Don't you think?" Battousai asked, standing casually with one hand loosely wrapped around the hilt of his sword. 

"Who are you?" demanded the brunette.

"The weight that tips the scale," Battousai said quietly, pulling his sheathed sword from the belt at his waist.

"What the hell does that mean?" the woman sputtered, "And what can you do anyway with a sheathed sword?"

Battousai closed his eyes for an instant, only for an instant. In the next he was on the other side of the room and the brunette lay on the floor behind him, unconscious.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru protested.

"Do your job!" Battousai hissed at her, as the bronzed bodyguard launched herself at him.

Kaoru tried to nod her understanding but found that her neck was suddenly being choked from behind. She grabbed at the chain that the other bodyguard was wrapping around her neck. With a loud cry, Kaoru jammed her elbow into the other's stomach. The woman only pulled tighter. Struggling to inhale, Kaoru wrapped her fingers around the chain and suddenly dropped to the floor, flipping the bodyguard over her head. The bodyguard twisted in midair, trying to land on her feet. But Kaoru held fast to the chain and pulled forward as hard as she could so that the woman could not gain footing. Rather, she stumbled forward and fell face first with a crash. Dropping the chain, Kaoru bent over to roll the pale woman over.

As she reached out with her fingers, a fist closed around her wrist. The pale bodyguard's disturbingly grey eyes opened suddenly.

"What the hell are you anyway?" she hissed, her voice low and her grey eyes sharp.

Kaoru pulled back instinctively, dislodging her wrist from the bodyguard's grip. The woman lunged forward and aimed to catch Kaoru's neck in the crook of her arm and force her to the ground. But just as her arm connected, Kaoru thrust her hip behind the woman and, using the contact her already had, pushed the woman backwards. The white-haired woman fell backwards and Kaoru leapt atop her, straddling her. Without another moment of hesitation, Kaoru leaned in and firmly pressed her fingertips to the woman's pale forehead. 

Instantly a jarring shock shot up from her fingertips and she felt as if she were being sucked into an unending tunnel of colours and sounds. Kaoru gritted her teeth as she was caught up in a stream of intense emotions and scenes. Pulled by her fingertips through a black hole of image and sound, she sought the strength to survive the overload of sensations. She broke as if she were the crest of a wave, crashing down amidst the sharp rocks of life. The pains received and dealt out, the bitter truths learned and lived by and the harsh discipline of a bodyguard assaulted Kaoru's consciousness and threw her mind into convulsions. It shook her to the core and then spit her out, like the whale spat Jonah onto the sand. She lay, naked and burning, on the sands of an unknown continent. And then, the void of silence.

A lifetime in a minute.

Kaoru willed her eyes to open. Hazily and slowly, she lifted heavy lids and focused tired eyes. Two yellow headlights? Furrowing her brows, she peered upwards. A cat looking at her? She blinked, focusing her bleary eyes.

"Kaoru?"

Battousai was leaning over and staring down at her. Kaoru looked past his iridescent amber eyes to see the dim ceiling lights above. She pushed herself onto her elbows and sat up. Looking around, she saw the three bodyguards propped up against a wall – unconscious but tied up. 

"How long have I been out?" Kaoru asked, rubbing her forehead.

"Long enough," Battousai replied curtly, standing abruptly.

Kaoru shot a dark glance at his back and pushed herself to her feet slowly. "What do I do now?"

Battousai glared at the framed poster on the wall. "What you are supposed to be doing," his tone was measured and steely.

Kaoru snorted, then pressed her lips together and stared at his back. Battousai remained silent, his body rigidly planted in front of a tacky poster and his eyes trained at the mish-mash of colours. The awkward silence stretched between them like an ocean.  

"Oh fine," Kaoru huffed, turning toward the doors. 

Kenshin almost sighed. "Wait," he commanded quietly. 

Kaoru paused just as her fingers were brushing the handle. "What?"

Battousai swung around swiftly and strode towards her, his eyes staring at something behind her head. Kaoru found herself taking a deep breath involuntarily as Battousai's intense presence drew near.    

"Did the chief bodyguard see you?" Battousai asked curtly.

"Not my face," Kaoru replied defensively.

"So she saw you being taken out of the room?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"She'll recognize you."

"How would you know?"

"Anyone with half a brain would put two and two together, little girl."

Kaoru drew her shoulders up angrily. "I am NOT a little girl, you-"

"Let down your hair." 

Kaoru took a step back. "What? Why?"

Battousai's golden eyes moved from the point beyond her head and fixed themselves onto Kaoru's. "Let down your hair so she won't recognize you from the back."

"That's stupid."

"It will cover your back and your shirt. Do it." 

"Oh fine," Kaoru sighed and lifted her arms to undo her ponytail.

Immediately, Battousai spun around and marched to the other side of the room to stare at the ugly painting again. Kaoru undid the tie in her ponytail and shook her hair loose, letting the midnight locks cascade over her shoulders and down her back. She massaged her scalp lightly and sighed.

Battousai, staring at the reflection in the glass of the poster, watched as Kaoru lifted her slender arms to flip her long hair over her shoulders. He watched as she bent forward to pull the edges of her jean skirt down and then straightened to pull the tiny black tube top higher. Kaoru brushed her delicate fingers over the smooth skin of her chest and stomach, as if there were flecks of lint on her clothing. He observed silently as she twisted her elegant white neck to glance at her tight bottom. Stretching and wringing out her lean, slim legs, the 'little' girl turned to stare at his back. Battousai, though pretending not to, stared back at her reflection.   

"Okay," Kaoru announced, widening her arms, "How do I look?"

"I don't care how you look," Battousai said in a deadpan tone. 

He watched as her childlike brows furrowed at him in response. She shrugged and turned. A sudden blast of light and music burst from the oak doors as Kaoru quietly pulled one open a crack and slipped in. Then the great door swung shut quietly and Battousai was left to stare at a vanished reflection in dark silence.

_We cannot do this, _he whispered, pronouncing the sentence on himself_. _

Kaoru forced herself to concentrate on pretending to be something she wasn't and on keeping her eyes averted from the chief bodyguard. The pounding music and flashy lights constituted an unwelcome atmosphere after the cool darkness of the lobby. She wove her way slowly through the crowd, slowly nearing the centre of the suite where she would wait for the appointed time. Above the music, Kaoru could hear the boisterous laugh of an old man. She repressed a shiver. 

"That one!" the crackling voice was yelling, "Bring me that one over there!"

"Who?" a female voice sounded from nearby, "This one?"

"No! Left! Left!"

Kaoru turned slightly to see one of the prostitutes moving and pointing amid the dancing women. She moved to stand beside another woman and pointed.

"This one?"

"No!" cried Allan Morton, "Left! LEFT!"

"But sir," the prostitute suggested coyly, trailing her hands down the woman's waist, "This one is so beautiful and refined. Why would you need another?"

Morton face scrunched up in an angry grimace. "NO!" he yelled like a spoiled child, "The left one! LEFT!"

The prostitute, resigned, stood beside Kaoru and pointed. "This one?"

"Yes!" the man called in broken Japanese, "Bring her. I want her now."

Kaoru eyes widened as she felt herself pushed in the direction of the disgusting man. She heard a muttered apology from the prostitute pushing her forward. Kaoru fought her urge to make a grimace of disgust. Instead a half-hearted catty smile tugged at the corners of her lips. She suddenly felt very naked. 

"Ah!" Morton exclaimed, his beady eyes bulging, "This young, tender one!"

With a fat hand, Morton latched onto Kaoru's skirt and pulled. To avoid losing her skirt, Kaoru sat – and found her bottom resting on Morton's knees. Her breath caught in her throat.

"Beautiful," Morton snivelled, sniffing out her neck with his pig nose. 

Kaoru tried not to move or stare at the black mole that peeped out from beneath his thinning grey hair. She fought hard to keep still as she felt his pudgy, sweaty palms move up her legs. The old man giggled.

"Wonder what's up here?" he asked, sliding a finger up her skirt. 

Kaoru could not stop herself. She gave off a convulsive shiver, knocked his hand away from her leg and stood, glaring down. Gradually, however, her indignant glare became self-conscious glancing around. Morton was staring up at her quizzically as if he was child who had lost his toy. The red haired bodyguard was arching an eyebrow at her. Kaoru's skin began to crawl. She glanced quickly at the chief bodyguard, waiting for her to start noticing that the other guards were missing somehow. Morton, his sweaty grip surprisingly strong, pulled Kaoru down by the wrist. He peered into her face and she averted her eyes.

"You're not a whore at all!" Morton suddenly exclaimed. 

Kaoru's body went cold. 

"Indeed she is not," a soft feminine voice came from above.

Kaoru's heart froze. She looked up to catch her betrayer in her gaze. But, with surprise, she found her eyes met calmly by blue-grey – the previously forlorn eyes of Linda.

****

**

* * *

**

End of chapter 12, to be continued!   
  


**Notes to Reviewers: **

Thanks for being so patient everyone! Sorry I don't have to time to respond to everyone this time around…****

**OMAKE**  
_provided by FXffects _

The black-garbed assassin quietly darted into the dimly lit Sakura Teahouse, his amber eyes flickering about the room. His grip on his sword pommel tightened, as his gaze fell upon a certain black-haired youth, and the color from his hair seemed to bleed into his face. The golden tint to his irises faded away, leaving very wide violet eyes, as Kenshin continued to stare, slack-jawed, at his charge. Finally, "ORO!?"

Kaoru cursed under her breath in a most un-ladylike manner, as the entire room went deadly silent at Kenshin's most unusual exclamation, all eyes turned towards the black clad figure.

"HE'S PACKING! GET HIM!"

The red-haired assassin blinked in surprise as several toughs began slowly advancing towards him. He was sure that his swords were still concealed beneath the cloak... Kenshin spared one quick glance down, noting the unusual bulge at his waist. He quickly took inventory of his weapons, checking that the swords hilts weren't causing the bulge. *That only leaves...* His face turned a degree redder, as he realized what was causing the bulge. *... crap.* 

"... Oh my." Kaoru felt a blush make it's way onto her face, and she turned her gaze to one side, away from Battousai...


	13. kindred hands

****

**Broken Pieces**  
by linay

**

* * *

**

**Author's notes: **Thanks for all your reviews. I am going to take the time to answer a few questions just so that we're in the clear (no pun on mikan's story intended J ). Linda is going to be an interesting (at least in my opinion) part of the story for a while. Don't make any quick judgements on her just yet! The OMAKE is kind of like a 'joke' or a 'fan story' to Broken Pieces. It was contributed by another author (FXffects). I won't be adding in any other original characters right away. They'll probably make appearances – but not in a wild rush of deja-vu. Kay? 

**TO THE REVIEWERS: **Again, it's been a while…on a lighter note – I got a teaching job (finally!). It is actually one of the reasons I haven't updated in a while. Sorry about that. But thanks for all your support and reviews as always. It really `encourages me to get so many constructive reviews. Please bear with me!

**Disclaimer: **I didn't create Kenshin & Kaoru! Or Megumi, Aoshi, Katsura or Takasugi for that matter. But I DID kinda screw them up for the purposes of my story.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: kindred hands**

_Yet here I linger_

_Touched by kindred hands_

_"Do you love me?"_

_A deep, baritone laugh came from the man sprawled out beside her on the dingy double bed. "Love? What a strange word to come out of your mouth!"_

_Grey-blue eyes stared up at the yellowing ceiling. "Do you love me?" _

_A pause stretched between their naked bodies._

_"I don't know what love is," the man breathed bitterly, heaving himself up into a sitting position, "Do you?" _

_Linda lifted herself into a kneeling position beside him. Gently, she took one of his hands between hers and placed it onto her neck – where the nasty bruises the pimp had given her were still swelling._

_"This is love," she whispered into the night. She moved his palm to her scarred cheek. "This is love." Finally, Linda placed his open hand onto her rounding belly. "And this," she said softly, "This is also love."_

_A pensive smirk alighted on the man's drawn lips. "Then I love you," he replied._

_He leaned down and pressed his lips gently to hers, the touch between them burning as hot coals._

Linda stared down at the young girl who was caught in the disgusting embrace of the American arms dealer, Morton. Her face was contorted with suspicion and anxiety. Yet Linda continued.

"Indeed," she announced, levelling her eyes with Morton's, "She is not a whore."

She heard Kaoru's gasp from below but kept her eyes on Morton. "I just thought you should know, sir," Linda continued, her voice sharp and condescending, "That this young brat is not worthy to be here. Any of us would love to be given as much attention as you have given to her. But she thinks of herself too highly to be a real whore. She obviously does not deserve to be in your presence."

Before Morton could muster a flattered nod, Linda reached down and roughly pulled Kaoru up by her arm. Kaoru, her face stricken with a mixture of shock and confusion, could only stumble clumsily to her feet.

"Let me borrow her from you so that I can teach her a lesson," Linda told Morton, "I'll teach her to show proper respect to a man such as yourself deserves."

Without waiting for a response, Linda turned and dragged Kaoru into the sea of women. As if cued, a horde of beautiful women set themselves upon Morton, cooing, giggling and effectively distracting him long enough for Linda to tow Kaoru a safe distance away.

Across the room, Linda pushed Kaoru behind a tacky, faux-marble pillar. Kaoru pushed her back against the glassy surface, her wide eyes exploring the face of the woman before her.

"Don't ask," Linda said, her voice dropping into a gentle whisper, "It really doesn't matter."

"But Linda," Kaoru began, befuddled by the unexpected turn of events, "I thought you were going to turn me in."

A tart smile passed briefly over Linda's pallid features. "Prostitutes make the best actresses, you know that?"

Kaoru continued to stare openly, searching the other woman's complexion.

"Make-up does wonders, doesn't it?" Linda spoke again, her soft, musical voice a balm to Kaoru's ears.

"Ah," Kaoru agreed, remembering the vivid bruises and cuts she had seen on her face earlier in the morning. "Hey, Linda," Kaoru said, just as Linda was about to turn away, "Why do you let them do that to you?"

Linda faced her fully, taking a step closer. "Sometimes," she said in a voice rich with sorrow, "We cannot choose the paths before us."

"But why not? Why not fight back?"

"I can't," came the frank reply, "There is no other way."

Kaoru chewed her lip. "If he loved-"

"He does," Linda interrupted, "But he cannot move from his path. And neither can I. We show our love by continuing this way."

Kaoru shook her head, "I don't understand."

Linda sighed a soft smile and touched Kaoru's cheek softly. "I hope you never have to understand this kind of loving." 

Kaoru knit her brows together tightly, admiring yet pitying the woman before her. Linda's cool fingertip brushed her hand lightly.

"Would you return a favour?" Linda asked quietly.

Blinking, Kaoru nodded emphatically. Linda gently lifted Kaoru's hand, palm up. A slightly nostalgic smile flitted over her face as she pressed Kaoru's fingers around a small, cold item. "Please give that to someone for me." 

Before Kaoru could look or ask to whom, Linda leaned back and turned on her heel. She cast an encouraging look at Kaoru. "Take care," she said, "And stay out of Morton's way. It is almost time."

Kaoru glanced at her watch quickly, her question dying on her lips. Indeed, the time was upon them. The silvery, small object was tucked into a tiny pocket.

"And by the way," Linda whispered, only a shadow of her face visible through her thick, black hair, "My _real _name is Uno."

And then she disappeared into the crowd, her long hair flowing behind her.

Battousai, his golden eyes gleaming in the half-light, strode purposefully towards the great, oak double doors. Without hesitation, he swung the two doors wide open with both hands. Light and music poured out from the opening doors, filling the lobby. Suddenly but with incredible unity, the women that filled the steamy suite began to flow out, passing Battousai without a glance or touch, and exiting the lobby.

The assassin didn't even look at any of the prostitutes. His narrowed eyes were trained upon the surprised faces of Allan Morton and his bodyguard. Within a minute, the suite and the lobby were empty – save for the pumping music, the arms dealer, the red-haired bodyguard, the assassin and one trembling girl behind a pillar. 

"What the hell!" Morton's pudgy body bounced as he scrambled to his feet.

"Cut the damn music," his bodyguard roared, as she pulled out her gun and aimed at Battousai. The music died abruptly.

"Allan Morton," Battousai's voice was low, "I have come for your life."

"Like hell," Morton bellowed, pointing to the willowy woman beside him, "Get rid of him now!"

Narrowing her green eyes, the bodyguard aimed and fired. Battousai flew from his spot just as a smoking bullet embedded itself into the floor behind him. Unsheathing his sword in a fluid silver arc, he began to speed towards his target in leaps and bounds, the rain of bullets from the bodyguard's gun not even grazing him. 

Kaoru emerged from behind the pillar, trembling. Her blue eyes searched out Kenshin as he leapt closer and closer to the bodyguard. Her teeth gritted in concentration, the red-head was firing rapidly, not hitting but still managing to keep the assassin far enough away from herself. Kaoru glanced over to Morton's sofa. Her eyes suddenly widened. He was not there.

"Gotcha!" a rough voice ejaculated behind her, "You little skank!"

Kaoru whipped about to see Morton, purple with rage, looming behind her. With surprising speed, Morton sank his fingers into her hair and pulled, causing her to wince. She was about to force her way out of his grip when she felt the cold tip of steel underneath her chin.

"Don't move," Morton sputtered, "Or you'll get it."

Kaoru froze, her eyes rolling to the side to try and catch a glimpse of Kenshin. By the ricocheting bullets, she guessed he was still busy. Suddenly, she was yanked forward painfully, her scalp stinging. Morton began to drag Kaoru by her hair across the floor. She stumbled forward blindly, clutching fruitlessly at her head. Tightening his grip on the thick strands, Morton flung her to the ground and leaned over her, his knife poised at her throat.

"Stop!" he barked.

The bodyguard froze. Battousai cast a sidelong glance in his direction – then also froze in mid-action.

"Heh," Morton panted out, "So you have a weakness after all. Stay still there then," he ordered, "While my bodyguard takes your weapon – or I'll let this little peach have it."

The woman began to edge her way toward Battouai to comply with her employer's command. Immediately, however, the assassin relaxed and turned to Morton.

"And what makes you think I'd care if you killed her?" he asked scornfully, slinging his sword over one shoulder.

"What?" Morton heaved, wrapping his arm around Kaoru's neck in a chokehold, "Heartless bastard. You don't care if I slit your woman's throat?"

"My woman?" Battousai raised an eyebrow, his voice bland, "What made you think she was my woman?"

Kaoru blanched at his words, unwanted tears welling up in her eyes. He was standing there, so relaxed and so carelessly, his eyes void of concern. Suddenly angry for unknown reasons, Kaoru screwed her eyebrows together. In one furious move, she grabbed Morton's forearm and bit down hard on his fatty flesh. He cried out irately and she pushed free of his arm – oblivious to violent the rush of wind that passed her and to the angry cry that turned into an anguished shriek. Brushing away hot tears, she lurched forward and away from the man.

"Sir!" a violent shout.

Kaoru looked back suddenly. Her eyes widened in horror. Kenshin was crouched over Morton's prone form. Both of his hands were on the pommel of his sword, pushing it down into Morton's chest. That violent wind, she realized, had been Battousai's lunge attack. Kaoru looked away from the grisly sight – only to be met with the smoking barrel of a gun. The red-haired bodyguard pressed the warm tip into Kaoru's forehead.

"Assassin!" the woman cried, staring at Kaoru, "I will take this woman from you now."

Battousai stood leisurely, pulling his sword from the dead man's ribcage easily. He looked over one shoulder. Not a metre away, Kaoru was crouched at the other woman's feet, her midnight hair spilling over her shoulders and brushing the floor. 

"Why bother?" he asked, his voice a cold stab in the tense atmosphere. 

"Idiot," the woman muttered, cocking the gun.

The gunshot went off, echoing off the walls of the room.

Kaoru was still crouched on the floor but her hands were over her ears and her eyes were tightly screwed shut. She gasped lightly, trying to block out the metallic smell of blood. A few scalding, liquid drops fell onto her scalp from above, but she refused to even glance upwards.

Above her, hot blood dripped slowly from the hilt of Battousai's sword. The assassin was still leaning forward in a lunge, his bloody hands gripping the sword that was thrust through the red-haired bodyguard. Her eyes stared blankly up at the ceiling and her arms were still up in the air from when Battousai had deflected her shot. Lowering his eyes, Battousai drew back, pulling his long sword out from the woman's lower chest as he did. She crumpled to the floor in front of Kaoru, the gun clattering in the pool of blood on the floor and splashing droplets of red onto Kaoru's creamy, white skin. 

"Get up," Battousai commanded, looking up toward the doors and letting his sword hang at his side, blood running down the steel.

Kaoru remained immobile, hunched over and closed to him. He didn't look down at her.

"Get up," he repeated, his voice becoming rougher.       

The girl mumbled something incoherently from beneath the layers of hair that covered more of her body than her clothes did. Pressing his lips together into a thin line, Kenshin plucked the girl from the floor by her upper arm. 

"What?" he demanded.

"I can't!" she yelped softly, looking away. She eyes fell and lingered on the bloodstained sword that he still held in his other hand.

"Kaoru," Kenshin lowered his voice, "Get a hold of yourself."

Kaoru turned to him. He inhaled sharply. From beneath thick locks of black hair, two startled wide blue eyes stared up at him from a plane of smooth white – stained by flecks of blood. Her lower lip trembled slightly. 

"It could not be avoided," Kenshin found himself explaining, "She would have killed you."

"And would you have cared?" her voice was too soft, too melodious, too intimate.

Battousai dropped her arm abruptly. "Katsura wants you alive," he said brusquely, turning away.

"I see," Kaoru replied quietly, "Then why bother killing her if you didn't really care?"

Kenshin swung around sharply and, lacing his voice with venom, he spat, "It is your fault! You didn't do your job. That's why she had to die."

His catlike stare narrowed onto her blue eyes, willing her to explode into one of her fits. Instead, she turned away sullenly. Holding her head up, so as to not see the body beneath her, she stepped gingerly toward the door.

Linda, her arms wrapped around her chest protectively, stepped across the dimly lit street and headed towards her brothel. It was only after a few minutes that she realized that a black sedan was trailing her. She quickened her steps. She would not be taken until she had reached that point. With long, graceful steps, Linda proceeded down the street until she reached a small flower shop that doubled as a family-run convenience store. With hardly a break in her stride, she casually flicked her fingers toward the alleyway between the shop and the next building, a silver glint disappearing into the bleakness there. 

Then, she gradually slowed her steps. A few moments later, she stopped. Behind her, she heard the car doors open and steps rush out to greet her. With a sigh and a wry smile, the woman turned to her attackers. But before she could speak her witty remark, she was knocked to the uneven asphalt by a rough fist. Even as her head hit the pavement, she was hauled up and dragged to the trunk of the car. No one even wiped the dribble of blood from her chin as they pushed her into the coffin-like trunk. And then they slammed the lid down and Linda was drowned in darkness.

"Are you sure about this?"

"He needs to know if our plan is to succeed."

"It seems unfair to Kamiya."

"Life is unfair."

A sigh. "And we are just adding to it."

"It is the path we have chosen."

Kaoru stepped past Kenshin to enter the gloom of his apartment. Her tense silence permeated their interactions painfully. She blatantly avoided eye contact, shrugging his hand off her arm every time he attempted to guide her in a particular direction. Pressing his lips together lightly each time, Kenshin was unable to think of a way to make his job easier. 

"Are you hungry?" he asked her as he locked the door again, his voice devoid of intonation.

Holding fast to her silence, Kaoru wrapped her arms around herself and slid into an uncomfortable sitting position on the sofa. 

"Well?" This time his voice rose sharply.

"Don't ask if you don't care," came the soft reply. 

His face twisting into a scowl, Kenshin stomped past her to arrange his swords above the mantle. He stormed into the kitchenette, tossing his overcoat onto the back of the sofa as he did. Turning to the bar to fill a bar glass with liquor, his eye caught the sight of a bulky file folder that hadn't been there when he had left.

Pulling it towards him as he poured himself a shot of hard liquor, he read the hand-written note clipped to the front of it. 

_Info on your current assignment. Read it. – Katsura _

Tossing back the liquor in one swallow, Kenshin flipped the folder open and skimmed the headings on the first page.

_Medical Report: Kamiya Kaoru _

Disinterestedly, Kenshin vaguely acknowledged her vital statistics and general physical description. He turned the pages quickly, his eyes scanning the paragraphs. The writing, apparently all by one Takani Megumi, was crisp and dry with an underlying tone of sarcasm.

_The subject's ability was applied to rats. As expected, subject became extremely agitated. Unfortunately, this experiment yields no new or useful information. Supervisor should consider taking the place of the rat; input would be similar and money would not have been wasted on purchase of lab rats. _

Turning the sheet over, Kenshin scanned a summary of a more recent experiment.

_Subject exposed to the minds of expert swordsmen and martial artists. Rather than become proficient in said skills, subject succumbed to grief and nightmarish hallucinations. Interviews conducted after sufficient recovery time indicated that subject had acquired knowledge of the skills. However, subject seemed much more impacted by visions of past crimes. Demonstration of actual acquired skills was cancelled because subject was kidnapped._

Kenshin frowned. So this was what the child had been subjected to on the day that he had been sent to assassinate her. Briefly, he recalled his first impression of her as a target.

_From peacefully closed eyes…_

She had been so willing to die at first, her blue eyes meeting his raging amber eyes with unprecedented calm.

_..to violent, almost comical resistance…_

Then, all because of her bodyguard's last-ditch attempt to save her, thus endangering himself, she had sprung into action – hurling a chair at him. Her efforts, though of an unorthodox nature, had been effective for a while.

_And finally, angry eyes. _

He had not been able to understand how she had transformed from a willing victim into such feisty prey. He had not understood her ability to elude him. Her childishness mingled with womanliness excited and irritated him at the same time. He could not fathom her empathetic nature. And he had not, to his chagrin, been able to understand her calm acceptance of her present situation with him. 

He heard her exhale loudly. Glancing up, he saw her rise from the leather sofa and stretch upward – apparently oblivious to the fact that her body was exposed so plainly to him. She began to swing her arms back and forth, closing her eyes and letting a slight smile drift to her lips.

Kenshin looked down and flipped pages.

_Summary of Injuries/Disabilities _

The heading immediately caught his eye. As he began to read over Megumi's sharp, angry pen strokes, his amber eyes widened. 

_Multiple concussions, two fractured ribs, one fractured wrist, numerous bruises on face, upper arms, thighs, back. _

It was a description of Kaoru's state when she had been 'kidnapped' from Kanryu's underground organization. Megumi had not spared her reader from the gory details of Kaoru's physical state.The anger in the writing was almost tangible. 

_There is reason to believe that the patient has had many similar injuries in the past that have healed. Patient has numerous 2nd degree burns on her stomach and back – evidence of scorch torture. Hot coals or irons may have been used. _

Kenshin could hear Kaoru humming lightly as she continued to stretch her lithe limbs. His eyes were riveted to the page, his mind unable to match the barbarically tortured girl in the description to the cheerily humming teenager in his living room. He continued to read, morbidly absorbed.

_The patient's physical wounds will heal. The best treatments have been ordered. However there is no medication effective against the mental and emotional abuse she has sustained. The inhuman torture and sexual abuse will likely scar her for life. _

Kenshin stopped cold. He read the phrase again, his eyes glaring at the page.

_…and sexual abuse…_

His eyes narrowed and shot up. 

Kaoru was almost dancing, systematically stretching out her limbs one at a time. She had shaken off her shock and chosen to ignore the blood caked to her skin and clothes. As she loosed the muscles in her shoulders, arms and legs, she let herself hum softly. Stretching was a familiar practice for her – it helped to clear her mind. Rising to her toes, she pulled her arms upward, releasing her breath and letting the ugly visions flow out of her consciousness. She inhaled and let her eyelids drift open slightly. Her limber muscles immediately tensed and her breath caught in her throat.

The assassin was standing directly in front of her, his golden eyes narrowed upon her face. A crisp sheet of paper hung from his fingertips. Kaoru forced herself to exhale slowly and drop her heels. 

"What?" she asked, struggling to keep her tone steady.

"Explain this," Kenshin ordered, lifting the paper and dangling before her face. 

For a moment, Kaoru's eyes scanned the page. Then she averted her eyes, uncomfortable.

"What about it?"

"Is it true?"

Kaoru snorted. "You think they make up those kinds of things for fun?"

"What did they do to you?"

"Why do you care?" Kaoru huffed.

Suddenly he was in her face, the paper discarded on the coffee table. His calloused hands hovered on either side of her shoulders and his slitted eyes bored relentlessly into hers. "Who raped you?"

Kaoru's face tightened and she swallowed the hard lump that had formed at the back of her throat. "They strung me up and burned holes into me too," she spat, "Is that what you want to know?"

"No," Kenshin stated coldly, his voice dropping into a low growl. Without touching her, he cupped his hands around her cheeks. "I want to know who raped you."

Unable to turn her face away without touching his hands, Kaoru looked down. "It doesn't matter."   

"Tell me anyway," his voice was low and commanding.

Kaoru swallowed again. "They all did," she breathed, "All of them at once. I didn't even know who they were. It was…" she shuddered slightly.  

Kenshin stared at her downcast eyes, his hands still stiffly on either side of her face. He could see the war being waged over her features. Abruptly, a scowl darkened Kaoru's face and she jut out her chin at him.

"Is that what you wanted to know?" she accused, "How they degraded me and humiliated me with torture worse than death?"

"Nothing is worse than death."

She chuckled. A low, dry chuckle he had never heard from her before. "There are plenty of things worse than death," she bit out bitterly, the anger in her crackling eyes plain, "And all because of an ability they wanted to harness. Cold concrete one night, burning irons the next, and then a pack of slimy, good-for-nothing jackasses who-"

"I understand," Kenshin interrupted, withdrawing and turning away.

"Oh great," Kaoru said, dripping sarcasm, "Now I have a cold-hearted, bloody assassin disgusted at me."

Kenshin ignored her comment and continued into the hall, turning into the bathroom. Shedding his shirt easily, he leaned over and cranked the hot water to fill the bath. Reaching over with a lean arm, he poured a good amount of sweet smelling syrup into the bath, causing dense suds to foam up immediately.

"I can't believe you were looking through my files!" 

He heard her incensed voice as he stepped back into the living room. She stopped her tirade as soon he walked right up to her. 

"What?" she demanded angrily.

He did not answer. Instead, Kenshin reached out a bare arm to brush his rough fingers against the nape of her neck. She flinched back but he let his fingers mold themselves around the back of her neck. His half-lidded amber eyes were calm as he drew her forward. Stupefied, Kaoru could only stare blankly as the distance closed between them.

"That night, you said," he began, close enough so that his breath blew warmth onto her lashes, "You said that you would sympathize with my struggle for just one night. And the next day we could be enemies again. Do you remember?"

Kaoru blinked away the slight moisture left on her lashes from the heat of his breath. His lips were nearly touching her nose and his red bangs were just grazing her face. The pressure from his hand on the nape of her neck had not eased any either. She did the only thing she could think of. She swallowed.

"I know you remember that night," Kenshin rumbled softy, "When you chose to sleep at my feet and comfort me with your head on my knee."

He let his hand drop slowly from her neck to her back. He swivelled to one side and pushed gently between her shoulder blades, guiding her toward the bathroom. "Tonight," he said quietly, "Let me do the same for you. Tomorrow, we can be enemies again."

Still astounded, Kaoru let herself be led to the steaming bathroom. Closing the door after them, Kenshin remained behind her. Kaoru turned to him, finally finding her voice.

"What are you doing?" her voice wavered between fright and anger.

He turned away from her, facing the door. "Take off your clothes and get into the bath," he ordered, "I won't look."

Kaoru hesitated for a moment but his tone left no room for argument. Quickly, almost hastily, she shed the bloodied clothing that clung to her and stepped into the huge basin. Slowly, she sank to a crouch into the frothy, steaming water. Inhaling, she leaned back into a sitting position, the water reaching past her collarbone. As soon as Kenshin heard her exhale, he turned about again and pulled a stool up beside the tub. He sat for a moment, watching her closed eyes and flushed face. 

Kaoru opened her eyes slowly, the startling fact that a half naked man was sitting mere inches away from here dulled because of the heat of the bath. 

"What-"

"Be quiet," Kenshin commanded, though his tone bore no reprimand, "Close your eyes."

Kaoru could do nothing but obey. Thankful that he had discarded his shirt earlier, Kenshin reached across the steaming bath to dip a soaped rag into the water and shut off the tap. Gently, he began to rub the cloth across Kaoru's face, removing the crusty rust–coloured stains. Kaoru's tense reaction was slowly relaxed by the hot water. When Kenshin lifted her bare arm to scrub it with the cloth, Kaoru was already woozy and comfortable. He scrubbed diligently, even rubbing between her fingers. Like a rag doll, Kaoru's head lolled to one side – even as Kenshin was reaching down into the bath to scrub her thighs and calves. He worked silently, carefully hedging his vision and imagination. From the heaviness of her limbs, he knew the girl was already dozing under his ministrations.

Kaoru's lids felt heavier than they had in a long time. Kenshin's cleansing touch coupled with the hot bath water were helping her drift away from the degradation she had carried with her. Unbidden tears slid slowly from sleepy eyes. 

The bath. It was a luxury she could not possibly deserve.

Kenshin watched with distant amber eyes as a few tears strayed onto the young woman's cheek. Letting the cloth go, he reached over to cautiously wipe them away, replacing their salty stench with the fresh smell of soap suds. He leaned over the bath, reaching down to circle Kaoru with both arms. He pulled her from the bath, swinging his blue bathrobe over her body as soon as she emerged from the water. She was leaning against him, heavy with drowsiness. He wound the bathrobe around her and pulled her limp body from the tub. In the same smooth movement, Kaoru was dangling in his arms, her face nestled into his chest. He effortlessly carried her from the bathroom to the bedroom, gently laying her down on the pillowy mattress.  He pulled the thick down covers up to her chin and watched blank-faced as she rolled her shoulders comfortably. His fingers drifted across her ivory cheek, brushing strands of hair away. Then he caught himself. He had helped her with her struggle for cleansing. 

Tomorrow they would be enemies again.

But that night Kaoru slept dreamlessly, a shadowed man standing over her watchfully.

He sat stood alone in the dark of his apartment, sipping straight vodka from a glass. The dry smirk that always graced his features was missing.

"Takasugi-san," a whisper from underneath the door, "Linda has disappeared. She never arrived at her brothel."

_"Do you love me?" _

Her voice haunted him, piercing through the lids of his closed eyes.

_"I don't know what love is. Do you?" _

The sweetness of her skin. The bruises marring her perfection. The light in her blue-grey eyes when she smiled at him. The dark bags under her eyes. The sweet melody of her voice, smoothing out his worries in the same way that she smoothed away the wrinkles from the sleeve of his shirt as she leaned her head upon his shoulder.

_"This is love." _

Takasugi gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut. Love. Wasn't love supposed to save us? To fill our worlds with indescribable happiness and bliss? He snorted softly and tossed back the alcohol, letting it burn at his throat and relishing the pain. They had taken his only love. His Linda. No, he corrected himself, his Uno. He knew he was deluding himself. They both had known it would end badly. But even so, they had clung painfully to the few, fleeting moments of intimacy together. In the end, love had destroyed them.    

_"Then I love you." _

Takasugi leaned forward against the bar, his hand gripping the glass until his knuckles were white. Then suddenly, he hurled the glass into the wall and gave an unholy shriek. The glass shattered and fell to the floor, tinkling as tiny bells, sounding like the breaking and scattering of so many hopeless dreams. 

**

* * *

**

End of chapter 13, to be continued! 


	14. step forward, edited 121002

****

**Broken Pieces**  
by linay

**

* * *

**

**Author's notes: **Here is the repost of chp 14 – complete with added scenes. Please just read again as if you haven't read it before. I don't want to interrupt the flow by constantly pointing out where the added/deleted scenes are. Hope this is better!

**TO THE REVIEWERS: **Please see below. Thanks all for the encouragement and congratulatory notes – it means a lot to me.

**Disclaimer: **I didn't create Kenshin & Kaoru! Or Megumi, Aoshi, Katsura or Takasugi for that matter. But I DID kinda screw them up for the purposes of my story.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: step forward**

_Pawns living and dying,_

_We play the game._

Dreams of snowing lavender blossoms amongst towering cedar trees. A peaceful place. A quiet place. Kenshin felt as if he were floating, lazily suspended in a world of sweet smells and gentle caresses. His toes gently touched down on the petal-covered ground. Curled at his feet lay the lithe body of a sleeping woman, petals strewn over her naked body. He knelt beside her and traced his finger down her milky forearm. 

Something was missing. Something that should have been present in his dream was absent. He stood, looking through the gale of petals. Realization dawned on him like the sun. 

No nightmare. No blood. 

Kenshin lifted his face to the sweet wind and inhaled, a feeling close to joy filling his senses.

When Kaoru awoke, it was to a most unusual smell. Her fleeting dreams left traces of deeply wooded forests and mountains of soapy bubbles. She inhaled deeply and found that something still smelled softly of cedar coupled with soap. The rare grey area between sleep and waking was pleasantly enticing. Instead of opening her heavy-lidded eyes, she sniffed her surroundings carefully, turning so that her loose hair was pillowed under her cheek.

The sweet smell of lavender was suddenly very strong. A slight knot in Kaoru's forehead appeared. Oddly, the smell seemed to be coming from her hair. Impossible, of course. 

She rolled to the other side, burrowing into the warmth of the blankets. Immediately, the woody smell increased dramatically. Another knot in her brow. Then, something shifted beside her.

Kaoru's eyes immediately snapped open, throwing off the delicious sleepiness. Before her very eyes, lay a pair of black jeans. Except the jeans were not empty. Her eyes trailed up from the legs to a bare chest and sinewy arms covered in long strands of rich, red hair. 

Instantly, Kaoru became very still, the source of the cedar scent now painfully obvious. Mere inches away from her, Kenshin was sitting on the bed with his back to the wall. Her blue eyes rolled up to peek at his face and her eyebrows immediately shot up. His finely featured face was tilted to the side and resting against the wall, his fiery hair loose and spilling over his shoulders and back. His eyes were lightly closed and he was breathing steadily.

Could it be that he was asleep?

Kaoru blinked and then looked down at herself, moving the covers aside slightly. She could only gape in surprise at the rosy sheen of her skin. Lifting her head to get a whiff of her shoulder, she realized that she herself was the source of the delightful soapy smell. Examining herself a little further, she found herself loosely wrapped in what appeared to be Kenshin's blue bathrobe. 

Her face went red as she gradually recalled the intimate conditions from the previous night. Inching her way completely under the covers, Kaoru clamped her eyes shut and waited for the man to leave the bed.

From above, Kenshin's eyes drifted open slowly. His chest still rising and falling with the satisfying rolls of restful sleep, Kenshin observed the human lump under the covers with vague amusement. It was strangely entertaining to see the soft wisps of black hair escaping her cover and the clenched hands curled around the blankets shielding her face. 

"It's not healthy to be so tense in the morning," he commented blandly as he rose fluidly.

"Since when do you have a sense of humour?" Kaoru shot at his retreating back, peeping over the covers.

Turning the corner to the kitchen, Kenshin pondered her question. Since when HAD he had a sense of humour? Come to think of it, when had he last had such a peaceful sleep? Rolling his shoulders, Kenshin pulled a pot from a cabinet and began filling it with water. Breakfast.

"Katsura!"

"No, Shinsaku. You know it is impossible."

"I'm only asking for permission to retrieve her."

"And as I said," Katsura sighed, "You know it is impossible."

Takasugi paced the lavish office, a hand perpetually running through his scraggly hair. "You can't expect me to just sit here and do nothing!" he muttered between harsh steps, "For god's sake, just let me go get her from them."

Katsura sighed again and stood. "Shinsaku," he said evenly, "Think rationally."

"Rationally?" he pitched, "How can I think rationally when the one I love most is probably being beaten to death as we speak?"

Walking around his desk, Katsura approached the agitated man and placed his hands on his shoulders. "You know that I understand," he said softly, "And you know that you must bear it for the sake of the whole."

"My innocent Uno must suffer-"

"Yes," Katsura interrupted, his voice growing sharp, "What do you think will happen if you storm in there and rescue her?"

Takasugi gritted his teeth in frustration. He knew that if he were to do anything to help Uno, _they _would know about it. It would be traced back to Katsura and the Choshu organization. They would be exposed, arrested, disbanded. Everything they had carefully built would be destroyed. 

"Damn them," Takasugi bit out bitterly between clenched teeth.

"So they will be," Katsura acknowledged grimly, "But only if we keep to the plan. If you are revealed to _them, _we will be crushed. If the Bakufu organization finds out that Choshu is against them, we will be wiped out. We're not ready to eliminate them yet."

"If only," Takasugi breathed, his eyes burning with unshed tears, "If only-"

"There can be no regrets, Takasugi Shinsaku. We chose this path. You and Uno chose this path when you fell in love. They took her because of her connections with you." 

"How can we build peace if we can't even protect the ones we love?" 

Katsura turned away, his eyes calm, collected and cold. "The peace is not for us but for the ones after us. Their peace will be built on our bodies and the bodies of the ones we love."

Takasugi snorted and looked out the window to watch the reddish hues of sunrise. 

A world of red. 

All Uno could see was red. And all she could hear was that icy voice, continually prodding.

"Tell me, whore," it whispered between her screams, "What is Choshu up to?"

At first, she had protested with witty remarks. "Aren't they your allies?" "Why don't you know what they're doing?" But then the red sea had filled her eyes and she could only choke out syllables.

"I'll ask you again," came the whisper, "What are they doing behind our backs?"

"Nothing." A panted breath.

"Come again?"

"Nothing!" This time it was a scream of pain.

_Oh god let me rest. _

"What's you name?"

"Linda."

"Your real name."

"Linda."

There was that horrid stench of burning flesh again. And then those piercing, heart-rending screams. 

"Name?"

"Linda!"

The screams rose again as the smell of blackening, burning flesh made her vomit. Her own flesh and voice. 

But the whispers had stopped. Only her screams remained. And suddenly she felt her voice die within her as she fell to her knees. Uno looked up and saw, through a red haze, the most beautiful blue-grey skies. Something was rushing from her. It was a river; her life pouring out for her beloved. Uno fell from the beautiful grey skies.

_This is love. _

She fell into a sea of red. 

From the bathroom, Kaoru could hear Kenshin running the water over the breakfast dishes. She was picking up the discarded clothes from the night before, smoothing them and folding them in the process. As she smoothed out the mini-skirt she had been wearing the night before, her deft fingers passed over a slight lump in a tiny pocket. Kaoru drew out the hard object with the thumb and forefinger, turning it in the light. 

A thin silver band. Linda, or rather Uno, had pressed a tiny ring into her fingers the night before. Kaoru frowned, remembering Uno's request that she deliver the object to someone. But who? Dismissing the thought from her mind, Kaoru slipped the slender ring onto her own index finger.

Meanwhile, Kenshin was piling steaming clean dishes into the dish rack. The two had eaten a modest breakfast of miso soup and fish, then separated amicably to other chores. Somehow, they had settled into a semi-comfortable silence. 

Looking to the side, he saw the girl curl up onto his leather sofa, hiking up the loose jogging pants she was wearing. In fact, she was wearing his jogging pants, the drawstring tied so that the material bunched up at her slim hips. Presently, she was flipping through an old magazine that had been lying beside the sofa. 

He had been the one to suggest the jogging pants, though not in any verbally coherent manner. She had been carrying her dishes to the sink when he had disappeared into the bedroom for a moment. As she emerged from the kitchen, Kenshin had tossed the jogging pants into her surprised arms. At her quizzical look, he had only shrugged and muttered gruffly that she needn't occupy his bathrobe all day. To his muttering, she had shrugged and complied. No explosions or objections. When she had reappeared after changing, her hair was loosely pulled back into a ponytail. As an image taken out of context, they seemed like two quiet roommates going about their daily business and not like an assassin and his feisty captive.

As he shut the tap off and wrung the water from his hands, Kenshin wondered briefly if he was losing an edge that he had on her. The girl seemed so relaxed and comfortable. It was unnatural. On the other hand, he could not deny that he felt better with the present easy atmosphere. It almost felt as if his muscles were slowly un-tensing.  

The phone rang. The girl bounded up and pitched herself over the back of the sofa. She yanked the phone from the cradle before Kenshin finished drying his hands on a kitchen towel. 

"Hello?" she said sweetly into the receiver, pushing up the strap of her white tank top, "Of course, he's right here."

She handed the phone to Kenshin's outstretched hand, ignoring his disapproving glare. "Yes?" Kenshin asked, "What is it, Katsura-san?"

Kaoru curled a lock of black hair around her index finger, watching Kenshin's impassive face as he conversed.

"School?" he was saying disbelievingly, "But Katsura-san, is that wise?"

Kaoru could hear Katsura speaking from where she was. His instructions lasted a few minutes, Kenshin frowning but nodding all the while. Then, wordlessly, he passed her the phone. Kaoru accepted it with a raised eyebrow but pressed it to her ear anyway.

"Hello?" 

"Kamiya-san," Katsura said, his deep voice partially muffled by the phone, "How would you like to attend your school for a day?"

"I would love to!" Kaoru said, suddenly eager, "I haven't been for almost a week and people might have already started to wonder if something happened to me."

"That is precisely what we don't want," Katsura continued, "But you must agree to certain restrictions."

"Fine by me," Kaoru replied, dismissing her nagging suspicions in favour of the idea of returning to the schooling that she often missed.

"First of all," Katsura listed, "You must agree to have Himura-san at your side at all times."

Kaoru frowned but did not interject.

"Second, you must let Himura-san act as your legal guardian – since there are some arrangements I wish for him to make on your behalf. I have already confirmed this with your school."

Kaoru's frown deepened but the prospect of going to school was too good to turn down, no matter what the restrictions.

"Finally, you must give me your word of honour that you will not try to escape Himura-san."

Kaoru remained silent for a moment, pondering the request. Escape? Escape to where and to whom? Although she had been witness to many gruesome scenes while in Kenshin's company, her circumstances were not worse than when she had been in Aoshi's care. Either way, she had always been a prisoner. 

"Fine," she agreed.

"On your honour?"

"On my honour," Kaoru repeated gravely, "I will not try to escape from Kenshin."

"Thank you, Kamiya-san," Katsura replied, "I appreciate your cooperation."

To that, Kaoru could find no reply. She nodded mutely as Katsura voiced his farewell and hung up. She replaced the phone softly, not even trying to repress the sunny smile that began to beam from her face. She was going to school.

"Hey ninja-boy!"

Aoshi paused in his movements and looked over his shoulder to the doorway of the training hall.

"Suit up," boomed his burly boss, "And get going."

Aoshi straightened. He didn't even need to ask the reason for his deployment. "Where?" he asked crisply.

"Fujiya High School," came the curt order, "She'll be at school today. Battousai will be watching her."

Raising a cool eyebrow but leaving his question unvoiced, Aoshi waited silently for further information.

"Bring her back here," the Hiko Seijuro ordered gruffly, "And don't get your stupid ninja-butt kicked while you're at it."

Aoshi's blue eyes narrowed as he tensed at the reference to his previous failure to protect her. His boss cut a grim, open-mouthed smile. 

"Don't be so damn tense, you nincompoop-ninja. Just do your job." 

His strides clipped and precise, Shinomori Aoshi headed for his weapon rack. Expressionless and cold, he tucked various small weapons into his ankle belts, arm belts and waistband. Finally, he reverently lifted two identical, short swords. One in each hand, he lifted them briefly by their long handles then twisted them gracefully and tucked them behind his back, criss-crossed. He snatched his long, beige overcoat from its hook and swung it over himself, flipping the collar so that the rusty orange lining was visible. 

As he strode from the room and into the crisp morning, his thoughts became focused, determined and deadly. Today, he thought, he would rescue Kamiya-san from the clutches of the devil Battousai and then kill him for his sin. It would be simple, quick and lethal. 

Kaoru was leaning back in the leather front seat of Kenshin's black sports car, smoothing the pleats in her black school skirt. Kenshin drove silently; the only sound was the occasional shifting of gears. Their silence had almost become companionable. Kaoru began to stare out the window, watching the neighbourhood go by. They had entered the plush side of town, where houses had neat gates and expensive cars parked in their driveways.

"Do you know how to get to my high school?" she asked quietly.

"Yes," Kenshin stated shortly.

"Fujiya High?"

A brief nod.

"How?"

"Katsura-san."

Kaoru inhaled, trying to be as quiet as possible. Kenshin looked over at the girl beside him. Her white hands were clasped tightly in her lap, her eyes riveted to the scenery whizzing by. She had insisted on ironing her black school jacket and skirt and on picking up some new navy socks on the way over. Her facial muscles, he noted, were taut.

"Are you nervous?" he asked suddenly.

She turned to look at him in surprise. "Why do you ask?"

He shrugged, turning back to the road. "We're almost there."

Kaoru nodded, straightening her skirt once again. "Are you going to come in?"

"Of course," he answered, "That was our agreement."

The tall brick structure loomed ahead of them amidst neatly arranged trees. Fujiya High School was small as schools go, only a few hundred students attended – all rich and elite. The brick buildings were beautiful and they towered magnificently in the small oasis of nature. Kenshin pulled into the main parking lot. Killing the engine, he unlocked the doors and looked over at the girl.

"Ready?" he asked.

Kaoru nodded slowly and pushed the passenger door open. When her black loafers hit the pavement, Kenshin was already at her side, holding out a hand. Looking up, she took his open hand gingerly and pulled herself from the low seat. As she stood, brushing down her stiffly ironed uniform and straightening her crisp white collar, Kenshin shut the car door and then stood before her, watching her thoughtful movements. Kaoru pulled her navy knee socks up and then righted herself, running her fingers one last time through her neat bangs and ponytail.   

Then she noticed the look that her chaperone was giving her. "What?" she asked, almost defensively.

Kenshin's dark eyebrows knotted slightly beneath his red bangs. "You_ are _nervous," he stated.

Kaoru gave off a high-pitched chuckle. "Well, of course! I'm late for my first day of school in a whole week!" 

She shifted from foot to foot under his scrutinizing gaze. Kenshin, meanwhile, continued to puzzle over her latest façade. He had thought, from her previous expressions, that she was overjoyed to be returning to her school. Now, however, she seemed to be completely off kilter. He himself had thought that going to her school for a day would be disastrous; unanswerable questions would certainly come up. The story that Katsura had told him to feed the school authorities seemed plausible enough but, even so, Kenshin had taken extra care to appear non-descript and unthreatening. He had chosen his regular black ensemble but had opted from a black trench coat, rather than the traditional Japanese overcoat he usually wore on missions. Instead of bringing along his long sword, he had only tucked the short sword into his belt. His flame red hair was knotted tightly into a high ponytail, not unlike Kaoru's. 

But despite her earlier excitement, his charge was now nervously picking at invisible lint spots on her school blazer, the brave young woman he had been guarding so jealously lost to a nervous schoolgirl. It puzzled him. "What are you nervous about?" he inquired, his voice low.

Another high-pitched giggle. "I'm not!" she protested, still looking down at her uniform, "I love school!"

Slowly, Kenshin stepped towards Kaoru and looped one arm around her waist, pressing the flat of his hand into the small of her back. Surprise written all over her face, Kaoru looked up into Kenshin's expressionless features, his intense amber eyes inches from her own.

"It puzzles me," he said, his voice bland, "That you are so afraid."

"Afraid?" Kaoru began to sputter, leaning back.

"Yes," Kenshin repeated, lowering his face nearer to hers, "Afraid of such a trivial thing as school when you were never afraid of me."

"Well, who'd be afraid of you?" the little girl shot back.

A smirk tugged at the corner of Kenshin's tight lips. He pushed his fingers through the hair at the side of Kaoru's head and let his palm hover near her cheek. Kaoru froze. 

"Foolish words," he scolded in a soft voice, "Especially from one who has seen death in action. Aren't you ashamed to be scared of such little things? " 

Kaoru averted her eyes from his intense gaze. "It isn't fear," she breathed.

Kenshin slid his fingers down her cheek and took her chin in his forefinger and thumb, forcing her to submit again to his piercing yellow stare. "Then what is it, Kaoru?" Her name was a command and not an endearment. "Tell me now. Your life is in my hands alone."

"My life belongs to no one but me," Kaoru answered, her voice both delicate and determined, "But so that you know, it is dread. Not fear. Do you know the difference?"

"No." Kenshin continued to scrutinize her. "I have never felt either emotion."

"One day you will."

"Perhaps." She could feel the indifferent shrug in his voice. "But for now…"   

Her breath quickened as he pulled her even nearer, so that their chests were almost brushing against each other. 

"Take courage," Kenshin said, his voice so low it was almost a whisper, "And step forward bravely." 

He released her suddenly and turned away, giving her space to slow her racing heart. Kaoru stared at the man's back, consciously slowing her breathing. Kenshin looked back over his shoulder at the child who had lived more lifetimes than any adult. A puzzling combination.

"Coming?" he asked, his voice calm.

Kaoru nodded quickly, skipping to catch up to his quick paces.

From the window of a tall brick building, Katsura Kogoro turned to his associate, Hiko Seijuro.

"It is going well, don't you think?"

"We'll see," came the brusque reply, "The day has only started." 

The school office was sterile and whitewashed. Kaoru sat as still as she could, watching the hands of the plain school clock tick away. Kenshin was within the principal's office, discussing the arrangements for Kaoru's schooling. Suddenly, the door to the office opened. Both the secretary and Kaoru looked up to see an arresting red-haired man emerge beside the suited principal. Kaoru stood.

"It has been a pleasure speaking to you, sir," the principal was saying to the serious-faced Kenshin, "All the arrangements will be made as we discussed." The principal turned to Kaoru. "We are sorry to hear of your recurring illness, Kamiya-san."

Kaoru could only nod mutely.

"But we are sure that your teachers will be happy to provide you with material to study at home."

Glancing furtively at Kenshin, who remained stone-faced, she nodded again.

"Well, then," the principal announced, "Enjoy your day at school and we'll see you again next week!" He turned and pumped Kenshin's hand. 

Kenshin gave the principal a single, curt nod and then stepped forward to take Kaoru by the elbow. Neither of them glanced back as he led her from the school office. As the door swung shut behind them, they both caught the principal's comment to his secretary.

"Strange girl, that one is."

"Always has and always will be," the secretary replied.

Kenshin slid the classroom door open for Kaoru and she stepped into the brightly lit room carefully, gripping the notebooks at her side tightly. The room was filled with laughing teenagers, all dressed alike. At the sound of the sliding door, most of the students cast a glance their way, expecting the teacher. Kaoru's unexpected arrival elicited various expressions, all of which Kenshin noted mentally. One girl student rushed forward suddenly, her short black hair bouncing. 

"Kao-chan!" she exclaimed with a giggle, "You've been away a long time again!"

Kaoru nodded. "Ah, Tomomi-chan," she simply acknowledged.

"Well," Tomomi giggled, "I saved the math notes for you." She dug out a sheaf of papers and handed them over. "But you know how bad I am at English and literature so I didn't bother with those notes." The perky teenager peered around Kaoru to stare at Kenshin.

"Who's that?" she asked, batting her eyes.

"My companion," Kaoru replied.

"Kao-chan!" Tomomi scolded lightly, "I haven't seen you for a week and you're as cold as always!"

Kaoru smiled distantly. "You're always so attentive, Tomomi-chan!"

"Ah," Tomomi continued to rant, "Hirazawa-kun and Horimoto-kun are always asking about you! But it's not like I know where you were or anything." She shrugged her shoulders, inviting an explanation.

"No," Kaoru answered, walking past the petite classmate and evading the question, "But you don't need to worry about me."

Silently, Kenshin followed her as she walked to a desk near the back of the classroom. She sat and arranged her writing utensils. He paused above her, setting a finger onto her desk. Kaoru looked up, her blue eyes pensive. 

So that only she could hear, Kenshin spoke softly. "What is she to you?"

"You'll see," Kaoru said, a ghost of a smile passing over her lips. 

The classroom door slid open again. 

"Good afternoon, students," a tall teacher announced as he walked into the room. 

"Good morning," the students replied, scattering to their desks quickly.

"I have an announcement," the teacher continued, "I have just received a message from the principal. Kamiya-san," he gestured to her with an open palm, "Will be joining us for the day. She will be present once a week with her companion, who will stay at the back."

All eyes were on Kenshin as he took up a chair at the back of the classroom. A few snickers and whispers rose like mist around the room. But Kenshin's eyes were trained on Kaoru and Kaoru's eyes on the teacher. 

"Welcome back, Kamiya-san," he concluded. "Now, please open your notebooks."

Over the next hour, Kenshin surveyed the room like a hawk, memorizing every face and feature while keeping watch over Kaoru. As soon as the teacher began to lecture on Japanese history, she began to scribble madly. He watched her ponytail bob up and down as she alternated between studying the board and writing her notes. The concentrated look she wore told Kenshin that she was rapt in attention, absorbing every word with relish. 

Sitting perfectly erect and still, only Kenshin's catlike eyes roved the room. While Kaoru immersed herself in the lesson, the other students were signing and whispering to each other while the teacher's back was turned. 

"Why's she here again?" A snide remark from a prettily adorned girl.

"Who cares?" 

"But take a look at her new companion. Gad, isn't he hot?"

"I dunno," a giggle, "I liked the other one better. Tall, dark and handsome – that's more my style."

The other one? Kenshin deduced that Kaoru's former bodyguard had also accompanied her to school on certain occasions. 

"You're crazy! Look at that red hair! It's gorgeous."

"How unfair," a whine, "Why does that low-class chick get all the goods?"

The lead tip of Kaoru's pencil suddenly broke off loudly. Lips tightening, Kenshin watched as she pulled another pencil from her pencil case and begin writing again. She obviously wasn't deaf.

"Students," the teacher's voice boomed, "Please wait quietly for the next teacher. Kamiya-san," he added, "I will return with your study materials in a moment." The door slid shut as the history teacher left the room.

"Hey! Horimoto-kun!" a male student hooted across the room to a small, spectacled classmate, "Your weirdo girlfriend is back. Go give her a kiss!"

"Yeah, Horimoto," another girl taunted, "You must be glad she's back since she's the only one who talks to you!"

"Hah," cruel laughter, "And protects your wussy ass!"

The class broke out into giggles and guffaws. Horimoto sat trembling in his seat, staring down at his papers.

"Leave him alone!" A familiar, commanding female voice.

Kenshin's amber eyes swivelled back to Kaoru, whose fingers were clenched around her pencil angrily.

The class' attention immediately left Horimoto and moved to Kaoru. The girl in the seat next to hers leaned over and spoke loudly.

"Hey, Kamiya-san," she said in a falsely private tone, "Are you screwing that guy too?" 

Kaoru's face went white. "Shut up, Miyazaki-san."

"Oh!" called a male classmate, "You should be jealous, Horimoto! She's banging someone else!"

"But why would a hot guy like him want to screw our resident weirdo?" the girl sitting nearest Kenshin asked acidly. She turned around and winked at Kenshin. "Why don't you ditch her and come to my place tonight?" 

Kenshin didn't even look at her, however. His eyes were trained on Kaoru. Slowly, his darkening gaze swept around the room. Oddly, he noted, the perky girl Tomomi was wearing a look of cruel fascination. He could only imagine how their suggestive remarks pricked at Kaoru's painful memories. It made him angry that others could prey so easily on her past. Another young woman leaning casually in a window seat caught his attention.

"Kamiya-san," her snake-like voice hissed, "Why do you always get special treatment? We don't see anything special about you. You belong with the losers and the deadbeats. Do us all a favour and stay away."

Kaoru turned incensed blue eyes her way just as a leering male student clamped his clammy hands onto Kaoru's desk.

"Hey, Kaoru-baby," he sneered suggestively, "Maybe if we get it on in the closet, you'd learn to loosen up a bit. Whaddya say?"

Kaoru shot up from her seat, rage rolling off of her in waves. "What makes you think I'd ever be caught with you?" she nearly spat, "Or do you just want me to kick your girly ass like the last time you tried to touch me?" 

"You're the one who always shows up with older men!" he accused with a sneer, wagging his finger in her face as his classmates jeered him on, "I'll bet you're nothing but a two-bit whore that screwed everyone available in order to get into this school with such special treatment."

Kaoru's eyes went wide in anger. She lashed out violently, backhanding her classmate with fluid force. The room went silent.

"You skank…" the boy hissed, wiping the corner of his mouth. "Bitch!" His voice rose as he raised a fist.

"Go back to your seat." 

"What the hell-" the boy looked behind Kaoru to where the cold command had come. His angry ejaculation was cut short, however, when he saw the intimidating figure rise from his seat and approach.

"Sit down," Kenshin commanded again, his voice low and dangerous. His golden eyes not leaving the petrified boy's face, Kenshin hooked an arm around Kaoru's shoulders and pulled her back into his chest. "Now."

Shamelessly, the boy scurried back to his desk and sat, his saucer eyes riveted to the terrifying man. The classroom door slid open and two teachers strode in.

"Ah, Kamiya-san," one said, "Welcome back!"

"I believe she's had enough for one day," Kenshin answered for her quietly.

The teacher shrugged, slightly confused. "If you say so."

"The study materials, please," Kenshin addressed the history teacher, still not relinquishing his hold on Kaoru.

"Of course," the teacher replied, walking over and placing a thin textbook in Kenshin's outstretched hand. 

He took it and gradually slid his arm from around Kaoru's shoulders. Without another word, he walked out of the class, pushing Kaoru out ahead of him by her lower back.

As the door slid shut behind them, the class exhaled a collective sigh of relief – not even having noticed that they had stopped breathing. How could one small man be so terrifying?

"Kaoru." It was Kenshin's voice, calling her. But she was walking away, her steps clipped and sharp. How could anyone have said such cruel things to her, to anyone for that matter. The words had stung, burrowing deep into her past and igniting past memories. Their leering faces elicited a tight-lipped frown from her as she marched up the flight of stairs.

"Kaoru." Again, but this time a reprimand. "Stop."

She swung around on her heel on the last step, turning to look down at him. "What?"

"You were excited to go to school this morning."

"So?"

"What happened?"

Kaoru's shoulders sank. "I've never really been popular," she said softly.

"I could see that."

Kaoru glared at his expressionless face. "Thanks a lot."

"Why did you want to come then?"

Kaoru sighed and turned away. "I love school. I love the books and the notes and the blackboard. I love feeling like a student." She looked down. "I love feeling normal." She took another step up and put her hand on the handle of the door at the top of the steps. "And I have a few friends, really. Mostly people I stand up for," she chuckled. "But the others…"

Kenshin also climbed another step. "You are brave."

She looked back at him, startled. "What?"

"You don't run away from them," he reiterated, deadpan as always, "That is admirable."

"A compliment?" she laughed, "From you?"

"Let's go," Kenshin said, reaching up to her.

"Not just yet," Kaoru smiled. She grabbed Kenshin's outstretched hand and pulled, flinging open the door. Blinding sunlight surrounded them as they emerged from the door and onto the building's rooftop. Another majestic brick building loomed to the left. Looking around from the rooftop, they could see the green trees and lawn of the campus spread out before them. Kaoru smiled into the sunshine, still lightly grasping Kenshin's hand.

"This is my favourite spot," Kaoru explained, flinging out her other arm in a wide circle, "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Kenshin turned to look at her, the sun creating a halo of light on her shiny black hair and a bright glow around her sun-kissed profile. "Ah," he replied quietly, "Beautiful."

"I knew you would come up here." An icy voice echoed from above, slicing through the warm air.

They whirled around, the owner of the cold voice invisible.

"You see," the voice said again, "I know you. And I have come to bring you back." A shadow fell from the sky. And suddenly Aoshi was there, crouched before them both. He stood slowly, his beige trench coat blowing slightly in the wind.

"Battousai," he announced, his voice cold and deadly, "How dare you touch Kamiya-san with your dirty hands. Get away from her."

Instead of complying, Kenshin stepped in front of Kaoru, shielding her with his body. With his right hand, he pulled the short sword from his hip and crouched, holding the weapon behind him by the sheath.

Aoshi's blue eyes narrowed in cold fury. That gesture. That protective stance. "You will die today," he said, flipping out the twin blades.

From above, two sets of grave eyes watched from a window. 

"I hope ninja-boy doesn't screw up."

Katsura Kogoro was silent and grim.

"The game has begun, hasn't it?" Seijuro Hiko asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Indeed, it has."

From the rooftop below came the sharp ring of unsheathing steel and the anguished cry of one young woman.

_Take courage, and step forward bravely.___

**

* * *

**

End of chapter 14, to be continued! 

**TO THE REVIEWERS: **

-meryl: Wow, never knew anyone liked it THAT much. As for shoving stuff aside … quite familiar with that obsession!  
-kibou:Thank you! I am happy you like it  
-chiruken, karyta,yue: your comments about how you feel when you read are really encouraging  
-ladynight: hope you're not disappointed!  
-kawaiichika, earlybird, apple, mika, Naomi,tesuka, kenta,koneko,joey: thank you for the compliments  
-sodacolapop: see? I didn't take it down, just re-edit. J   
-natsu: no worries  
-calger,gypsy,saby,jadeanime, sync*in, JML,artemis: thanks for the cheering!  
-legato: thanks for the honesty  
-clymene: update beloved of the heavens!!  
-marstanuki: talaga?! Salamat!

-as always, special thanks to winter, miyu sakura (hey yah! POCKY all the way!!), narrator, sage, m@ry, chitchat, fujifunmum,lizzie


	15. battling pawns, edited 011703

* * *

** **

**Broken Pieces**  
by linay

**

* * *

**

**Author's notes: SORRY that this didn't upload properly…I hope it works this time around. **Unfortunately, this is not a new chapter. This is actually just a very much edited version of chp 15. Sorry about having to repost – there are just some new scenes I HAD to include and some blatant errors to correct (thanks to comments by sage & JML). Also, I apologize for being so slow about updating. I do have a decent excuse though – teaching at Uvic is positively SWALLOWING my time. But you guys are just the greatest.

**TO THE REVIEWERS: **Please see below. Thanks all for the encouragement and congratulatory notes – it means a lot to me.

**Disclaimer: **I didn't create Kenshin & Kaoru! Or Megumi, Aoshi, Katsura or Takasugi for that matter. But I DID kinda screw them up for the purposes of my story.

**

* * *

**

** **

**Chapter 15: battling pawns**

_ _

_Pawns living and dying,_

_We play the game._

From above, they formed the three points of a triangle: two warriors and one woman, entwined together in battle. From above, two grim pairs of eyes watched, waiting to see what their plot would unfold. 

Both opponents stood, barely panting, at either end of the rooftop, their weapons drawn and ready. The apex of their triangle, Kaoru, was leaning against the railing, a horrified hand hovering over her gaping mouth. Her earlier anguished cry had elicited nothing from Kenshin and Aoshi but the hard and emotionless expressions of seasoned fighters.

Neither man spoke a word, as no words could hold meaning in their battle of wills. Instead, their spirits spoke through violence.

Aoshi, his icy blue eyes unreadable, stood straight with his twin blades gripped tightly in either hand. He studied his opponent thoughtfully, noting how heavy his breathing was becoming. Battousai, who stood with equal rigidity, held only his short sword in one hand. Through his thick red locks, the thinnest layer of sweat began to shine across his forehead. Forgotten was the sunshine, the green campus, the looming brick building. Forgotten were their already numerous wounds. Forgotten even was the young woman watching them. Their minds rose above all these in order to assess the other and attack mercilessly.

Aoshi flipped his twin swords into a backhand grip. "You were stronger then," he commented coldly, "But now I have the advantage."

Kenshin remained silent, his lips pinched together and his fingers wrapped tightly around his absurdly short sword. Despite his skill, with only the short sword he knew that Aoshi, with two blades, did indeed have the advantage. His amber eyes flicked briefly to Kaoru, who was staring at him, an expression of terror painted on her face. 

"Weak." Came the whisper. 

Kenshin barely leaped out of the way of Aoshi's blade. In the brief instant he had checked on Kaoru, Aoshi had jumped forward with lethal force. Kenshin skidded to a stop, frowning at his carelessness.

"Has she bewitched you into sloth?" Aoshi asked, his voice near taunting.

"Don't use such fancy and unnecessary words!" Kenshin cried, rushing forward violently. 

Their metal clashed fiercely with unrelenting force. To Kaoru, it seemed that the shadows of their blades tore into her own flesh. Torn between the two, she discovered between gasps of terror that she wished for neither one to win. For victory required one to die. Though she was originally attached to Aoshi, she found that she could not wish death upon Kenshin.

Aoshi had captured her from Kanryuu.

Kenshin had captured her from Hiko.

Though both were captors, neither was hateful. Aoshi had once been a calm presence and a faithful companion. Kenshin had become…

Kaoru's stricken blue eyes filled with tears, watching captor fight captor and guardian battle guardian. 

With both hands on the hilt of his sword, Kenshin twisted in midair and swung the sword around in a deadly jab. Aoshi caught the blade between his own. Sparks flew as the blades grated against one another. Kenshin threw his foot into Aoshi's midsection and flipped out of the trap, landing a few feet away.He rose instantly, his short blade pulled back into a starting position. 

"I won't let you have her," he growled.

"It almost sounds personal," Aoshi replied coldly.

"It obviously is for you."

"All the more reason for me to win!"

Neither known to hesitate, they both shot forward simultaneously, clashing again violently. The sharp ring of metal screamed in Kaoru's ears, forcing her to drop to her knees. She watched, through her tears, as the two men attempted to kill one another. 

She watched Battousai weave through Aoshi's intricate swings, attempting to get close enough to use the short blade. Kaoru stifled a cry as Battousai stepped between Aoshi's swings and prepared to plunge his sword into the other's stomach. A thousand thoughts ran through her mind as she anticipated the result. First fear, then uncertainty. Aoshi had been her protector long before Kenshin. For years he had shadowed her, shielding her from death. Her loyalty to him ran deep, so much so that she had once before risked her life to protect him from Battousai. Kaoru certainly feared for his life as she watched Battousai's sword plunging towards Aoshi's midsection. However, she could not wholeheartedly wish for his victory over Battousai either.

Instants before death, Aoshi swivelled out of the sword's path. Kaoru's breathing stopped as she saw Aoshi whirl around, bringing one sword down in a deadly arc towards Kenshin's unguarded neck. Again, fear and uncertainty filled the tears that rolled down her cheeks. She could not call Kenshin her friend and yet she was having trouble viewing him as an enemy. With surprise, she felt her heart leap into her throat from the fear that he would be killed. Though his death would mean release from Katsura's political schemes, Kaoru could not find any desire within herself to see him dead.

Battousai twisted sharply and brought his blade up horizontally, blocking the swing. Aoshi bore down on Battousai's sword with one hand and readied the other for another strike. But Battousai pulled back swiftly, the sound of grating metal screeching. Torn, Kaoru watched with wide, tearful eyes, unable to wish for either to win or lose. Each attack was a possible death, each parry was a stay of execution. 

Battousai's blade was swift and unreadable, piercing through Aoshi's most carefully built defence positions. He ducked and leaped and circled with perfect rhythm, attempting to close in on Aoshi's vulnerable spots.

_His hands had been gentle, pulling her wrists free of the tightly wound rope. As the blackness of pain overtook her, Aoshi had gently carried her from her prison and brought her into the light of Takani Medical Centre. _

Aoshi's steps were measured, precise and exact as he slowly gained on Battousai, using the whirlwind speed of his twin blades to push Kenshin back. 

_Through the black haze of smoke and dirty leers, he had emerged and come to her pleading arms. In the nightmare of the Sakura Tea House, Kenshin had lifted her to her feet and shielded her from harm. _

Battousai's short blade slid along the length of Aoshi's sword, aiming to pierce his skull.

_Aoshi's tall form loomed in front of her as his hand tightly grasped hers, pulling her through dark alleys and away from Kanryu's torture. _

Ducking under Battousai's lunge, Aoshi swung the other blade in a low, backhanded slash toward his opponent's lower body.

_The feel of Kenshin's chest against her back as he pulled her into himself, standing with her against the taunts of her classmates._

Battousai leapt clear of Aoshi's swing. Spinning around, he aimed to cleave Aoshi from hip to shoulder. 

_The sound of Aoshi's desperate cry as he hurtled himself at an assassin in order to save her life._

Also pivoting, Aoshi's steel met Battousai's in a low clash of blades. With lightning speed, he jabbed his second sword at Battousai's chest.

_The smell of soap and cedar as Kenshin rubbed her skin with a washcloth, cleansing her._

Kaoru fell forward onto her hands, her tears like raindrops on the cement. 

In response, Kenshin also lunged forward with lightning speed, stopping on a dime and twisting his sword so that it wound about Aoshi's blade. The twist broke Aoshi's grip for only a moment but it was enough. One of his swords flew from his hand, spinning away on the ground.

Kaoru looked up to see one of Aoshi's swords slide to a stop a few metres in front of her. Their voices came to her ears.

"Battousai, you cannot win."

"Don't bother with your useless talk."

"It is your struggle that is useless. I know you are weak with only that short sword."

"You will not take her."

"I will indeed take her from you, shadow killer. Your corpse will rot and your soul descend into hell today."

"That is yet to be seen."

Again, the violent ring of steel against steel. And before her eyes, the bright shine of a discarded blade.

"What do you think she will do?"

Katsura glanced briefly at Hiko. "I cannot say for sure."

"You seem to be very uncertain for someone with everything riding on the outcome of this fight," Hiko snorted.

"I am sure neither of our men will die today," Katsura said softly, his eyes riveted to the battle beneath them.

"They look pretty intent of killing each other," Hiko commented dryly. 

"She won't let them."

Hiko turned incredulous eyes on his own boss. "You have that much faith in such a small girl?"

"Such a small girl with such large ideals," Katsura mused aloud, "The key in our plan for atonement."

Kaoru brushed the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. Raising herself onto shaky legs, she watched the intense faces of the men fighting for her possession with clear eyes. Opposites and yet frighteningly similar in battle. She watched as they both grit their teeth, lunging and sidestepping in their dance of steel. If left to battle, one would certainly die by the other's hand. She summoned all her courage into a long intake of breath, the choice made. Her mouth opened and she poured her soul into sound.

A heart-wrenching scream erupted, enough to shatter the eardrums. "Stop!"

Still deeply engaged in swordplay, Battousai's eyes immediately whipped around toward the sound of her screamed command, plea, agony. For an instant, he pulled back and tried to discern the source of her pain. An instant was too much. In that one moment of inattention, Aoshi pushed forward. Too late, Battousai twisted out of the way. Aoshi's cold blade tore through Kenshin's left shoulder. Battousai gasped, fighting for consciousness, as the burning metal pulled back through his flesh, exiting his body. Forcing down the pain and struggling for alertness, Kenshin knocked the next strike away with his sword. Grasping his bleeding shoulder, he staggered backwards and collapsed to his knees, using his sword to support his weight. 

"It ends, Battousai." The cold, icy words left Aoshi's tight lips as he launched himself into a final lunge.

_On my honour, I will not try to escape Kenshin. _

The sudden, unanticipated ring of clashing metal surprised both men. 

"Kamiya-san!" Aoshi breathed unbelievingly. From above their crossed swords, Kaoru's determined blue eyes met Aoshi's. 

Holding the hilt of his lost sword with both hands, Kaoru was pushing back his attack. For a moment the blades staggered together from the pressure. Then, with flying sparks, the blades slid apart as both pulled out of the locked position. Kaoru let the momentum carry her as she swung around full circle. Their swords locked again in a violent clash, this time with Kaoru blocking horizontally. 

"Kamiya-san," Aoshi growled as their blades grated against each other, "You are blocking me from my goal."

"And what is your goal, Aoshi-san?" Kaoru asked through tight lips, her eyes flashing. She twisted his sword away from hers and stepped back into a defensive stance, her sword in front of her. 

"To protect you," her former bodyguard answered, also stepping back but crouching into an attack position.

"Is fighting me a form of protection, Aoshi-san?" 

"I must kill that man," he stated in return, his voice flat.

"I can't let you," came Kaoru's simply reply.

"You cannot stop me."

"You'll have to attack me, Aoshi-san," she whispered softly. 

"Kamiya-san, you are skilled with a sword," Aoshi's voice was low and quiet, "However, you would not draw my blood."

"But," Kaoru replied, her eyes set, "I will not let you kill him either."

Aoshi straightened from his crouch, letting his sword hang at his side. He took a few, slow steps toward Kaoru, his eyes focused on hers. 

"How will you defend him, then?" he asked, his voice low and intense.

Kaoru tensed but did not waver. Reaching out an arm, Aoshi pressed his open palm lightly onto the edge of the blade and slowly began to push forward. Just when the razor edge would have split his skin, Kaoru let the sword be pushed back ever so slightly. Aoshi continued to push and Kaoru continued to relent, until the blunt edge of the sword was nearly pressing against her shoulder. He slid his hand down lightly and let it rest over hers on the hilt of his sword.

"Give me the sword," he said, his voice low but commanding, "And let me complete my mission."

Kaoru's hands gripped the hilt more tightly. "Your mission to kill him?"

"Ah," Aoshi affirmed.

"I can't," Kaoru sighed softly, relinquishing her hold on his sword and taking a long step back. She held her arms out wide, her face set stubbornly. 

"I can leap over you," Aoshi informed her, now with a sword ready in each hand, "Make it easier on yourself, Kamiya-san, and get out of the way. This must be done."

Kaoru suddenly spun on her heel and leapt toward Kenshin's prone, panting form. She threw her arms around Kenshin's neck and shoulders, covering him with her body. With one cheek pasted to his caked hair, Kaoru defiantly faced Aoshi's stricken expression.

"I won't let you," she breathed softly.

"Kamiya-san," Aoshi commanded steadily, "Get away from him!"

Kaoru swallowed and shook her head, her blue eyes wide.

"Get away," Kenshin bit out, intentionally harsh.

Kaoru ignored him, choosing instead to press herself closer.

From within the cage of her arms, Kenshin's eyes shone like those of a caged tiger. He ached to break free of her hold and fight his battle. However, the risk of her being hit in error grew greater by the second. He glared out at Aoshi, whose mouth had become a grim line. 

Kaoru watched Aoshi's shocked expression change to one of impassive severity. A moist layer of tears filmed over her blue eyes as she anticipated his next words.

"Why him?" Aoshi bit out, "Kamiya-san, why do you choose him?"

Her promise to Katsura seemed a grossly inadequate explanation in light of the hurt that she knew lay under his unreadable façade. In response, she could only close her eyes and shake her head apologetically.

"It's over," Katsura announced, still gazing at the figures below, "Make the call, Seijuro."

Hiko flipped out a cell phone, dialling a familiar number. Below, with almost absurd banality, the ninja flipped one sword back into its sheath to warily answer his ringing phone.

"Get out of there," Hiko stated shortly into the phone.

Raising an eyebrow, he watched from above as Aoshi's head suddenly whipped around, his keen eyes obviously searching for the watcher.

"Why?" Aoshi's voice buzzed back into Hiko's ear.

"Because those are your orders, you idiot," Hiko retorted.

"And Kamiya-san?"

"Leave her."

Hiko and Katsura watched as Aoshi flipped the cell phone closed, nearly crushing it in his palm. The tiny figure below cleaned and secured his other long sword before concealing it beneath his beige overcoat. For a few still moments, the three resembled tiny figurines in a diorama, representing a scene in some tragic drama. Then Aoshi's figure retreated backward swiftly, disappearing into the staircase silently with only a flick of his beige coat. 

"Send the doctor."

Katsura turned to his comrade, Hiko Seijuro, and nodded. Simultaneously, they departed from the window, each already aware of the next stage in their plot. 

The singing of the bees, the sting of the sun on sweat and the crisp relief of a swift breeze; these comforts were completely overlooked as Kaoru pulled slowly away from Kenshin and rested on her knees in front of him. Still unmoving, Kenshin's catlike eyes watched her. From his stony demeanour, Kaoru knew not to expect any gentleness or approval. Ignoring the way his eyes surveyed her every move, Kaoru slowly pulled off her loafers and neatly set them at her side. Unceremoniously, though not ungracefully, she pulled off her long knee socks, one by one. Leaning toward Kenshin, who was still using his sword as an upright support, Kaoru carefully grasped the opening of the knee sock with both hands and pulled it against the raw razor edge of Kenshin's sword. The sock split neatly into two long pieces of blue, elastic material.

"What do you think you are doing?" Kenshin voice. Cold, hard, demanding.

Kaoru declined to answer. Instead, she repeated the same procedure with her other new sock. She gathered her socks, now in four long strips, and edged nearer to the assassin.

"Aren't you going to put away your sword?" She asked, as if it were a normal thing to say.

In response, Kenshin's eyes hardened and his knuckles whitened on the hilt of his sword. Kaoru sighed, still edging even nearer with one placating palm outstretched. She reached for the collar of his trench coat. He flinched back abruptly. Another sigh.

"Are you going to bleed to death on this rooftop?" 

"Why did you get in the way?" Kenshin's voice was icy.

"I didn't want anyone to die." 

"That's not for you to decide."

Kaoru's eyes shot up, blazing. She grabbed the collar of his coat suddenly. "It didn't look like you were about to beat him, you know? What's with your attitude?"

"What is that to you, little girl?" Kenshin spat, glaring back, "It was none of your business."

"How can you," Kaoru snapped, "Be so ungrateful?"

"Ungrateful?" he snarled back, "A snip of a girl tries to defend me and I'm ungrateful? What good could a child like you do for me?"

"You jerk!" Kaoru yelled, her face contorting angrily as she pushed his shoulder away from her violently.

Just as suddenly, Kaoru's hands flew to her mouth. Kenshin's eyes narrowed furiously as he sucked the pain in through his teeth. The stupid, stupid girl.

"I," she stuttered apologetically, "I am SO -"

"Sorry?" he cut in, his voice like steel, "You should've just stayed out of it then, little girl."

The girl instantly looked down at her knees. 

"I just wanted…" Her voice was small.

"What?" His voice was sharp.

She bowed her head even further, clasping her hands together until her knuckles were white. Her shoulders began to shake. 

"Sorry." Kaoru's voice was tiny and soft, "I really am."

He could only see the roots of her hair, her face completely hidden by thick bangs. From the slight shuddering of her shoulders, however, Kenshin could tell that the girl was crying. Frustration mounted slowly.

"Listen, girl-" he began impatiently.

"So I'm back to 'girl' again, am I?" Kaoru said softly, without looking up.

Kenshin stared at her, mouth agape. Kaoru shook her head, trying to discreetly brush the tears from her eyes. Slowly, she reached out again for his collar.

"What are you doing?" Kenshin asked sharply.

"Taking off your coat." Her tone was clipped and impersonal.

"Why?"

"Your wound." 

"I'll do it myself."

After quickly cleaning and sheathing his blade, Kenshin shrugged off his coat while Kaoru waited, watching silently. He pulled his black shirt off, ignoring the stabbing pain that his shoulder dealt him. He heard, however, Kaoru's hiss of disbelief as she laid eyes on the stab wound. Kenshin watched as she sprung into action as if dressing wounds was something she did everyday. She lifted his left arm and let his forearm rest on her own shoulder. One by one, the girl wound each piece of her ripped socks around his shoulder, covering the wound tightly. Using the giant safety pin from her black, pleated school skirt, she fastened the improvised bandage.

"You seem to have done this many times," Kenshin noted blandly as Kaoru drew away again.

"Not bad for a snip of a girl?" she replied, smirking only slightly. 

"Not terrible," he commented dryly, slowly pulling his shirt over his head.

Kaoru, by impulse, reached out to help him tug the garment down gently over his chest. She held out the arm of his overcoat. Kenshin looked up at her sharply but Kaoru was already guiding his arm through the sleeve gently. 

"Why did you get in the way?" He asked again calmly.

"I didn't want anyone to die," Kaoru repeated.

"Him?"

"Or you." She was looking down again.

"Kaoru."

She looked up.

"Your skill at dressing wounds is adequate." It was the closest thing she'd get to an apology from him.

"Thank you," she answered with a slight smile. 

Kenshin pushed himself to his feet slowly, Kaoru rushing to help him up by the elbow.

He looked away into the already diminishing sun. "You couldn't have stopped me like you stopped him," he said quietly, the edge gone from his tone.

"I know." Her voice was also quiet. And a little resigned.

"Ieyasu-sama, we couldn't get any information out of the woman."

Ieyasu Tokugawa, the man who held Bakufu's strings, stared down at the limp, mangled body of a beautiful woman.

"She protected them?" A sigh.

"She wouldn't tell us a single thing."

"So," Tokugawa said quietly, "We still don't know what Choshu is up to."

"No sir. There's no dirt on Katsura or Takasugi to speak of."

"But you think they're planning something?"

"Yes sir."

Another long, drawn out sigh.

"Find out who does their dirty work," Tokugawa ordered, "Then, find me a spy."

Kenshin walked surprisingly quickly for someone who had just received a stab wound to the shoulder. Kaoru skipped to keep up. As they neared the door to his apartment, Kenshin suddenly slowed. Just as they reached the door, he stopped abruptly and grabbed Kaoru's arm before she could go further. Shooting her a meaningful glare, Kenshin pushed her behind him and reached for his short sword, nudging the already unlocked door open a crack. 

The assassin moved to stand directly in front of the door. Suddenly, he sent the door flying with a violent kick, flicking the blade from its sheath with a flick of his thumb.

"Show yourself!" he demanded.

A tall, feminine figure rose from the couch in the half-light. 

"Welcome back, Himura."

Kaoru's head suddenly bobbed into the light of the open doorway. Her eyes were wide with shock as she peered into the room.

"Megumi-san!" __

**

* * *

**

End of chapter 15, to be continued! 

**TO THE REVIEWERS: **

-Thanks to all who pointed out little errors and made suggestions. I tried to cover them but I don't think I wanted to change some things. Read and see!  
-For the record, yes, I am a Filipina.  
-All those who want premiere tickets to the movie release of Broken Pieces – I'll send them by express courier. (BTW, no one wants to make this into a movie yet! HA! Like they ever will…)  
-(Legato) cross scar will be added. That's all. Heehee…Yes, and other characters will make appearances though I won't say when. Except that I already have a sequel to this story in the works and some main characters don't show up till the sequel.  
-Finally, Megumi is not going to be AS flirty as in the manga because I don't think the relationship I've given them allows for too much of it. She'll be pretty foxy though. But Kenshin won't be as nice. 

See you all next time. Sorry I couldn't respond to all the reviews individually. But I read each and every one and I treasure them all. Thank you for giving Broken Pieces over 1000 reviews! I'm honoured.


	16. on the bodies of lovers

****

**Broken Pieces**  
by linay

**

* * *

**

**Author's notes: **Megumi and Kenshin's relationship will be VERY different from the anime and manga due to the circumstances under which they meet. I have tried to keep the essence of Megumi's character so I hope you can see her, like the others, as the same person thrown into completely different contexts. More stuff happens between Takasugi and Linda so you might want to read chp 13 again. Heck, if you're bored, read chp 13 –15 again. I know, my scarcity of updates really affects the flow. But it really couldn't be helped! But I'm off for a month so you can expect more regular updates for the next few weeks. I hope J This is a long, and emotionally draining chapter so I hope you are up for it.

**TO THE REVIEWERS: **Next time, I promise

**Disclaimer: **I didn't create Kenshin & Kaoru! Or Megumi, Aoshi, Katsura or Takasugi for that matter. But I DID kinda screw them up for the purposes of my story.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16: on the bodies of lovers**

_Kindred in thought, heart and duty_

_Kindred in death_

"Megumi-san!" Kaoru exclaimed, surprise lacing her voice.

"Well hello, raccoon girl," Megumi smiled lightly, bobbing her head.

"Who are you?" Kenshin's tone was dangerous and guarded. His hand had not left the hilt of his sword.

"Himura-san," Megumi said wryly, "You seem to have acquired a new roommate."

"What are you doing here?" Kaoru interjected, pushing her way completely into the apartment.

"I'm here to treat Himura-san's wound," Megumi said, "Naturally."

"How did you get in?" Kenshin demanded, his voice a low snarl. 

"Takasugi-san was kind enough to unlock the door for me," Megumi replied calmly, flipping her hair over one shoulder.

"Why should I believe you?" He challenged, his amber eyes not leaving the unknown woman's face for a second. 

"Must you be so predictable?" Megumi sniffed, tossing a tiny object at him.

Kenshin caught the flying thing with a quick swipe of his hand, his eyes still trained on the stranger. Opening his palm, he glanced quickly at the object he had caught. A large signet ring lay in the centre of his palm, the characters forming Choshu etched into it – Katsura's sign. His face tightening, Kenshin spun on his heel and slammed the front door closed. He stormed forward.

"How do you know Kaoru?" he demanded of the tall woman in front of him.

Instead, the answer came from behind. "She was my doctor." Kaoru's voice was pensive and low.

"What?" 

"My doctor." Repeated, distrust creeping into the words.

Megumi's face grew instantly sombre. "That is correct," she affirmed, "I am Takani Megumi. I was previously in charge of Kaoru's health."

Kenshin's expression darkened. "Takani Medical Centre." 

Megumi nodded.

"You wrote those medical reports about Kaoru."

"And you kidnapped her from us." Megumi replied, "And injured her bodyguard."

"Former bodyguard."

"You sound like a jealous boyfriend." 

"Just what-"

"Megumi-san," Kaoru's voice interrupted suddenly, "What _are _you doing here?"

"I'm here to treat Himura-san's wounds," Megumi answered, looking past Kenshin to Kaoru, who was staring levelling at her. 

Kaoru drew her eyebrows together. "But," she asked, her words slow and cautious, "How did you know…"

Megumi sighed. "It's a long story, racoon-girl."

"Aoshi-san attacked us at school today," Kaoru announced slowly, her words guarded and her eyes scanning Megumi's reaction.

The doctor did not disappoint her. With absolute bluntness, she confirmed Kaoru's suspicions. "I know."

"You knew." Kaoru's voice grew dangerous is intensity. "Who told you?"

Megumi shook her head. "I am not permitted to tell you that."

"What game is everyone playing?" Kaoru nearly shook with rage. "Just what is going on here?" She was shouting now.

"Kaoru," Megumi's voice also rose a notch, "Get a hold of yourself! You won't do yourself any good if you lose it!"

"Are you all in this together?" Kaoru stormed, "Is this one big game of hot potato?"

"Kaoru-"

"How could you," Kaoru directed her fury at the doctor, "How could you use me that way?"

"I never used you!" Megumi shouted back, "I never asked to do this. I was never told about any of it until today."

"But you did it, dammit!" Kaoru hollered back, "And both Aoshi and Kenshin got injured because of it! And I don't know how many people died." Kaoru threw her hands into the air. "What about Kanryu? Did you orchestrate his torture chambers too?"

"Kaoru," Megumi murmured, "What are you saying?"

"What am I saying?" Kaoru bellowed, grabbing the sides of her head, "I'm saying that I don't know what the hell is going on here. And I don't think I ever will, till the day I die." She squeezed her eyes shut, tears of betrayal fighting to fall. "Is this a damn game to all of you?" She opened her agonized blue eyes and extended accusing fingers toward both Kenshin and Megumi. "I trusted you. I even liked you. Now I don't know anything about you." 

"Don't get so excited, Kaoru!" Megumi raised her voice, "You know what might happen if you strain yourself too much!"

"What do you care?" Kaoru's final shriek was garbled from the choking sobs that began to rack her chest. She flew from the room and disappeared into Kenshin's bedroom. The slam of the door made the walls reverberate with Kaoru's anger.

For a moment, shocked silence rested over the living area like a blanket. Then Megumi flipped her hair over one shoulder, quickly replacing her dejected expression with one of cocky sarcasm. 

"Well then-" she began. 

Her words died instantly as the edge of Kenshin's blade met the soft skin of her neck. He was suddenly very close to her, his eyes as threatening as his sword.

"Tell me," he hissed, "Just what _is _going on here."

Megumi's ensuing chuckle maddened him. "You think that I know? I wish I did. But I don't." The cruel mirth in her eyes didn't reach her eyes. "Or don't you know that we're all pawns in Choshu's plans?"

"What do you know of Choshu's plans?"

"Absolutely nothing. Except that Kaoru is now in your keeping and that I am to treat your wounds and deliver a message to you from Katsura."

"What message would that be?"

Megumi clucked her tongue. "Not until after your treatment."

"Who do you work for?"

Megumi sighed. "For Katsura, of course. Although I didn't know until today," she added bitterly.

"Then why did I have to kidnap her?"

"Aren't you listening? I don't know. I won't ever know, probably. So just let me treat your wounds, give you the message and get out of here."

"And Kaoru?"

"What about her?"

"Don't you care that she hates you now?"

"There's nothing I can do about that, is there?" Megumi frowned, her eyes saddening. 

Kenshin withdrew, sheathing his sword. He stepped around the taller woman and gently set the short sword on the rack below his long sword. He shrugged off his coat and pulled off his shirt, extending the crudely bandaged shoulder for Megumi to inspect. 

"Sit down," Megumi commanded.

Kenshin sat. 

"Like a trained dog, are we?" Megumi chided, setting her medical kit onto the coffee table and fishing through it.

"Don't lecture me on following orders."

"I suppose you think I don't have the right?"

Kenshin remained stonily silent. Megumi perched on the sofa beside Kenshin, poking gently at the blue bandages with a small pair of medical scissors. 

"Kaoru's work, I presume." She shook her head. "That girl has much too soft a heart."

"What do you mean by that?" Kenshin asked coldly, his eyes staring straight ahead.

"You don't think it soft-hearted to bandage an enemy's wounds? I bet these were a nice pair of socks once." The doctor set about cutting through the light fabric carefully. "I bet she even stopped Aoshi from killing you."

Kenshin's smouldering eyes whipped around accusingly. 

"Hit a soft spot, did I?" Megumi chuckled, "Don't be blind. That girl is notorious for things like that."

Kenshin looked away again. Megumi peeled the blood-encrusted bandages from Kenshin's shoulder. Holding thick gauze between tweezers, she dabbed at the wound with antiseptic. Kenshin did not wince. She began to pull medical thread through a needle.

"So," she began quietly, "Has my raccoon girl found a place in your heart yet?"

The assassin jerked suddenly. 

Megumi smiled as she began to stitch his wound closed. "I'll pretend that was because of the stitches." She paused. "But you know, that child has a way of burrowing deep into you."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm sure you do," Megumi replied, still expertly stitching, "I only hope that she'll forgive us all one day." She cut the string that closed Kenshin's wound and began to wrap real bandages around his chest and shoulder.

"Is it all true," Kenshin asked, his voice low, "Is all that you wrote in those reports true?"

"Every word. The rape, the burn torture, the beatings." Megumi iterated dully, "All of it is true."

She stood, packing her tools into her kit. 

"The message."

Megumi turned back toward the red-haired killer. "Katsura-san would like to meet you. Tomorrow at eight in the morning, at the closest subway station. Wait by the doughnut vendor."

She lifted the medicine box in one hand and outstretched her other hand, palm up. A nondescript packet lay in her open palm. "Take it," she said, "This is for Kaoru, from me."

"What is it?"

Megumi smiled wryly, letting the packet of pills fall onto the coffee table. "They're for her dreams. She'll sleep more easily if she takes these." Megumi strode toward the door. As she was about to pull the thick wooden door shut after her, she looked back at Kaoru's keeper. 

"Goodbye, Himura-san. I don't hope to meet you again," she said softly, "But let me tell you this. If you hurt that silly little raccoon girl, expect to be poisoned."

The door clicked closed.

Kaoru was lying stomach down on the bed, staring listlessly out of the window. Her school jacket and shoes were tossed lazily on the floor. Her eyes were painfully dry. She heard the door to her cage swing open. She felt the man standing in the doorway. She ignored him.

"Kaoru." His voice, low and inquiring. Hated.

His footsteps, padding like a cat's on the plush carpet. The dipping of the bed as his weight sank into the edge of the mattress. She would not look at him. The blue beyond the window seemed infinitely more appealing.

"Your doctor left something for you." His voice again. Despicable.

"Don't speak to me." Be harsh. Be angry. 

A hand, his calloused hand, resting lightly on the top of her head. Comforting. How dare he. 

"Don't touch me!" Scream. Pull away. She jerked to her knees on the bed, her outburst frenzied.

Pain. Burning at the scalp. Kaoru's eyes blinked confusedly through mussed hair at a calm pair of amber eyes. His calm eyes staring at her. His fingers still entangled in the hair at the back of her head. Be angry. Be outraged. She inhaled to scream again.

Then, suddenly, her breath was knocked from her as she was dragged forward and crushed to the man's chest. Choked sobs began to assail her ribcage, threatening to break her resolve. 

Kaoru struggled within his fierce embrace, twisting and pushing at his chest. He released her hair suddenly and she tumbled backward, pulling him with her. As she scrambled to kick herself off the bed, Kenshin straddled her slim hips and pinned her flailing wrists to the bed.

"Let me go!" Kaoru shrieked, "You pervert!"

Kenshin grit his teeth. "Calm down."

Kaoru's response was to twist even more wildly beneath him. 

"Stop!" He barked, lowering his face inches from hers, "And deal with it!"

Kaoru began to laugh hysterically, still flailing about wildly. 

In danger of being severely kneed in the groin at any moment, Kenshin growled and lowered his face to her exposed neck. Without warning, he clamped his bare teeth onto the sensitive skin, biting her. Kaoru went rigid.

He pulled his head back up, his fingers still pushing her wrists into the mattress. "Why can't you understand that we are all just players in this god-awful scheme?"

Kaoru turned away from him, the passivity implied through his words disgusting her. "Speak for yourself."

"I am speaking for all of us. This is our fate."

"I don't believe in fate." Kaoru looked up into his eyes, spitting out the word like dirty water. 

"Do you believe in duty?"

"Do you?" Her words were thrown back at him childishly.

Releasing her wrists and setting his hands on his thighs, Kenshin met her anger with calmness. "I do," he answered, "I kill for duty. I guard you for duty. I live because of my duty."

"Puppet." It was an old insult, meant as salt to his wounds.

"Child." 

"Asshole." Nothing else came to her mind.

"Why don't you just run away? Or commit suicide? You could have."

Kaoru turned wide, shocked blue eyes on him.

"I-"

"You feel bound by your promise to Katsura-san, do you not? And to your own convictions, no doubt."

The question sank into her bones.

Kenshin continued. "You are also living because of self-inflicted duty. As am I."

"I don't kill."

"The world was built on the bodies of loved ones."

"How eloquent. Too bad it's all a load of-"

"You cannot blame them," Kenshin interrupted, "You don't know what is really going on. You don't know if they desired to betray you. You don't know what is in their hearts."

Kaoru stared.

"I don't pretend to understand you. But I do know that bitterness and spite are not in your nature." His voice deepened. "And you belittle yourself by hiding behind them."

Kaoru's face crumpled and she covered her face with her hands, her sobs taking over. Rising from his haunches to his knees, Kenshin instantly pulled Kaoru out from under him by the armpits. Sinking back down, he cradled her to his chest.

"Cry," he commanded in a whisper. 

She wept.  

Takasugi wandered the streets, searching. The city seemed ominous, mocking him for his loss. But he walked through it, the crowd pushing him back. He walked the cold, hard pavement until he reached a familiar spot. Brightly coloured bunches of foreign flowers adorned the windowsills. Takasugi's eyes rose to the store's green and white awning. 

_Joy's Flowers and Convenience Store_, he mouthed silently.

The lanky man took a step toward the store, stepping out of the milling crowd and into the demure shelter of the store's awning. Seated upon low wooden bleachers, pot upon pot of daffodils, daisies, lilies and carnations smiled obliviously into the man's bleak visage. He looked up, peering through the smudged glass to see a jovial, elderly lady working the cash register. 

The tinkling of bells sounded in his ears. Or was it child's laughter?

Takasugi looked to his side. A smartly dressed woman was bending down to the face of a plump little girl. The child was dusting the mother's face with a blooming daisy. They were smiling. The bell-like laugh of the child bubbled up again. Takasugi stared. Could that be Uno and his child? No, it would never and could never be.

The mother suddenly turned to Takasugi. An anxious expression crossed her face and she grabbed her child's hand protectively. Takasugi smiled ruefully, and wondered if he should tell them not to be afraid of him. But then, why wouldn't they? He must look intimidating – a tall, scraggly man, standing nearby with thumbs absently tucked in jean pockets. A common thug.

But he spoke anyway, not willing to be deprived of the comforting image. "Don't let me bother you," he said with a broken smile.

But the crystalline image had already been shattered. Without replying, the woman pulled the child back out into the crowded stream of walking people, the daisy dropping to the cold pavement. Takasugi bent down slowly, like an old man, and picked up the daisy between thumb and forefinger, gently twirling it. Inhaling its mild scent, he closed his eyes and remembered another time.

_"Don't be silly!" Her voice, musical like the tones of tenor bells._

_"I know you like them!" His voice, teasing her as he dusted her face with a flower. _

_"So will you buy them for me?" _

_"Of course! I will buy the world for you!" No doubt then. No pain, no sorrow. _

_Her hands, rough but beautiful, catching his hand that waved before her smile. Green shades from the awning above falling like shadows, witnessing their feathery kiss. Teasing him, she pulled him into an alley. Smiling at her in the semi-darkness, he pulled out his surprise gift for her. He had been waiting for this moment._

_Happiness. _

But happiness is a fleeting dream. The daisy Takasugi held fell to the ground, his hand pressed painfully to his forehead. He staggered backward, out from under the awning. Taking away his hand, he turned sideways and was faced with the darkness of that same alley. A silver glint caught his eye. 

Nearly trembling, Takasugi ventured into the alley, his eye on the glinting silver chain that lay a few feet into the alley. Stooping, he picked it up. He swallowed hesitantly. And then he continued into the darkness, his heart falling to pieces.  

  

The blue had disappeared from her window and the golden colours of sunset had replaced it. Her head resting lightly on Kenshin's lap, Kaoru stared out the window.

"This is weird," she commented.

Kenshin said nothing but silently agreed. He was sitting on the bed, legs out and arms supporting him from behind. Kaoru lay on the bed, her head on his lap and her arms loosely looped around his waist. It _was _strange. 

"So," Kaoru picked up from their conversion, "Father?"

"Never knew him."

"Mother?"

"Same."

"Siblings?"

"None that I know of." A pause. "Father?"

"Dead."

"Mother?"

"Dead."

"Siblings?"

"None."

"How did they die?"

Kaoru squeezed her eyes shut, reliving the screams, the terror and her own weeping. Blood running in squares around the tiles of a kitchen floor.

"Murdered."

"Why?"

"They were protecting me. I was barely nine years old. Mom was cooking, dad was reading. They came out of nowhere and shot my father. My mother tried to hide me in a kitchen cupboard and they shot her too. Then they took me."

"I see." 

"How long have you been doing this?" Kaoru asked carefully.

"This?" 

"You know," she said, eyes tracing the clouds outside, "The assassination thing."

"You say it so casually," Kenshin mused.

"How else can I say it?" Her voice reflected curiosity.

"I suppose," he replied, looking down, "That you couldn't say it any other way."

She raised an eyebrow. "Is that an insult or a compliment?"

"Whatever you want," Kenshin shrugged, "I've been in Choshu's employment for thirteen years."

"How old were you when you started?"

"At 15."

"Ah," Kaoru nodded triumphantly, "That means you're 28!"

"Perceptive, aren't you?"

"Is sarcasm part of your genetic make-up?"

"Was that a serious question?"

Kaoru sighed.

"Well, my turn," Kenshin began, "Who taught you how to wrap bandages?"

"Nobody," Kaoru answered, "I taught myself."

"Who did you practice on?"

"Myself," she stated blandly.

"Ah," Kenshin deduced, "Your own wounds."

"Perceptive, aren't you?"

"Extremely. About another perception of mine-" Kenshin began slowly, "On the roof, you countered Aoshi's attacks. Who taught you sword play?"

"My father," Kaoru answered, swelling with pride.

"You seem moderately skilled." It was a frank observation.

"Well, you're not so bad yourself," she quipped, "How long have you been practicing?"

"Forever."

"No, seriously."

Kenshin's lips tightened. "I don't remember a time when I did not practice sword arts."

"Who trained you?" She prodded him. 

"I once had a master. But we are not on speaking terms anymore."

"Why not?" Kaoru inquired curiously.

"Let's just say we differ on what constitutes a man's reasonable duty."

Kaoru raised herself onto one elbow, peering up at his distant eyes.

"Favourite restaurant?"

"I don't have one."

"Why not?"

"I don't know."

"Don't you like eating?"

"I don't know."

Kaoru jumped onto her knees. "That means you've never sampled the supreme cuisine of the Akabeko!"

Kenshin regarded her quizzically. 

"It's the best darned sukiyaki restaurant in town. I'll take you next time." She gave him both thumbs up. "I swear you won't be disappointed."

_She has a way of burrowing deep into you. _

Kenshin smiled. "Okay."

Suddenly, a desperate pounding reverberated from the front door, accompanied by wild shouting. Kenshin sprang up and ran to the door, flinging it open. Two shadows loomed in the doorway. Stunned, Kaoru's hands flew to her face, her eyes horrified.

Takasugi stood in the light of the doorframe, a broken body cradled in his arms. The woman's long black hair trailed the floor, her limbs drooping doll-like, her grey eyes staring blankly and her pale skin bloodless. Takasugi stepped slowly into the room, his face as broken as the woman's body. 

Springing into action, Kenshin hurriedly closed and locked the door. Takasugi lumbered into the room slowly, his face contorted in silent sobs as he carried the woman across the living area. Gently, he laid her down across the leather sofa, smoothing her hair from her forehead. His chest heaving, he turned glazed eyes toward Kenshin.

With a maddened shriek, he suddenly lunged at the smaller man, clawing and punching. Kenshin lunged low, grabbing Takasugi's crazed form by the midsection, wrestling him. He looked over at Kaoru's frozen form.

"Bring her to the bathroom," he panted at her, "Clean the body."

Kaoru stared at Kenshin, not comprehending, as Kenshin grappled with Takasugi.

"Now!" Kenshin shouted at her, snapping her back to real time.

Kaoru rushed to the sofa, and began to haul the limp body by the armpits toward the bathroom. Takasugi shrieked again, enraged. He leapt toward the body. Kenshin tackled him from behind, throwing him to the floor. 

"Go!" he heaved.

Kaoru complied instantly, dragging the body as quickly as she could. Kicking the door open, she pulled the woman in and stretched her out onto the tiled floor. From without, she could her the sounds of fist fighting. Trying to ignore the absurdity of the situation, Kaoru shut and locked the bathroom door. 

It was then that she turned to kneel beside the body. 

Blue-grey eyes stared lifelessly back at her. Kaoru's breath caught in her throat, a sour taste rushing up, as she allowed herself to register the woman's name.

"Linda," she breathed, tears beginning to form at the corners of her eyes, "Oh, Uno."

Gently, she dragged her fingers over Uno's eyelids, closing her eyes forever. Kaoru cupped Uno's cold, bloodless cheeks with her own warm fingers. Tears dripping freely now, Kaoru let her hands wander down to Uno's long neck. An open gash split her jugular horizontally, the wound dry and drained. From there, Kaoru pushed Uno's clothes off one by one, lovingly folding them beside her head. 

All of a sudden, the sound of shattering glass made Kaoru jump to her feet. A few indecipherable shouts and more shattering glass followed. Throwing the bathroom door open, Kaoru ran back out into the living room and skidded to a halt. Broken breakfast glasses lay in pieces by the wall.

"Get back in there!" Kenshin shouted at her, flinging his arm out.

But Kaoru's eyes were riveted to Takasugi's hunched form. He was panting, bruised but raging like a bull. He threw himself at Kenshin blindly, fists pummelling. Kenshin ducked and twisted, easily evading the mad attacks. 

"Is this the price we have to pay?" Takasugi screamed madly.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Kenshin shouted back, throwing him over his shoulder.

Takasugi moaned and rolled up, mindlessly lunging at the other man. Kenshin stepped from this path and brought his elbow down into his assailant's back. Takasugi crumpled to his knees and Kenshin stepped back, toward Kaoru. 

"My Uno," Takasugi whimpered, "Forgive me."

Kaoru stared at the bent form of the once tall man. He was holding up his hands in front of him, palms up. Tears were coursing down his bruised and hollow cheeks. Sobs were racking his chest. 

Shattered. Broken.

Kaoru's face fell from shock into understanding. He needed rest, peace, oblivion. He needed to forget. She slowly advanced, reaching out with two fingers.  Abruptly, her wrist was caught in a vice-like grip.

"No," Kenshin ordered, his voice low and dangerous.

Kaoru ripped her arm free. "He needs this!"

"We need him."

"It's not about what you want!" she argued, "Look at him! I can help him!"

"He must live with the memory. He must survive this and understand." Kenshin's voice was cold and quiet, "He wants the memories."

Kaoru tossed her head at the stony assassin. She hurried to Takasugi's side and crouched, once again reaching out two fingers. Just as her fingertips were going to touch his forehead, Takasugi captured her wrist with a downward swipe of his arm.

He looked up, his eyes wild. "No," he grit out painfully. His fingers crushed her wrist brutally. "She'll live in me. I want her here." He placed his other hand on his chest. Takasugi flung Kaoru away by the wrist and she tumbled to the floor a few meters away. He stood menacingly. In an instant, Kenshin was at his side. He punched Takasugi powerfully in the stomach, causing him to fall over unconscious. 

"Did he hurt you badly?" Kenshin asked Kaoru, walking over to where she was.

Kaoru shook her head, standing up and brushing herself off.  

"The body?"

Kaoru nodded, eyes downcast. They both headed for the bathroom. Uno lay perfectly arranged on the white tiled floor, naked as the day she was born.

"She's so still," Kaoru whispered.

"Of course," Kenshin said bluntly as he began to soak two face cloths in water, "She's dead."

Kaoru shot him a death glare as he crouched opposite her, on the other side of the body. "How can you be so irreverent?"

"There is nothing to revere about death," Kenshin commented blandly, handing Kaoru one of the face towels, "Have you ever cleaned a body before?"

"Yes," Kaoru replied, "But I can't believe your attitude. She was a wonderful woman."

"She was a wonderful woman," Kenshin agreed, wiping the dirt and crusted blood from Uno's body, "But she is gone now. And we can do nothing for her. The cleansing rites are more for our sake than for hers. She won't know about it."

Kaoru scowled but bent down and began to gently scrub the blood and grime from Uno's skin. For awhile, they worked in silence, lost in their own thoughts.

"She's so stiff," Kaoru murmured softly, lifting her fingers.

"She lost her blood and she's been dead for a while," Kenshin explained, "That's what happens to dead bodies. Are you sure you are okay doing this?"

Kaoru nodded resolutely. She felt that she had to. It took more than an hour to carefully clean Uno's body. Before wrapping her corpse in a spare bathrobe, Kenshin had inspected the wounds, his brows drawn together.

"What is it?" Kaoru asked.

"Burn torture," Kenshin said softly, almost to himself, "And a slit throat."

"Who would do such a thing?" Kaoru asked incredulously.

"You don't need to know."

Kenshin lifted Uno's body in his arms and carried her to the living room, laying her down on the sofa again. Takasugi had risen at some point at was nursing a glass of straight liquor. He watched with dry, bloodshot eyes as Uno was laid down before his eyes. He turned to Kenshin.

"About that-" he began.

Kenshin held up a dismissing hand. 

Takasugi looked down, a distant smirk on his face. "I thought as much." He sipped his drink. "She was the only one, you know."

"I will take her to be cremated," Kenshin announced softly, "Right away."

"It's the only way, I suppose," Takasugi sniffed, "I've never been able to protect her. I don't have the right," here he laughed mirthlessly, "Or the guts to help perform the last rites for her. I'll wait in my apartment. Please bring back the…" He trailed off, his grip becoming white around the short glass. 

"I will," Kenshin interrupted.

"Thank you." Takasugi headed for the door, stooping to kiss Uno's pale forehead before turning away.

"Takasugi-san." A soft, feminine whisper caught his attention, "I believe this is yours."

He turned and saw Kaoru holding out one hand, palm open. Her eyes were downcast but he could see silver trails of tears coursing down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," her voice came out muffled, "She gave it to me, but I didn't know it was you."

Takasugi strode over the Kaoru and peered down at the silver object that lay in her outstretched palm. A sob choked his throat as he stared down at a perfect circle of silver, just big enough to fit around a lady's ring finger. It rushed back at him then.

_"I have something for you, Uno."_

_"What is it, Shinsaku? And do you have to give it me in this alley?"_

_"This is important, Uno." _

_"Okay. What is it?"_

_"Close your eyes."_

_She obeyed. Lifting her fist, he uncurled her fingers and slipped a shining silver ring onto her ring finger. Uno's eyes fluttered open in surprise._

_"It's beautiful!"_

_"It's only silver-"_  

­_"It's perfect! And-"_

_"I'm not quite done, sweetheart." He pulled a long silver chain from his pocket and gently clasped it around her neck. "There now, what do you think?"_

_"What are they for?"_

_He cupped his hands around her delicate face. "I am a weak man-" She tried to interrupt but he silenced her by putting one finger on her lips. "But I love you. And I want you to know, that even though we can never marry, my love for you will never die – no matter what happens to this world. I swear."_

_Tears lined those vibrant, beautiful eyes of hers._

_"I love you, Uno."_

_"I love you, Shinsaku."_

Then, in the same alley, her eyes had turned blank and unseeing. He had found her, thrown casually amid the trashcans and delivery boxes, her body sprawled out like a discarded doll. And her eyes – harrowing sadness and death staring lifelessly at him, their beauty gone forever. 

Takasugi blinked back tears and picked the same ring from Kaoru's palm. With the movements of an old man, he extracted the same silver chain from his pocket and threaded the ring onto it. Reverently, he strung the necklace around his neck and fixed the clasp. 

"Thank you," he muttered, turning away.

Without another word, Takasugi Shinsaku strode out the door, lifting the back of his hand in salute. 

"Kaoru." Kenshin's voice cut through the air like a knife, "I will take Uno's body away now."

She blinked. Had the air gotten thick all of a sudden?

"Kaoru." His voice again, though more distant.

Kaoru squinted at him. Had it gotten darker? Suddenly, the floor rushed up at her and she crumpled to her knees. 

"Kaoru!"

He was at her side in an instant. She turned bleary blue eyes to him, confusion evident. "I'm sorry," she began, "I-"

"It's okay," he breathed, letting her rest against his chest, "You should go to bed."

"No!" she suddenly cried out, going rigid. Kenshin frowned, wondering at her behaviour. He placed a hand to her forehead.

"You have a fever," he said quietly. Before she could react, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the bed, where he deposited her. 

"The strain…" she whispered, blinking her eyes to keep them open, "I don't want to sleep…"

Kenshin cradled her lolling head in the crook of his arm and fished out the packet of pills Megumi had given him earlier from his pocket. He took one capsule between his forefinger and thumb and pressed it Kaoru's lips. Suddenly, she clamped her mouth shut, shaking her head violently. 

"Kaoru," Kenshin prodded, "Take it."

"I don't want those," Kaoru mumbled, "The dreams…"

"It will help," he answered, trying again to push the capsule between her stubbornly closed lips. He withdrew his hand, frustrated.

"I need to go, Kaoru."

"Then," she murmured, "Promise me…"

"What?"

"Come back," Kaoru whispered, opening her blue eyes to meet his, "Stay here with me. Don't leave me alone."

Kenshin nodded, trying once again to make Kaoru take the pill. Kaoru pushed his arm away and looked at him earnestly, trying to sit up. Gently, he pushed her back down, letting her nest her head in the crook of his arm once more.

"You promise?" Kaoru asked again, her eyes fluttering closed for a moment.

"Yes," Kenshin replied, quietly placing the pill on the tip of his own tongue, "I promise."

Kaoru opened her mouth to protest but she was interrupted as Kenshin instantly lowered his face to hers, taking the opportunity to capture her open mouth with his. Slowly, Kenshin let his tongue sweep the inside of her mouth, firmly drawing her close with the arm that was hooked around her neck. He leisurely withdrew his tongue from her mouth, leaving the pill behind. Tenderly, he pulled on her lower lip with his before lifting his lips from hers. Kaoru swallowed instinctively, licking her lips. He watched expressionlessly as her blue eyes opened slowly, filling with confusion. She blinked rapidly a few times, her eyes questioning him all the while. Then they closed in sleep, the medicine taking rapid effect. Kenshin gently pulled his arm out from under the sleeping woman and pulled the covers up around her chin. 

Kenshin sighed deeply as he stood. She would not have taken the pill, he knew that. She was only a child, eleven years younger than himself. 

Even so, he brought his fingers up to his mouth, letting them rest on the newly moistened lips.  

Their first kiss.

**

* * *

**

End of chapter 16, to be continued! 

**TO THE REVIEWERS: **

-Next time, I promise. Thanks for putting me over the 1000 review mark! You all rock. Maraming salamat sa inyong lahat! Merci beaucoup! Arigato gozaimas! Mucho gracias! Thank you very much! Any other languages I should know? 


	17. ashes

****

**Broken Pieces**  
by linay

**

* * *

**

**Author's notes: **Okay, so it's been a long time again. Sorry! I just found out that we are moving AGAIN! For those of you who have been keeping tabs on my life, we JUST finished settling down from our previous move. So, we're packing up again. That's one of the reasons that I've been preoccupied lately. Sorry again. As for the story, we going to start getting into the nitty gritty of the conspiracy now (happy sage?)  BTW, I know nothing of cremation these days so I made it one of those quick, one-hour things for the story's sake (although I am sure it is a much more complicated procedure). Sorry if this is a weak point – but hey, it MIGHT happen ONE DAY in the distant future. Right? Okay, I'm rationalizing but I figure it'd be okay. Oh – and I got rid of extra author notes chapters – that's why some of you who are logged in could not review. So, if you would like to leave your mark, just don't do it while logged in! J 

**TO THE REVIEWERS: **At the bottom.

**Disclaimer: **I didn't create Kenshin & Kaoru! Or Megumi, Aoshi, Katsura or Takasugi for that matter. But I DID kinda screw them up for the purposes of my story.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17: Ashes **

_Kindred in thought, heart and duty_

_Kindred in death_

The medicated haze that covered Kaoru's mind like a blanket was slowly slipping away. Sweat broke out in beads on her forehead as she mentally tried to tug the medication's effects back around her mind like a shield. Though she was physically covered in Kenshin's warm, down comforter, she shivered involuntarily. 

It was coming.

Kenshin sped through the city in his black sports car, his hand resting lightly on the gearshift. A simple, nondescript urn sat beside him in the passenger's seat. It had only taken a small bribe to convince the staff at the crematorium to get the job done quickly and quietly. Uno's ashes.

Katsura sat alone in the dark of his plush office, his leather chair turned toward the window behind his desk. The lights of the sky and the city shimmered at him but Katsura Kogoro's eyes were closed. His plans were going to come to fruition soon, but the satisfaction did not encourage him. He felt heavy. Burdened. Cursed. He had been the one to light the fires of revolution in Kyoto. He had orchestrated an elaborate plan to bring peace and justice to a violent and dangerous city. But the cost, even to his own men, was overwhelming. 

"Do you despise me?" He asked the figure that stood behind him in the darkness.

"Not I." The answer was given in a deep baritone.

"Even though you once thought me mad for doing all of this?"

"Sometimes I still think you are crazy."

"Takasugi has lost his woman," Katsura murmured, "Himura has lost his sanity. It does not seem fair."

"You knew it would never be fair from the beginning, Kogoro," the other man replied, stepping into the moonlight.

"But it seemed so much easier back then," Katsura thought aloud, "When this was all an ideal, a plan. I never thought it would be so difficult to watch their pain."

"Whose pain?" 

"Takasugi's. Himura's. All of the men that serve our ideal," Katsura sighed, "Perhaps you were right, Seijuro. Perhaps you should never have let him go."

Hiko snorted. "As if I could stop that idiot from following you."

Katsura smiled ruefully, remembering the first time he had laid eyes on Himura Kenshin. Takasugi had discovered him first, as a mere child. A child with incredible fighting skills. To this child, Katsura had appointed the most difficult task. The eagerness that had shone in his young, idealistic eyes had dulled into inhuman determination in unfeeling eyes. He was a man who killed to save lives. It was the cruellest duty to inflict upon a good heart. 

"Besides," Hiko continued, interrupting Katsura's thoughts, "You will have enough of your own pain to deal with soon enough."

"What do you know about my pain?" The question was soft, nothing more than a gentle whisper.

"It has a name," Hiko answered, "Setsuko Amemiya."

"Indeed," Katsura affirmed quietly, bowing his head.

"Are you regretting your choices, Kogoro?" Hiko asked.

"There is no room for regret," Katsura answered, looking out onto the city, "Not when we are so close to ushering in a new era of peace."

"Peace?" Hiko snorted derisively, "Can an era of peace be built with blood?"

"It has to be," Katsura said, his face hard, "Otherwise all our sacrifices will be in vain." 

"You don't think the sacrifices are too great?" Hiko demanded, his voice low, "What are we working for anyway?"

"We are working for the greater good," Katsura replied, his voice growing stronger, "Our individual lives mean nothing."

"Setsuko means nothing to you, in other words," Hiko translated.

"Nothing," Katsura repeated, "When I look at the global picture, she is only a speck of dirt that needs to be eliminated."

"How can you speak so heartlessly?" 

"I must be heartless," Katsura said, "The end will justify my means." He paused and then turned to look at Seijuro Hiko. "But I will also make atonement – even if it is only small. Your student will be spared."  

"That was our deal," Hiko agreed.

Katsura turned back to stare out the window. "We are opposites, aren't we, old friend?" He commented quietly, "I would turn against all that is precious to me in order to bring peace to the whole of society. You would turn against your principles in order to save just one person who is precious to you."    

"That seems to be the difference between us." Hiko confirmed blandly, "But tell me honestly. Don't you feel terrible about your own sacrifice? About Setsuko?"

"My feelings and my actions have nothing to do with each other," Katsura replied, closing his eyes. He pulled a small black envelope from his breast pocket and set it on his knee. Placing his palm over the envelope, Katsura Kogoro sighed. 

Kaoru tossed feverishly under the blankets. She moaned aloud, grimacing as though in pain. 

_It was coming. _

Even in sleep, Kaoru tried to fight it off. The shock of Megumi's involvement in Choshu's plans had confused her to the very core, sending her thoughts into a downward spiral. Uno's death and Takasugi's violent reaction had only added to the strain on her fragile psyche.

_It was coming. _

It took a lot to make Kaoru fall ill. But when the strain became too much, she would become feverish. It was not, however, a simple fever. The fever laced her dreams, making them a living hell. Sometimes, she even dreamed of things to come. 

_It had arrived. She was shrouded in darkness. Only the flames of a dying fire lit the area. She turned to see a pair of glowing yellow eyes staring back at her. Kaoru shut her eyes, shaking her head and willing herself to wake up. But when she opened her eyes, the amber orbs were still there._

_"Please," she begged, "Go away."_

_"I am here for your life." The voice was cold, deadpan and frighteningly familiar._

_It flew out of the dark toward her. Kaoru threw herself out of the way, landing on her hands and knees. She looked up and saw, to her horror, Kenshin's cold, expressionless face staring back at her. _

_"Don't resist," he told her emotionlessly, "It's useless."_

Kenshin stepped up to the door to Takasugi' apartment, the urn filled with Uno's ashes in hand. He rapped on the door loudly. The door creaked open and Takasugi stepped into the florescent light of the hallway. Kenshin held out the urn. Reverently, Takasugi took the urn from Kenshin with both hands. For a moment, he stared down at the small, white porcelain jar. Then he looked up at Kenshin.

"This isn't the normal procedure for these things," he said questioningly.

Kenshin shrugged. "She was a wonderful woman."

Takasugi grinned half-heartedly. "It's still not the way we usually deal with it. You'll probably hear about this from the big man."

Kenshin stared back blankly. Takasugi smirked and shrugged. The assassin bowed slightly and turned to walk toward his own dwelling. 

"Thank you, Himura-san," Takasugi said to the other man's back. 

_"Just give up," he said venomously. _

_Kaoru, panting and dishevelled, faced the monster in the darkness of her dreams. He swiped at her again. As she ducked and rolled, Kaoru heard the crashing of pottery and furniture from somewhere in the pitch black. _

_"Kenshin!" She shouted at the monster, "Please stop it!"_

_A disembodied had suddenly shot toward her, grabbed her by the throat and pinned her to the floor. An arm, a shoulder and then a face materialized before her stunned eyes. Crimson hair and steely amber eyes filled her sight._

_"Kenshin," Kaoru sputtered, "Don't you know me? Why are you doing this?"_

_"What difference does it make if I know you or not?" Kenshin spat, "This is my duty."_

_"No!" Kaoru whispered as she watched him level his sword at her captured throat. "No, Kenshin!" _

_The blade shot downward with a splash of blood. _

As Kenshin stepped into his apartment, he heard the thump of a body falling to the floor. Reacting instantly, he darted into his bedroom, his eyes searching for Kaoru. Looking down, he saw Kaoru prostrate on the floor beside the bed. He bent over to hoist her back onto the bed by the armpits.

"No," she whimpered unexpectedly, "Please, Kenshin."

Kenshin's amber eyes widened in shock as Kaoru lifted her glazed unseeing eyes toward him. He reached out to grab her shoulders but she immediately knocked his hands away, recoiling in fear. From the unseeing quality in her eyes, Kenshin was convinced that she was only dreaming.

"Kaoru," Kenshin beckoned softly, "I'm back."

"No!" she shouted back at him, shielding her face with both hands. 

Confused, Kenshin grabbed her wrists and forced them away from her face. Kaoru twisted violently in his grasp, desperately trying to escape. Observing her, Kenshin was shocked to see recognition in her blue eyes. Recognition and fear. 

"Kaoru." The name slipped from his lips in shock as her fingernails dug into his forearms.

It was the first time he had ever seen fear in her eyes.

_Burning. The world was burning down. Kaoru knew she was dead. Her mouth hung open, blood dribbling down the side of her face. Silently, her mind screamed. But unable to move, she stared up at Kenshin, his sword still plunged into her throat. His crimson hair began to lift, becoming tongues of fire. The flames filled the air and raced around them. Red shadows danced around them, taunting her._

_The world burned down. _

Suddenly, Kaoru went limp and crumpled to the floor. Completely shocked, Kenshin lifted her from the floor and placed her back on the bed. She hung lifelessly in his arms, her eyes still wide open and staring up sightlessly. He placed a hand to her forehead and then instantly drew back. Her fever was soaring and his palm was wet from her perspiration. Swearing under his breath, he fished out the pills Megumi had given him. Pulling one white capsule out, he tried to press it between Kaoru's lips. Immediately, Kaoru began thrashing violently, biting at Kenshin's hand. He swung himself onto the bed and straddled the feverish girl, placing the pill on the tip of his tongue again. As Kaoru whipped her head around, opening and closing her mouth in silent screams, Kenshin bent over and tried to push the pill into her mouth with another kiss.

This time, however, Kaoru lunged forward, knocking her forehead against his painfully. Undaunted, Kenshin held her uncooperative head between his cupped hands and again tried to lower his face to hers. But Kaoru bit at his face, refusing to let him come close. Kenshin sat back, pulling the pill from his mouth.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru," he muttered, positioning the pill between his thumb and forefinger. 

Leaning over again, he pressed her forehead down with one hand and forcibly pried her jaw open with the other. As soon as her lips and teeth parted, he flicked the pill into her mouth. As Kaoru began to spit the pill back out, Kenshin grit his teeth and delivered a quick, sharp chop to the underside of Kaoru's chin with the side of his hand, forcing her to swallow the medicine. He watched as Kaoru's movements gradually slowed, becoming lethargic. Soon, she was still. Placing a hand to her forehead, he noted that she was still feverish but not dangerously so. The fever was breaking.

_Kaoru lay in a pile of black ash. The flames had died and nothing but ash remained. Alone, she stared up into the starless sky. On the horizon, she saw the sun begin to rise. But she was sinking into the sea of ashes. Still immobilized, she sank, the ashes filling her nostrils. She drowned. _

_And then slowly, the blackness took over. Her eyes closed. Her body numbed. And then Kaoru fell into peaceful oblivion. _

"Sir, I know they are planning something!"

Ieyasu Tokugawa turned to his right-hand man, Kazuma Ishikawa. "How can you be sure? Choshu has always been one of Bakufu's strongest allies. Why would they turn against us?"

"But their leader, Kogoro Katsura, has always disagreed with your policies. It's rumoured that he's dissatisfied with the way things are going in Kyoto."

Ieyasu, a large, moustached man, drummed his fingers on his desk thoughtfully. "Supposing there was to be a mutiny. Who would they absolutely need to eliminate?"

Ishikawa pondered the thought for a moment. "Already, many of your strongest supporters have been assassinated. There are only a few politicians left that are committed to you," He paused, "Kiyosato-san and Amemiya-san are your strongest allies."

"Setsuko Amemiya?"

"She is quite a powerful minister right now. Anyone who wanted to overthrow Bakufu's power would have to eliminate her."

"Then Choshu cannot be involved in this conspiracy," Tokugawa deduced.

"But sir-"

"It's impossible," Tokugawa dismissed the idea with a wave of his hand, "Katsura would never have his former lover killed. I cannot picture him consenting to Setsuko's death, no matter how much he wants power. It just isn't possible."

"I still think they are involved somehow," Ishikawa grumbled.

"Fine," Tokugawa assented, rubbing his eyes, "As I ordered you before, find out who does their dirty work. Then find a spy."

Kaoru opened her heavy eyelids, blinking at the dull ache behind her eyes. She exhaled slowly, dragging her arm from the covers to wipe her brow with the back of her hand. Her skin unexpectedly met with something damp and cold. Frowning, she tried to sit up. 

"Not yet," A low voice commanded, pushing her shoulder gently into the mattress.

"Huh?" Kaoru grunted incoherently, pressing her fingertips to the wet, icy mass on her forehead. 

Calloused fingers brushed hers away and then removed the compress from her head. Kaoru turned her heavy head to the side. The room was dark, save for the reddish light coming from a corner lamp. Beside her, a man with fiery red hair sat, his hands in a large basin on the bed table. Recalling her dream, Kaoru's eyes snapped wide-open. Just as she was about to sit up, the man turned back again, a wet towel in his hands.

"No," he ordered quietly, gently mopping her face with the wet cloth. 

"Kenshin?" Her voice was cracked and whispered.

"Yes."

"What happened?"

Kenshin remained silent, turning away for a moment to dip the cloth into ice water again.

"Was it a dream?" Kaoru asked hoarsely, "The fire?" She hesitated. "The sword?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kenshin replied quietly, turning back to dab at Kaoru's flushed cheeks.

She let her eyes drift closed tiredly. "I feel terrible."

"You look terrible."

A wry smile tugged at the corner at Kaoru's lips. Eyes closed, she let her fingers wander toward the man beside her, pulling lightly on the cuff of his nearest sleeve. "Thank you," she breathed, "For staying with me." 

"It is my duty," Kenshin muttered gruffly.

"Duty?" Kaoru peeled her eyes open and let her hand rest on his. "Kenshin," she asked softly, "Would you kill me?"

Kenshin arched an eyebrow at her. "Why are you asking?"

"Would you?" Her voice grew persistent.

Kenshin frowned. "I don't think you should ask me that question."

"So," she inferred, "You would kill me."

"I don't think Katsura would want that," Kenshin replied, his frown deepening.

Kaoru sighed softly and turned to look at her captor. She reached up slowly with two fingers and gently traced the line of his jaw. "That's not what I asked," she asked again, her fingers resting on his chin, "Would you kill me? Could you kill me?"

Kenshin grasped her hand gently and pulled it away from his face. "If that was my duty," he answered seriously, "Then you would die by my sword."

Kaoru let her hand drop and turned her face to the ceiling. "I see."

Kenshin sighed almost inaudibly and turned away from her. He stared at the bedroom door, his brow set. "But," he added quietly, his voice cold and hard, "I will not permit anyone else to harm you." He turned his head to the side, one golden pupil swivelling to eye her surprised expression. "If you die," he continued, "It will be by my hand, and my hand alone."

Kaoru's eyebrows lifted involuntarily in reaction to his intense reply. Slowly, her expression sank into a half-smile. "I suppose that's the best I can get out of you." Her hand crept back to his and she tenderly entwined her fingers with his. Turning back to gaze at the ceiling, Kaoru continued tentatively. "Kenshin, there's something I wanted to ask you."

"What?" He asked, pulling his hand away from hers as inconspicuously as he could.

"Uno's wounds. Don't they look a lot like mine?"

"Not the ones I've seen."

Kaoru pulled herself up into a sitting position, the covers falling away from her. Before Kenshin's widening eyes, she pulled her tank top over her head. But it was not the sight of Kaoru in her bra that made Kenshin's eyes go wide in anger. 

Light brown scars, almost like water stains, ran across her ribs and belly. The stretched skin around the edges of regenerated flesh told of extreme burns. 

"Burn torture," Kaoru said matter-of-factly to Kenshin, whose eyes were riveted to the morbid pattern on her body, "Sometimes they use irons, sometimes open flames, sometimes sponges soaked in boiling water."

"Who did this to you?" Kenshin's voice was a mere hiss of rage.

"You're missing the point-"

"Who?" Kenshin's golden stare caught Kaoru's blue eyes.

"Kanryu's men," Kaoru answered, "But-"

"I should have killed him more slowly," Kenshin seethed, his pupils shrinking dangerously. 

"Kenshin," Kaoru sighed, pulling her tank top back on, "That's not the point. The point is – don't you think that the scars on Uno's body are just like mine?"

Kenshin closed his eyes, willing the rage boiling up in him to settle down. He thought back to the night before. "Yes," he answered, opening his eyes, "She also had burn torture scars. Although hers were still raw."

"So," Kaoru pondered, lying back down, "Do you think the same people are responsible?"

"It's a possibility," he affirmed, "Although Kanryu is dead." 

"But who was Kanryu working for?" Kaoru asked, her eyes drifting closed.

"I don't know."

"Well," Kaoru thought aloud, "Since Aoshi-san and Megumi-san seem to be working for the same people you are," her voice grew slightly bitter, "Then maybe the people Aoshi-san 'saved' me from are the same people who had Uno killed and tortured. Who would do that?"

"Bakufu." 

Aoshi Shinomori was angry. Seijuro Hiko could see it in the violent way that he was throwing his knives at the target. Hiko smirked. The stupid ninja was probably imagining that the target was Battousai's head.

"Hey idiot," Hiko called from the sidelines.

Aoshi instantly tensed, lowering his arms slowly. "Why did you tell me not to kill that bastard?"

"He's not your real enemy," came Hiko's brusque reply.

"You mean," Aoshi said through clenched teeth, "He's not _your _enemy."

"That's true too," Hiko smirked.

"What is stopping me from finding and destroying him?"

"The fact that you, me and everyone else is this damned building follows orders," Hiko laughed mirthlessly, "Don't do anything stupid to mess up our plans, ninja-nincompoop."

"What are _our _plans?" Aoshi hissed, turning his ice-cold blue eyes to study his boss.

"You'll find out," Hiko said, turning away with a wave of his hand, "But don't worry. You will get another chance at him. Just keep training."

Staring as the door to the training hall swung shut, Aoshi snarled. He would not fail a second time.

Kenshin strode as casually as he could toward the bench closed to the donut vendor's stall. The sun was just becoming bright in the sky and already hordes of people were marching in and out of the Omiya subway station. Kenshin sat on the bench, leaning his elbows on his knees and bowing his head.

"Himura-san." 

Kenshin heard Katsura's voice but knew better than to turn around.

"Sir," he acknowledged in a low, quiet voice.

"I have an important assignment for you tonight."

Kenshin felt a slight pressure near his left elbow. He discreetly grabbed the black envelope that was behind his left elbow with his right hand. Quickly, he tucked the envelope into his trench coat pocket. 

"It will be unusual. Be prepared."

"Unusual?" Kenshin's responses were nothing more than low grunts.

"It will be a woman."    

"Sir?"

"That is all I have to say about the assignment, Himura."

Katsura stood behind the bench, his back to Kenshin. He held his cell phone to his ear, pretending to talk into it. 

 "I also heard that you did something without orders last night."

Kenshin remained silent.

"You know that it was dangerous for you to have that woman's body cremated. You should have notified the usual people instead of doing it yourself – even for Takasugi's sake. Don't let it happen again."

"Yes, sir."

"That is all." 

Without another word to Kenshin, Katsura clicked his cell phone closed and slipped it into his breast pocket. Then, Choshu's leader disappeared into the crowd. 

Garbed in his black Japanese overcoat, Kenshin scaled the mansion's outer wall undetected. Night had come and the assassin was completing his duty. The information in the black envelope Katsura had given him was clear and simple.

_Setsuko Amemiya  
Amemiya Mansion, 9 p.m. Enter through the second floor window._

It was certain that many guards would be protecting the female politician. Since his instructions hadn't mentioned sparing any lives, Battousai assumed that the body count could be as high as required. Although the assassin tried to be oblivious to political intrigue, he knew that Setsuko Amemiya was one of Bakufu's main supporters. Therefore, it shouldn't have surprised him that she was next to be executed for Choshu's sake. It was, however, strange to be assassinating a woman. He had never killed a female before. 

Battousai vaulted over a second wall and pulled himself into a tree. A large window in the second floor was now within jumping distance.

Allowing himself one more thought, Kenshin wondered if the rumours about a love relationship between Katsura and Amemiya had any truth to them. But it didn't matter anyway. What had to be done to bring an era of peace would be done, no matter what the cost. Emptying his mind of all feeling, Battousai leapt from the tree and crashed through the window. As he rolled to a standing position, he heard the guards begin to yell in alarm. Shaking off the shards of broken glass, Kenshin rushed forward with his hand on the hilt of his sword. Without slowing, he flicked his sword out and slashed through the midsection of the first man blocking the way. 

Setsuko Amemiya stood by the fireplace in her large study, watching the flickering flames. She heard the shouts and the screams and knew that an assassin was coming. She smiled bitterly to herself. 

Setsuko was a tall, elegant woman dressed in a silk kimono. With one long finger, she pulled at a gold chain at her neck. A locket dangled from the chain, sparkling in the light of the fire.

The noise died down and all was silent.

"So," she mused aloud, "It has come to this, has it love?" She cracked the locket open with a fingernail, revealing the picture of a handsome, stately man. "Will you burn the world down, Kogoro?"

The double doors to her study burst open. Setsuko clicked the locket shut and held it in one hand. She refused to turn to face her assassin, red shadows dancing on her face from the fire. 

"Answer me one thing," she said clearly into the silence, "Who sent you?"

Battousai ignored her question. "Setsuko Amemiya, I have come to take your life." 

"Is that so?" The woman turned toward him slowly.

Dripping with blood, Battousai's eyes widened in shock. The woman standing before him was dressed in a lavender kimono with her long, black hair up in a high ponytail. Her sparkling blue eyes met his. Standing there, with her hand clasped around a pendant, she looked just like…

"Kaoru," the assassin mouthed inaudibly. 

"Katsura sent you, did he not?" the woman stated quietly, reaching behind her, "I am not afraid to die for what I believe in." She pulled an ornate sword from the mantle. "But I will not die easily." Holding the sword out in front of her horizontally, Setsuko slowly pulled the scabbard from the blade, the metal shining in the firelight. She threw the gold-encrusted sheath to the floor.

"Setsuko Amemiya," Battousai repeated, his throat suddenly dry, "I have come to take your life."

He lunged forward, his already bloody sword aimed for her heart. Setsuko knocked the blade away, twisting agilely. Hesitating only for a moment, Kenshin whirled around, swinging his blade wildly. Setsuko leapt from its path, knocking over a porcelain vase. The expensive relic crashed to the ground. 

"You can't be the legendary Battousai, can you?" Setsuko asked, calmly picking herself up, "You seem distracted."

Kenshin grit his teeth and collected himself for another attack.

"You are hesitating," she commented, "Could it be that you have never fought a woman before?"

_Would you kill me? _

"Prepare to die," Battousai hissed, racing forward again. 

Their swords clashed again. Setsuko tried her best to deflect his violent blows, but her grip on her sword began to weaken. As for Battousai, his face began to contort and his movements became wild with frenzied abandon. 

_Could you kill me? _

Striking viciously at Setsuko's sword hand, Battousai knocked her blade away. In an uncharacteristic move, he lunged forward and grabbed the woman by the throat, pinning her to the floor. 

"Setsuko Amemiya," he panted, raising his sword above her exposed jugular. "_Kaoru Kamiya…"_

"I will pray for-" she began quietly.

Before the words could slip from her lips, Battousai plunged the tip of his sword into her neck, blood splashing upwards.    

"You will die!" he screamed suddenly. 

His chest heaving, Kenshin stood in the darkness of the room. The fire flicked off the dark walls. Glancing down, he saw the blue ribbon, the black hair, the azure eyes. He cleaned his sword and sheathed it, hardening his heart to the sight. Striding over to the fireplace, Battousai picked a flaming log from the fire with tongs. He tossed it toward the sofa and then took another and flung it onto a table. As the flames began to lick at the walls, Battousai stalked out. 

_It is my duty. _

"It's done."

"Thank you for informing me, Shinsaku," Katsura replied, speaking quietly into the cell phone.

Calmly and quietly, Katsura closed the phone and set it onto his bedside table. Clothed in a silk sleeping robe, he sat on the edge of the bed, stiffly staring at the wall. Closing his eyes, he silently recited his painful creed. _Sacrifices are necessary for a better Kyoto. _Over and over again he repeated it to himself, knowing that it would do him no good.

How had they come so far? They had gone from arguing good-naturedly about politics in college to dealing in death. Though love had bound their hearts together, differences in ideals and principles had led them to separate camps: her to Bakufu and he to Choshu.

_Setsuko._

And for Choshu's goals to be realized, she had to die. Katsura was indeed burning the old world down so that the new era could rise from the ashes like a phoenix. 

But, he thought bitterly, all he was left with were the ashes. 

Kaoru was sitting on the sofa, watching the fireplace when she heard the key turn in the lock. When Kenshin had left, she had stoked the fire so that the apartment would be warm. Hearing the door creak open, she jumped to her feet and turned.

Kenshin slipped silently into the apartment, closing the door behind him. Looking up, he saw her standing by the fireplace. Kaoru's welcoming smile faded as Kenshin's face twisted in terrified shock. 

Silhouetted by the dancing flames, she stood facing him with her long black hair pony-tailed and her blue eyes shining. She was still alive. While his mind screamed incoherently, his body sank into instinct. Crouching into a battle stance, the assassin's eyes narrowed in rage. Shouting an unintelligible battle cry, he launched forward, his sword flashing out of its sheath. Kaoru had no time to be surprised. Reacting instantly, she ducked and rolled out of his path, her shoulder crashing painfully into the glass corner of the coffee table. Wincing in pain, she stood and stared at the heavily panting assassin.

"What happened, Kenshin?" she cried, throwing herself out of his way as he swiped at her wildly again. 

The man turned glazed eyes onto hers. Kaoru barely stifled a gasp. From his frenzied movements and unfocused eyes, she could tell he was not himself. Though he was attacking fast and strong, his actions lacked the preciseness and finesse that they usually exuded. Snarling and grunting, Kenshin knocked her into the brick wall beside the fireplace. Kaoru cried out in pain, holding her bruised shoulder. His rough fingers closed around her throat. Opening her eyes, she saw the cold glint of steel at her neck.

"Kenshin," she nearly pleaded, "What are you doing?"

"My duty." The words were barely understandable.

The blade shivered. Kaoru glanced at his arm. It was shaking. 

"Kenshin," she tried again, meeting his eyes, "It's Kaoru. Let me go."

His fingers pressed harshly against her windpipe, forcing tears from her eyes. The hot liquid fell from her cheeks onto his dirty hands. Shaking his head in confusion, Kenshin backed up suddenly and grabbed at his head, the sword clattering to the floor. He sank to his knees. 

"Kenshin!" Kaoru cried, kneeling down, "What happened?"

"Did I kill you?" His question was muffled.

"What?" Kaoru asked, surprised, "No. I am right here." She lifted his chin and tried to meet his focusing eyes.

Kenshin stared at her doubtfully and then stood, drawing back. "I need…" he muttered, turning away. Without completing his sentence, he turned and headed for the bathroom. Kaoru heard the shower start and she sat on the sofa, frowning.

When Kenshin emerged from the shower, he was immediately met with Kaoru's questioning blue eyes. 

"I don't want to talk about it," he said flatly, taking his seat in the leather armchair adjacent to her and bowing his head, strands of wet, red hair tumbling forward. 

"You owe me."

Kenshin's head shot up. "What?" he demanded.

"You owe me," Kaoru stated simply, "For that incident just now." She stood from her seat on the sofa and approached his chair slowly. Standing over him, she bent over and stared him straight in the eye. "Now tell me," she ordered, "What just happened?"

Kenshin stared back at her, his eyes cold. "I mistook you for someone else."

"Who?"

"The woman I killed tonight."

Kaoru frowned and leaned in closer, touching his cheek with a delicate finger. "Are you going crazy?"

Kenshin raised one sceptical eyebrow. "Of course not."

"You seem distracted," Kaoru observed, tilting her head to one side.

"I am never distracted," Kenshin replied through tight lips.

It was Kaoru's turn to raise a brow. "That so?"

Kenshin leaned back into the leather seat, bowed his head and closed his eyes. Kaoru drew back slowly, watching his stony expression. Slowly, she sank down to her knees. She huddled next to him on the floor and placed her head on his knee. 

"What are you doing?" Kenshin's tone was distant and cold.

"Sleeping." Kaoru's answer was flippant.

"If you continue to sleep like that," Kenshin's low voice sounded from above, "You will hurt yourself."

"I won't leave you alone."

Kenshin sighed loudly. "Just go to bed."

"I want to comfort you," she said quietly, "Just like last time. Share your struggle."

"What do you care?" Kenshin retorted.

Kaoru ignored him, choosing instead to wind one arm around his calf.

Kenshin heaved a sigh. "It would comfort me just as much if you would sleep on the bed," he lied, "Or at least the sofa."

Kaoru looked up at him from her position on the floor. "Sit on the sofa then." 

"No."

"Then I'm not moving."

"Why don't you just leave me alone?"

"No."

"Stubborn bitch."

"Yup."

"Fine." 

Kenshin suddenly stood, Kaoru's head slipping from his knee. He stalked to the couch and sat on one end, arms crossed irritably. Kaoru smiled triumphantly. Raising herself from her spot on the floor, she tiptoed to the sofa and stretched out like a cat. Yawning, she curled up on the other end and rested her head on the back of the sofa. Closing her eyes, she reached over to place one hand on Kenshin's knee. He inwardly sighed and uncrossed his arms. He tried to brush her hand from his leg, but she latched onto his fingers. Giving up, he let her hold his hand and leaned back to sleep. 

The room was filled with morning sunlight when Takasugi stepped into Kenshin's apartment. His eyes scanned the room, looking for his colleague's red head above the armchair's backing. What he saw instead was Kaoru's ebony hair. She was holding a finger to her lips and motioning for him to keep silent. Takasugi cocked his head to one side, curious. He sauntered over to the living area and peered over the sofa. 

A faint, surprised smirk rose to his lips.

Kaoru was kneeling on one end of the leather couch, the assassin's head resting in her lap. She was gently stroking his crimson hair with one hand while he slept soundlessly, stretched out across the sofa.

"Did he fall asleep like that?" Takasugi inquired in a whisper.

Kaoru shook her head. "I moved him while he was sleeping." 

"Honestly?" Surprise was written all over his face.

"Is that so weird?" Kaoru asked, a smile brightening her face.

"Well, yeah," Takasugi answered, scratching his head, "Himura never sleeps in anyone's presence. And besides, no one would be able to move an assassin in his sleep."

Kaoru shrugged.

"Did you drug him?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Takasugi-san," Kenshin's voice startled them both, "Do you have to be so loud in the morning?"

Kenshin lifted himself from Kaoru's lap and sat up. Hooking one arm over the sofa, he turned to stare at the other man.

"Well," Takasugi teased with a smirk, "If I had known you were _busy_, I would have called first."

"Don't be absurd," Kenshin snapped, "What are you here for?"

"Ah, always to the point," Takasugi chuckled, "Meeting with Katsura tonight at the Sakura Tea House."

"Fine," Kenshin said, standing. 

"Both of you."

"What?" Kaoru exclaimed, "I don't want to go there again!"

"Too bad, missy." 

"Well, I see _you're_ back to normal," Kaoru grumbled.

"You mean," Takasugi grinned, "Back to business."

**

* * *

**

End of chapter 17, to be continued! 

**TO THE REVIEWERS: **

-**Kenshin (sessha_oro@…):** Your review kind of ticked me off, actually. It's not because I'm overly proud of my 10+ reviews that I haven't updated in two weeks. It has nothing to do with that. It has to do with real life – I work, I'm also a housewife and I have countless other obligations. On top of that, I'm getting ready (yet again) to move to another part of the country. Please don't say that I might get lesser reviews if I continue "this way". And about this: "don't you think we reviewers deserve some new chapters after all the reviews we've 'bestowed' upon you?" I'm trying to put this delicately but – I don't write fanfiction for a living. Although reviews are the highlight of my day, I can't just drop everything to write ALL the time – otherwise I'd have to sell my computer to pay for groceries (and then no writing at all!). Anyway, I'd rather take my time and produce semi-quality work than pop 'em out without any proofing or thought. In fact, I respect my readers too much to do that. ANYWAY, would you rather that I say that the pressure is too much and I'll just stop publishing this all together?

- **To random reviewers: **About the other RK characters – please understand that I'm just trying to tell a good story, not JUST stick ALL of the RK characters in different shoes. I'm just not talented enough to keep track of all of them. Who else will show up in this fic? I'm keeping that a secret. BUT Sano and Saitoh will NOT be making an appearance in Broken Pieces for certain. That's because I have already "hired" them to act in the SEQUEL. Yes, there will be a sequel. Heehee… 

**-** Thank you so much for staying with me this far. Broken Pieces is nearing its close. Well, it's not very near but everything will be spiralling very quickly from here on out. I'm sorry it's taking me so long between updates but I hope each chapter will be worth the wait. I am trying to make the chapters reasonably long and well written. I truly appreciate all your feedback – it helps me improve this story. At the end of Broken Pieces, I will edit and revise the whole thing so that you will be able to read it from start to finish without interruption. Also, I will begin working on the sequel to Broken Pieces. I hope that my work and timing is satisfactory. Please bear with me!


	18. the will to protect

****

**Broken Pieces**  
by linay

**

* * *

**

**Author's notes: **Since so many people wondered why I am moving again (thanks everyone for your concern) – it's cause my husband (*blush blush*) is in the military. We get moved around a lot as a result. * extra big sigh* On a more story-related note, some lime and lemon will be coming up soon (I can just hear the hoorays) and I want to ask for advice. Lime will be included in the ff.net story but lemons are iffy. So I wanted to ask your opinion on my plan. Should I post the chapter containing a lemon scene and OMIT the actual lemon? Then at the exact part of the chp where the lemon is supposed to take place, I will post a link to an outside page for mature readers to read the scene. But, for younger readers, the chapter will make sense without the sex – they'll just see a link and have to choose not to follow it. Otherwise, I will just up the rating to R and include it in for 'smoothness' sake. What do you think? Finally, this chapter is on the lighter side (sort of). 

BIG NEWS: I am thinking of hosting a BP fanart contest to acknowledge all the wonderful fan art people have sent me. If this turns out well, I think I might put together a general RK fanart contest. Please visit **http:// host.deluxnetwork.com/~linay/bpfanart/index.html** for more info!

**TO THE REVIEWERS: **At the bottom. I actually responded to more than two people this time around! 

**Disclaimer: **I didn't create Kenshin & Kaoru! Or Megumi, Aoshi, Katsura or Takasugi for that matter. But I DID kinda screw them up for the purposes of my story.

**

* * *

**

**Characters So Far: **

**Kenshin "Battousai" Himura: **An assassin for the Choshu organization. Kidnapper/guardian for Kaoru Kamiya.  
**Kaoru Kamiya: **A 17 year old girl with the ability to erase and take people's memories. She was held by various criminal organizations, tortured and experimented upon.  
**Kogoro Katsura: **The leader of the illegal Choshu organization. Also a prominent politician.  
**Shinsaku Tagasugi: **Katsura's right hand man and Kenshin's supervisor.  
**Uno "Linda": **Takasugi's lover. She was tortured and killed, supposedly by Bakufu.  
**Megumi Takani: **Kaoru's doctor – employed by Hiko Seijuro and now under Katsura.  
**Aoshi Shinomori: **Kaoru's former bodyguard under Hiko Seijuro.   
**Seijuro Hiko: **A friend to Katsura.   
**Genji: **Another Choshu assassin.   
**Tomomi: **A classmate of Kaoru's.  
**Setsuko Amemiya: **A Bakufu politician and former lover of Katsura. Assasinated by Kenshin.  
**Ieyasu Tokugawa: **Politician in power. Also the leader of Bakufu, the organization that Choshu is secretly trying to crush.  
**Kazuma Ishigawa: **Ieyasu's right hand man.  

**The Story So Far in a Boring Nutshell: **_The story begins with Kaoru Kamiya, a mysterious teenager under tight guard at Takani Medical Centre (by Aoshi Shinomori). Kenshin Himura, an assassin known as Battousai, is sent to kill her but instead he kidnaps her and takes her back to his apartment. Battousai is employed by Choshu, an elusive underground organization. Surprisingly, his supervisor, Shinsaku Takasugi, orders him to keep Kaoru in his apartment. Later, Kaoru meets Choshu's leader, Kogoro Katsura, who is also a well-known politician. Within a few short weeks, Kaoru has used her extraordinary ability to aid Choshu (most notably,with regard to Yuki Sohma and Alan Morton). Recently, Katsura has organized Kaoru's schooling. It is also revealed that Megumi and Aoshi are working for Seijuro Hiko. Hiko seems to be Katsura's friend and the two have struck some sort of deal. Kaoru notices that Uno suffered similar torture to hers (burn torture). Kenshin vows that he will not permit anyone to harm her, although he would kill her if so ordered. Takasugi lost his only love, Uno, to Bakufu, the ruling organization. Though Ieyasu Tokugawa (Bakufu's head honcho) does not suspect Choshu (a supposed ally) of any mutiny, Kazuma Ishikawa (Tokugawa's main man) wishes to investigate. Meanwhile, the intrigue surrounding Kaoru and Kenshin deepens.   _

And the story continues with…

**Chapter 18: the will to protect**

_Daring to reach another,_

_I fall forward into fear___

"You're going to do that _again_?"

"Shinsaku," Katsura admonished, "Don't you have any clue as to how the human heart works?"

"Geez, Kogoro," Takasugi chuckled, running his hand over his hair, "That was harsh. I just mean, it seems like you've tried that trick already."

"Indeed, I have," Katsura said with a nod, "And I'm going to put them in almost exactly the same situation tonight."

"But why?" Takasugi asked, pulling on his earlobe.

"Because," Katsura explained slowly as he paced his office with deliberate steps, "Humans are mere animals. When faced with danger, humans react on the basest of instincts. If we capitalize on that principle, Himura and Kamiya will play right into our hands."

"You make it sound as if you're not human."

"Am I human?" Katsura pondered aloud, "I'm inclined to think otherwise."

"Well," Takasugi exhaled, throwing his hands in the air, "Whatever. Just tell me what to _do _already."

Katsura smiled lightly. "Always a man of action." Reaching down, he pulled a thick envelope from a desk drawer. "Take this," he ordered, tossing the package to Takasugi, "And make sure it's all arranged for tonight and the next day."

"Whoa," Takasugi snorted, thumbing through the contents of the envelope, "This is a lot of stuff to take care of. Tapes, gangsters _and _geisha. You're so damn complex, Katsura."

"Nothing you can't handle, I'm sure." Katsura said, leaning back in his leather chair.

Takasugi grinned, his canine-like teeth shining. "That's what you pay me for, anyway."

"We're leaving in half an hour. Please tell me you're not going to wear that."

Kaoru, sprawled out on the sofa, looked up from her textbook to see Kenshin glowering down at her.

"What're you so uptight about?" she asked, rolling over to her back. 

"Tell me," he repeated, folding his arms over his chest, "That you're not wearing that."

"What? This?" Kaoru smirked, looking down the tank top and shorts she was currently sporting, "Why not?"

Kenshin leaned forward, placing his hands on the back of the sofa and glaring down at the teenager. 

"Oh come on!" Kaoru laughed, rolling her eyes and shifting onto her stomach, "Have a little faith!"

"Faith?" Kenshin asked quizzically, "What do you mean by faith?"

"Kenshin," Kaoru said, her nose in the textbook, "Let's not make every conversation into a therapy session, okay?"

"Kaoru," he whispered, leaning over suddenly.

Kaoru nearly jumped off the sofa. The sensation of his warm breath on the back of her neck was completely unexpected. Turning over slightly, she suddenly found herself nose to nose with the assassin. 

"Kenshin," Kaoru scolded, pursing her lips, "You're going to give me a heart attack!"

"Just tell me-"

"Okay. Let me spell it out for you," Kaoru interrupted, "I'm going to study for twenty-five more minutes. Then I am going to change into those jazzy new clothes we got today. Is that acceptable?"

"Fine." The redhead spun away on his heel, marching away. Kaoru heaved a loud, exasperated sigh and turned back onto her stomach to continue studying.

"Here they come," Takasugi muttered, blowing cigarette smoke into the crisp night air. Lazily flicking the glowing ashes from his cigarette, he eyed the approaching couple.

He watched the man stride through the darkness, his steps clipped and quick. His face was stern and his unwavering stare was fixed ahead. The edges of Takasugi's lips twitched into an amused smirk as his gaze slid from Battousai to the girl at his side. In direct contrast to the man's stony countenance, the girl nearly bounced with energy as she walked. Only her milky profile was visibly to Takasugi, as she was noisily accosting Battousai with questions. 

"What's the matter with you?" She was exclaiming in her vibrant voice, "You're not still moping about the jeans, are you?"

Takasugi's smirk widened. Obviously, a shopping trip had prefaced this outing. He noted that Kaoru had wisely opted for a pair of jeans. Although she wore her white school blouse, her present outfit was far less risqué than the school uniform she had worn on her last nighttime visit to the Sakura Tea House. 

Sucking in one last, long drag from his smoke, Takasugi listened to Kenshin answer Kaoru in low tones.

"Well," Kaoru huffed, crossing her arms over her breasts, "I don't think they were expensive at all."

More indecipherable rumbling answered her from Kenshin's tight lips.

"It was your idea," Kaoru replied, turning and jabbing a finger at her stony companion.

Takasugi flicked the end of his cigarette to the wet asphalt and pushed himself away from the doorpost of the teahouse. 

"Well, hello!" he interrupted as he stepped into the drizzling rain to greet them, "And welcome back!"

"Whatever," Kaoru snorted, placing her hands on her hips, "Just get out of the way so we can get out the rain."

"Why would I want to do that?" 

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Because you're wearing a white shirt," Takasugi leered.

"What-" Kaoru began, brushing her bangs out of her eyes angrily. 

"And it's raining." 

Kaoru's eyes expanded angrily. "Why you-"

"Takasugi-san," Kenshin calmly interjected, "We will go in now."

Propelling Kaoru with a hand on her back, Kenshin brushed past Takasugi into the teahouse. 

"Dirty old man," Kaoru muttered as she passed him.

The Sakura Tea House was as hazy with smoke and as saturated with the heavy stench of alcohol as it had been the last time. Figures moved like dark shadows under the clouds of smoke and the clinking of bottles, ice and glass constantly sounded above the crowd's noise. 

"Stop."

Kenshin and Kaoru simultaneously turned back to look at Takasugi, whose voice had suddenly become commanding. 

"The girl stays with me. Himura, go see Katsura in the security room at the back."

"But-" Kaoru began to protest.

"No buts about it, missy," Takasugi interrupted, "Those are the instructions."

Kaoru opened her mouth again to argue, planting her hands on her hips obstinately.

"Stay here, Kaoru," Kenshin's low voice sounded authoritatively, "He won't do anything to you."

Kaoru, surprised, turned to stare at her guardian. His golden eyes met hers for an instant, then flicked upward to Takasugi's.

"I will return."

Without another word, Kenshin turned and strode into the dense crowd. Kaoru watched as the mass of bodies parted for the red-haired assassin. He moved liquidly though the room, the crowd reforming slowly around him.

"Well," she sighed, "What do we do?"

Takasugi gestured toward a small table near the teahouse's entrance. "We sit and wait." 

"Oh, how exciting," Kaoru exhaled, heading toward the seats, "At least we're near the exit." 

Kenshin rapped loudly on the door to the security room at the back of the teahouse. He pushed the thick door open slowly and stepped into the dimly lit room. 

"Close the door."

Kenshin pushed the heavy metal door shut.

"Look at this."

Kenshin advanced into the room. It was lit only by wall-to-wall, black and white TV screens. He headed toward the tall shadow that he knew to be Katsura, staring at one of the screens. He stopped just behind the suited leader.

"There they are," Katsura said quietly, pointing to the screen in front of them.

Kenshin looked up at the screen Katsura was pointing at. He saw Kaoru and Takasugi seated at a table near the door, apparently involved in a verbal spat. 

"She's quite an item isn't she?" Katsura's voice was prodding as he turned slightly to eye his most efficient tool.

Kenshin's facial features remained unreadable, his eyes still fixed on the black and white images.

"Shall we zoom in?" 

Katsura pointed a remote at the screen and the camera's view suddenly zoomed in on Kaoru's face. Kenshin stared at her animated expression, her eyes sparkling lividly.

"What did you want to see me for?" Kenshin asked, his eyes still riveted to the screen.

Katsura regarded Battousai shrewdly. "She has beautiful eyes." 

Kenshin's only response was a brief tightening of his lips. 

"And such nice lips."

Kenshin watched Kaoru run the tip of her tongue along her lips as she paused in speech.

"Sir," he said, his eyes leaving the screen to meet Katsura's mild gaze, "What is it that you want?"

"I want to show you something."

Turning toward the myriad of screens, Katsura again lifted his remote. With a few clicks, the wall of screens changed suddenly, square images blinking from black and white to vibrant colour. Kenshin's eyes widened.

Each screen depicted a different view of the interior of his apartment. 

"What is this?" Kenshin asked brusquely.

"Your apartment," Katsura replied, facing his employee, "But this is not exactly what I want you to see." Walking to a large console, Katsura punched in a few keys. All the screens suddenly flickered on and off, becoming as one big screen showing Kenshin's living room. Kenshin stared at his larger than life living room as if through a thin wire grid. 

"I have eyes everywhere," Katsura said quietly from behind, "And I see everything."

Kenshin heard the deft, metallic click of a button. The screens simultaneously went dark and then lit up again, once more depicting his living area from above – except that this time, he could see people.     

Three figures. Two men and one girl, all seated on his leather sofas. He watched, captivated, as their mouths moved silently in angry conversation.  One figure rose slowly and stalked toward the girl. Suddenly he grabbed a fistful of her long black hair and pulled her up. The girl began to cry.

Kenshin watched himself level a sword to the girl's throat. Staring into the screens, he saw his own amber eyes widen in rage as he flung the short sword into the wall and threw the girl down to the floor by her hair. 

The screens suddenly became a mess of indistinct lines and colours as Katsura forwarded the images.

"You were never volatile before, Himura," Katsura's voice rose above the whizzing of the picture, "And we never expected that violent reaction. Nor could we anticipate this."

The picture stilled suddenly. The room was dim and only the orange light from the fireplace provided light. Examining the moving history, Kenshin could pick out two shadowy figures. He recognized his red hair in an instant. And there she was, resting by his feet, her head on his knee. She was crying. He hadn't seen that then. 

"Did you know that she was crying for you?" Katsura's voice cut through the heavy air of the room. 

"Yes." He felt as if his voice was a mere croak. "No."

"You mean," Katsura said, his tone carefully measured, "You knew that she cried, but not that much."

Kenshin remained silent, still transfixed. The child was weeping, the tears dripping to the floor. He saw his own breaths become regular in sleep. 

"An assassin sleeps very lightly," Katsura narrated, "And it's common knowledge that no one can touch you in your sleep." 

The light from the fire died down. And then, movement. 

Kenshin's eyes widened as he watched Kaoru lift her head from his knee. The screen casting shadows onto his face, he watched as Kaoru lifted herself from her sitting position and bent over his sleeping body. She placed one hand on his chest. Then, brushing the hair from his forehead, Kaoru placed two fingers in the center of his forehead. Her body convulsed suddenly and she pulled away, falling to floor at his feet, her hands clenched around either side of her head. He saw her fall prostrate to the carpet and lie still by his knee.  

"And that's how you found her in the morning," Katsura cut in, "You assumed she had fallen in her sleep, never guessing that it was she who had taken away your nightmares for the night."

Kenshin's fingers curled into painful fists at his side. Katsura stepped closer, once more blurring the screens by fast forwarding. 

"We know that you attacked her last night," Katsura continued, his voice mild, "She does resemble Setsuko quite a bit, doesn't she? But what we find strange is that you allowed yourself to be distracted and lose sight of yourself."

Kenshin's fingernails cut into the palms of his hands.

"Since she's been in your custody, you've become much more explosive. Even to the point of harming your co-workers."

"If you are referring to that scumbag-"

"There is more that I want you to see," Katsura interrupted.

Again the images whizzed by, stopping suddenly. The assassin was sleeping on the sofa and the girl was sitting beside him, her hand in his. Again, she pressed her fingers to his forehead and again her body began to twist in agony. He watched as she clutched painfully at the upholstery, her fingers digging into the leather sofa. Slowly, she slumped forward, apparently coughing and choking. She shook and trembled for a few moments and then slowly stilled, breathing deeply. Silently, Kenshin watched the two-dimensional scene play out on the screen before him. The lightly trembling girl reached for his sleeping head and gently pulled him toward her, slowly guiding him into laying his head in her lap. He watched her tears drip onto his own sleeping face.

"Has a woman ever cried for you before?"

"I don't know." Kenshin's voice was a hoarse whisper.

"Quite touching, actually," Katsura commented, "Kamiya's strength is in her unreserved compassion, her universal will to protect those around her – even the one who just tried to kill her."

"So?" His tone was forced.

"I have found a new use for her," Katsura announced, "Besides erasing our enemies memories, that is."

The room went completely black. Then the monitors flickered back on, showing a different view. Kenshin saw himself push Kaoru into the wall, his hands trailing down her body and his face in the crook of her neck. Her blue eyes were startled. He watched himself pull her head back and stare into her flushed face. 

Katsura watched Kenshin's face twist with rage.

"Why are you showing this to me?"

"You need an outlet."

"What?" Kenshin turned away from screen, his fierce profile illuminated by the flickering light of the screen. 

"You have become unpredictable and violent."

"You are doubting my efficiency?"

Katsura stepped back, raising one hand. "Not in the least. But you are acting strangely around this woman and you are becoming more and more volatile. I think I've found a solution."

"And what would that be?"

Katsura lips lifted in a cold smile. "I'll give her to you."

"What?"

"You can have the girl," Katsura replied, his voice smooth, "Do whatever you want with her – just make sure she is still able to use her particular abilities for us."

"What-"

"She is quite an attractive girl. I'm sure you agree," Katsura cut in, "And I also think she's the reason you act up. I hear from Takasugi that you threw back the prostitute he sent you. I have decided we must appease you in some different way. I think that if you could," he paused, smiling, "_have_ this girl, then you would be more satisfied and less unstable." Katsura watched Kenshin's features tighten angrily. "Think of it as an employment bonus." 

"In other words," Kenshin snarled, "You're giving me permission to screw her."

"Put crudely, yes." 

"What if I don't want her?"

Katsura smiled tolerantly, lifting his remote. Kenshin's gaze whipped back as the screens flickered back to black and white. Katsura pressed another button and sound filled the room.

He heard muted screams and angry yells as a small girl tumbled through the front door of the teahouse. A few burly men followed her. The little girl cried out as one man pulled her up by her short hair. The man dragged the child back toward the door and swung her cruelly out into the rain.

"Stop!"

He would have known who had spoken even if he had not been watching the screen.

Defiant. Obstinate. Foolish girl.

Kaoru jumped from her seat, her eyes brilliant with anger. 

"Who the hell are you?" The man sneered, turning toward her voice. 

"Let that child go!" Kaoru commanded, ignoring his question.

The man chuckled. From outside, Kaoru could her the little girl's plaintive cries and whimpers. Her face twisted into an angry scowl.

"See you later," the burly man threw over his shoulder, turning to leave the teahouse, "Sorry for the noise, folks."

"No way," Kaoru grit out, launching herself toward the man.

Skidding to a sudden stop right behind the giant, she dropped suddenly and delivered a powerful kick to the back of his knees. The man tumbled forward, his knees buckling underneath him. Kaoru vaulted over him, straight into the rain outside.

"Here we go," Takasugi breathed, lazily rising from his seat and sauntering outside to watch. A small crowd also trickled into the street, curious. Leaning against the doorpost once more, Takasugi watched Kaoru knock a man down with a roundhouse kick, then twist the arm of the man who held the small girl captive. He let go with a pained cry and the child fell onto the wet pavement. Kaoru crouched down beside her.

"Are you okay?" she asked the child gently.

"Yes," the little girl nodded, her short hair bobbing up and down.

"Then, go home," Kaoru ordered.

A clammy hand clamped down on one of Kaoru's forearms, hoisting her up. Twisting around, Kaoru flipped her attacker with a loud cry. She turned back to the child.

"Run!"

Nodding furiously, the little girl jumped up and ran, disappearing around a corner. Kaoru smiled, satisfied. 

"What're you smiling at, bitch?" 

The group of brawny men sneered at her, loosely forming a circle around her. Kaoru snorted, crouching down into a battle stance. The men rushed forward and Kaoru sprang into action, lashing out fiercely.

Kenshin watched from the back room, his eyes widening and his golden pupils shrinking dangerously in a deadly rage. 

He saw it before it happened. Although she was strong, it would not be enough. One by one, her graceful limbs would be immobilized. First, her right wrist, caught mid-swing by the hulking fist of one man. Then, her long ponytail, the thick strands snagging around the burly fingers of another attacker. She was pulled abruptly back, bending backward from the waist. Kenshin watched as she attempted to twist out of the painful position. He started toward the door, only to be held back as Katsura lifted his arm to block him. 

He froze in place, casting Katsura a questioning glare. 

"Wait," Katsura commanded quietly, lowering his arm. 

Kenshin turned infuriated yellow eyes back toward the scene playing out before him. 

She fell, coughing, to the ground. The detestable sounds of laughter reached his ears. 

_By my hand, and my hand alone. _

"You said that she was mine," Kenshin hissed.

"If you accept that," Katsura said quietly, "Then you may go."

"Mine," Kenshin breathed, racing from the room and nearly tearing the door from its hinges. 

Battousai tore through the club, ignoring the bodies in his way. Pausing in mid-flight, he changed direction and vaulted over the bar. The startled bar tender backed away, hands up. Kenshin ignored him completely and crouched instead, his fingers searching for something beneath the bar. He pulled a thick metal pipe from its hiding place, spinning it once in his masterful grip. He leapt over the bar easily, and rushed toward the doorway. 

Kaoru was down, wet tendrils of hair matted to her face, hacking and choking from the kick that had just landed in her midsection. She struggled to stand but a vicious backhanded strike threw her sprawling to the pavement. Kaoru rolled, barely avoiding being crushed by a heavy foot.

Kenshin pushed roughly through the gawking crowd until he stumbled into the open arena. The rage in his eyes froze into cold calculation. Five hulking men. One girl, lying soaked on the ground. His eyes lit up with cold flames, his face twisting into a feral snarl. He took off at a run, leaping into the foray.

He landed with a thud, crouched with one foot planted on either side of the girl. 

"My woman," Battousai hissed.

"Shinsaku," Katsura breathed, approaching the edge of the arena slowly.

"It seems to be going as you planned," Takasugi reported quietly.

"Kastura-san," a high-pitched voice sounded from below, "Did I do well?"

Katsura looked down to see the small girl with short, bobbing hair. "Yes, Tsubame, you did very well."

Tsubame looked toward the battle scene. "Will she be alright?"

"Yes," Katsura answered gently, "Don't worry. You may go home now."

The girl once again disappeared into the crowd.

"Ingenious," Takasugi commented dryly, "You've managed to kill two birds with one stone. Using Tsubame to push Kenshin into whatever plan you had _and _get him to beat the living daylights out of those goons."

"Whatever it takes."

"Stay there," Kenshin commanded Kaoru, rising from his crouch, one foot still on either side of her. 

Battousai straightened slowly, twisting the long metal pipe deftly in his grasp. "You will regret touching my woman," he snarled at the men surrounding him.

Kaoru's eyebrows shot up. From between his planted feet, she craned her neck to stare at his furious eyes. Her breathing suddenly heavy, she pulled herself into a kneeling position. Battousai's enraged eyes flicked down and met her questioning blue gaze. She froze. The command in his eyes was clear.    

The red-haired demon leapt clear of Kaoru, the pipe spinning in his hands. Their attention now solely on Battousai, all five hulking men rushed at him. For a moment, Battousai's form was lost to sight as he landed in the center of the group of men. Then, in a burst of action, the men fell outward, clutching painfully at various body parts. Kenshin, his amber eyes gleaming, stood with the long pipe extended horizontally behind him. 

"Bastard!" 

In response, Battousai's lips curled into a sardonic smirk. As the assailants ran at him again, Kenshin twisted the pipe above his head and brought it down forcefully on one man's shoulder. As that man fell heavily to the pavement, Battousai lashed out with sharp kicks. Somersaulting over his enemies, he struck his enemies with bone-crushing force. The metal weapon whizzed through the air, knocking the men down mercilessly. 

Kaoru watched through the rain, transfixed by the fluid strength of Battousai's movements. The last attacker flew at him from behind. Without even turning, Battousai spun the metal pipe and jabbed backward, catching the man in the shoulder. With a quick backhand swipe, he knocked the man to the ground, unconscious. For a moment, all was still. Then the assassin rose slowly, tossing the pipe to the ground. The metal pipe clattered loudly to the ground as loud cheers rose from the onlookers. His head turned slowly to face Kaoru's startled expression. The raw power in his gleaming eyes shot jolts of electricity through her joints. Startled, she quickly bowed her head.

"I've never seen him so intense," Takasugi breathed, not even aware the words had slipped from his mouth.

Katsura bowed his head, smiling slightly. "That is because the will to protect is infinitely more powerful than the will to destroy."

The slim redheaded figure strode through the rain toward the kneeling girl. He stopped in front of her trembling form. His head pounding, only one thought ran through his mind.

_Mine. _

He tilted her chin up so that he could meet her blue eyes with his. A fierce grin tugged at his lips. 

_Mine. _

He stood, encircling her waist with one arm and pulling her soaking form up with him. 

_Mine. _

Her body was firmly pressed to his and his breath was hot on her moist face. With his other hand, he brushed back the wet bangs that clung to her eyes and forehead. She searched his hardened face as his fingers pushed into her hair. Suddenly, he pulled her head back and pressed his lips to the underside of her chin. She sucked in her breath, her heart pounding in her ears. Slowly, Battousai retracted his face from her neck. With her head still tilted backwards, he studied her face. Nostrils flaring angrily, he noticed a slight trickle of blood on the side of her chin. 

"Kenshin?" Her voice was small and uncertain.

"Obstinate girl," He hissed.

Battousai drew his tongue over the line of her jaw, licking the blood from the wound. Kaoru shivered in his arms, partly from the cold and partly from the mild stinging that his action elicited. In one smooth movement, Battousai shrugged off his trench coat and swung it around Kaoru's shoulders, pulling it tightly closed around her. Then, jerking her forward by the edges of the coat, he leaned forward, his hair brushing her cheek. Kaoru's sapphire eyes went wide in shock as his hissed words slipped into her ear.

"Just what the hell are you doing?" Kaoru shouted from the door to the bedroom.

Kenshin, who was standing on a chair and banging a hole into the wall with his sheathed sword, turned to glare at her.  "Just get back into that room," he ordered calmly.

"What?"

"You heard me." Kenshin glared at her, his eyes cold and commanding.

Throwing her hands up in the air, Kaoru stepped back into the bedroom, swinging the door shut loudly. From behind her, she could her Kenshin resuming his incessant pounding. It had been nearing midnight when they had returned, soaking wet no less, from their meeting with Katsura. As soon as they had set foot into the apartment, Kenshin had pushed Kaoru into the bedroom and pulled the door shut. Forbidding her to come out, he had begun pummeling holes into the walls. 

That had been over an hour ago.

The noise giving her a dismal migraine, Kaoru flopped down onto the bed, her chin in her hands. She just couldn't understand what was going on with the assassin today.

Closing her eyes, she could still feel the warm condensation of his breath breezing into her ear, whispering those strange words into her ear as the rain poured down around them. 

Kaoru shivered involuntarily. She shook her head violently, clearing her mind of the thoughts. What was that crazy old man up to?

Speaking of crazy old men. Kaoru jumped up from the bed and pulled a damp business card from the back pocket of the wet jeans that hung from the back of a chair. She turned the plain white card over in her palm and read the name on it again, _Ikumatsu_. The name was written in simple, embossed script in the center of the card. There were no other markings, no logo and no contact information. Just the name: Ikumatsu. Katsura has slid this card over the table, telling her that this was the name of a geisha who would prepare her for their next mission.

Kaoru set the card onto the smooth, glossy surface of the bureau. What good was a business card that had no contact information? Katsura had simply smiled at that question. Apparently, Kenshin knew where to find the woman.

The apartment was suddenly quiet. Kaoru looked up, hopeful. Then suddenly, the crashing resumed, louder than before.

"Dammit!" Kaoru cursed, stepping back and resting on the edge of the bed. 

She leaned back, placing the back of her hand on her forehead and staring out the window. The red-haired assassin's actions had always confused her, but tonight's drenched adventure had taken the cake. Her eyelids slid closed and she allowed herself to remember the feeling of his velvety lips against her earlobe, whispering those unfathomable words. Furrowing her brow, Kaoru opened her eyes and tried to guess what on earth would have motivated the man to say something so…uncharacteristic. 

The infernal pounding shattered her concentration. 

Kaoru sighed, and pushed herself higher onto the plush mattress. Tracing the stitch lines of the comforter with a delicate fingertip, she called to mind the details of the plan that Katsura had outlined.

They had reentered the Sakura Teahouse after the fight, soaked through and through. Kaoru, bundled in Kenshin's overcoat, had fully expected to be hooted at as always. However, a stark silence followed the small group as they proceeded to a small meeting room at the back. Glancing up at Battousai, Kaoru had instantly understood why no one ventured to squeak. His golden pupils roved around the room, the threat in them as plain as day. 

"Quite rambunctious of you," Katsura commented, as he settled into a sitting position.

Kaoru, embarrassed, only stared down at the table.

"Your next assignment, Himura," Katsura addressed the assassin, "Will require Ikumatsu's help." It was then that he had slid the card to Kaoru.

"Ikumatsu?"

"A modern Geisha, if you will." Katsura's mild smile again. "Kaoru will need to be trained in polite gestures and conversation."

"What?" Kaoru ejaculated, suddenly glaring up, "I can be polite."

Takasugi, seated across the room from her, suddenly broke out into uncontrollable chuckles. "Damn," he choked through the laughter.

Another mild smile from Katsura. "She will refine your technique, then," he turned to Kenshin again, "Take her to Ikumatsu's residence tomorrow."

Battousai merely nodded.

"In a few days time," Katsura continued, "Himura, Ikumatsu, Kamiya and myself will travel north to Ieyasu Tokugawa's country estate."

"Into the devil's homeland, so to speak," Takasugi said lazily. 

"Choshu representatives have been invited and it's simply a chance we cannot refuse," Katsura's voice became cold, "While there, Himura will kill Akira Kiyosato, the last politician who strongly supports Bakufu's regime."

Another curt nod from Battousai.

"Ikumatsu and Kamiya are accompanying us for two reasons. Firstly, it is a weekend party and we both need female escorts. Secondly, Kiyosato will likely bring his wife. Kamiya, you will erase her memory if she is present at the assassination. Do you understand?"

Kaoru stared back at Katsura blankly. His pupils sliding over to eye the girl, Battousai's hand suddenly clamped down on her nearest thigh, squeezing painfully. A furious blush crept over her cheeks and she nodded quickly. His hand slid away. 

"Good," Katsura said, standing, "You are dismissed."

Kaoru fell back onto the bed, her eyes closing. She was certain something had changed in the assassin. What on earth had Katsura said to him before he had rushed out to her rescue? She inhaled slowly, recalling the image of his gleaming eyes, staring at her through the sheets of rain. The way her breath had caught in her throat when he neared her. The intensity of his probing stare was enough to send shivers up her spine, even now. She exhaled, remembering his breath hot upon her moist skin. His calloused hands were gripping her hair and his lips were moving at her ear.  And then, those words whispered in the rain.  

_"You belong to me." _

Kenshin stalked out of his apartment, a fistful of cords in his hand. Marching up to Takasugi's door, he pounded on it loudly until a disheveled Takasugi swung the door open. 

"What the hell, Himura?" he swore.

His eyes burning intensely, Kenshin threw the bundle of cords to the floor of Takasugi's apartment. 

"Those," he growled, "belong to Katsura."

Takasugi bent down and picked at the mass of wiring. Attached the end of each ripped cord was a tiny pearl-like ball.

"Well, I'll be," Takasugi whispered, "Those are the tiniest cameras I've ever seen."

"Make sure none of them find their way back into my apartment," Kenshin scowled angrily, spinning away on his heel.

Takasugi smirked, watching Kenshin's taut back as he stormed away. "I'll bet there are dozens of holes in your damned apartment now," he muttered, grinning. 

"Not like that, Kamiya-san," Ikumatsu's demure voice pointed out gently, "Hold the teapot by the handle with your right hand and place your left hand over the cover." Ikumatsu paused to watch her student. "No, Kamiya-san. Hold it as if it were a very precious thing."

Kaoru exhaled in frustration and set the teapot down harshly.

"Gracefully," Ikumatsu said softly.

"My legs are killing me!" Kaoru exclaimed, shifting her legs our from under her, "How do you keep it up for this long?"

Ikumatsu bowed her head slightly. "It takes quite a bit of practice, Kamiya-san."

Spreading her legs out in front of her, Kaoru sighed. "Why do you speak so softly?"

"You should also practice speaking gently, Kamiya-san."

Kaoru turned her head to stare at the woman. She was dressed in an elaborate kimono, her hair up. Her face, though not painted, was gracious and smooth. She sat kneeling, her delicate hands in her lap. Kaoru sighed.

"I just don't think I'm cut out for this kind of thing."

Ikumatsu smiled modestly. "Shall we resume practicing, then?"

Kaoru sighed again. It seemed she was doing a lot of that lately. Picking up the teapot, she tried again. 

"Do not hunch over at the shoulders," Ikumatsu instructed quietly, 'Bend forward slightly from the waist. That's right."

"Finally!" Kaoru exclaimed, setting the teapot down gently.

"Speak more softly, Kamiya-san."

"Finally," Kaoru repeated, trying to imitate Ikumatsu's breezy voice. 

A smile tugged at the corners of her trainer's full lips. "Now," she announced quietly, "On to the pouring of sake." 

"What?" Kaoru shot her an incredulous look. "There's more pouring?"

"Sake is an important part of every party," Ikumatsu explained, lifting a tray from the floor and placing it elegantly on the low table in front of them. Atop the tray lay two sake cups and one sake carafe. "The important thing to remember," Ikumatsu continued, placing each porcelain item in front of Kaoru, "Is that you should never pour your own cup."

"She won't be drinking."

Both women looked up at the sudden interruption. Kenshin, who sat with his back against the far wall, was staring straight at Kaoru for the first time that day.

"Gee," Kaoru said, rolling her eyes at the man, "Thanks dad."

His amber eyes narrowed dangerously. "I'm not your father."

"Well obviously," Kaoru spat at Kenshin, "So don't act like it."

"Himura-san, Kamiya-san," Ikumatsu politely interrupted with a cordial bow, "This talk is highly inappropriate. Especially between a man and his female escort."

Kaoru blushed red and Kenshin simply looked away.

"Now, Himura-san, if you please," Ikumatsu directed, "Would you come sit with us so that Kamiya-san can practice her skills?"

Grudgingly rising from his position, Kenshin headed toward the table and sunk to a kneeling position beside the girl, placing his sword at his side. Looking away unconsciously, Kaoru stilled as he settled.

Ikumatsu smiled. "Kamiya-san," she said softly, "That is the appropriate response."

Kaoru fought to slow her breathing, unsure of her own reaction. She felt the warmth radiating from the man who was mere inches from her but for some reason, she dared not look into his face.

"Now," Ikumatsu continued, "Take the carafe in both hands."

Kaoru obeyed instantly, relieved to be occupied. 

"Now, lean toward Himura-san and pour his sake."

Fighting to keep her hands from trembling, Kaoru leaned forward and slowly let the syrupy liquid fall into Kenshin's shallow sake cup. She leaned back.

"Watch what he does from under your eyelids, Kamiya-san," Ikumatsu's disembodied voice continued, "He is demonstrating what the man you serve will do."

Her hands, twisted in her lap, Kaoru eyed Kenshin as inconspicuously as possible. With the same powerful grace he exhibited when fighting, Kenshin lifted the cup once in salute and then brought it near his nose, swirling the liquid and inhaling. He then tilted the cup, sipping the sake slowly. The cup empty after a few sips, he set it down again.

"His cup is empty," Ikumatsu prodded gently.

"So is mine," Kaoru grit out through nearly clenched teeth.

"And it will stay that way," Kenshin barked.

"Please," Ikumatsu chided, "This behavior will not go unnoticed."

Inhaling, Kaoru again lifted the carafe and poured Kenshin another cupful of liquor.

"Now," Ikumatsu intoned gently, "A refined woman will never talk about crude or questionable topics. She will always speak softly and deferentially. Most of all, she knows how to use her eyes."

Kaoru stared at Kenshin's large hands and began to dread the next subject for practice.

"Kamiya-san, lift your eyes to Himura-san's face and meet his eyes."

Steeling herself, Kaoru willed her eyes to look up. Slowly, she lifted her eyes from his hands to the buttons of his jacket to his adam's apple. With a barely perceptible gulp, she forced her eyes up to his. Kenshin was staring back at her. Though the exact expression in his golden orbs was unreadable, the way he was gazing at her was definitely disconcerting. Quickly, Kaoru bowed her head and stared at the table.

"Nearly perfect, Kamiya-san," Ikumatsu commented, "But the action should be more fluid. Meet his eyes, hold them for a moment and then look away. But don't look away as if you were scared – pretend to flirt."

Kaoru moaned inwardly. She was being forced to flirt with this insufferable man. 

"Do I have to?"

"Of course," Ikumatsu merely smiled, pushing an empty sake cup toward her, "and try it while pouring him some more sake."

Kenshin watched as Kaoru diligently picked up the carafe with her long, delicate fingers. She graciously leaned forward, letting the sweet smelling liquor flow slowly into his cup. As he raised his cup in her direction, she set the carafe down quietly. He lifted the cup to his lips, once again inhaling its flavor through his nostrils. Just as he started to sip the sake, Kaoru's lifted her pretty head, meeting his eyes for a brief moment from under thick eyelashes. Kenshin, his cup pausing just before touching his lips, watched her tilt her head softly to the side, her hair falling to one side with the movement. Her full lips were gently pressed together as she retracted her hands smoothly to her lap. Her eyelids closed once, languidly, and she met his steely eyes with hers once more. Then, she turned away, looking down to lift her own sake cup.

Kenshin, instead of sipping, threw back the liquor immediately. Looking past Kaoru to Ikumatsu, he saw her smile knowingly. Then her brown eyes darted back to Kaoru, who was lifting a full cup of liquor to her lips. Angrily, he snatched the cup from her hands, the liquid spilling onto the table. 

"I said no sake for you." 

"Jerk," Kaoru muttered under her breath, standing up to stretch out her limbs, "Gad, that hurts!"

"Congratulations Kaoru, you've done well so far," Ikumatsu complimented her, also standing, "Now we can move onto wearing a kimono and walking in geta."

"What? There's more?" Kaoru was definitely exasperated.

"Of course, you don't think we'll be wearing western clothes at the country estate, do you?"

"Oh hell."

The drive north with Kenshin was maddeningly silent. Kaoru was slouched down in the passenger seat, bored out of her mind. On top of it all, she was feeling the urge to stick her feet out the corner of the open window – something she was sure Kenshin would not appreciate. To hell with it.

"Don't do that," Kenshin ordered quietly as Kaoru began to lift her feet to rest them out the window. 

"Finally!" Kaoru exclaimed, pulling her feet down, "He talks!"

Kenshin ran a hand through his red hair, one hand on the steering wheel and his eyes fixed forward.

"And then he clams up again," Kaoru said, rolling her eyes and slouching down again. 

"And what would you like to talk about?" Kenshin asked scornfully, his hand moving the gearshift as the car suddenly accelerated.

Kaoru turned toward him in her seat, twisting the seatbelt out of her way. "Well, for starters," she began, "Why are you acting so goddamn strange?"

"What exactly is strange about the way I'm acting?" he demanded, his voice low.

"Hmmm, let me see," Kaoru counted off on her fingers, her voice scathing, "You've been avoiding me. You don't talk to me anymore. And when you do speak to me, it's in two syllable phrases like 'get up', 'shut up' or 'get out'." Her voice grew in volume. "You haven't even looked me straight in the eye for days." 

The car suddenly jolted forward with suddenly increased speed. 

"Just what the hell did Katsura tell you anyway?"

Kaoru suddenly found herself staring into Kenshin's sharp eyes. "What did he tell you?"

Taken aback, Kaoru frowned. "Nothing, why?"

"What did he tell you?" Kenshin demanded again.

"Nothing!" Kaoru shrugged angrily, "What's wrong with you?"

Kenshin clenched his teeth. Oblivious child. 

"Uh, Kenshin," Kaoru asked suddenly.

"What?" He snapped. 

"Can we go a little slower?"

Kenshin glanced sidelong at the girl. "Are you afraid?"

Kaoru snorted. He raised an eyebrow, smirking. He floored the gas pedal, sending the car into a high-speed lurch toward Tokugawa's country estate.    

**

* * *

**

End of chapter 17, to be continued!   
**Next chapter: The Will to Destroy**

**TO THE REVIEWERS: **

-**Kenshin (sessha_oro@…):** I'm actually feeling kind of guilty for those mean notes I left you in chp 17. I am sorry. I feel guilty and I know I can't take it back but I hope you accept my apologies for sounding really upset.

-**Jessica aka Calger: **Man, I LOVE getting email from you! (especially when there's an attachment with .gif or .jpeg included heehee your art rocks) Anyway,thanks for the back up. You picked me right up. You ROCK (that's the expression of the day) 

-**Maryd: **Thanks. I can't hear that enough! Heehehe

-**ranma: **Thanks for the fanart in advance. And thanks for the info on cremation. I might just take you up on that info offer when I am revising the story. Your questions are really helping me piece the story together for myself. I mean, I can see what is lacking and what I had that is right on.

-**chit chat: **Thank you for that insight!

-**Hotaru: **No worries about similarities between our stories. Don't go changing what you've already planned. Anyway, can't we just say great minds think alike? HEHEHEHEH… Yah, I know Battousai is very volatile and Kaoru is innocent to the point of being naïve. I did plan it that way though. I also have this phobia of men beating women but I thought I'd explore it some through this fic. Violence scares me (especially since I've seen a lot of it – or a little anyway) but I wanted to just portray raw emotions and the actions that would stem from them if a character was almost, completely depraved (like Battousai). And I wanted to make Kaoru my beacon of hope – you know, unconditional love and trust. Mou. Anyway, that's my defence. I really appreciate your in depth comments.

**Chiruken: **when you gonna update? Huh? 

**Genocide: **ehhh…I noticed it too. Yucky me. I had a hard time writing this week cause I've been sick (with a fever just like Kaoru) so blame it on that! Hope next one's better.

**Sage: **You are always reading my mind. I love you!

**Kyanos: **You too! Update! (like I'm one to talk…)

**Lizzie: **Thank you for the correction! 

**Wolfpup: **No, not done with STProtects. Just procrastinating

**Chibi akane: **lemon? Heeheee…yah, I'll post that bit on my personal site for of-agers to read.

**J: **Thanks. You really encouraged me.

**JML: **Heehee…I'm keeping Kiyosato-san a secret! Heehee…evil grin 

**Mightymunson, c-chan: **Thanks for the support

**Kaoru: **Thanks for the smiles!

**Saori: **Thanks for liking how I did Kaoru. It was nice to get that double point of view. Do you read JP fanfics too?

**Aarikaa: **Smutty means vulgar, dirty or uncouth. Thanks for the comments about Uno and how she keeps the fic afloat. I liked writing her and Takasugi. I respect that you dislike how I've portrayed the main characters and how dark my story is. Despite your advice, however, I would not have used different characters to avoid offending people. I try to warn readers about the torturous nature of this fic – which is for my benefit as much as anyone's. I'm basically experimenting.

**ID/Leila Dragon: **The inconsistency has been noted and I will try to edit and repost. Thanks!

**Skye: **Thanks for the very long, encouraging email. I hope the ending doesn't disappoint you. 

**Yue: **Your reviews always rock. Thanks!! J

**Legato: **Thanks for the email! Moving is crappy…all that crap to take care of. Anyway. Radio play sounds like an awesome idea. You'll be surprised about the spy thing. *evil grin*

**Guardian stone:** Takasugi does seem like sano doesn't he?

**Gerbilicuous: **Your review IS special! And extremely encouraging.

**Anna-neko: **Thanks for the info. Hey, did you know you were one of the reasons I started writing RK fanfics? Heehee. True, I swear.

**Nikki Miyazawa: **I'd love to help you. Problem is…I couldn't find your email on your profile page. So just email me at jlanime@yahoo.ca and I'll get back to you asap.

**Furygrrl: **whoa…hours, eh? My my….Hope I didn't make you miss anything important! 

**Keta: **you're so generous

**Goldenfire: *** linay meows and pleads for more chocolate * 

**TO EVERYONE:**

Thanks for the great show of support. I do realize that I should work harder since everyone is so interested. Thank you for being patient and so encouraging. I will try my best! I hope I don't disappoint you! 

Thanks to everyone who wished me well on our upcoming move. Your well-wishing is greatly appreciated.

And for all you clamouring for a sequel: I can't wait to get started either! I'm just afraid of rushing Broken Pieces in order to get to the sequel…But anyway, I was tempted to release the title of the sequel but I am restraining myself. It'll give away my ending…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH (linay laughs like a mad scientist) (which she isn't, if anyone dared to think she just might be)


	19. the will to destroy

****

**Broken Pieces**  
by linay

**

* * *

**

**Author's notes: **AHHH…FINALLY! I can just hear the exhales…I hope this chapter is enjoyable! I must say, I enjoyed writing it…you'll see…

BTW, Check out the ongoing Broken Pieces Fan art contest at **http://  host. deluxnetwork. com/~linay/bpfanart/index. html** (take out the spaces) And I've been nominated at the RKRC awards. Please don't forget to vote later on at **http:// rkawards. gloriousforest. net** HA! You are in luck to today! I was going to stop half way through this chapter – but I decided to push on! So enjoy this pretty long chapter! Okay remember, Kaoru was raped. And Kenshin knows this. So please understand that when you read. 

**TO THE REVIEWERS: **At the bottom. 

**Disclaimer: **I didn't create Kenshin & Kaoru! Or Megumi, Aoshi, Katsura or Takasugi for that matter. But I DID kinda screw them up for the purposes of my story.

**

* * *

**

**New Characters:**

**Ikumatsu: **A "modern geisha" who trains Kaoru in etiquette and who will accompany Katsura to the country estate as his escort.  
**Tsubame: **A young girl used by Katsura to incite Kenshin to fight

**Chapter 19: the will to destroy**

_Daring to reach another,_

_I fall forward into fear___

The room was silent except for the rustle of silk. A slim young woman, her head bowed demurely, stood alone in the center of the polished room, clothed only in a long, white robe and ankle socks. Subdued by the lush attention already lavished on her, she stood elegantly and motionless. A short, stout woman approached Kaoru, thick layers of rich fabric folded over her arm.

"Pretty," she whispered, raising a wrinkled finger to lightly touch the pearls dangling from one of the lacquered hairpins that held Kaoru's hair up in elaborate twists.

Careful not to jangle the hanging baubles too much, Kaoru dipped her head lightly with a shy smile. The woman bustled around her, laying out the various kimono components reverently. 

Kaoru closed her eyes.

How far had she fallen? She inhaled, the sharp cedar scent of the hardwood floors washing over her. Had it really been an eternity since she had stood in their family training hall, sparring with her father? Her father had always praised her determination but had she carried it too far? Was helping the assassin too high a price to pay?

But her father had believed that there was good in all men, even his murderers. She clung to that hope, remembering all the tender moments she had shared with Battousai. He had been cold lately, ignoring and avoiding her. She had made no effort to approach him either, puzzled by the knot that tightened her stomach every time he was near. But she could conquer her own misgivings; she had always conquered herself before. She was the one who always smiled in spite of anguish; the one who always hoped, in spite of despair.

Kaoru opened her eyes slowly. She extended her right arm gracefully, letting the cool silk slide over her arm. As the short woman bustled around her, she lifted her other arm. The other silk sleeve of the kimono was drawn onto her shoulder. With her arms raised behind her as if she were a bird preparing to fly, Kaoru let the woman wrap the rich red fabric around her body and adjust the white collar of plain robe underneath. The woman hiked the slippery cloth up so that the edges brushed against Kaoru's ankles. She wound a stiff belt around Kaoru's slim waist, tying it tightly. The attendant stepped back, checking that the material hung evenly. Her old face crinkled into an approving smile.

Kenshin stood alone in the serene garden, staring. He had long since clothed himself in traditional garb and his lips were a tight line of impatience. One hand rested lightly on the worn hilt of his sword that was tucked in the belt looped about his waist. Fortunately, at this party, the carrying of swords would most likely be seen as a ceremonial formality. 

He turned toward the porch, his sandals scraping the gravel. Gazing at the _shoji _door, he could faintly see the shadows within. Kaoru was beyond that door, dressing. His impatience grew by the second. She had been in there for more than half an hour. For the assassin, donning the white _gi _and black _hakama _had been a matter of routine, as he had often worn these while in sword training. A formal black _haori _was draped over his shoulders and his flaming red hair was tightly tied in a high ponytail. He took a slow step toward the porch. This, certainly, was a situation he never thought possible.

In a few moments, he would greet the girl – no, the woman – who was his prisoner, his ward, his escort, his … lover? He shook his head. No, not yet that. There was no doubt in his hardened mind that she belonged to him, that she was his to play with. And yet, he held back – to the point of pain. He knew his sudden distance confused her. He could see it in the flashes in her blue eyes when he caught her staring at him and in the way her body flinched away from his whenever he was near. He knew his silence was the source of her consternation but he also knew no other way to force himself to resist. 

Kenshin knew his flame might break her. 

He looked down at his open palm, studying the rough calluses. Had he grown so soft? Why should he care if he destroyed her? He should be ready to kill her anyway. And yet…

Kenshin curled his fingers into a tight fist. 

And yet, he could not bring himself to force her. Somehow, somewhere, sometime her smile, her unconditional smile, had worked its way into his mind and he would not see it falter into tears. He did not want to see her tears. For this, he cursed his employer. Giving him the girl was like giving him the power to crush her beautiful wings. And he would rather kill her swiftly than slowly.

How far had he fallen? Kenshin glanced down briefly at his outfit, his tightly fisted hand dropping to his side. Had it really been an eternity since he had practiced the art of the sword with a clear conscience? His master had always praised his skill, though brusquely. And, wanting to be of use, Kenshin had joined Katsura's forces. His master had disowned him but he had clung to the hope that one day Kyoto would be a better place because of his small role.

Now, however, he could not see past the blood. But the girl and her naïve idealism shone like moonlight in his dark forest. Her shining smile was like a beacon of peace and he was afraid to touch her, to taint her with the blood on his hands. Through her, he had felt that ancient desire that he had thought had died within him eons ago: the desire to protect. 

But he was the destroyer. Crushing the gravel under his wooden sandals, Kenshin stepped toward the porch. The door slid open as he approached, an old woman stepping out.

Kaoru gingerly spread her fingers over the rich, red silk. White and gold blossoms were embroidered along the hem, spreading diagonally over the ankle-length sleeves of the elaborate kimono. 

"This will match," the elderly woman thought aloud, lifting an intricately embroidered sash. 

With surprising dexterity, the woman wrapped the long sash around Kaoru's waist. As Kaoru held her breath, the woman hooked and knotted the fine silk sash into a perfect butterfly knot. Finally, she looped a braided cord around the sash, knotting it carefully. She stepped away, admiring her work.

"Do I look okay?" Kaoru asked timidly.

The woman's face crinkled into an aged smile. "Beautiful," she answered, touching Kaoru's porcelain cheek, "You look beautiful."

A rosy blush heated Kaoru's cheeks and she smiled shyly. She spun around on one toe, surprised by the supple feel of the fabric. "Really?"

"Yes. Now, be ready." The woman's voice was distant.

Kaoru arched her neck to turn to watch the woman leave the room. The door slid open and shut. She whirled toward the wall, her heart suddenly racing. 

"Is she ready yet?" The low voice was instantly recognized.

Kaoru closed her eyes and inhaled slowly. Exhaling, she listened as the attendant's crinkled voice answered his. She drew in another controlled breath as the sound of the wooden door sliding open came to her ears. Lifting herself with feigned confidence, Kaoru let her eyelids rise slowly.

Her back was to him. His eyes traced the black knots in her piled hair, the white of her neck and the blood red silk hugging her slim form. Hesitantly, she turned her head, the milky quality of her skin sharply contrasting with the crimson kimono. She stepped around in a circle, facing him. Her eyes were searching his face shyly. Abruptly, Kenshin lowered his lids, blinking his eyes into a hooded stare. She must not see what had lingered in his amber eyes. 

"Kenshin?" Her voice was soft and reluctant.

"Let's go." His voice was hard and emotionless.

Kaoru bowed her head slowly, her eyes clouding over. When she lifted her head again, his veiled eyes saw what he hated seeing in her – doubt. She stepped forward gracefully, stopping by his side to slip her small feet into wooden sandals. Her breath catching in her throat, she looked up at him. He spun away from her. 

She must not see.

Dinner was an ordeal to say the least. 

Tokugawa proved to be a lavish and generous host and the sake and feminine chatter flowed freely in the banquet hall. Politicians, military strategists and high-ranking civilians who would never have been together in any other circumstances were now drinking and laughing together. The false display of congeniality disgusted Kenshin. As did the nasal voice of the woman singing along to the _koto_. 

Kaoru watched Kenshin's tense back from where she knelt behind him. In contrast with Katsura's lively countenance, Kenshin was a stone statue. Not that it came as a surprise to her. Kaoru shifted uncomfortably. Her legs were starting to cramp up. Gritting her teeth, she let her eyes wander the room. Other female escorts had begun to emerge from their positions, pouring sake and chatting with the men. The noise level of the room escalated as women tittered and men guffawed. Snorting softly from her nose, Kaoru decided that she had just about enough of the waiting thing. 

Kenshin looked up sharply as a shallow sake cup was placed on the low table in front of him. Kaoru, her elaborate red kimono rustling around her, was kneeling before him and bending forward to reach for the carafe of sake.

"What are you doing?" he hissed.

Kaoru let her eyes flutter upward for a moment before dropping her gaze. "Pouring you sake, sir," she answered breezily, her tone neither sarcastic nor serious. 

Bowing, she filled his cup with a grace never before demonstrated. "I hope it is to your liking, sir," she said in a lilting, almost teasing tone.

"You-"

"My!" exclaimed the man beside him, "What a perfect escort you have there, Himura!"

Kaoru turned to flash a warm smile at the man, the carafe still balanced in her two dainty hands. Kenshin just glared.

"Your cup is empty," Kaoru noted softly, dipping her chin.

"So it seems," the man laughed, an intoxicated blush already obvious on his cheeks, "Will you pour me some drink, fair lady?"

Kaoru laughed softly, bowing as she filled the man's cup. Very uncharacteristically, she fluttered her eyelashes at him as he sipped the liquor. Kenshin pressed his lips together and threw back his own sake, nearly slamming his cup down on the table.

"Mine is empty," he announced roughly.

"So it is," Kaoru smiled, turning back to Kenshin and reaching forward to pour his drink.

As she bowed over the table, Kenshin leaned forward quickly so that his lips were inches from her ear.

"What do you think you're doing?" he hissed angrily. 

"Just what Ikumatsu-san taught me," Kaoru murmured, her smile unfaltering. 

She sat back on her ankles, leaving Kenshin to glare at her. She tilted her head to one side, blinking at him slowly.

"Are you not enjoying the party, sir?" she asked, her voice light.

"Don't play games with me," Kenshin whispered crossly through his teeth.

"Ah," Kaoru blew softly, leaning forward to brush an imaginary crumb from the table, "But it's all a game. You said so yourself." Dragging a finger lightly over the table as she sat back, she said loudly, "Besides, you started it."

Kenshin fought his facial muscles as they struggled to twist into a snarl. She was toying with him where she knew he could not erupt. 

"Started what?" interrupted the other man, as he drained his cup. 

"Why," Kaoru answered with a smile, "This conversation of course."

"Of course!" the man instantly agreed, pushing his cup forward for yet another refill. 

Kaoru obliged, smiling. The man smiled back widely.

"You know," he gurgled, "You're quite a beautiful woman."

"Is that so, sir?" Kaoru murmured.

"Why yes!" he responded heartily, "Any man who could not see that is a fool!"

"Such harsh words," Kaoru replied softly, turning her eyes to Kenshin's.

"In fact," the man continued, oblivious to Kenshin's death stare, "If you were _my _escort, we wouldn't even be in this dining room at all!"

"Oh my!" Kaoru exclaimed, "I don't dare ask where we might be instead!"

The man grinned, slapping his hand on the table. "Let me tell you-" 

"My cup," Kenshin shot out suddenly, "Is empty."

Kaoru turned a beaming smile to him, lifting the carafe to pour his sake. "So it is, sir," she affirmed quietly. 

"Young lady," the boisterous man once again interjected, "Do you know why there are two cups on your tray?"

"Sir," Kaoru laughed, turning away from Kenshin, "Surely you are mocking me."

"Well, it seems a valid question!" the man chuckled drunkenly, "As you have one empty cup still on your tray."

"Indeed!" Kaoru looked down, feigning shock.

"Well then," the man instructed, "Pass me that sake and I'll fill your cup!"

"How generous," Kaoru began.

"She won't be drinking." Kenshin's voice was barely a whisper. 

"Pardon?" the man beside him asked.

"She won't be drinking." His voice had become quiet and dangerous.

"I think," the man laughed, taking the carafe from Kaoru, whose face had paled slightly, "That she can decide for herself, sir! Young woman," the man asked, "Wouldn't you like a drink?"

"I-"

"I said," Kenshin commanded a little more loudly, "That my woman will not drink tonight."

The noisy conversation around them stilled for a moment before rising again. Katsura shot a warning glance in Kenshin's direction then resumed his lively conversation elsewhere. Kaoru realized that she had been holding her breath.

"I think," she smiled apologetically at the man, "That I would prefer not to drink anyway. It affects my stomach." She glanced quickly at Kenshin, whose dangerous eyes were now trained on her. 

"Very well then," the man shrugged, turning away to bask for a while in his own escort's smiles.

"And you, sir? Would you care for more?" Kaoru invited Kenshin with a wide smile.

Stony silence met her. Fighting the urge to freeze, Kaoru hastily filled his cup and watched as he slowly sipped from it. 

"Well," the relentless man barged in, "I have a proposal, Himura."

"What would that be?" Kenshin asked quietly from between sips.

"I propose," he paused for effect, "That we trade company for tonight."

Kenshin nearly choked on the sake.

"What?"

"Your woman, as you put it, seems much too lively for a man of your silence," the man explained, oblivious to the gleam in Kenshin's eyes, "And my quiet escort might be just what you want instead."

"I think not," Kenshin grit out.

"And what does the pretty lady think?" the man turned to grin at Kaoru.

Kaoru held her breath, sneaking a quick glance at Kenshin's irate expression. It was now or never. "Well," she drawled, "Himura-san does seem rather irritated with me today. Perhaps a trade would be beneficial. What do you say, Himura-san?"

"No." Flat, furious. 

"Oh, come on now!" the man clamored.

"I would advise you to be quiet."

"Excuse me?"

"Now gentlemen," Kaoru interrupted smiling, "There's no need for hostility. Let's just give it a try?" 

Kaoru glanced over at Kenshin. The bone-chilling glare he sent her was enough to make her shiver.

"See? Even your so-called woman agrees with me."

Kenshin stood suddenly, his fingers clenched around the scabbard of his very real sword. "I will speak to you outside, sir."

"Excuse me?"

"Outside." Kenshin stalked out of the room.

"Well, seems I need to go out for a moment. Please excuse me, my lady." The man also stood, tramping out after Kenshin's stiff form. 

Kaoru watched them exit, her heart hammering in her ears. Had she pushed him too far? For a moment, she forgot who she was pretending to be and she scrambled wildly to her feet. Taking a deep breath, she followed in the direction they had taken.

"What is the big deal?" The man exclaimed.

"Just drop it," Kenshin growled.

Standing on the porch, the two men were stark silhouettes against the moonlit sky.

"I still don't see why you're so damned worked up. She's just a woman."

"My woman. She is _my _woman."

"Oh I see. Is that how it is? So how much do you want for her?"

Swiftly and silently, Kenshin had the man against the post with the edge of his blade against his throat.

"My god," the man huffed, "Are you mad?"

"Yes," Kenshin snarled. 

"I just want-"

"Believe me," Kenshin hissed, pressing his blade closer, "She's not worth it. Understand? That girl is not worth it."

He released him suddenly. 

"Fine," the man sputtered, "Fine, you bastard."

Her back flattened against a wall, Kaoru listened without being able to see. Her heart sunk within her.

_She's not worth it. _

Stifling a sob, she inched away and disappeared from the hall. 

Kenshin rounded the same corner moments later, sheathing his sword silently. He entered the noisy banquet hall once again and made his way back to his place. As he knelt down, he noticed that Kaoru wasn't there. Damn girl. She was probably flirting with some other men just to make him angry. His amber eyes scanned the room quickly. She wasn't there at all.

"Katsura-san," Kenshin interrupted whatever inane conversation he was having, "Where is Kaoru?"

Katsura turned mild eyes to Kenshin. "I don't know. She followed you out."

"What?"

"My dear guests!" Tokugawa's booming voice interrupted suddenly, "Let us make our way into the gardens for a fire works show. I know you'll enjoy it."

Excited whispering filled the room as the many guests began to file out of the room. Katsura's face darkened. 

"Find her, Himura," he commanded, "The best time for your mission is during the fire works. So find her now."

Kenshin nodded, jumping up and slipping through the crowd into the darkness. 

Kaoru was breathing deeply as she walked to nowhere in particular. 

_She's not worth it. _

How cold, how dismissing. She fought the moistness in her eyes as she followed the fireflies into a grove of trees. Stopping amid the tall grass and falling petals, she lifted her head to the sky just as the first loud explosion of fire works rocked the sky.

He found her in the grove of cherry blossom trees. She was facing away, her head tilted slightly upward as she watched the wind blow the cherry blossoms from the trees. She looked like the perfect model for a postcard; a slim woman dressed in a red kimono, standing in the light shower of pink petals.  Kenshin padded silently toward her still figure. 

"So," she spoke quietly, "You've found me."

Kenshin stopped abruptly, surprised that she had even noticed his presence.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, adding an impatient tone to his voice.

"Watching the cherry blossoms fall," she said, her voice distant, "They're beautiful."

"We should go back."

"Do you know why I love cherry blossoms?" Kaoru continued, "They remind me of spring. I love spring the most."

"Kaoru-"

"Spring is when everything is renewed. When everything gets a fresh start." She paused for a moment, bowing her head. "I thought we had started being friends."

Kenshin sighed soundlessly. He padded forward again, his sandals swishing through the tall grass. He stopped when he was mere inches from her back. 

"What happened Kenshin?" Kaoru asked, her face downcast, "Why are you treating me so differently?"

Kenshin, so close that he was staring down at her shoulder, placed a hesitant hand on her elbow. "We really should-"

Kaoru brushed his hand from her arm. "If you are going to suggest that we go back together," she said tersely, "Don't bother."

Suddenly, Kenshin cupped his calloused fingers around Kaoru's jugular, pulling her backward. Kaoru let herself bow backward instead falling back into an embrace. 

"What are you-"

"Do you know," Kenshin whispered into her ear, "What Katsura told me that night?"

Kaoru clutched at his fingers, which had tightened firmly around her neck. His other arm snaked around her waist and he pulled her forcefully into his chest.

"You belong to me," he hissed, letting his lips brush her ear as he spoke.

Those words. Those same words that he had spoken to her in the drizzling rain that night. Those powerful words sent a shiver up her spine.

Still holding her firmly from behind, Kenshin let his fingers splay across her throat, pulling her head backward until the nape of her neck rested on his shoulder. 

"Yes," he answered her questioning blue eyes, "Katsura told me that I could have you."

"What-"

"Are you wondering what that means, my pet?" 

Kaoru quivered, her fingers curling around his. His sudden change in demeanor was enough to throw her completely off kilter. 

"It means," he continued, his voice a mere whisper, "That I can do anything I want with you."  

"I belong to no one," Kaoru protested defiantly, twisting out of his arms. She turned to glare at him, now disheveled. 

"But you do," Kenshin said quietly as he took a step closer to her panting form, "You belong to me."

"I-"

"You belonged to me long before Katsura ever said so. Now, I just have his permission to do as I like with you," Kenshin continued, his voice low, "You became mine when you touched me, when you took my nightmares from me."

"How did you-" Kaoru started, her voice fearful as she stepped back.

"I saw," he broke in, "I saw you. They recorded it for me to see."

"Dammit," she cursed, looking down, "Damn them-"

"It's not _them _you should be worried about right now," Kenshin whispered, backing her into a tree. 

Kaoru shrunk back against the trunk, her eyes darting nervously up to his. She began to tremble.

"What do you want?" she cried out, shaking.

"What I want from you right now is quite simple." His face was close. Too close.

Kaoru ducked, covering her face with her long fingers. "What are you going to do to me?" she whispered brokenly. 

Kenshin pried her fingers from her face. She dipped away from him. He took her face between his hands, lifting it up.

"Look at me." It was a command. 

Hesitantly, Kaoru blinked her eyes open, meeting his instantly. Her eyebrows shot upward as she saw what he had been hiding in his eyes. 

They were not spiteful. Not angry. Not menacing.

His fingers slipped away from her cheeks but she kept searching his amber orbs. She saw gentleness there. And something else she just couldn't name…

"Why did you cry for me those times?" Kenshin asked huskily, "Why did you take away my nightmares?"

She looked away suddenly. "I-"

"Look at me when you speak."

Inhaling, she turned her eyes back to his face. "I wanted to help you."

"Why?"

"You deserve peace too." 

"I do not."

"Stop it!" Kaoru exclaimed suddenly, shaking her head wildly, "You're not a monster! I know you're human. I know you care. I know you deserve peace. Everyone does! Why can't you see that? Why can't you just…" Her voice trailed off into silence.

"Are you done?" 

Kaoru sighed. Kenshin moved forward, placing one hand on either side of her head. Kaoru's breath became ragged, her fingers shaking as she pressed them against his chest.

"Are you afraid of me?" Kenshin asked, lowering his face to hers.

"I-" Kaoru started, breaking off brokenly, "What do you want?" 

"You."

She glanced up, fear and tears glazing her eyes. "What about me?" Her voice was trembling.

"Everything."

"What?"

"Everything, Kaoru," Kenshin whispered, as he straightened without lifting his hands from the tree, "I want all of you."

"You wouldn't…" she began, her voice quivering.

"I won't force you," he finished for her, "I would never. Even though I know that you feel it too."

"But, you said-"

"Don't be mistaken. You belong to me," he repeated, "But I want all of you, not just your body."

Kaoru closed her eyes, relief washing over her. She inhaled. "Now then," she began, her voice stronger and clearer.

"Now then what?" 

She opened her eyes. He was still dangerously close. Her fingers curled nervously around the fabric of his _gi_. 

"I want…" she whispered slowly.

"What do you want, Kaoru?" Kenshin asked softly, leaning forward so that his nose brushed against hers.

"I," she faltered, "I don't…" Kaoru found herself resting her cool fingertips against Kenshin's cheek. She took a deep breath and fought the instinct to push him away. 

Kenshin's arms dropped to his sides. "I won't force you," he breathed.

Kaoru felt as if her body was suddenly very, very light. One hand still tightly fisted in his _gi_ and the other gently pressed to his cheek, Kaoru nosed forward hesitantly. Tilting her head only slightly, Kaoru leaned in timidly and pressed her lips against his with the faintest of pressures. She broke the contact almost immediately but did not draw back.

Kenshin watched her from under his eyelids. Her eyes flickered up to his uncertainly. He gazed back at her, showing approval but not violent lust. Kaoru's heart raced. She did not know what to do. Though she had been the object of much forced kissing and attention, she had never been the one to initiate or bestow a kiss. It was simply a skill she had never possessed. 

Seeing her unease, Kenshin urged her on gently by tilting his head in the other direction and parting his lips slightly. Kaoru, taking this as encouragement, touched her lips to his again. She brushed his lips with hers softly and then brought them back to rest against his innocently. 

Kenshin curled his fingers into tight fists, fighting the desire to push her back into the tree and force her mouth open with his tongue. Instead, he breathed gently and patiently into her moistly parted lips. Cautiously, Kaoru wound her arms around his neck, her breathing shallow and nervous. Stepping into him, she began to move her sweet lips against his. Agonizingly slowly, she pressed her plump mouth against his, then, capturing his lips between her own, she drew back, suckling softly. 

Then, she broke away, looking up at his tightly closed eyes. "Kenshin?" she inquired shyly, "Is it wrong?"

"Kaoru," he nearly groaned, opening amber eyes, "May I, please…"

She cocked her head to one side, running her tongue over parted lips.

"May I please," he panted, clenching his fists until his fingernails dug into his palms, "Kiss you."

Surprised, Kaoru blinked at him. He was asking? It was a request? 

"Yes-"

The words were barely out of her mouth when his lips descended onto hers. And yet, he did not crush her lips or violently capture her mouth. Instead his lips were painfully gentle against hers. Tilting his head fully to one side, he mimicked her motion: pressing gently against her mouth, then pulling his lips back over hers. As he repeated this suckling motion, she began to reciprocate and their heads began to move back and forth slowly to the rhythm of their kissing. 

Kaoru released his lips suddenly, looking up and panting for breath. By instinct, Kenshin dipped his head down and began to trail wet kisses along the side of her neck. She inhaled sharply, wrapping her arms more tightly around his neck. Unable to resist, Kenshin lightly placed his palms on her hips, pulling her forward as he continued to press feathery kisses down to her collarbone. 

"Kenshin," Kaoru whispered breathlessly.

He brought his head up and met her eyes. And then their lips met again, this time feverishly. Slowly, Kenshin eased Kaoru into leaning against the tree trunk. Several of his callused fingers cupped the underside of her chin as he deepened their kiss. He swept his tongue inside of her mouth, seeking her out. She met him and their tongues swiveled around each other hungrily, tasting and testing. Leaning heavily against the tree with one forearm, Kenshin let his other hand wander toward the open flap of her kimono. Eyes closed and body thrumming with desire, he pushed his hand into the folds until his hand met the cool silk of her leg. Reaching around, he pressed his palm to the creamy underside of her thigh and pulled her leg up, hooking her knee around his hip. 

Suddenly, he stilled. 

Kaoru's lips were no longer moving with his. Opening his eyes mid-kiss, he saw that hers were already open and staring. He pulled back reluctantly, letting her leg fall back down gently. Kenshin stepped back, breaking their physical contact. 

"I'm sorry," Kaoru stuttered suddenly, blushing. 

"There is no need," Kenshin responded quietly.

"But-"

She broke off as Kenshin reached for her hand, pulling it up. With fluid grace, he pressed his moist lips to her wrist. His amber eyes flicked up.

"Later," he said gently, "I understand."

He let go of her wrist and she let her arm fall back to her side, doll-like. 

"I never thought that you would…" she started, "That you would…"

Kenshin spun away, facing the fireworks. "Understand?" There was a tinge of bitterness to his tone.

"No, not that," Kaoru corrected him mildly, "I never thought you would…want me…that way."

Kenshin's eyes opened wide as he felt Kaoru step towards him and press her hands into his back. Gently, she rested her forehead against the nape of his neck, her soft breath making his hair stand on end. 

"Why?" Her voice was a mere whisper.

"I don't know."

"What do you know?"

"That I want to protect you." Kenshin's voice was quiet and thoughtful in a way she had never heard before. "That I don't want anyone else to touch you. That I don't ever want to hurt you."

"Will you?" Her question was equally quiet. "Hurt me?"

"I don't know." He sighed. "I want to protect you but my only purpose is to destroy. And if Katsura wants you-"

"Will you always obey him?"

"Yes." He looked down. "That is the path I have chosen. If I back away now, all those lives…" He paused. "All the lives I have taken would have been in vain."

"I see."  

He closed his eyes as she fell into silence, her forehead still pressed into the back of his neck.

"Himura-san!" a boyish voice suddenly shattered the quiet, "Himura-san, I've been looking all over for you!"

Though Kaoru remained immobile, Kenshin's head snapped up as someone hurtled toward them through the trees. 

"Why?" His demand was like whiplash.

"Katsura-san wants to see you," the young man huffed, slowing to a jog as he neared. 

"Katsura?" An eyebrow rose, "And who might you be?"

"Me?" the man answered, stopping, "Kiyosato. I'm Akira Kiyosato."

"Kiyosato," the assassin growled, his hand going to the hilt of his sword as he sunk into a battle stance, "Your life is mine."

"What?" the man exclaimed, bewildered.

Kenshin thumbed out his sword and readied himself to spring onto the shocked man. A faint tug on the back of his shirt stopped him. He looked over his shoulder at the girl.

"Kaoru," he mouthed silently.

"Please," she begged, "Please don't."

"Get back." Battousai's voice was cold and commanding.

Her grip only tightened on the back of his shirt as she collapsed onto him. "No, Kenshin," she whispered.

His hand leaving his sword for only a moment, Battousai grabbed her by the collar. "I said," he snarled, "Get back." He flung her backward into the tree, where she sunk to her knees, eyes wide.

"Not even you can come between me and my duty," he growled menacingly, "I am the destroyer." He turned, his hand on his sword in his trademark battle stance. "Akira Kiyosato, prepare to die."

"Kenshin!" she half-sobbed as he turned his back on her.

But her cry was lost in the brilliant blasts of fireworks above them.

**

* * *

**

End of chapter 19, to be continued!   
**Next chapter: scarring**

**TO THE REVIEWERS: **

-Zephyr: Yo! Get typing. Heeheee…

-Miyu Sakura: Thanks for the link to Jinchuu. It was helpful

-Crystal: Thanks for the email about the person who plagiarized this story. That's TWICE already. Darn

-Everyone: I'm so sorry. I fell behind in answering reviews. Blame the stress that comes with the moving process…


	20. scarring

****

**Broken Pieces**  
by linay

**

* * *

**

**Author's notes: **Warning, warning, warning:  DARK DARK DARK. Also, Akira here is NOT true to Akira from the manga. After all, this is fanfiction.

Can you believe I actually updated?? Oh my word! Well, I hope you remember what's going on…I almost don't. Sorry about the long wait. I hope it's worth it. I have read in reviews that people have been rereading the story – it's flattering AND helpful to you (cause you'll remember)! (except then you'll see all my mistakes…I know cause I have reread it about 10 times…I'm planning a huge edit at the end though so don't worry about it!) In case you wanted to know, I'm starting my masters, we're all moved into our new (money pit) house. My husbands away fighting fires, literally, and I'm back in the groove!

Just a note, please remember that this story contains reference to rape. In this chapter, we will kind of address the after effects of such a traumatic event. Just be prepared.

By the way, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to everyone who voted for me at the RK reader's choice awards. I am so flattered and honoured to be chosen as author of the year. And I'm so happy that you chose Broken pieces as the drama, angst, AU and romance of the year. I am in a state of disbelief. Really. So, this chapter is for all of you!! Thank you so much. (Although I fear this chapter is just not enough of a token of gratitude.)

**TO THE REVIEWERS: **At the bottom. 

**Disclaimer: **I didn't create Kenshin & Kaoru! Or Megumi, Aoshi, Katsura or Takasugi for that matter. But I DID kinda screw them up for the purposes of my story.

**

* * *

**

**New Characters:**

**Ikumatsu: **A "modern geisha" who trains Kaoru in etiquette and who will accompany Katsura to the country estate as his escort.  
**Tsubame: **A young girl used by Katsura to incite Kenshin to fight  
**Ieyasu Tokugawa **Leader of the Bakufu political party  
**Kazuma Ishigawa **Ieyasu's right hand man

**Characters So Far: **

**Kenshin "Battousai" Himura: **An assassin for the Choshu organization. Kidnapper/guardian for Kaoru Kamiya.  
**Kaoru Kamiya: **A 17 year old girl with the ability to erase and take people's memories. She was held by various criminal organizations, tortured and experimented upon.  
**Kogoro Katsura: **The leader of the illegal Choshu organization. Also a prominent politician.  
**Shinsaku Tagasugi: **Katsura's right hand man and Kenshin's supervisor.  
**Uno "Linda": **Takasugi's lover. She was tortured and killed, supposedly by Bakufu.  
**Megumi Takani: **Kaoru's doctor – employed by Hiko Seijuro and now under Katsura.  
**Aoshi Shinomori: **Kaoru's former bodyguard under Hiko Seijuro.   
**Seijuro Hiko: **A friend to Katsura.   
**Genji: **Another Choshu assassin.   
**Tomomi: **A classmate of Kaoru's.  
**Setsuko Amemiya: **A Bakufu politician and former lover of Katsura. Assasinated by Kenshin.  
**Ieyasu Tokugawa: **Politician in power. Also the leader of Bakufu, the organization that Choshu is secretly trying to crush.  
**Kazuma Ishigawa: **Ieyasu's right hand man.  

**The Story So Far in a Boring Nutshell: **_The story begins with Kaoru Kamiya, a mysterious teenager under tight guard at Takani Medical Centre (by Aoshi Shinomori). Kenshin Himura, an assassin known as Battousai, is sent to kill her but instead he kidnaps her and takes her back to his apartment. Battousai is employed by Choshu, an elusive underground organization. Surprisingly, his supervisor, Shinsaku Takasugi, orders him to keep Kaoru in his apartment. Later, Kaoru meets Choshu's leader, Kogoro Katsura, who is also a well-known politician. Within a few short weeks, Kaoru has used her extraordinary ability to aid Choshu (most notably,with regard to Yuki Sohma and Alan Morton). Recently, Katsura has organized Kaoru's schooling. It is also revealed that Megumi and Aoshi are working for Seijuro Hiko. Hiko seems to be Katsura's friend and the two have struck some sort of deal. Kaoru notices that Uno suffered similar torture to hers (burn torture). Kenshin vows that he will not permit anyone to harm her, although he would kill her if so ordered. Takasugi lost his only love, Uno, to Bakufu, the ruling organization. Though Ieyasu Tokugawa (Bakufu's head honcho) does not suspect Choshu (a supposed ally) of any mutiny, Kazuma Ishikawa (Tokugawa's main man) wishes to investigate. Setsuko Amemiya (Katsura's former lover) is assassinated by Kenshin. After inciting an incident at the Sakura Tea House, Katsura tells Kenshin that Kaoru 'belongs' to him. Kenshin seems to be torn between his growing feelings for Kaoru and his duty as a shadow assassin. In the previous chapter, Kaoru and Kenshin are sent to a country manor to assassinate Akira Kiyosato during a weekend retreat. They share a rare intimate moment. But, as always, peace is far from them.  _

**Chapter 20: scarring**__

_Though scarred and broken,_

_We cling to hope._

**Last Time:**

Kenshin's eyes opened wide as he felt Kaoru step towards him and press her hands into his back. Gently, she rested her forehead against the nape of his neck, her soft breath making his hair stand on end. 

"Why?" Her voice was a mere whisper.

"I don't know."

"What do you know?"

"That I want to protect you." Kenshin's voice was quiet and thoughtful in a way she had never heard before. "That I don't want anyone else to touch you. That I don't ever want to hurt you."

"Will you?" Her question was equally quiet. "Hurt me?"

"I don't know." He sighed. "I want to protect you but my only purpose is to destroy. And if Katsura wants you-"

"Will you always obey him?"

"Yes." He looked down. "That is the path I have chosen. If I back away now, all those lives…" He paused. "All the lives I have taken would have been in vain."

"I see."  

He closed his eyes as she fell into silence, her forehead still pressed into the back of his neck.

"Himura-san!" a boyish voice suddenly shattered the quiet, "Himura-san, I've been looking all over for you!"

Though Kaoru remained immobile, Kenshin's head snapped up as someone hurtled toward them through the trees. 

"Why?" His demand was like whiplash.

"Katsura-san wants to see you," the young man huffed, slowing to a jog as he neared. 

"Katsura?" An eyebrow rose, "And who might you be?"

"Me?" the man answered, stopping, "Kiyosato. I'm Akira Kiyosato."

"Kiyosato," the assassin growled, his hand going to the hilt of his sword as he sunk into a battle stance, "Your life is mine."

"What?" the man exclaimed, bewildered.

Kenshin thumbed out his sword and readied himself to spring onto the shocked man. A faint tug on the back of his shirt stopped him. He looked over his shoulder at the girl.

"Kaoru," he mouthed silently.

"Please," she begged, "Please don't."

"Get back." Battousai's voice was cold and commanding.

Her grip only tightened on the back of his shirt as she collapsed onto him. "No, Kenshin," she whispered.

His hand leaving his sword for only a moment, Battousai grabbed her by the collar. "I said," he snarled, "Get back." He flung her backward into the tree, where she sunk to her knees, eyes wide.

"Not even you can come between me and my duty," he growled menacingly. He turned, his hand on his sword in his trademark battle stance. "Akira Kiyosato, prepare to die."

"Kenshin!" she half-sobbed as he turned his back on her.

But her cry was lost in the brilliant blasts of fireworks above them.

**And Chapter 20 (scarring) continues:**

Kaoru stared past Kenshin's back at Akira Kiyostato. Her eyes widened incredulously as his posture changed abruptly. He relaxed into a casually confident stance, one hand resting on the pommel of the sword at his side. 

"Die? Your pretend sword won't do much damage, I fear," Akira's voice darkened, "But mine will."

Ikumatsu stood beside Katsura, watching the sky light up with brilliant explosions. 

"Sir," she inquired, "Was that Akira Kiyosato just now?"

"Indeed it was." Katsura's eyes did not leave the fireworks display.

"Why did you think it necessary to send him to Himura-san?"

"Because Himura will be at his strongest at this moment. When Kiyosato finds him, Himura will most likely be with Kamiya. So, the twin desires, to destroy and to protect, will work together."

"Katsura-san," his escort asked, "Why would Himura-san feel the need to protect if he is just to kill Kiyosato-san?"

"Do you know what type of man Kiyosato is, Ikumatsu?"

"I know nothing about him, sir."

"Kiyosato is dangerous to us for two main reasons. First, he is a public and adamant supporter of the Bakufu party." Katsura paused.

"And secondly?" Ikumatsu prodded, turning to gaze at Katsura's handsome profile.

"He is an assassin of great skill." 

"Kiyosato is?" 

Katsura looked down at the grass. "One must marvel at his genius. Thus far, Kiyosato has managed to maintain a public profile and carry out assassination duties."

"Is that possible?"

"Yes, of course. If no one survives an assassination, no one can tell anyone else."

"I see," Ikumatsu thought aloud, "So you fear that Kiyosato-san may be too strong an opponent for Himura-san. Perhaps his weapons are more effective?"

"On the contrary," Katsura corrected her, "They will be a perfect match. Kiyosato, like Himura, uses the Japanese long sword as his weapon of choice."

"Himura-san uses a sword?" Ikumatsu's brow furrowed slightly, "Won't it be obvious who the killer was, then?"

"Look around you, Ikumatsu," the older man responded quietly, "Nearly all the men here are carrying swords. Some may be of no real use but," He paused to point discreetly at the swords of the man standing in front of them, "I'll bet those are real. I'll wager that many people are carrying real swords."

"So," his escort inferred, "You chose Himura-san for this mission because he uses a sword?"

"I chose Himura," Katsura's tone lowered, "Because he is the only one in our forces who could possibly defeat Akira Kiyosato."

A continuous spray of colorful blasts rocked the sky, rendering conversation impossible.

"So it is as I suspected," Ikumatsu mused thoughtfully, "Himura-san is Choshu's shadow assassin."

In the darkness behind them, a pair eyes flashed triumphantly.

"You must be one of Choshu's assassins," Akira deduced, sinking into a battle stance that mirrored Kenshin's, "I must admit, you're much smaller than I imagined."

"What do you know of Choshu?" Battousai snarled, concealing his shock.

"Not much." Akira's voice was conversational, "But we've suspected that Choshu's been secretly opposing Bakufu for some time now. I've been trying to find a certain shadow assassin of theirs for a while. Could you be that person, by any chance?"

"I don't speak to dead men," Battousai growled, sizing up his opponent. 

"Well," Akira chuckled softly, "I'm not a dead man. You are." He looked past Kenshin to eye Kaoru. "Unfortunately, I don't leave witnesses."

"You won't have to!" In the instant that Akira looked past him, Battousai lunged forward and swept his sword from its sheath in a lightning fast arc of steel.

"My, my," Akira commented, as he countered Battousai's strike with his shaking sword, "Eager are we?"

Twisting, Akira flung Kenshin's sword away from his. They rushed at each other simultaneously, their blades clashing loudly. 

Kaoru pushed herself up, her horrified blue eyes riveted to the fighting pair. Akira and Kenshin were deeply locked in battle, the ringing of steel incessant. In their traditional clothing, they looked like actors in an old samurai movie performing an elaborately choreographed fight scene. But Kaoru knew that each step had deadly potential. Her breath quickening, Kaoru could see that Akira Kiyosato was as close a match to Kenshin as she had ever seen before. Teeth grit and eyes narrowed in obvious concentration, both warriors flew at each other, their swords blurred in motion. 

Akira slammed his sword downward and Kenshin narrowly flipped out of the blade's path. He skidded to a stop in front of Kaoru, his breath laboured.

"There are rumours," Akira began quietly, straightening and brandishing his sword, "Of a cold and merciless killer who hunts with a sword."

Battousai remained impassive, also straightening, his sword glinting in the darkness at his side. 

"If you are that man," Akira continued quietly, "Then who is this woman?" 

"It is no business of yours!" Battousai barked suddenly.

The two broke into a sudden sprint towards each other, their swords at ready. Steel met steel in vicious swipe after swipe. Kaoru now saw what sword play really was. Amid the sound of grating metal, she saw, with terror, the speed at which both men were lashing out with their razor sharp swords. Akira's swings were powerful, almost always pushing Battousai's sword back with a spray of sparks. But Kenshin was fast, always releasing the pressure and ducking in for another blow. It was the legendary god-like speed of the destroyer. 

And then the turning point. 

Akira's jaw had begun to droop carelessly as he fought for strength. The demon attacking was relentless and his attacks were too swift for the untrained eye to even anticipate. For all his strength, Akira was growing weary. If he grew too slow…

The man suddenly sprung forward with a new burst of energy, surprising even Battousai.

"I cannot die here," he shouted, launching forward.

Kenshin parried the sudden defensive strike deftly. Kiyosato began to throw wild swings in a desperate attempt to push Kenshin back. Frowning, the smaller assassin briefly wondered why his opponent, at the beginning cool-headed and dangerous, was now nothing more than a frenzied beast. 

Meanwhile, silhouetted by the fireworks on the path to the grove, a tall solemn woman slowly made her way toward them. 

Ikumatsu watched Katsura's chiseled features from the corner of her eye. Though his face was turned to the sky, his eyes were lightly closed in thought.

"Sir," she intoned lightly, "What is the matter?"

"Nothing, Ikumatsu," he replied quietly, his eyes still shut to the world.

"Are you not enjoying the fireworks display?"

"Such things do not particularly interest me, my dear."

"Then," his escort conversed, "What does interest you?"

Katsura's lips lifted in a semblance of a smile. "You do not need to entertain me, Ikumatsu."

She shrugged slightly. "It is as much for me as it is for you."

"My, my," he said, turning to her, "Those are the most honest words that have fallen from your lips in all the time I've known you."

"Our time together is almost over, sir." She declined to look at him.

"Indeed," he chuckled, "And I must thank you for your work on our dear Kamiya-san. It must have been quite the chore."

"I have had worse assignments," Ikumatsu replied gravely.

"Haven't we all."

The woman looked at the ground as the man looked to the sky.

"The world is cruel," she muttered to the blades of grass, "I will miss you, sir, and the woman-child."

"Akira!" The tall woman called as she shuffled along the path beside the grove of cherry trees.

The elegant woman, who fanned herself lightly with a paper fan, was as graceful as a swaying birch. Her doe-like eyes, which searched the area, were serious but kind. "Akira, where are you?" she called again in her bell-like voice.

The man was her source of comfort and distress all at once. She loved him. With all her soul, she treasured him. Though he tried to conceal his other life from her, she knew when he disappeared in the middle of the night. She wished it were to something petty, such as drinking, gambling or even another woman, but Tomoe knew better. She saw the haunted look in his eyes. She saw the blood stains on the metal rim of the basement sink. She knew he dealt death to others in the dark of the night. She knew he was consumed by his duty to help his adored leader, Ieyasu Tokugawa of the Bakufu party.

And she hated it. She feared it – a shameful death on the streets. Even as she fanned her pale face delicately, she feared for him.

The sudden, sharp ring of steel made her blood run cold. She turned and rushed to the edge of the trees, her fan discarded on the gravel path. As she crested the hill and looked through the shower of pink petals, her heart stopped.

As if feeling the catch in his beloved's breath, Akira Kiyosato looked up toward the hill. His despairing eyes met his wife's own, his heart twisting violently in his chest. In the frozen moment, he watched the fluttering of her dark hair, the slow dip of her thick lashes as she blinked, the gentle rise of her chest as she inhaled. 

"Tomoe." The name escaped his lips like a hopeless prayer.

Not bothering to turn and see what had distracted his adversary, Battousai lunged, his sword swinging down. Apologetically, Kiyosato tore his gaze away, barely blocking the other assassin's sword with his second, sheathed short sword. The blade bit into Kiyosato's scabbard, shivering with the impact. As Kenshin ripped his weapon free, the dry, brittle sheath broke apart, exposing the sheen of steel. Akira leapt back, one bright sword now in each hand.

"I cannot die here." His voice was quiet.

"You do not have a choice."

As the two combatants made a final, mad rush at each other, Tomoe threw herself into a wild run toward them, a strangled scream she couldn't even hear erupting from her throat. If only the red-haired assassin were not between them, the lovers would be flying toward one another.

But all Tomoe could hear was the sickening sound of steel tearing through flesh and bone as her husband and the assassin flew past each other. All she could see through a growing red haze was the sight of her beloved crumpling to the ground, his arm clutched to his bleeding stomach. He collapsed onto his stomach, reaching one bloodied hand toward her crouched form. She hadn't even realized she'd fallen to her knees.

"Tomoe." The name was his dying breath.

She cradled her face in both hands, the tears spilling out from between her fingers. She did not see Battousai stand over her fallen lover and stake his neck to the wet earth with his long sword. She did not watch her husband's pupils roll upward and his eyes close. She could not discern the tears still seeping from his eyes from the blood that covered him. 

The victorious assassin stepped away from the body, swinging his sword and sheathing it. A young woman rose from her position against a tree and rushed toward the scene, only to be stopped by Battousai's outstretched arm. She looked questioningly to his face, then inhaled harshly. His sharp amber eyes flicked to hers questioningly. Her fingers fluttered over his left cheek and he pressed his palm to it gingerly. Looking down as he pulled his hand away from his face, he saw a long line of blood imprinted to his open hand. Battousai frowned.

"You were cut."

Dropping his arm and ignoring her question, Kenshin strode purposefully toward the prostrate woman. He unsheathed his sword and held it out, tip to the back of the woman's neck.

"Kaoru." 

Kaoru's blue eyes dropped to the silent woman between them. Silent unchecked tears were streaming down her alabaster cheeks.

"Tomoe," she whispered.

"Don't say my name." The sweet voice was low with sorrow. "Just kill me." 

"Do it now," Kenshin warned, "Or I _will _kill her."

Kaoru stared up into Kenshin's cold eyes unbelievingly. "But-"

"Now," Battousai threatened, pushing the tip of his sword closer to Tomoe's neck. 

Kaoru sighed, dropped to her knees, leaned forward and extended a slim hand to Tomoe. Suddenly, Tomoe's long fingers closed around her wrist. 

"This will kill him too, the man you love," Tomoe whispered fiercely.

Stunned, Kaoru gaped open-mouthed at the plea in the woman's eyes.

"Will you let them take his life in this way?"

"Kaoru," Kenshin barked his last warning. 

Her other hand shot out fearfully, her fingers sliding against Tomoe's smooth forehead. Kaoru tumbled forward, Tomoe falling onto her back under her unconscious weight. The two women lay sprawled out atop one another on the cool grass. Kenshin walked around them, looking down and watching for movement. 

A few moments later, Kaoru raised herself onto her elbows, still hovering above Tomoe's still body. He watched her breathe in deeply and allowed her a minute to collect herself.  

"Let's go," Kenshin ordered curtly, sheathing his sword with a definite click and turning away. Then, suddenly, with a swift rush of wind, he was leaping through the air. Twisting mid-jump, he landed across the grove facing Kaoru and the fallen woman. Kaoru was leaning in a crouch, her arm still extended and her hand still gripping the bloody dagger than she had swung at him unexpectedly.

"Kaoru," he exhaled, shock registering plainly in his wide eyes. His gaze flicked quickly to the woman who lay up-turned behind Kaoru, unseeing eyes staring up at the sky and throat slashed. 

"Don't speak my name," Kaoru growled, rising slowly with her face bowed. 

"The woman," Kenshin breathed, eyes flicking to examine Kaoru, "Kaoru, the woman is dead. You killed her."

"She wanted to die." The empath's voice was cold. "I want to die."

"You-"

"But," her head whipped up, blue eyes blazing, "Not until after killing you!" 

She lunged at Kenshin, the dagger she had pulled from Tomoe's kimono held high. Kenshin spun, knocking her wrist away. Kaoru whirled, swinging the dagger viciously. 

"Stop it," he growled, "Snap out of it!"

"Not until you are free," she snarled back, jabbing at him ferociously.

"You are not yourself!" he shouted at her, knocking her frenzied attacks away with his sheathed sword.

"I am _never _myself!" She shrieked wildly, tears flying from her crystalline eyes. 

Kenshin paused slightly, struggling to understand her cries. What had that woman shown her? It didn't seem to only be a re-enactment of Tomoe Kiyosato's most recent emotions. 

He didn't have time to ponder the thought as Kaoru lashed out violently again. In fact, he had been so distracted that he had pulled back a micro second too late. The tip of the bloodied blade grazed his left cheek, ripping another line in his smooth facial skin. As Kaoru sought to take off his head yet again, he dropped into a crouch and whipped his leg out, sweeping her off her feet. She landed on her back, the breath knocked from her and the knife dropping from her fingers. Not wasting a moment, Kenshin pinned her wrists to the damp earth.

"What is happening to you?" he demanded.

"You're bleeding," Kaoru noted caustically.

"What," Kenshin repeated, emphasizing each word, "is happening to you?" Droplets of thick blood from his new cross scar fell to Kaoru's cheeks.

"Get off!" Kaoru bucked suddenly beneath him, writhing frantically.

"What did that woman show you?" Kenshin grit out, fighting to keep her down.

She stilled suddenly, her eyes clearing. "A mission."

"What?" he asked incredulously.

She turned her face upward, tears slipping from her eyes. "We are trapped like this. To die is to be free."

"Death is not freedom," he replied gravely, "It is only the end."  

"I want to end this. For you. For me."

"Not by death." Kenshin shook his head. "Don't cheat yourself. Tomoe Kiyosato could find nothing else to live for. That's why she wanted to die. You," he paused, his voice becoming soft, "You cannot end your own life. What would that accomplish? Nothing!" 

Kenshin let the girl rip her wrists free from his loosened grip as she threw her arms around his shoulders and sobbed into his neck. He pulled her into his chest, rocking her softly and smoothing the rumpled silk on her back. 

She cried, mumbling incoherent apologies into his skin. 

"We must leave."

Kaoru was standing above the two lovers, a handful of petals in her fist. At Kaoru's insistence, they had moved the two bodies, laying them side by side. Kenshin stood behind her, anxious to leave.

Kaoru bowed to the dead, her eyes moist. Extending her arm, she opened her fist and let the petals shower slowly onto their bodies.

And then assassin and empath were rushing hurriedly toward Katsura's complex, anxious to be out of suspicious locations. 

"It is done?"

"Yes sir."

Katsura sighed. "So the woman is dead too?"

"She wanted to be."

"Very well," Katsura replied with a nod. He looked past Kenshin at the girl huddled in the corner. "And Kamiya-san?"

"She is untouched."

"However," Katsura noted, "You are not."

Kenshin stiffened as Katsura eyed the still dripping cross scar. 

"Was he such a good swordsman, Himura?"

"No," came Kenshin's low answer, "Just desperate."

"It must have been quite the traumatic battle." He took a step toward Kaoru. "Take her to her room. And no," he turned to answer Kenshin's questioning eyes, "You will not be staying with her." He held up a hand to stop his protest. "Ikumatsu will stay with Kaoru. That is my decision."

Kenshin bit his lip and pulled Kaoru to her feet, leading her from the room. They walked side by side down the hall.

"Will you be fine?" 

She turned to gawk at his stoic profile. "I'm sorry?"

"Will you be fine?"

"Did you just-"

"Obviously you are not since you can't comprehend the simplest of-"

"I'm fine!" she interrupted, "I'm just surprised. This afternoon you were hardly speaking to me. This evening you kissed me. Now you're asking me how I am?"

Kenshin nearly rolled his eyes. They stopped before the shoji door to the room Ikumatsu and Kaoru would share for the night. He reached into his belt and pulled the short sword out, holding it out to her.

"Take it." 

"I'm not touching that filthy thing," Kaoru huffed, pushing the short sword away from her.

"Just take it," Kenshin ordered, shoving the weapon into her chest.

"Why?"

"There's something not right."

"Is this assassin's intuition or something?"

"You seem to have regained your sense of humour rather quickly."

"I'm not going to take that."

"Take it," Kenshin commanded. He shrugged his outer cloak from his shoulders and wrapped it around Kaoru, pulling her forward by the edges of the dark cloth. "Because I want you to." He tucked the short sword within the folds of the cloak.

Now, Kaoru rolled her eyes. "Fine, whatever." She paused, then squinted up at the scars that marred his cheek.

Kenshin caught her gaze and the hand that had wandered toward the wound. Pressing her fingers to his lips, he whispered, "Don't dwell on it."

"You know," she mused aloud as he pressed his forehead to hers, "The scar suits you – in some weird way."

"Is that so?" He cupped the nape of her neck and pulled her forward, nosing forward and pressing his lips chastely to hers, lingering only for a moment. "Remember," he breathed, "You belong to me." He released her suddenly, turned and strode away.

Kaoru inhaled deeply, her fingers rising unconsciously to touch her lips. She sighed and turned to slide the door open. She crept quietly into the dark room, noting Ikumatsu's already sleeping form. Sleep would come easily tonight. Strange, she wondered briefly before drifting away, how grisly deaths were becoming part of a macabre routine. 

Kenshin sat in the windowsill, a hand firmly pressing a pad of gauze to his wounded cheek. His sword lay propped against his shoulder, always near. The sky had clouded over almost immediately after the fireworks – how fortunate for the host. Kenshin stared at the dark clouds that obscured the brightness of the stars. 

Kaoru had tried to kill him. 

Kenshin pulled the gauze away from his cheek and stared at the perfect, red 'X'. 

Kaoru had tried to kill him and, he suspected, it had been in earnest for a while. From what he could gather, she had assumed Tomoe Kiyosato's rage and sorrow, as well as the view that it would be better to die by the hand of a loved one that to die as an assassin in the streets. He could only guess, but he speculated that Kaoru had been trying to set him free from his duty as a shadow killer – though in a twisted, murderous sort of way. 

He tossed the gauze away, turning to stare at his faint reflection in the window. What Kaoru had said was true. Curiously, the cross scar seemed to complete his features. Odd, but true. 

At least, he thought ruefully, people were less likely to mistake him for a girl. 

It was hard to swallow. Without opening her eyes, she knew that it was not even close to sunrise. But, all of a sudden, Kaoru was somehow wide awake.  Her heart began to pound. It felt as if she were waking from a nightmare, the fear squeezing at her heart with cold, stony fingers. Her own numb fingers inched across the futon toward the short sword that lay under Kenshin's cloak. As her fingers closed around its sheath, she heard it: the gentle sound of someone breathing, breathing close. 

On instinct, Kaoru whipped the sword from its hiding place into a block position. In the next heartbeat, she was staring past a dagger into the eyes of an attacker. The assailant was straddling her, grinding the blade forward and trying to push the dagger home. Kaoru struggled, trying to hold the sheathed sword steady against the onslaught. Desperate to end the slow but steady advance of the dagger, she twisted sideways and jabbed the butt of the sword into her enemy's gut. Her opponent's dagger embedded itself into her futon as Kaoru rolled out from under the imprisoning legs. She rolled into crouch, the sword held out defensively.

"Who are you?" she whispered hoarsely.

The feminine form of her attacker stood, brandishing the short blade. "Surely, you know, Kamiya-san."

Kaoru's eyes blinked wider as she stuttered, "Ikumatsu?"

The escort bowed slightly. "Forgive me. This is my duty."

Ikumatsu flew at Kaoru, thrusting and jabbing with the long dagger. Kaoru wove in tight circles, swiftly knocking away each stab. They staggered around the room, only inches away from each other. As they twisted and turned in the deadly dance, their footfalls were calculated and soft on the hardwood floors. 

"Why don't you draw your sword?" Ikumatsu's voice was serene despite their tight combat.

"I don't want to," Kaoru gasped, still deep in concentration. This fight seemed a little too much like her previous fight with Kenshin, she thought wryly between pants.

"You will die if you do not." 

Ikumatsu wheeled suddenly, striking at Kaoru's jugular. Kaoru bowed backward to avoid the swipe. The tip of the razor blade, however, grazed the skin of her neck, drawing out a thin line of blood. She staggered backward, clutching at the minor injury that had almost been life threatening. Ikumatsu straightened, her now plainly muscular form visible in the light of the window behind her.

"Please draw your weapon, Kamiya-san." Ikumatsu's voice hardened.

"I won't!" Kaoru bit out.

Behind her, the shoji door slid open with a sharp snap. 

"What is going on here?" Katsura's robust voice filled the room. Beside him, Kenshin stood with his sword gleaming at his side.

Ikumatsu stiffened and inclined her head. "Katsura-san, Himura-san."

Kenshin took a threatening step into the room. "Who are you really?"

Again Ikumatsu bowed, her knuckles white on the hilt of her dagger. "I am obliged not to tell you."

As Kenshin was about to bark another demand, Ikumatsu suddenly plunged her dagger into her right side. Her eyes tightly closed and her teeth biting through her lower lip, she ripped the blade across her abdomen, twisting upward at the last instant. Ikumatsu fell to her knees, her eyes snapping open in an anguished plea. In a flash, Battousai was at her side, his sword cleanly beheading her.

Her feet frozen to the floor, Kaoru bit down on her knuckles, fighting back a scream as she watched Ikumatsu's beautiful head roll and her body crumple to the floor. Kenshin flicked his sword clean of blood and sheathed it quickly. Without looking down, he strode to Kaoru and pulled her stiff body into his arms. As he pressed her head to his chest, her eyes were still wide with horror.   

"Hara-Kiri," Katsura said, "Ritualized suicide." 

"Yes, sir." 

Katsura sighed. Walking over to the body, he pulled a handkerchief from his sleeve and picked up the bloody dagger. He carefully wiped the handle clean, leaving the blade bloody. Then he jabbed at the window with the butt of the dagger, shattering the glass. He sighed again and dropped the dagger on the floor. 

"This is another messy situation." He grumbled in yet another sigh.

"Who do you think she was working for?" Kenshin asked, still trying to massage warmth back into Kaoru's rigid muscles. 

"Most probably Bakufu. Although it could be anyone." Katsura frowned. "I think, however, it is unlikely that she was able to transmit any information at all."

"What should we do?"

"You and Kamiya must leave immediately. I will cover this." 

"And when we get back?"

"Stay low and out of everyone's attention." Katsura stood over the corpse, staring down at the face that was still beautiful in death. "Such a pity. Now," he commanded, looking up, "Leave. Quickly."

"And so," Katsura gestured to his host, Ieyasu Tokugawa, "That is how we found them. I have no idea who could have done this terrible thing."  

Tokugawa strode to the window, thoughtfully eyeing the shattered glass. "I see. So, when you came to the room, a man had already killed this one woman and was assaulting the other. Then, he fled through this window."

"That is what happened. My colleague has already brought the other woman to the city, to be treated at the hospital."

"You might have waited. I do have a doctor on staff here."

"Perhaps," Katsura shrugged slightly, "But then, I did not think you would have one. After all, the security must have been lax enough that a murderer was able to get into this complex."

Tokugawa ignored the barb, choosing instead to stare at the decapitated head. His eyes traveled from the stony eyes to the refined nose to the plump lips. A thin trail of blood tracked down the chin from the lower lip. Noting that one pearl tooth was coated in blood, he presumed she had bitten straight through. 

"Sir," came the snide voice of his aid, Kazuma Ishigawa, "Would you tell us the name of this other woman? Perhaps we can send her a gift to apologize for our apparent lack of security."

Katsura frowned. "I do not know her name. She was my colleague's escort."

"Then," Ishigawa asked, his politeness an obvious pretense, "Give us the name of your colleague. Or is this a mystery to you as well? In any case, I am sure the other guests would know his name." 

Smiling dangerously, Katsura answered curtly, "Kenshin Himura."

"I am not familiar with that name."

"Of course not." Katsura turned to his host. "Now, if you will please excuse me. I wish to leave tomorrow morning."

"Yes, yes, of course." Tokugawa faced the back of his departing guest. "By the way, did you know that there was another murder today?"

Katsura stopped in the doorway.

"A man by the name of Akira Kiyosato was murdered in the cherry tree grove," Tokugawa continued, "Do you know anything about it?"

Katsura turned slightly. "Of course not."

As the door slid shut and his footsteps faded down the hall, Ishigawa voiced his misgivings.

"I don't trust a word he says."

"Of course you shouldn't," Tokugawa replied, "Everything around us is a lie."

"What do you think really happened here?"

Tokugawa stared down at the open gash in Ikumatsu's belly. "Hara Kiri," He said simply, "She killed herself in the old, honourable way."

Ishigawa nodded. "Ikumatsu failed. She was discovered. But," he thought aloud, "Who completed it for her? Who beheaded her?"

"I am not sure. It could be that man, Himura. It could be the real shadow assassin who killed Akira. Only a swordsman would know to do it."

"She wasn't even able to communicate the information." 

"A pity."

"Can we use this against Choshu?"

"Not without calling my security into question," Tokugawa laughed bitterly, "Katsura knows this game as well as I do. But I think he's winning."

"Do you think he knows we sent Ikumatsu?" 

"He might suspect," the rounder man shrugged, "But what can he prove?"

"We still no closer to discovering who their shadow killer is." Ishigawa swore colourfully.

"But we are," Tokugawa explained as he picked up the dagger, cleaned it off and tucked it into his sleeve, "Send a spy."

"To whom?"

"Kenshin Himura of course," Tokugawa replied, "We might find out something through him. And get all the information about that other girl, his escort. I have a feeling that Katsura is hiding something with regard to her."

"Right away, sir. Whom should I send?"

"The best spy we have."

When Kaoru and Kenshin stepped into the apartment, the lights were on and, once again, someone was waiting for them. 

"I'm not here to poison you. Yet."

"What are you doing here then?" Kenshin demanded, slamming the door behind him. 

Kaoru simply stared, shock written all over her face. "Megumi-san?"

"Hello raccoon-girl," Megumi smiled, "Have you forgiven me yet?"

Kaoru resisted the urge to stick her tongue out. The woman knew her too well. "What _are _you doing here, Megumi-san?"

"I'm here to give you medical attention of sorts," she answered, flipping her hair over one shoulder and lifting a box onto the coffee table, "Come sit down."

Kaoru complied, sitting beside Megumi on the couch as a younger sister might. "What do you mean?"

"It's time for a shot, my dear."

"What kind of shot?" Kaoru asked inquisitively.

"A very special one," Megumi evaded her question as she dabbed at Kaoru's upper arm with a cotton ball soaked in antiseptic. 

"What kind of shot?" Kenshin demanded, standing over them.

"Let it be recorded," Megumi stated sardonically as she flicked at a syringe, "That I am _against _this. It's all Katsura's doing."

"What shot?" Kenshin demanded again.

"Medroxyprogesterone." 

"What the hell is that?" His patience was quickly dwindling. 

Megumi held up Kaoru's arm. "Also known as Depo-Provera." She quickly inserted the needle tip and then pulled it out. "All done, Kaoru."

"And what," Kenshin grit out, "Is that?"

Megumi turned to look at him over the back of the sofa. "The birth control injection."

"What?" Both Kaoru and Kenshin exclaimed at once.

Megumi held up her hands. "Again, may I remind you that this was _not _my idea."

"Gad," Kaoru muttered, crossing her arms and looking down to hide a blush, "Old man Katsura thinks of _everything_, doesn't he."

"You need this shot every three months, raccoon girl," Megumi explained. "Although I am sure," she tilted Kaoru's face up by the chin, "You will not be stupid."

"Megumi-san!"

"Good." She turned to stare down Kenshin. "Remember, I've got a special mix of poisonous chemicals just for you." 

Kenshin quickly masked his stunned expression beneath a scowl. Megumi did not wait for the two childish adults to recover. She picked up her kit and headed for the door. "Take care, Kaoru," she called over her shoulder, "And I mean it." The door swung shut behind her.

Kenshin could hear Kaoru's heavy breathing from where he stood. She was painfully embarrassed. 

"I'll go make dinner," he announced, stalking to the kitchen.

Night came slowly as time always passes at a snail's pace in awkward situations. But when the time to sleep finally came, Kaoru was ready for it. She sat cross-legged in the center of the bed, wearing a tank top and shorts, reflecting over the events of the day. A crisp knock sounded at the bedroom door.

"Kaoru?"

Kaoru bit her lip. "Yes?"

The red-haired man pushed the door open and stepped in hesitantly. "May I speak to you?"

"You're so formal all of a sudden," she half-smiled.

He sat on the edge of the bed, his legs hanging off the edge. "Are you uncomfortable with me?"

"Right now," she admitted, looking down.

"And why is that?" he asked quietly, taking a lock of her hair between his thumb and forefinger.

"Because," she looked up at the ceiling, her eyes wandering over the stipple, "It feels…" Her words trailed off as he slid his fingers down the length of her hair. "It feels so planned."

"Does it feel fake?"

"What is 'it'?" Kaoru asked, still staring at the ceiling.

Kenshin placed a rough finger on her cheek and drew her gaze to him gently. "This is 'it'," he responded softly, leaning in to touch his lips to her chin. 

Kaoru exhaled softly, letting his hot breath wash over her neck. "No," she breathed, "_This_ doesn't feel fake," she paused, "But the birth control, the escort thing at the manor, the incident at the tea house the other day – they all feel so contrived. So manufactured."

"I'd call them fortuitous circumstances," the man replied as he began to plant moist kisses on her jaw line.

Kaoru inhaled and brought her long fingers up to cup his face between her hands. She pressed her nose to his and stared into his unblinking amber eyes. "Do you _love _me?"

There was a pregnant pause. "That emotion-"

"Not just the emotion." Kaoru shook her head so that her bangs brushed his cheeks.

"What then?"

"I don't actually know."

Kenshin smirked. "I want to protect you." He laid a hand on her shoulder. "I want to be near you." He placed his other hand on her waist. "I want to touch you." His fingers gently teased the strap from her shoulder. "I don't want anyone else to touch you." The fingers of his other hand dug into her side. "I want you to think of me, to desire me." He drew his tongue over her lower lip. "Is that what you want to know?"

"What is it about me that you-"

"Oh Kaoru," he said, shaking his head at her, "It's everything. Everything about you."

She dipped her head and smiled, still clutching at the sides of his head. When she looked up, he could see a faint glimmer of hope in her eyes. She kissed the tip of his nose softly and he snorted, clearly not impressed. She chimed a quiet laugh and pressed her lips to the underside of his chin. Shyly, she parted her lips and let her tongue graze the skin of his neck. At his harsh intake of breath, she drew back, startled. He was staring at her, his eyes narrowed – but not in anger. He crawled closer and, on his knees above her, he took her face in his hands and kissed her, his lips moving heatedly against hers. She complied, sliding her palms up his sinewy arms. Slowly, with one arm looped around her waist, he lowered her onto her back. Panting softly, she let him sink his hips to hers as their kiss deepened in passion and intensity. His lips moved to her neck as he began to shift and rub against her.  

Looking up, Kaoru saw the light bearing down on her. The ceiling seemed too close and the lights too bright. She swallowed, her heart suddenly pounding painfully. She began to fight for breath. 

Kenshin began to nip at her collarbone, his deft fingers tugging at her shirt. Her eyes went wide and her knuckles white. A thumb brushed over her nipple and her vision went grey.

Kaoru suddenly pushed Kenshin away and rolled off the bed, breaking into a run toward the bathroom. Collapsing in front of the toilet, she vomited violently. 

She heard him approach and turned her face the other way, ashamed and embarrassed. The cool of his fingers on the nape of her neck surprised her and she looked up to see a tall glass of water being held out to her. Tears obscured her vision as she reached out haltingly. He helped her hold the glass to her lips and drink, pushing the rancid, sour taste back down her throat. He ran his fingers through her hair, wiping the corners of her mouth with a damp cloth. 

She looked up, her eyes squinting at the bright lights above. Her body convulsed as she retched again, her chest twisting as her body recalled other bright lights.

_The fluorescent lights seemed to move with her as her body was pounded by another. Dirty rasped words were whispered into her ear but her face remained stonily impassive, her glazed eyes to the ceiling. Raucous chortles met her ears as a new body entered hers. But she did not look to see which one was now panting lustfully at her neck. Her eyes were on the ceiling, tracing the pattern of the smoke and water stains. As she was being ripped and torn, she let her pupils be seared by the bright, inhuman lights above. _

She was still throwing up, the sour taste now mingled with the salt of her sobs. 

_They were laughing. Chortling, chuckling, sniggering, sneering as her center was torn, ripped, mutilated and defiled. She bit through her lower lip, tasting the blood. Her eyes still fastened to the familiar patterns on the ceiling, she noted that the table felt cold to her back and that her toes were loosing feeling and that the tips of her fingers were bleeding from digging her fingernails under her other fingernails. _

Kenshin watched her face crumple into more tears as she pulled back from the toilet bowl. She stood unsteadily and reached for the tap, splashing cold water on her face and rinsing her mouth. He stood beside her, holding out a face towel. Kaoru looked at the towel and then to his face, searching. Her breath quickened as she broke into more sobs. 

"I'm sorry," she cried brokenly, falling into his arms, "I am so sorry."

He enveloped her in his arms and silently pulled her as close as possible. "You have nothing to be sorry about," he said quietly,

"But I-" she choked out, her body shuddering against his.

"It is not your fault," he interrupted fiercely, "None of this is your fault!"

Her legs gave out beneath her but before she could sink to the floor, he lifted her up, carrying her to bed. When she had finally cried herself to sleep, he bundled her in blankets and watched her body rise and fall in sleep. Kenshin fought down the fury mounting in his gut. He struggled to regulate his angry breathing and strode out into the living room to execute some sword exercises. He wanted nothing more than to destroy them, although he did not know who _they_ were. It would drive him mad.  

The next morning was, yet again, awkward. Kaoru had arisen to find Kenshin dressed and waiting in his armchair. She sat in the sofa and stared, shifting uncomfortably. Did he think he think her less of a woman because of the night before? She looked down, her heart sinking. She heard the assassin, whom she had come to treasure, rise from his seat. 

"Come." His voice was low and commanding. 

"Where are we going?" She looked up suddenly.

In response, he tossed her school uniform onto her lap. "Did you forget what day of the week it is?"

"To school?" Kaoru creased her brows. 

"Shall we," he cocked his head to one side, "Be normal for a day?"

"But I thought Kastura-san said to stay low-"

"Precisely," Kenshin said, a slight twitch of the lips resembling a smile gracing his features, "And so we are keeping to routine and going to school once a week, just as he said." He held out a calloused hand. "You wouldn't want the authorities at your school to suspect something because you were not present on the appointed day, would you?"

Kaoru smiled, her genuine joy lighting up her face. She placed her hand in his, allowing him to pull her up. Swinging around by his arm, she broke out into a sparkling laugh. "Do you ever listen to yourself? Authorities at your school," she imitated his serious tone, "on the appointed day… Who on earth taught you to talk?"

The corners of Kenshin's lips twitched higher as he looped an arm around her waist and spun her around the room. "Is it so easy to lighten your mood?"

Kaoru threw her head back and laughed as the room spun around her. "You see what I mean?"

_What you mean? _The man-slayer's intense eyes softened as he whirled his personal, laughing radiant enigma around the apartment. _You mean that I am happy when you are happy. That I am angry when you are sad. That if I am to kill you, I will be alone. _

Kaoru planted a loud kiss on his scarred cheek and bounced off to change. 

_I do not want to be alone. _

His fingers lingered on hers as she danced away, trying to catch some of her life. Watching her, he pressed his palm to the cross scar, where she had kissed him. 

_But it might not be for me to decide._

**

* * *

**

End of chapter 20, to be continued!   
**Next chapter: small spy **  
School again? Uh Oh. Oh, and ANOTHER original character is added to the mix. Can you guess who??

**TO THE REVIEWERS: **

-* grumble grumble grumble * What? You're still not satisfied? I know chp 20 wasn't the BEST chapter, but it wasn't all bad was it? Heehee…

-Miyu: Thanks for the gift basket!! Loved it. And thanks for the encouragement; I needed it! 

-Zephyr: Thanks for the notes – I'm saving them for my big revamp of the whole thing later. J 

SORRY…I got behind again. Well, I hope you enjoyed it. And to the flamers: sorry you're not satisfied. Maybe if you gave me money, I'd change it just for you! Heehee…just joking. Anyway, please try to keep comments constructive. And compliments and gushing is ALWAYS welcome. HEHEE…

AGAIN, THANK YOU for all the support in the RK Reader's Choice Awards. I am truly grateful and honoured by your votes. 


	21. small spy

****

**Broken Pieces**  
by linay

**

* * *

**

**Author's notes: **Okay, a lot of people asked me why Kaoru would throw up in a kissing scene. Well, the reason is complicated. Kaoru was sexually abused and that's a serious crime because it violates you terribly. It also leaves emotional, physical and mental scars. So, she threw up because the sexual situation she was in reminded her of traumatic events. We would like her to just be happy but the reality would be a bit more complicated than that. I hope that helps to explain. 

So, I am sorry for being so slow. But as some of you have noticed, I'm not particularly happy with my writing lately. By the end of this chapter (which I don't like very much anyway) we will get back into the major action. The chapter gets good near the ending, when Kaoru protects…well, you'll see. It's at that point I feel that I've regained my vision. Oh and there's some LIME. Proceed with caution (ha ha) Anyway, I will continue to forge through, however, and then go back for a MAJOR edit – and then start the sequel. 

**TO THE REVIEWERS: **none today! Sorry

**Disclaimer: **I didn't create Kenshin & Kaoru! Or Megumi, Aoshi, Katsura or Takasugi for that matter. But I DID kinda screw them up for the purposes of my story.

**

* * *

**

**New Characters:**

**Tomomi: **Kaoru's classmate  
**Ieyasu Tokugawa **Leader of the Bakufu political party  
**Kazuma Ishigawa **Ieyasu's right hand man  
**Genji: **another shadow assassin like Kenshin – accosted Kaoru in previous chapters

**Chapter 21: small spy**__

_Hope, like a fleeting wind,_

_Stirs our hearts as leaves _

"Spring departs

Birds cry

Fishes' eyes are filled with tears."

"Well recited, Kamiya!" the literature teacher exclaimed, clapping his hands.

Kaoru smiled sheepishly as she bowed slightly and sat down again in her seat.

"Kamiya chose to recite a haiku by Matsuo Basho," the teacher continued, addressing the rest of the class, "He was one the most famous poets that lived during the shogunate period of Japan. Kamiya," he beamed at Kaoru, "For someone absent so often, you are certainly well-versed in literature!" 

"Isn't she wonderful," a classmate muttered, rolling her eyes.

"What was that, Fukuoka?" The teacher asked sternly, "Do you also have a poem to share?"

The student coughed and shook her head.

"Are you sure?"  

"No, sir."

"Well, then," he announced loudly, "Class is dismissed for lunch."

As the teacher left the room, the students filling the room rose and stretched from their desks, relieved that it was finally lunch. Kaoru busily tucked her notes into a folder. 

"Well recited, bitch," a young man spat in her direction as he brushed by her desk.

"Yeah," another hissed, making as if to flick at her ear, "I'm sure you say it while screwing your freaky friend back there." 

Kaoru pressed her lips together and stood abruptly, glaring at the backs of her departing classmates. 

"Pay them no mind," a soft whisper from behind filled her ears, "You've done well."

Kaoru sighed and picked up her books. "Where do you want to eat, Kenshin?" she asked, turning to look at the dark-clothed man who stood behind her.

"Anywhere the air is fresh," he said, his voice low and flat.

"I know just the place."

"Kaoru-chan!" A cheerful, high-pitched voice screeched.

The two looked up to see Tomomi peeking around the corner of the classroom door. The girl bounded into the classroom and grabbed Kaoru by the shoulders. Kenshin shrank back slightly.

"I've missed you!" she exclaimed, "Where have you been?"

"At home, of course." Kaoru said, smiling slightly.

Tomomi punched her playfully in the shoulder. "I mean," she laughed brightly, "What have you been doing all week?"

"Nothing much," Kaoru answered, stepping back.

"Geez," the other girl sighed, throwing her hands into the air, "Why are you so distant? I'm just trying to be friendly."

"Of course you are." She smiled again faintly. 

"Well," Tomomi said, eyeing Kenshin, "Where do you want to eat?"

"Actually," Kaoru shrugged, "I was thinking of eating lunch with my friend." She gestured toward Kenshin, who was eyeing Tomomi doubtfully with narrow amber eyes.

"Kaoru-chan," Tomomi chided disapprovingly, "If you spend time alone with _him_ then everyone will start to believe the rumours. You don't want that do you?"

"I don't care about _them_," Kaoru replied, her voice dropping in warmth.

"Oh fine," Tomomi said, shaking her head, "But I'll catch you later." Then, the short-haired girl flounced out, throwing a wink their way.

Kenshin stepped up to stand beside Kaoru. "Why don't you want to eat with her?" he asked curiously.

Kaoru sighed dramatically. "Because I want to eat with you! Remember?"

He quirked an eyebrow at her. "Is that so?"

"Yeah," Kaoru said, walking to the door, "That is so." 

"But isn't that girl your friend?" Kenshin asked, lengthening his strides.

"My friend?" Kaoru regarded Kenshin incredulously from the corner of her eye as she skipped to keep up with him, "You think that girl is my friend?"

"Then what is she to you?"

"You'll see."

They sat in the school courtyard, sitting on a park bench that was shadowed by a large tree. Kaoru ate slowly, savoring each bite from her bento thoughtfully, her eyes upward. Kenshin ate nothing. Instead, he sat beside her with his legs crossed and one arm looped casually behind Kaoru's shoulders. Occasionally, Kaoru's eyes would light up and she would look excitedly down at her lunch. Elbowing Kenshin, she would point down at an item with her chopsticks. Kenshin would roll his eyes skyward – only to be met with a morsel of food offered to him by Kaoru's chopsticks. Grudgingly, he would accept the bite, again rolling his eyes at her jubilant reaction. 

Anyone watching would guess that they were a pair of high school sweethearts. They would never even think that the man was nearly ten years her senior nor that he was a trained assassin and she was his captive. 

However, not just _anyone _was watching.

"That's her," The girl hissed.

"And the old guy with her?" 

 "Old guy?" the girl stared, "That's not an old guy."

The boy slouching on the wall beside her rolled his eyes. "You must be blind."

"No," she looked down at him angrily, "You're blind. That hottie can't be a day older than eighteen."

"Eighteen?" the boy scoffed, "He's at least twenty-five, twenty-eight tops."

"You're insane."

"And you're stupid." He studied the pair as they bickered amiably, "What's the hag's name?"

"What hag?"

"That one, dumbass." He pointed at Kaoru.

"Oh, Kaoru-chan." She smirked, "That's Kaoru Kamiya."

"And the guy's name?" He asked, running a hand through his spiked hair.

"No idea," she shrugged, "He just comes with her to school all the time." 

"Must be Himura," the boy thought aloud.

"Who?" 

"Never mind, Tomomi," he dismissed her, "It's none of you business."

"Geez," Tomomi groaned, "I'm just curious."

"Well, don't be," he said dryly, "It's not in your job description."

"Look you little spy," she wagged her finger at him, "If the money wasn't so good I wouldn't be doing this. And aren't you a little young to be giving a highschooler, like me, orders?"

The boy smiled up at her, his teeth shining, "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Whatever," Tomomi shook her head, "I've done my part. The girl's name is Kamiya and that's her so-called bodyguard."

"Yeah, yeah. I got it." 

"The time is ripe." Kogoro Katsura announced, addressing the two other men in his office.

One of the men, Shinsaku Takasugi, listened with his lanky body stretched out on a plush leather chair across from the wide oak desk at which Katsura sat. The other, Seijuro Hiko, stood with his back to the room and his eyes studying the city of Kyoto from the wall-to-wall windows. He sighed as he turned toward the other two.

"Will this plan work?"

"It must," Katsura answered, "We have sacrificed and suffered too much. We must succeed. Within the next few days, we will have eliminated all of Tokugawa's illegal money-making machines."

Shinsaku smirked from his seat. "And we all know where that old fart gets most of his money from."

"Indeed," Katsura replied soberly, "With that taken care of, we must prepare for our own ascent into power."

"What needs be done?" Hiko asked.

"You must leak all the sordid details of Tokugawa's seedier dealings to the press, Hiko," Katsura instructed.

Hiko nodded in agreement. "The man and his political party will be humiliated and discredited."

"And," Shinsaku piped up, "None of his powerful supporters are still alive to defend him to the public. Himura took out Takamatsu, Amemiya and Kiyosato."

"The Bakufu party will fall," Katsura said, "And we, Choshu, will rise to power."

"And then bang! Here comes heaven in Kyoto!" Shinsaku shouted, clapping his hands together.

Katsura shook his head at his flippancy. "Not heaven, but not the hell we have now." He paused. "But in order for us not to fall to a weakness like Bakufu's, certain steps must be taken."

A pregnant silence fell over the room until Katsura's voiced what they all already knew.

"We must also eliminate our own dark roots," he said, his voice heavy, "Shinsaku, all of our ties with the underworld must be cut within a month."

"Yes sir."

"You understand my intentions?"

"Of course," Shinsaku said as he stood, "Cut all connections with outside criminals. Kill our own criminals."

Katsura nodded. "Regrettably, that is our course of action."

"And my student?" Hiko interrupted suddenly.

Katsura turned to him slowly. "Our agreement still stands. As well as our plan for atonement."

"What do you plan to do?" the bulky man demanded.

"Kamiya-san and Himura-san will be given three more days together."

"And then?"

"And then we will take her away. She will be placed under your care once more."

"It will drive him mad." Hiko huffed, turning to survey the city again, "Even if the stubborn idiot doesn't admit it."

"But he will be saved," Katsura said quietly, "That was my promise to you."

"Could've avoided this whole mess if that idiot had kept his dumb ass where I told him to put it." Hiko grumbled, "But no, he had to chase a revolution."

Katsura smiled ruefully.

"So," Shinsaku said, "Here we go."

"The time has come," Katsura commanded grimly, "The purge will start."

Kenshin led Kaoru through the school parking lot, heading for his car. Suddenly, a small form came running at them from behind, barreling straight into Kenshin's back. 

"Hey!" Kenshin barked angrily at the small body. He reached behind himself, dragging the boy forward by the collar and swinging him out in front. "Who the hell are you?"

"What the hell do you care?" The boy retorted. He hastily bowed, his voice dropping, "Just leave me alone, okay? I'm in a rush."

Kenshin glared down at the kid, anger slowly building in his chest.

"And what have you got there?" Kaoru asked with a smile as she bent forward at the waist and peered at the boy's hands, which were clasped behind his back.

"My wallet, is what," Kenshin snorted, his hand outstretched expectantly, "Now hand it over, punk."

The child smiled wolfishly as he straightened. "Not so dull as I thought, are you?"

"Excuse me?" Kenshin hissed, his hand automatically going for the hidden hilt of his short sword hidden in his coat. 

"Wait, Kenshin," Kaoru interceded, "He's just a kid."     

"I don't think so," Kenshin said suspiciously.

"I am not a kid," the boy grunted, tossing the wallet at Kenshin's chest.

"Oh. Sorry," Kaoru said, lifting her palms as she turned back to the boy, "What is your name then?"

"None of your business, you ugly hag." He spat at her, turning to run.

"An ugly hag, am I?"

The quietness in her voice surprised him, even as his feet carried him away. 

Kaoru watched the small boy run away, her eyes thoughtful. "Please, don't," she said softly, without turning.

"Don't what?" Kenshin snarled, his hand pulling open the car door.

"Don't run him down in your car," Kaoru replied, turning to look at him. 

"Why the hell not?"

"Because it's not important." She said, the corners of her mouth turning up into a grin.

"If it's not important," he said impatiently, "Then why do you care?"

"Because," she shrugged, "He's just a kid."

"Yeah. A kid with an agenda."

"Leave him alone." Her voice became commanding. 

Kenshin slammed the car door shut and stepped toward her, one hand snapping out to grab her chin. "You don't give me orders, understand?"

"Why are you so angry anyway?" Kaoru demanded, her eyes sparking to life, "He gave you back your wallet."

Kenshin remained stonily silent, his grip tightening almost imperceptibly.

"It's because he called me an ugly hag, isn't it?" she pressed knowingly.

"Don't flatter yourself," Kenshin snapped, stepping back.

Kaoru just smiled and reached for his hand, entwining his calloused fingers between hers. His amber eyes flicked to her mild expression. 

"Can we take a walk to the ice cream shop, Kenshin?" she asked.

"Why?" 

"Why not?"

"I wouldn't be able to buy you ice cream if that brat had taken my wallet." He said seriously, winding his fingers into hers. 

"Good thing he gave it back, then," Kaoru smiled as they began to walk leisurely toward the shops a few blocks down.

The boy, who had stopped running and was now peering at them from around the corner of a building, frowned. It almost looked as if they wanted to be followed. And so, as they began their stroll, he obliged. 

Pink umbrella with purple trim. Pastel green plastic table. Baby blue plastic chairs. 

Kenshin, in his black pants, black shirt and black overcoat, shifted uncomfortably in his seat. It was as if this ice cream shop had been built to torture him. Kaoru on the other hand, was leaning forward and licking happily at her ice cream cone. 

"Mmm," she sighed, "There's nothing like chocolate ice cream on a hot day."

"I really think we should have just taken the ice cream home." Kenshin grumbled, his golden eyes sweeping over the crowd in the outdoor patio, "It's too crowded."

"Home?" Kaoru asked quizzically, "Oh, you mean that sterile cage you call an apartment. No thanks. I'm going to enjoy the free air while I can."

"Free? Who's free?" Kenshin smirked at her.

Kaoru stuck out her tongue at the man. Somehow, her captivity had become a joke between them. 

"Oh," Kaoru exclaimed suddenly, "You're back."

Kenshin swung around and came eye-to-eye with the spiky-haired brat.

"You," he growled.

"What?" 

"Why are you here?"

"I bet he wants ice cream. Kenshin, can you go get another chocolate cone?"

The assassin's dangerous eyes swung back to Kaoru. "I am not your waiter."

She shrugged, standing. "I could go get it."   

"Sit down." He commanded. "And stay there." Once again, his eyes swept over the patio's occupants.

"Are you afraid she's going to run away?" the boy asked, his eyes shrewd.

"Shut up, brat," Kenshin spat. He threw Kaoru a withering glance before stalking toward the vendor. 

Kaoru smiled at Kenshin's back and then turned to the boy. He was studying her seriously. 

"I don't want ice cream." His voice was low, too low for a boy of his age. 

"Yes, you do." Kaoru sized him up and then smiled obliviously at his somber expression. 

"Listen, you old hag-"

"My name," she said emphatically, "is Kaoru."

"Okay, _Kaoru,"_ the boy started, "Don't you-"

"It's usually considered polite to give your own name when someone else gives you theirs," Kaoru interrupted.

"So I'm not polite-" 

"You should be."

"Well-"

"Listen, unless you want me to call you 'kid'," Kaoru said with a slight smirk, "You should tell me your name. Kid." She added after a pause.

"Fine," the boy grumbled, "My name is Yahiko. Got that, ugly?"

"Kaoru," she corrected.

"Whatever."

"So, Yahiko," Kaoru began quietly, her eye on Kenshin's back, "Why _are _you here?"

"For free ice cream." He grunted, looking away.

"As I recall, you don't want ice cream." Her voice suddenly dropped in volume.

"Whatever."

Kaoru set her cone down the table and leaned forward after casting Kenshin another careful glance. "Listen, Yahiko," she said, her voice low, "I know you're like Tomomi."

"Who?" Yahiko turned his chocolate eyes on her smooth face.

"The other little spy." 

Stupefied, Yahiko stared at the girl. She had not been his primary subject and had only been mentioned as Himura's escort from Tokugawa's party at the country estate. What secret did she hide that made her so suspicious? 

"I don't-"

"Yahiko," she interrupted him again, "Kenshin will be back in a few seconds." For emphasis, Kaoru jerked her head in the assassin's direction. Yahiko's eyes followed her gesture to see Kenshin finish paying the vendor and turn toward them. "Now, I don't know who sent you or why you're here-"

"And I won't tell you."

"But just leave before he figures it out." She ended hastily, turning her face upward to smile widely at the rapidly approaching redhead. 

"You seem intimate." Kenshin accused, looming over Kaoru.

"So?"

Kenshin's lips turned down, his gleaming eyes boring into hers. She smiled up at him silently. Snorting, he glared at Yahiko, setting the cone down in front of him none too gently. 

"Wow," Yahiko drawled sarcastically, "What service."

All warmth drained from the man's face like water, his golden pupils shrinking. "Listen, boy." Kenshin's voice was a liquid threat, "If you're a spy or even if you have bad intentions, I'll rip your throat out without hesitation."

Yahiko stifled the urge to swallow nervously. Instead, he forced himself to stare into the icy depths of the man's eyes. He knew then that why the woman had been so kind, so eager to accept him. She had tricked him into admitting his true purposes and now he would pay with his life. His chocolate eyes moved to the woman, fully expecting to see the smug gaze of his betrayer. He blinked in surprise as he was, instead, met with a conspiratorial wink and grin. His confused eyes moved back to her companion's angry face.

Breathing in deeply, Yahiko mustered all the bravado he could and blurted out, "What the hell? Are you her private bodyguard? Is she your hostage or something?"

Kenshin's fingers snaked out with lightning speed, catching Yahiko by the collar and lifting him from his seat. 

"Kenshin!" Kaoru's exclamation went unheeded.

Now fully incensed, the manslayer drew the boy forward slowly, his scrutinizing eyes keen with irate concentration. Yahiko could not tear his eyes away from the golden orbs. His breathing hitched in his throat as he was brought level with the terrifying visage. In that instant, Yahiko understood why the Bakufu organization had reason to fear this man. He had no doubt that this Kenshin Himura _would _rip his throat out for the slightest insult. He shivered, suddenly feeling as if the weather had suddenly turned cold, his eyes trapped in Battousai's hardened gaze. There was no doubt: this man was a killer.

"What do you know?" Battousai hissed, his words passing through his teeth as the barest of whispers.

"Nothing," the words tumbled from the boy's lips almost involuntarily, "I don't know anything."

"You lie." 

All of a sudden, Yahiko felt himself being ripped away from the man's grasp. In a heartbeat, he found himself encased within a warm embrace. Even though his chocolate eyes still riveted to Kenshin's livid features, he was aware that someone was crouched behind him, holding his body tightly to theirs.

"He's just a child!"

Battousai's fuming eyes slid from Yahiko to the woman that held him away. Released from the death stare, Yahiko also twisted to eye Kaoru's delicate profile. Her chin was jutted out and her blue eyes defiant.

"He's just a child," she shouted at the man, "Leave him alone."

A memory registered dimly in Yahiko's mind. A distant scene surfaced, unfolding in the present as it had in the past. Someone else had said those words. Someone else had shielded him in this way. That person, that precious person had not been spared. He pulled away from her arms violently, turning to glare at the woman.

"I am _not _a child," he hollered, "You don't have to protect me from him." Tears were forming in the corners of his eyes. 

Kaoru stared at him, her expression compassionate. She extended a milky hand toward him. "But I want to," she whispered quietly. Yahiko blinked back the tears that threatened to overcome him. Though he knew it could not be real, he saw the sweet eyes and heard the quiet voice of his deceased sister. 

Yahiko slapped her hand away and whirled to face the man. "I won't let you hurt her!" He shrieked, his voice trembling, "Just leave us alone!"

Kenshin's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Remember to whom you are speaking, boy," he threatened, stepping forward.

"Yahiko," Kaoru called quietly, placing a hand on his shaking shoulder. 

The boy shook her hand off, spinning around to face her. "No! I won't let him touch you again. Never again!" He was nearly hysterical, the memories of the last living moments of his elder sibling returning to him in waves.

Without warning, Kaoru pulled the child into herself, wrapping him in her arms. "He will not hurt me," she assured him, crooning as she stroked his back. Yahiko fought the tears but they spilled over his cheeks anyway as he threw his arms around Kaoru's neck, tightening them as if he would never let go. He knew that she was not the sister who had given her life for him. But, for some reason, he also knew that this woman was just like his sister and just as willing to protect him.

Battousai's tense muscles relaxed as the boy collapsed into sobs in Kaoru's arms. Stepping back, he eyed the gawking crowd around them. 

"Kaoru," he quietly commanded, "We must go."

Yahiko pulled his cheek from Kaoru's neck, struggling to turn and confront the man again. But Kaoru caught his face between her cupped fingers. She smiled at his reddened expression. 

"I must go."

The boy shook his head vehemently. "That man," he protested, "He is strong. I can _feel _it."

"He is." Kaoru acknowledged seriously.

"He will hurt you. I know it."

To this, Kaoru shook her head. "He won't hurt me." She pressed her cool forehead to his, smiling. "But you will."

"What?" Yahiko demanded, baffled.

"You will," she continued, "If you let yourself get in trouble. Okay?"

"Feh," the boy snorted, "That's dumb." He looked away, disgruntled.

"Good." Kaoru pressed his lips to his forehead and stood, looking down at him fondly. "This ugly old hag will be going now." She began to walk toward Kenshin, whose hand was expectantly outstretched. He took her by the upper arm and began to lead her away.

"You're not ugly." 

She barely heard the whisper but she smiled.

"Or a hag."

Kaoru cast a look back at the boy, who had not turned to watch her leave. His shoulders were shaking and she knew he was crying and did not want to show it. 

"See you later, Yahiko-chan!" she called as she was pulled away.

"Don't call me that!" he shouted, though no anger was in it. He turned for just a moment and she caught a glance of his tear-streaked profile, his lips upturned in a wicked grin. She smiled widely and waved before she and Kenshin disappeared behind a corner.

"Here again." Kaoru sighed, twirling her straw around the ice in her drink. 

"How's that soda, chickie-poo?"

"Don't call me that," Kaoru said, frowning at the older man.

"What?" Takasugi leered, "Chicki-poo?"

"Oh shut up." Kaoru leaned back in the booth, crossing her arms over her chest. "Why can't you people ever have your top-secret meetings in restaurants or parks or somewhere anywhere other than this place?"

"Because," Takasugi explained pointedly, "They're top-secret meetings. And restaurants and parks aren't really suited for privacy."

"And this place is?" Kaoru swept out her arm, indicating the mass of drinking, laughing and dancing people packed into the infamous Sakura tea house.

Takasugi shrugged. "I thought you'd be used to it here by now. You blend in now."

Kaoru wrinkled her nose. "My ass." 

"Is very fine, indeed."

Kaoru heaved an exaggerated sigh. "You are so predictable." She took a sip of her ginger ale. "Why am I here anyway?"

"Because," Takasugi said, his eyes on the crowd, "For some reason, Himura doesn't want to let you out of his sight."

"Well, I'm out of his sight now, aren't I?" Kaoru's voice became caustic.

"And that, my dear," Takasugi turned to wink at her, "is why I am babysitting you."

"Babysitting!" Kaoru huffed.

"You should be glad, Kaoru-baby," he said, leaning back and jerking a thumb in the direction of the bar. "I'm the only thing standing between you and that Neanderthal whose been eyeing you for a quarter of a hour."

Kaoru shuddered before resuming her argumentative demeanour. "Fine, I'll try to remember to thank you when I get cancer from all this second hand smoke."

"You have been assembled to complete the following missions." 

Three pairs of eyes were trained upon their leader, Katsura. 

"First of all," he said, affording each of his shadow assassins a long gaze, "You should know that Choshu is near its goal. Soon, Bakufu will fall. But," he paused for emphasis, "A few more details need to be taken care of." He slid three black envelopes across the table. "Each of these contains a list of names. You all know what to do."

"Eliminate them." Genji smiled, his blue eyes lighting up gleefully.

"Yes," Katsura affirmed, "But unlike the previous times, you may complete the assassinations at your leisure. Only make sure that they are completed within two weeks. Do you understand?"

Kenshin, along with the other two assassins, nodded. 

"And another thing," Katsura noted, "You may recognize some of these people."

"Has that ever mattered?" the third assassin smirked.

"Then that is all gentlemen," Katsura dismissed them, "I expect a report in two week's time. Himura-san," he raised a hand, "Please stay for a moment."

The other two assassins slunk out of the room as Kenshin resettled himself.

"How is Kamiya-san?" Katsura enquired, almost conversationally.

"She is fine," Battousai responded stiffly. 

"Did she enjoy school?"

"In some ways."

"Is she eating properly?"

"Yes."

"Does she have enough clothes?"

"Yes."

"Have you had sex with her yet?"

"No, sir." Kenshin grit his teeth, punctuating his words poignantly. 

"Why not?"

"Are you ordering me to?" Kenshin leveled a furious gaze with his employer's.

"By no means," Katsura smiled mildly, "I just wanted to know why you haven't taken advantage of the situation."

"It is irrelevant." Kenshin turned his face away. "I carry out my job well enough."

"Well, then," Katsura said, "You may go and claim her from Takasugi."

Kenshin stood and bowed stiffly, swiftly exiting the room. He moved through the pulsating crowd silently, easily spotting Kaoru seated in the booth where he had left her. 

"I have finished the meeting," he announced quietly.

Kaoru looked up at him almost gratefully. "Can we go now, then?" she asked pleadingly, "This place makes me sick."

In his mind, he agreed with her. Even so, he only nodded slightly. 

"Good!" the girl exclaimed, standing to stretch. "Can I just go to the little girl's room before we go?" 

Again, Kenshin's only acknowledgement was a discrete nod. As Kaoru wove through the crowd toward the washroom, he tracked her with hawk's eyes until she disappeared behind the swinging door of the lady's washroom. 

"I would have thought you would demand to go with her," Takasugi chuckled. 

"She won't run away now." Kenshin still watched the door expectantly.

"And how would you know?" 

"I know," Kenshin turned to glare at Takasugi for a moment.

"Fine, whatever," Takasugi exclaimed, as he headed toward the bar, "I'm going to go get drunk."

Kenshin sighed inaudibly and turned back to watch for Kaoru. He watched as, one by one, three other women entered the washroom. And as the minutes passed, he watched the same three women leave the washroom. He growled low in his throat as he saw a fourth woman enter and exit the washroom with still no sign of Kaoru. Silently, he began to push through the crowd.

Kaoru rolled her shoulders as she stood in from the washroom mirrors. Leaning forward, she studied her face. 

"Wow!" A sudden exclamation from beside interrupted her thoughts.

Kaoru turned to observe the tall woman beside her.  She was standing with one hand on her hip, staring unabashedly.

"You don't look a day over seventeen! Just a teenager."

"Actually, I-" Kaoru began.

"I didn't know Battousai appreciated that kind of thing."

"Excuse me?" Kaoru demanded, irritation creeping into her tone.

"If I had only known!" the woman lamented, "I would have tried for that type of image."

"What?" Kaoru was clearly confused but the older woman took no notice.

"It must be great to be Battousai's whore!" the woman sighed loudly as she turned and left the washroom. 

Kaoru's eyes widened and she turned to stare at her reflection. Her breathing became difficult. 

"Battousai's whore?" she asked her image. 

Kenshin, pushing through the doors into the women's washroom, found her staring into space, or rather, staring absentmindedly into a mirror.

Coming up behind her, he snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her into him.

"What is it?" he breathed into her ear.

Uncharacteristically startled, Kaoru jumped a bit and remained quiet. Kenshin's brow furrowed as he also turned to stare at her reflection. Her arms hung listlessly at her sides and her eyes were dull.

"Did someone touch you?" Battousai demanded, his voice edged with anger.

Kaoru shook her head sullenly and looked to the side. "You're in the ladies' washroom, you know?" Her voice was small.

"I do what I please here," he growled, "What happened?"

"Nothing," Kaoru protested softly, looking down. 

Kenshin tightened his hold around her waist, pressing her closer. He dropped his lips to her shoulder, inhaling. Her quiet question startled him. 

"Am I your whore?"

His head snapped up and he stared at her image in the mirror. She was still looking down, her cheeks reddening. 

"Why do you ask?" He enquired, his amber eyes searching her expression.

"A woman said-"

"A woman? Who?"

"It doesn't matter. She just…" Kaoru's voice trailed off. "_Am _I your whore?" She repeated.

Kenshin raised his eyebrow at her, amusedly.

"What?" Kaoru demanded, suddenly angry and accusing, "You don't know what people are saying?"

"I don't care what people say."

"But they might be saying I am a _whore_. A whore!" She was furiously staring him down through the reflection.

He shook his head, clearly amused. "No just any whore. _My _whore," he corrected.

"Why you-" Kaoru spun out of his grip and faced him. "I am _not _a whore. Don't you dare-" 

"Come," Battousai commanded, putting up a hand to stop her rant.

"You think I'll just-"

"Come," he repeated, wrapping a strong arm around her waist. He pulled her out of the washroom, ignoring the curious stares. His fingers found hers and he pulled her by the hand up a flight of stairs. She stumbled onto the landing, and looked around with a frown.

"This place is full of surprises," she commented dryly, taking in the long hallway of closed doors.

Battousai flipped a wad of bills to the lady behind the front desk and pulled Kaoru along the hallway. He stopped in front of a shut door.

"Listen,"he said.

A furious blush crept up to Kaoru's cheeks as she began to make out the sounds of pleasure coming from within. She began to pull away, embarrassed. 

"Wait," Kenshin commanded, pushing her closer to the door.

Kaoru turned a bright shade of red as she heard a woman and a man cry out in passion. Suddenly, another distinctly male voice cried out. As the woman screeched, two men panted and shouted their pleasure.

"Now that," Kenshin whispered, "Is a whore - screwing men indiscriminately."

Kaoru blushed profusely and tore herself away from the door, backing up into Kenshin's chest. Kenshin circled her waist with an arm and led her down the hall and into an empty room, sliding the door shut and locking it behind him.

"Why are _we _here?" Kaoru turned to face him, her arms crossed, "I thought we were going home."

Kenshin did not answer her. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her body, pinning her arms to her sides. 

"Now, why do you ask if you are my whore?"He asked, brushing the tip of her nose with his.

Kaoru shrugged, embarrassed.

"Is it because I am a criminal and I make love to you whenever I please?"

Kaoru sputtered and twisted in his arms. "You haven't made love to me!" 

"Not yet," he replied, his voice grave, "But I will."

Kaoru's body went still and she tried desperately to break eye contact, a shiver running up her body. Kenshin spun her around and wrapped his arms around her body, drawing her into him.  He cupped her chin in his one hand and pulled her head back, bringing his head down to her neck. 

"Would you let another man touch you?"

Kaoru shook her head.

"Neither would I allow any man other than myself touch you."

The hand that was cupping her chin slid down her neck and then over one breast, his fingers moulding over the pert shape. Kaoru sucked in her breath. His hand glided down her form, until both palms rested on her hips.

"But that does not make you a whore," he whispered huskily, "It makes you my woman."

Kenshin's hands slipped under the hem of Kaoru's shirt, his calloused fingers tracing over the raised skin of the scars on her stomach. Then, swiftly, he lifted the material above her chest, both his hands cupping her breasts. 

"Kenshin, I'm just a teenager."

"Kaoru," he growled, "You are my woman." He slid his hand down to the base of her stomach and pushed her against himself, letting her feel his arousal. "Only my woman can do this to me."

Kaoru bit the inside of her cheek, the blush spreading. 

"Don't be embarrassed."

Kenshin lifted her shirt over her head and pulled it from her arms, tossing it aside. With deft fingers, he pushed her skirt and underwear over her hips and down her thighs until they pooled at her feet. He stepped back, turning her around by the shoulders. Slowly, he reached behind her and unclasped her bra, pulling it out from under her arms and flinging it away. He moved backwards and sat on the edge of the bed. With a sly smile, he leaned back. 

"Come now," he ordered, "Show me."

Kaoru let her bangs fall over her eyes and shook her head. "No, I'm-"

"No, you're not." His voice was sharp.

"But I was-"

"It doesn't matter to me."

"But it makes me-"

"Dirty?" He leaned forward with his elbows on his knees, his intense eyes studying her lithe form. "Is that what you think you are?" 

Tears lined her lashes as she nodded slowly.

"You are wrong," Kenshin admonished seriously, "You are the purest woman I have ever met. Now, show me."

 Her arms dropped to her sides as Kaoru lifted her chin boldly to meet his eyes. And his eyes were on hers and nowhere else, his scrutinizing gaze examining her facial features. He grinned. Then he began to trace her body with his stare, his eyes roving over every curve, every scar. He glanced up to meet her questioning blue eyes for a moment.

"You are beautiful."

She blushed, instinctively lifting her arms to cover herself again.

"Don't!" he barked.

She froze, and then dropped her arms once more. 

"Come," he beckoned as he lifted an open hand in her direction. 

Kaoru walked steadily toward him until she was standing between his knees. Battousai pressed his lips to the scars on her midriff while his hands drifted up the back of her thighs. Kaoru stared down at him, her breathing growing slow and langourous. Moving gently and slowly, Kenshin lifted his head to catch her eye. Then, he began to worship her body: his tongue moving over the nub of her breast and his fingers pushing slowly into her. She gasped for breath, fighting the moans as he continued. But Kaoru could not fight the trembling as she climaxed, her body overcome by his delicate ministrations. 

She collapsed onto his lap and he wrapped his arms around her sensitive flesh, pressing tender kisses to her jaw line. He followed her gaze as it dropped to the fly of his pants.

Shaking his head, he tilted her chin up so that her shy eyes met his. A slight smile spread warmth over his usually deadpan features. "Not today, my beauty."

"But-" she objected.

"It is about you today," he interrupted quietly, "Your body. Your pleasure."

Unbidden, tears sprung to her eyes. She buried her face in the crook of his neck. 

"It's never been about me before," she whispered into his skin.

"I know," he crooned into her ear, "But it will always be about you from now on. Even when the day comes that I satisfy my own desires within you, it will be for your pleasure also."

Kaoru lifted moist eyes to his and planted a kiss to his cheek. 

"But don't be mistaken," he added with mock sternness, "When that day comes I won't stop making love to you until I am completely exhausted."

Kaoru threw back her head and laughed, the melodious tones etching themselves into Kenshin's memory. 

Ieyasu Tokugawa and his right hand man, Kazuma Ishigawa, stood waiting in the alley behind a looming building. 

"Here he is, sir!" A burly voice called from the darkness as three figures appeared in the gloom.

A small, bruised form stumbled from the man's grasp onto the concrete. 

"You were supposed to meet us an hour ago, you shrimp!" Ishigawa shouted down angrily. When the little body made no obeisance, Ishigawa kicked at him spitefully. "Where was the little brat?" demanded of the men who had brought him.

"We found him by the river," the man shrugged, "Looks like he had no intention of coming to us at all."

"Why you little…" Ishigawa made as if to kick the boy again.

"Leave the child," Tokugawa commanded. He stooped to inspect the child. "Why did you run away?" He asked quietly.

"I don't have anything for you," Yahiko spat, still hunched over after his beating.

Tokugawa stood and turned away, closing his eyes. Ishigawa, enraged, grabbed the child by the hair. 

"You will tell us what you saw," he shouted, "Now!" 

Yahiko twisted, kicking violently at the man's shins. 

"Damn you!" he shouted, dropping the boy onto the cold ground and delivering a brutal kick to his side.

"The man," Tokugawa continued, refusing to watch the interrogation, "Himura – who is he?"

"I don't know." Yahiko was clutching at side, coughing. 

"Who was his escort?"

"Just a girl."

"That's not good enough."

A flurry of kicks from the other men sent Yahiko rolling in pain.

"What was her name?" 

"Kaoru," he sputtered between coughs.

"Her last name."

"Kamiya," Yahiko groaned.

"Kamiya?" Tokugawa turned and stared at the boy, "Are you sure?"

"Of course," Yahiko coughed, his mind frantically searching for a way to make them forget her, "That's what you pay me for, right? Anyway, she's just a high schooler. Not important."

"What is so important about that name?" Ishigawa asked, turning to his master.

"Don't you remember?" Tokugawa said, excitement creeping into his voice, "It's the experiment's name – Kaoru Kamiya. The girl we gave to Kanryu to conduct tests on."

"I meant Kirima, not Kamiya," Yahiko said, struggling to his feet, "Kaoru Kirima!"

"I don't think you made a mistake, young man," Tokugawa turned serious eyes to the boy, "Now, where is she?"

"I don't know."

Yahiko was sent sprawling again. 

"I said I don't know!"

"I will free you of your debt to us," Tokugawa announced softly, "If you would tell us where to find this girl."

"Feh," Yahiko spat, standing up, "I don't think so. I'm done with you guys."

"You brat!" Ishigawa grabbed Yahiko by the shoulders and shook him wildly. "You _will _tell us!"

Yahiko tore himself from the man's grasp and pointed an accusing at him. "You bastard," he shouted, "I won't let you hurt her like you hurt my sister. This time, _I'_ll protect _her._"

"Sorry boy," Tokugawa said, "We don't need you to help us willingly. It's obvious to me how we can get her. Himura is Katsura's man after all – he should be at the Sakura Tea House eventually." He nodded to the men, "Bring him."

Kaoru stepped out of the Sakura Tea house and whirled onto the sidewalk, her arms outstretched to the bright moon above. Kenshin walked out of the building a moment later, his eyes smiling at the young woman before him. He caught one of her hands and pulled her into his chest, pressing his lips to her forehead.

"Are you smiling at me?" Kaoru asked, bewildered blue eyes on his face.

"What?"

"That expression," Kaoru said, stunned, "It's a smile!"

Indeed, the usually hard, severe lines of Kenshin's mouth were, instead, turned up into a genuine smile. He chuckled, his lips parting to show his teeth and the corners of his eyes lifting in a laugh. Kaoru began to chuckle with him, amazed and amused at this unfamiliar sight of him. 

"You are precious, my beauty," he whispered, his breath warming her face in the cool night air.

"Ah, how quaint." A frosty voice cut through the night. 

Kaoru and Kenshin turned to face a group of three men standing in the street. 

"What do you want?" Kenshin's tone dropped an octave.

"To see if you know who this is." The man pushed a small body into the ground at his feet, delivering a rough kick to his stomach.

Kaoru's hands flew to her mouth. "Yahiko," she breathed.

No sooner had the words left her lips than the three men began to beat the living daylights out of the boy: kicking, punching and pulling. 

"No," she cried. 

"Kaoru," Yahiko tried to scream but it only came out as a groan, "Stay away, Kaoru."

But Kaoru had already launched herself toward them, her anger flaring. She delivered a quick roundhouse kick to one man and spun to punch at another. Kenshin started after her but the men suddenly threw themselves wildly at him. He swept them away easily but then froze in his tracks.

A fourth and previously unseen man held Kaoru by the neck, a gun to her head.

"Move, and I'll kill her."

"Yahiko?" Kaoru tried to peer at the boy, who lay on the ground, struggling to rise.

"You bastards," he muttered amid coughs.

"Well, thank you Yahiko," Ishigawa said congenially, "We've no need of your services anymore. You're released from your duty."

"Dammit," Yahiko swore bitterly, rising to his knees.

"Isn't this just like it was with Mayumi-"

"Don't say my sister's name," Yahiko roared, "You damn bastard!"

"Except I actually killed that bitch," Ishigawa continued gleefully.

"Give Kaoru back!" Yahiko yelled, clutching at his side in pain.

"Sorry kid," the man replied, "But thanks for your help in getting her."

As the child swore again, Kenshin's fists tensed and untensed as he glared. "What do you want?" he demanded.

"Nothing from you," Ishigawa answered, pressing the muzzle of the gun to Kaoru's temple, "But we'll take Kaoru Kamiya."

"I know you," Kaoru's face suddenly clouded, "You were there when…" Her voice trailed off as her eyes filled with fear. "Ishigawa." The name was a whisper. "You were with Kanryu." Suddenly she began to flail wildly in his arms. Kenshin stepped forward but Ishigawa waved the gun at Kaoru meaningfully.

"I will hunt you," Battousai threatened, his pupils shrinking in anger, "And I will kill you slowly."

"Have fun trying." Ishigawa stepped backward as a black car screeched to a stop behind him. The doors were flung open from the inside and he began to pull Kaoru into the back seat.

"No," Kaoru cried desperately, one open palm outstretched, "Kenshin!"

"No sudden moves, now," Ishigawa warned as he tried to pull Kaoru's struggling limbs into the car.

"Kenshin!" Tears were coursing freely down her cheeks now. "Please don't let them-" Her cry was cut short as the door slammed shut and the car roared away.

Battousai closed his eyes, fighting to control his breathing and the burning behind his eyes. He ground his teeth together, his fingernails digging into his palms. Hearing a rustling before him, his red-rimmed eyes snapped open. The boy, Yahiko, stood in front of him, tears trekking down his childish features. Unceremoniously, the boy dropped to his knees before Kenshin, bowing and pressing his forehead to the ground. 

"Please make it quick," Yahiko said into the asphalt.

"What?" Kenshin snarled down at the prostrate figure.

"Please make my death quick!" Yahiko's voice grew in volume and desperation. 

The boy lifted his head and stared at Kenshin through his tears. "I know you're angry. And it's my fault she was taken. So, please…"

Kenshin raised an eyebrow. "Kill you?" He spun away on his heel. "Don't flatter yourself."

"But before, you said you would-"

"Besides," the legendary manslayer interrupted, casting a glance at the boy, "I don't think your death would make her happy. Do you understand?"

Yahiko stared at the ground for a moment. Then, quickly, he got to his feet. "I can help you find her, then."

Kenshin paused and, turning slightly, nodded. "Come then." 

Without another word, Yahiko bounded after Kenshin into the Sakura Tea House to find Katsura. 

**

* * *

**

End of chapter 21, to be continued!   
**Next chapter: separation **

**TO THE REVIEWERS: **

- Thanks for reading! 

Soundtrack: forty foot echo: brand new day; enigma: return to innocence; audioslave: I am the highway; fuel: falls on me

(just thought someone might want to know) 


	22. separation

****

**Broken Pieces**  
by linay

**

* * *

**

**Author's notes: **What? Another chapter within a month? I hope you enjoy this one. I've decided against writing a lemon for now. Maybe later as an addition posted on an outside site – but for now I don't want to write one. I want the story to be feel complete without a lemon first. Then maybe I'll write a lemon. More  notes at the bottom.

**Disclaimer: **I didn't create Kenshin & Kaoru! Or Megumi, Aoshi, Katsura or Takasugi for that matter. But I DID kinda screw them up for the purposes of my story.

**

* * *

**

**Previous Chapter:**

Kenshin takes Kaoru to school where Yahiko, Bakufu's informant, begins spying on them. They go out for ice cream and Yahiko, remembering the way his sister died, confronts Kenshin. Kaoru protects Yahiko from Kenshin and they leave. Kenshin and Kaoru go to the Sakura Tea House where Kenshin receives an assignment. Kaoru, because of a comment in the ladies' washroom, begins to feel insecure about her relationship with Kenshin. Kenshin takes her to a room and tries to show her how beautiful he thinks she is. They have a brief sexual encounter. Ishigawa and Tokugawa have formed a plan to take Kaoru back, using Yahiko as an unwilling participant. Kaoru is captured and Kenshin is left alone with Yahiko.  

*******

**Chapter 22: separation**__

_We fall toward the moment when_

_All our fears and dreams collide _

*** 

The room was dark. The tiles were cold. And she was alone.  

Kaoru sat listlessly on the floor, leaning heavily against the cool wall. Her blue eyes, pale in the moonlight, searched the night sky. The tears that had long since dried on her cheeks left her skin burning, except for where tendrils of her loose black hair had plastered themselves. Her wrists were raw and red from the metal cuffs that bound them together. They had clothed her in a simple white smock, one that was thin and nearly translucent in the half-light. 

When she had first been thrown like a rag doll into the cell, she had pounded mercilessly on the unyielding door, screaming bloody murder until she was hoarse. Then, sinking to her knees in the same spot as she was now, she had bowed like a flower under the rain and wept bitterly. Finally she had lifted her head, only to lay it heavily against the wall. Only her eyes moved now, tracing unseen patterns in the sky. 

Hope, like a fleeting warm breeze, had fled Kaoru. 

***

"Ishigawa?" Katsura turned to stare at Kenshin and Yahiko with concern. "The man who took Kamiya-san was called Ishigawa?"

"Yes, sir," Yahiko nodded humbly, "He was my employer."

"He is also Tokugawa's right hand man," Katsura expounded, his tone rising, "And a most dangerous adversary. Himura," he turned to regard his assassin disapprovingly, "How could you let this happen?"

Yahiko stepped forward bravely. "It was not his fault," Yahiko admitted, bowing, "It was all mine. I let them find her."

"Even so," Katsura frowned, "This is most inconvenient."

Battousai's lips tightened into a thin line, his jaw working angrily. "I will go and retrieve her at once, Katsura-san."

"As I recall," Katsura said angrily, "I had this same discussion with Takasugi regarding Uno. And he was not permitted to go after her."

"Surely," Kenshin growled, "You can't be thinking of leaving her with them."

Katsura cocked an eyebrow. "Will you disobey me?"

Kenshin glared at his mentor, his fists clenching furiously. Yahiko looked up at the man beside him. He could clearly see the passions at war within the assassin from the fierce set of his jaw and his flared nostrils. 

"In this matter-" Kenshin began, his voice tight.

"This matter is no different than the others," Katsura interrupted coldly, "If you go after her, there is no telling what damage would be done to our plans."

Kenshin spun swiftly on his heel and slammed his fist into the wall, uttering a loud curse. He roared, beating the wall again with three powerful punches. Then he rested his forehead on the wall, his breath coming in short gasps. Swallowing painfully, he rolled his head back. 

The choice lay before him: defy his master and rescue his love, thus risking the future he had already worked so hard for _or _obey and leave his love in the lions' den, securing their victory. He shut his eyes tightly, squeezing back the burning tears behind his lids. After swearing colourfully and pounding the wall once more, he spun back to face his leader once more, eyes dry and defiant.

"I will obey," Battousai hissed, his fine facial features trembling. 

"Come with me," Katsura commanded, leaving the room.

Yahiko walked at the heels of Kenshin, who strode purposefully through the club after Katsura. His eyes hooded and jaw firmly set, he stepped into the black car that waited outside the doorway. The car sped away.

***

The door opened, a bright rectangle of light in the dark room. Kaoru did not bother to turn.

"Come." The command was cold, promising pain if not obeyed. 

Kaoru turned toward the light, shielding her eyes from the light with her bound hands. She regarded her captor with dim eyes. Then, she rose slowly, straightening to her full height. Her bare feet padded quietly across the tiled floor as she approached the man and his armed entourage. 

"I see you remember me," a man dressed in a white lab coat grinned cruelly.

As she walked past him into the sterile hall, she cast the scientist a disdainful look. "You can't hurt me anymore than you already have," she said softly, her voice hard as flint.

"We'll see about that," he smirked, his eyes glinting behind his large, round glasses.

Kaoru held her chin up stiffly, already walking away from the man; already knowing the way. The man skipped forward quickly to get ahead of her determined steps. 

"Excited?" He puffed as he struggled to stay one step ahead of her.

Kaoru raised a delicate eyebrow and didn't bother to answer him. At the end of the sterile hall, she could already see the double doors looming in front of them. She fought the quickening of her heart as the doors were pulled open to reveal an almost blindingly white room. Opposite the doors was a wall of windows and she could see hazy forms moving through the darkened panes. She knew they were always watching. 

"Welcome home," the scientist hissed.

Kaoru felt light-headed as she stared into the hateful room but she bit her lip, fighting the nausea. 

"Get her ready," the man barked at the armed guards as he stalked off, heading for the observation room. 

Two guards roughly grabbed Kaoru by the upper arms, nearly lifting her from the floor as they pulled her into the room. Kaoru closed her eyes and battled the urge to kick and scream. From experience she knew that it never did any good, that they always got what they wanted anyway. She struggled with herself, desperately clinging to what dignity she had left. The guards dragged her to the very center of the room and then flung her to the floor. For just a moment, her raw wrists felt the cooling touch of the air as they unbound her hands. But in the next moment, she felt as if her shoulders had been wrenched from their sockets as the guards secured her wrists to the floor. Kaoru trained her eyes on the floor as the men, whom she refused to look at, began to place wired suction cups on her temples and back. When it was done, she was left kneeling in the center of the whitewashed room, her hands bound on either side by thick leather straps. The doors shut closed and the fluorescent lights burned on. She squeezed her eyes tightly. 

"Ready?"

Dimly, she registered the voice of the head scientist and knew he was talking to his colleagues and not to her. She knew that he was checking the quality of the readings on one monitor and checking the wiring to another video screen. She heard the voices of the others and braced herself.

"We're set, I think."

"I wonder how much of a fight she'll put up?"

"Who knows?"

Although Kaoru was expecting it, the electric shock that passed through the wires and into her flesh still sent her reeling in pain. When the first burst was over, she fell forward, panting and trembling. Gritting her teeth, she steeled herself for the next. 

"No images yet."

"Gad, is she ever stubborn."

"Give her another round, then. It can't last."

Her mouth opened in a silent scream as she arched backward, the strange current rushing through her like a live flame. She twisted in pain, every muscle contracting in agonizing pain. Then, as quickly as it had begun, it ended and she collapsed again. Though her vision was blurring with pain, she bit her lip until it bled, tasting the horrid metallic tang on her tongue. She would not give in, she chanted to herself, she would not let them see. 

"One more long one should do it."

"Might it kill her?"

"No, just be ready to kill the current when I say so."

Kaoru was breathing with difficulty now, her chest rising and falling with pained effort. "No," she breathed, "Please don't." But the surge still came, filling her veins with fire and making her body twist in pain. 

"No!" She was screaming aloud now, and didn't care.

"We're starting to get a picture now."

"Good. Get ready to cut that current."

Kaoru snapped her blue eyes open, searching the endless white ceiling. She could feel _it _pulsing at the very edge of her consciousness, flaring up in response to the electricity burning her body.

"No," she prayed, "Please, no." 

And then, her body snapped back, her eyes immediately unfocusing. 

"Cut the power!" The scientist roared.

And though the electric current was cut, Kaoru still shuddered as if possessed. But her eyes were no longer seeing the ceiling. The voices around her, dimmed. 

_Blood, so much blood. _

"Who is that?" One doctor asked, peering at the indistinct image in the monitor.

"I don't know," replied the scientist, "Just make sure you're recording all of this."

_The shine of his steel cut through the blood like a flash of lightning. It was raining blood. _

Kaoru shook, tears coursing from her wide, unseeing eyes. Forgive me, a quiet untouched voice in her mind whispered.

_HE made it rain blood. _

The scientists, all riveted to the tiny video screen, saw what Kaoru saw. Saw the man rise from the fresh pools of blood and wipe away the blood that ran down his cheeks like tears with the back of his sleeve. Saw him flick away the thick coating of blood on his sword. 

_Kenshin. _

And watched the flame haired man emerge from the thinning fog, his eyes a smoldering amber. 

Kaoru's body suddenly convulsed violently, her limbs straining against the leather constraints that bound her to the floor. "No," she shrieked, "No!"

"Quick," the scientist ordered, "Give her a quick round!"

At the pulse of electric energy, she jerked forward violently, her hair swinging forward and hiding her tear stained cheeks. Her memories were pouring through her now, filtering through the wires and baring themselves to her enemies on a small video screen. Kaoru knew they would not stop until they knew everything. She slumped forward, no longer fighting the rush. It was as if she were a pebble on a riverbed, the violent river waters sweeping over her. 

An old and familiar tune bubbled to the surface of her tortured consciousness. Her dry and cracked lips began to move, forming the familiar words slowly. 

_If oceans collide,  
If the moon crossed the sun,  
I'm wasting my breath   
With no name and no one___

Hot, stinging tears burned at her cheeks as she hovered between the white examination room and the hazy visions of her memories. The disembodied voices of her torturers drifted within her hearing.

"We just need to see the face of that guy's employer."

"Don't we already know?"

"Tokugawa-san wants proof. We also need the location of their base of operations."

"Crushing the little revolution will be easy, after that."

Kaoru hunched over her knees, her forearms tense as they pulled against the bonds that held her. So, they would use her to expose Kenshin and the others. But did she care? Did she owe them any allegiance?

"Who is _that_?" A voice reached her ears, "And why do we keep seeing him?"

Kaoru looked up sharply, her blue eyes darkening as she fought to focus on the memory that they were ripping from her mind. Through a murky fog she saw the interior of her captor's apartment and at the center, stood her captor himself. 

"It must be Battousai." The comment was a hushed whisper of fearful awe.

Though not a large man, he was drawn up into an imposing stance – his chin not lifted in arrogance but set forward in determination and his shoulders squared. One had rested casually on the hilt of one of the swords that hung at his hip. His flaming hair was bound up high and fell across the black of his trench coat. 

Kaoru choked out a sob as her heart constricted. Did she care that all that her captor had worked for would fall to pieces? That all the blood he had shed would have been poured out in vain? She stared longingly at his still form, even as the memories were shifting again, moving to reveal more of Choshu's secrets. Bowing her head, Kaoru let the words of a song, which was as instinctual to her as breathing, fall from her lips.

_The silence of the sound   
And the colour of the night   
And the sound from the thoughts   
And the thought from the light___

Inhaling deeply, she set her face determinedly. She would not let them win this way.

The scientists' eyes all snapped simultaneously from the screen to the room as a harrowing, shrill scream broke out from their subject. The girl's head was thrown back, her mouth gaping in a shriek. 

"Is the current on?" The head scientist demanded sharply.

The other men shook their heads bewilderedly. Suddenly, the lights flickered. Turning stunned eyes to the room beyond the glass, they saw the girl's body arch impossibly as her scream intensified.

"What the hell…" 

A shine, brighter than the inhuman brightness of the fluorescent lamps, seemed to radiate from her skin. Her body shuddered and an intangible pulse of energy burst outward.

"Quick!" the scientist shouted, jumping up to pull random cords from their sockets, "Disconnect everything!"

Their observation room erupted in sparks as cords snapped from monitors and screens flashed. 

"Cut the power!" Someone bellowed.

The rooms were plunged into pitch black. And then, suddenly, all was silent. 

***

When they pushed the doors open to Katsura's dimly lit study, two figures were already waiting: one as tall and slim as the other was large and burly. 

"You," Kenshin spat, sinking into a battle crouch, his hand automatically going for the sword at his side.

Aoshi stood stoically still at the other end of the room, his lips grim and his blue eyes gleaming in distrust.

"There will be none of that, stupid boy." A majestic voice boomed from the man beside Aoshi.

Though he did not straighten, Kenshin's eyes grew wide in astonishment. "Master?" he nearly choked.

Seijuro Hiko stepped forward. "Who did you think it was, you idiot?" He sighed exasperatedly. "Stand straight, you fool. There'll be no fighting here."

Kenshin's wary amber eyes shifted to glare at Aoshi. "Why are you with him?" He bit out savagely. 

Hiko touched his fingertips to his temple, sighing wearily. "Aoshi Shinomori is in my employ," he elucidated, "As is Megumi Takani."

"What?" Kenshin's demand was a hiss of disbelief.

"Hiko is my friend and ally," Katsura said quietly, turning to face Kenshin, "Our two organizations have been collaborating for the past year."

"You mean to tell me," Kenshin seethed through clenched teeth as he straightened, "That you had me kidnap Kaoru from your own men?"

"Yes," came the simple answer.

"Why?" Kenshin asked incredulously, his voice rising.

"That is something that I would also like to understand," Aoshi stated, his flat voice carrying from the other end of the room.

"Shut up!" Kenshin snapped sharply at the other warrior. "And you, _master,_" Kenshin snarled bitterly, "I thought you were opposed to using your strength for this cause. As I recall, you disowned me for it."

Hiko shrugged and said cryptically, "Katsura and I have a deal."

"What _deal_?" Kenshin was fairly trembling with rage.

"It is none of your concern," Katsura answered quietly for Hiko, "Now come." He crossed the length of the room to stand near his mahogany bureau.

Hiko watched his former student's breaths come in short gasps, his muscles taut and quivering in anger. He was teetering on the edge and Hiko knew it. 

"Come!" Katsura commanded his chief assassin again, gathering the other men around the desk.

"Am I your _dog_?" Kenshin hissed dangerously, his burning eyes slits of anger. 

Hiko's lips tightened as he saw the madness in those eyes. His own pupils swiveled apprehensively from Katsura's impassive face to Kenshin's rage-contorted features and back again.

Katsura regarded his employee contemplatively for a moment before answering. "Yes," he replied, his voice cool, "Yes, Battousai, you are my dog. I say kill and you kill for me. I say come and you come. I say stay and you will stay. Don't forget, you took that role upon yourself."

Yahiko, nearly hidden in the shadows of the room, watched in terror as Kenshin shook with anger, his face hidden behind his long red bangs. And suddenly, the assassin's face blanched and he went perfectly still, as if the rage had been drained from his body. When he looked up, his features were hard and taut, his lips a thin line and his eyes narrow slits of reined-in fury. He walked toward his masters, his steps unfaltering and his muscles rippling as if strung together by tight wire. Yahiko fought the urge to tremble in fear. This Kenshin, cold and inhuman, was infinitely more terrifying. 

"What are your orders then?" Battousai asked, his tone was low and grim.

"My orders are simple," Katsura announced quietly, "Shinomori will retrieve Kamiya-san-"

"I refuse to work with him," Battousai articulated softly, leveling a menacing glare at Aoshi.

"You will not have to," Katsura revealed, "Because he will be going alone. You will continue with the assassinations I assigned you."

To his credit, the hard lines of Aoshi's features did not shift into a victorious smirk. Instead, Aoshi's expression remained neutral as he met Kenshin's hard stare. 

"You gave her to me," Battousai reminded Katsura, a sinister edge underlying his casual tone.

"And now I am taking her away," Katsura pronounced.

"I see." The assassin's piercing gaze centered on Aoshi. "If she is even scratched," his voice was mild but the threat was undeniable, "I will hunt you down."

The taller man nodded almost imperceptibly. "No harm will come to her," he replied calmly, "Of that I am certain."

Battousai turned to his master. "Am I dismissed?"

Katsura nodded. 

"And the boy?" he asked quietly.

"Hiko will take him to Megumi," Katsura replied. 

"Very well." Kenshin inclined his head toward Hiko. "Master." His former master snorted and looked away. "Shinomori," Kenshin said evenly, "I wish you success." Turning on his heel, he stalked away from the small cluster of men and headed for the door. A slight figure stepped from the shadows as he passed.

"Kenshin?" Yahiko ventured timidly.

Kenshin halted, his eyes dropping to the boy. He stared down at the child, his eyes knife-like in intensity. Yahiko swallowed nervously. 

"Take care," he said, his voice coming out in barely a whisper.

Battousai narrowed his eyes and nodded curtly. Then, his steps quick and light, he left the room. While he waited for the elevator, he fished a small black envelope from his pocket. 

He needed to kill something.

***

The scientist pulled his glasses off and rubbed his eyes with the back of his sleeve. He sighed, surveying the mess tiredly. When the light had been restored, his observation room lay in ruins – cords strewn about and even a few monitors aflame. When they had pried the videocassette from the monitor recording the girl's memories, they had found it to be a melted waste of plastic and magnetic tape. 

He turned toward the white room where guards were cautiously attending to the unconscious girl. The men were carefully peeling away the suction cups and leather bonds as, somehow, they had fused to her skin. Her white smock clung to her lithe form and sweat was gleaming on her skin. The guards hoisted the girl up, hooking each arm over one of their shoulders. She was pulled from the room in much the same way as she was brought in – except this time, her head lolled sickeningly to one side and her toes dragged across the cold tiles. 

The scientist's brow puckered in a frown. What had the girl done? It seemed as though she had channeled energy through the wires.

But that wasn't possible.

Or was it? The scientist's lips lifted in a grin. The possibilities seemed endless as hypotheses ran through his mind.

***

"An informant has contacted me," Katsura explained gravely to Hiko and Aoshi, "And has told me of the types of experiments Bakufu is capable of performing on Kamiya-san."

At this statement, Aoshi's features hardened. "What kind of experiments?"

"By channeling electricity through her body," the elder man said somberly, "They are able to force her memories into visual representations which they then capture on video."

"Cruel," Aoshi muttered softly.

"And dangerous for us as well – if they are able to understand what they see," Katsura continued, "It is imperative that you retrieve Kamiya-san immediately. Today even." 

"I will not fail," the tall ninja vowed.

"Speed," Katsura indicated, "Is of utmost importance. Kill any who stand in your way but do no more than that. Himura-san will dispatch the others once she is safe."

"And where should I take her?"

"Back to Takani Medical Centre, I suppose." Katsura sighed. "Yes, that would be the best place." He looked up at Aoshi. "Go. Now."

With no more than a curt nod, Aoshi was gone, dashing out the door.

"You certainly manage to bring out the best in people, Kogoro," Hiko stated dryly.

"This situation hardly calls for sarcasm, old friend," Katsura reproached the large man, "We could lose everything."

"He will go mad."

"You mean your former student?" Katsura clarified, "He may indeed. But it's the only way."

***

Battousai leveled a terrible stare at the man cowering against the grimy wall. Twisted and mutilated bodies littered the alley around them.

"I deliver heavenly justice." The words left the assassin's lips like a breath of air. 

Battousai's agile body darted swiftly through the dark. Before the man could utter another wail of terror, the killer's slender fingers were wrapped around his throat, pushing him into the wall. Cold, merciless golden eyes surveyed the target's contorted face for a moment. He nearly snorted in disappointment when he saw only panic in the man's brown eyes. The fool possessed none of the strength _she_ had exhibited when he had come for her that first time. Without hesitation, he retracted the hand that was crushing the victim's windpipe and brutally swiped the edge of his blade across the man's throat. Battousai watched impassively as the man's neck burst open as he sank down against the wall. With detached precision, the killer flicked the blood from his blade and re-sheathed the sword. He turned to leave the gory alley.

He did not bother to wipe the blood that dotted his cheeks.

***

Kaoru lay huddled in a corner of the pitch-black room, shivering from the cold. She had not even been afforded a window. Her eyes roved blindly around the dark closet of a room. The only light she could discern were the white slivers that marked the outline of the door. She swallowed painfully, clinging to the light and pushing herself farther into the cold plaster of the wall. Cold sweat beaded on her already damp forehead as she tried to stretch out her legs. Abruptly Kaoru stopped, stifling a cry of anguish. Her lower limbs were still numb and moving them sent the sensation of pins and needles up her legs. Blinking back tears, Kaoru rubbed her sweaty palms over the skin of her calves and thighs, desperately trying to bring warmth back to them.

A sudden thump against the door to her cell caused Kaoru to snap her eyes back to the faint outline of the door. She saw two flashes of silver at either side of the door and then the hulking rectangle fell forward, crashing to the floor before her. Kaoru squinted at a figure looming in the brightness.

"Kenshin?" She dared not lift her voice above a whisper.

"No." The tall figure stepped into the gloom of her sterile prison.

"Aoshi-san." Kaoru tried to keep the disappointment from her voice as her heart sank. 

"There's not much time, Kaoru-san," he said, his voice calm and quiet, "Come." He held out a hand to her.

Kaoru nodded and leaned forward to push herself up. But her legs protested painfully and she let out a strangled whimper, falling back again.

"I'm sorry, Aoshi-san," Kaoru murmured.

"Don't let it trouble you," he replied softly, trying to force down the anger that rose to his throat at seeing her condition, "You have suffered much today." 

Aoshi crouched before the slight woman, his dark blue eyes assessing her injuries. She grimaced slightly as he carefully lifted her forearms, turning them upward. The man seemed to grow even more impossibly silent as he examined the raw skin and red welts that surrounded her delicate wrists. 

"Aoshi-san-" Kaoru began uncertainly.

"Kaoru-san," he interrupted gently, "I can see for myself that it _is _quite painful. Please do not try to convince me otherwise." He pulled a tiny jar from his coat, and quickly began to dab a cool balm on her tender skin. "From Megumi," he explained quietly. "Now," he announced in a murmur, "I am going to pick you up."

Kaoru clasped her hands around his neck as Aoshi slipped one arm beneath her knees and one behind her back. As he lifted her, Kaoru's muscles screamed in protest but she bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut, pressing her face into his neck. 

Aoshi's calculating eyes snapped to the opening as he heard rapidly approaching shouts. He glanced down at the girl in his arms.  "Forgive me Kaoru," he whispered, "But I must run."

Silently, Aoshi shot through the door and into the hallway. Without a backward glance at the guard he knew had seen him, he sprinted toward the nearest window.

"Don't let them get away!" 

"Don't shoot the girl!"

The guards stopped to take aim with their handguns. Bullets whizzed through the air but Aoshi dodged them all, skillfully ducking and leaping out of the way. He suddenly accelerated and, with a giant leap, hurtled toward the large window. Kaoru and Aoshi crashed through the glass and he ducked and rolled onto the roof, Kaoru cradled in his arms. Without stopping to brush the glass from his coat, Aoshi took off again, leaping from the roof and landing on the concrete below in a low crouch. Ignoring the sound of running steps from above, he strode swiftly to the motorcycle that lay waiting at the curb. He swung a long leg over the seat and shifted Kaoru's position as he revved the engine. His face grim, Aoshi swung the motorcycle around and then took off, rapidly disappearing into the dark streets of Kyoto.

***

Battousai watched unemotionally as his opponent struggled to his feet, his arm hanging limply at his side. It must be broken, he deduced offhandedly. The assassin held his long sword by the sheath, studying his victim's pale face. 

Battousai saw only terror in the man's eyes, fright in his thrashing movements. He narrowed his eyes. None of them were equal to _her. _And they all died alike. 

"Heavenly justice," he murmured as he slowly unsheathed his cruel blade. 

He surged forward and his sword whipped out in flashing arc of steel. The man's body buckled, his head rolling a few feet away. 

***

Kaoru suddenly bolted upright, panting and searching her surroundings. 

"Kaoru-chan?"

Kaoru's gaze whipped around to the voice's source. Her glazed eyes slowly took in the tall, slender form of a beautiful woman. 

"Megumi-san?" Her own voice cracked and came out as no more than a raspy whisper.

"Yes," the woman said comfortingly, "You're safe now. Aoshi brought you back a couple nights ago."

"A couple?"

Megumi nodded, coming to sit on the edge of her bed. "You've been unconscious for the past two days."

"Oh." Kaoru folded her hands in her lap and studied them. "So, I am in Takani Medical Centre, then."

"Yes." Megumi searched the downcast face of her patient and friend. "Can I get you anything?"

"No," Kaoru answered quietly, "I'm fine."

"Are you?" Megumi leaned forward, gently tipping Kaoru's chin up to search her fathomless blue eyes. 

The corners of Kaoru's mouth tugged upward in a half-hearted smile. "It's just strange."

"What is?"

Kaoru swept her arm around the room. "Everything is," she replied, her voice lowering, "I just got so used to being with him that-"

"Please don't tell me you're talking about Battousai," Megumi interjected sternly.

"Don't call him that." Kaoru's tone was sharp.

"That's his name."

"Not his real name," the girl protested, shaking her head. 

"Don't tell me," Megumi studied her patient incredulously, "That you've-"

Their conversation was abruptly cut short by a booming voice from the doorway.

"Well, look who's back!" Hiko bellowed, "So the ninja didn't screw up after all."

"Hiko!" Megumi chided, "Why are you screaming in my patient's room?"

He shrugged and stepped in, his bulky frame obscuring the view of the hall. "I heard you met my stupid pupil."

Kaoru regarded him quizzically. "Your pupil?" 

"You mean he didn't talk about me?" Hiko feigned a hurt expression.

"Oh," Kaoru said suddenly, "You can't be the master that Kenshin was talking about, can you?"

"The very one."

She frowned. "But he said that you are no longer on speaking terms."

"We're not."

"Well," Kaoru asked curiously, "Why not?"

"Because," Hiko replied gruffly, "The technique I taught him is not meant to be an assassination technique."

Tilting her head to one side, Kaoru regarded the massive man thoughtfully. "Then why are you involved with Katsura's dealings?"

"Because, silly girl," Hiko replied, ignoring Megumi's snort, "I still have just a little bit of faith in that idiotic boy." He paused and then added, "Even if he has done absolutely nothing to merit it."

"I see." Kaoru looked away, her face pensive. 

"Anyway," Hiko said boisterously, "Katsura will be visiting you tomorrow."

"Katsura?" Kaoru asked suddenly, "Why?"

"How should I know?"

Kaoru rolled her eyes and blew at her bangs. "Do you," she asked slowly, "Know why Aoshi and not Kenshin was sent?"

"Kaoru!" Megumi exclaimed.

"Not really," Hiko said, turning away, "But it is driving him mad."

"Who?"

Hiko threw a glance at her over his broad shoulder. "Who do you think?"

***

Katsura looked up from his desk. In front of him stood Kenshin, his expression dark.

"Yes, Himura-san?"

"I'm done," he said shortly.

"Done what?" Katsura enquired.

Kenshin tossed the black envelope onto Katsura's desk. "The list of names you gave me. They've all been taken care of."

Katsura stared at the packet disbelievingly. "All of them? In just two days?"

A wolfish grin, that spread chills down Katsura's spine, appeared on Kenshin's stony visage. "Let's just say I've had some extra free time lately."

"I see," Katsura said with a frown. He pulled another black envelope from a desk drawer and reached over the desk to hand it to his assassin. "Then I suppose you can start on these names." 

Kenshin took the black envelope from Katsura's hand. "I'll start tonight," he said, his voice quiet and detached.

"As you wish." 

"One more thing," Kenshin spoke, his tone weighted, "Is she safe?"

"She?"

The expression in Battousai's eyes darkened. "You know who she is."

Katsura raised a hand dismissively. "Yes, Kamiya-san is safe."

"Good." Without another glance, Kenshin spun on his heel and marched from Katsura's study.

Katsura stared after the retreating form. He pressed a button on his phone.

"Yes, Katsura-san?" The voice of his secretary came from the speaker.

"Call me a cab," he commanded, "Quickly."

***

"Kaoru-san."

"Aoshi!" Kaoru smiled, her face sunny, as her bodyguard entered her room.

"You have a visitor."

"Who is it?" Kaoru asked, hope blossoming in her stomach.

Aoshi frowned at the excitement in her voice. He moved to the side of the door, allowing her guest to pass.

"It's me, Kamiya-san."

The smile immediately dropped from her expression. "Oh," she said, looking away, "Good afternoon Katsura-san."

"Good afternoon," he returned the greeting, "I'm glad to see you are well."

"I'm sure," she said bitterly. 

"I have a proposal for you," Katsura continued, pleasantly ignoring the gall in her tone.

"I'm not interested," Kaoru replied immediately, "Not in the least."

"Is that so," Katsura murmured, "Even if it involves Battousai?"

Kaoru turned to face him, her eyes sharp. "Don't call him that," she hissed angrily. 

Katsura smiled blandly. "Will you listen?"

"No!" she bit out.

"Very well," he said, making as if to turn, "Then I guess Himura-san will just have to kill everyone on his list."

"Wait." Kaoru's blue eyes found his. "What do you mean?"

"Will you listen?"

"Fine," Kaoru sighed, looking to the ceiling, "What is your proposal?"

Katsura produced a crisply folded sheet of paper from his breast pocket. "This is the list of people Himura-san was sent to assassinate. You and Shinomori-san will track these people, and you will take their memories, thus removing any reason to kill them." He smiled, though his expression exuded no warmth. "Consider it a race. You start from the bottom, he from the top. The more people you get to, the less people he has to kill."

"And what stops me from doing them all – keeping one step ahead so that he doesn't have to kill anyone at all?" Kaoru asked dubiously.

"My dear," Katsura replied quietly, "There are rules to my offer. One is to follow the order of names. Another is to promise not to run away with Himura if you should meet him while on your mission. Disobey them, and I will withdraw my generosity." 

Kaoru's lips tightened in anger. "It's all a game to you, isn't it?"

"No, it is much more," the man said, looking at her regretfully, "But reality is often played like a game. And I play to win."

Kaoru looked down, inhaling deeply. "Fine," she acquiesced finally, "I will do it. But," she looked up, "Not for you. I'll do it for his sake."

Katsura beamed demurely. "That's what I hoped."

***

Battousai stalked through the darkness stealthfully, the next victim of heavenly justice already on his mind even if the blood of his most recent victims was still pumping from dying organs. 

He'd left the laboratory only minutes before, leaving half a dozen mutilated bodies in his wake. Unlike his previous kills, he had stayed for a moment, appraising the room and its gadgets. His keen amber eyes had not missed the leather wrist bindings in the center of the white room nor the strewn file folders with _her _name written all over them. Amid the blood and gore, he had fought to control his ragged breathing as rage boiled up in his gut. This was the place where she had been taken. This was evidence of her suffering. 

The rage tore at him, ate at him and demanded retribution. It wasn't enough that he had killed them all; he wished to bring them back from the dead and kill them again, and again. For the first time, Battousai felt nothing but the primal need to kill and to maim.

It was with this bloodlust coursing through his veins that he left to stalk his next target.

***

It was raining and, though thoroughly soaked, the pair made their way through the muddy streets. Kaoru's body sagged tiredly, leaning heavily against the arm Aoshi supported her with.

"Kaoru-san," Aoshi suggested quietly, "Perhaps we should return to Takani Medical Centre."

"No," the girl replied through grit teeth, "I must finish them today."

"You have already saved the lives of six men," He murmured gently, "Isn't that enough?"

"No," she said, a coughing fit seizing her, "No, it isn't enough. I need to keep going until there are no more to save."

Aoshi paused in his steps, frowning. "You want to see him."

Kaoru didn't answer. Instead she staggered forward. "He should be coming out of that building," she muttered to herself.

"There is little chance we will chance upon him," Aoshi called from where she had left him behind.

"Can you hurry up a little, Aoshi?" 

"Kaoru-san," Aoshi said sternly through the rain, "You will not return to him even if we meet him."

Kaoru stopped, heaving a sigh. She turned, her wet hair matted to her face and her clothes clinging to her skin uncomfortably. The expression in her blue eyes was mournful. "Aoshi," she said quietly, her face trembling with impending sobs, "Don't you think I know that?"

Aoshi's jaw stiffened. "You chose him last time. You wanted to be with him."

Kaoru smiled sorrowfully. "It's never about what I want, Aoshi," she clarified, a bitter tone creeping into her voice, "Never. I keep my word, that's all."

 "Are you implying that you do not want to be with him?" Her dark-haired bodyguard's eyes were probing.

"Can we not have this conversation right now?" Kaoru half-shouted, half-sobbed, "What does it matter what I want? Like you, I just do what I'm told."

Aoshi observed her trembling features expressionlessly before striding forward to join her. He faced her for a moment, his dispassionate eyes scrutinizing hers.

"A lovers' quarrel in the rain? How romantic."

Kaoru whirled to stare at the source of the snide remark.

"That's him," Aoshi said from behind her, under his breath, "The next target. Are you ready?"

Kaoru nodded quickly. In the next heartbeat, Aoshi had shot forward. With moves almost imperceptible to the eye, he grabbed the man's arm and twisted so that he was forced to his knees. In a quick flash of steel, Aoshi had his short blade pressed to the man's jugular. 

"Move," he whispered, "And you will slit your own throat."

The man's eyes darted frantically about him. "What do you want? I'll give you anything." He hardly noticed the slim woman approaching him through the sheets of rain, her blue eyes sad. He finally saw her as she dropped to her knees before him. 

"It won't hurt you," she said with a soft smile.

Extending two of her slender fingers, she touched them to the center of his forehead. Immediately the man slumped within Aoshi's grasp. Aoshi looked up to see Kaoru jerk backward as if stunned, her brow creased in pain. Letting the man fall with a splash, he rushed forward to catch Kaoru, drawing her into his embrace. He brushed back a sopping tendril of black hair that clung to her face. Concern furrowed his brow as he studied her pallor. 

After a few moments, Kaoru's eyes blinked open. She shivered involuntarily. "He was a rotten man," she muttered, pushing herself up. Aoshi hoisted her to her feet, an arm still draped over her slight shoulders. 

"Well," she declared determinedly, as she brushed excess water from her clothes, "Who's next?"

Her question was met with the pattering of the rain on concrete. She frowned, looking up at Aoshi's face.

"Aoshi?" she inquired tentatively. 

He made no response. Instead, his facial muscles were tense and his icy eyes were trained on something behind her. Kaoru's frown deepened. She turned to inspect whatever had caught his frosty attention. "What is-" 

The question died on Kaoru's lips. Her throat went dry and she fought to take in a ragged breath. There, not fifty feet from her, stood a man with such distinctive features that he could not be mistaken for anyone else. With hair that shone red in the rain and eyes that gleamed golden in the gloom, he cut an imposing figure. His black trench coat hung heavily with water and Kaoru could easily see the sword hilts that rested at his hip. And, she noticed dolefully, it was not only water that drenched his garments. Even through the rain, Kaoru could see the diluted blood dripping from the edges of his coat.

"Kenshin." The name drifted from her lips.

Battousai's fierce glare flicked from Kaoru to her guardian.  Without a word, he sank into a battle crouch, his hand flipping back the waterlogged cloth that covered the hilt of his sword. With an audible snap, he thumbed the hilt from the scabbard. Aoshi, his glacial stare focusing on Battousai, only tightened his hold on Kaoru. Battousai's features contorted in an enraged snarl.  

"No," Kaoru breathed. With a sharp intake of breath, she pushed herself from Aoshi's protective hold, staggering toward Battousai's aggressive form. She saw his muscles tense like a cat's, waiting for the moment when she would be just far enough so that he could attack. From behind her, she heard the grating sound of Aoshi's swords being unsheathed. She slowed to a halt. For a long moment, she studied him through the rain: the angry working of his jaw as he waited for her to move. Kaoru swallowed nervously. 

"Kenshin?" Her voice was quiet, expectant.

"Move," he hissed furiously.

Kaoru drew in a long agonizing breath. His demeanor had changed, had become even worse that it had been at the very beginning. She could already smell the blood that lingered on him. She shook her head slowly. Battousai's lip curled angrily. Her eyes pleading, Kaoru extended her arms to him. Her breaths became tearless sobs as she watched his turbulent eyes flick from her to Aoshi and then back again. Praying that Aoshi would not attack, Kaoru beckoned to Battousai again with her arms open. Then, slowly he relaxed and straightened, his hand leaving the hilt of his sword. Kenshin took a few hesitant steps toward her.

It was enough for Kaoru. She ran to him, stopping only when they were inches apart. He reached for her, his hand pushing back dripping bangs from her face. Pressing her lips into his calloused palm, Kaoru ignored the urge to recoil at the sudden stench of blood that he exuded. When she looked into his face, she saw his eyes shine with a moist film akin to tears. Then the moisture pooled at the corners of his eyes and spilled over his hardened cheeks. Nearly smiling, Kaoru stretched out her hands to cup his face, drawing him closer and letting his arms fall around her. Kaoru pressed her forehead to his, tracing the scar on his cheek with her fingertips and winding her free arm around his neck. As Kaoru pressed her lips to his, Kenshin curled his arms around her, pulling her tightly to his body. Hungrily, he deepened the kiss, his mouth moving over hers desperately. 

"Why are you here?" he panted, pulling his lips away from hers slightly.

Kaoru drew her head back to look him full in the face. "I am here," she said, twining her arms more tightly around him, "To stop you from killing."

"What?" Battousai straightened, his hands sliding to her upper arms.

"Katsura told me," she explained, meeting his concentrated gaze, "that I could take away the memories of your targets. When all the targets are either dead or have no memory, you can stop killing."

"Does that mean," he asked in an uncompromising tone, "That you will be coming back with me now?"

Kaoru swallowed nervously and looked away. Battousai's fingers tightened around her arms.

"I take that to mean that you will not be returning with me." His voice grew unforgiving. "Why not?"

"I made a promise," Kaoru replied meekly, meeting his aggressive stare timidly. 

Battousai's hands dropped from her arms. "I suppose you intend to go with him, not me." His voice and expression became stony. 

"Forgive me," Kaoru whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

He stepped back from her outstretched hand, regarding her frigidly. His piercing amber eyes examined her broken expression. "Just who is the puppet now, Kaoru?" He asked bitterly, stepping even further away from her trembling body. Sparing her one last glance, Battousai turned and disappeared into the rain. 

Kaoru didn't fight the sobs that racked her chest as she watched Kenshin fade from sight beneath the thick sheets of rain. Tilting her head back, she cried to the sky. And suddenly, she didn't know her tears from the rain that washed over her.

***

As soon as the drenched pair staggered into the Medical Centre, Megumi was all over them, dragging them into changing rooms and tossing them dry clothes. When the sodden mess had finally been left behind, Megumi had packed Kaoru into layers of blankets with instructions to relax with a cup of hot chocolate. Muttering about silly ninjas dragging adolescents into the rain, Megumi had wandered off to find a good movie to watch. Kaoru couldn't help but smile at her coddling. But as soon as she was alone, her thoughts drifted to her encounter with Kenshin and her expression grew melancholy.

"Do you pine for him that much?"

"Aoshi!" Kaoru exclaimed, startled from her thoughts, "I didn't hear you come in."

"No one ever does," he replied ruefully. A rare attempt at humor from her stoic guardian.

Aoshi sat on the sunken sofa beside her, his elbows resting on his knees. A comfortable silence fell over them. Kaoru was familiar with his brooding quietness.

"Do you love him?" Aoshi asked abruptly. 

"What?" Stunned by his forwardness, Kaoru turned to stare.

"Do you love him?" he repeated, his voice an octave lower.

"Love?" Kaoru blushed and looked away. "Love is a terribly strong word."

"Your actions earlier seemed terribly strong as well," Aoshi stated coolly. A brief silence ensued as Kaoru did not answer. "I am curious," Aoshi began again, his voice even and steady, "Why did you choose him, that time on the school roof?"

Kaoru swallowed. "I made a promise to Katsura that I wouldn't leave him." 

"Is that all?" Aoshi prodded skeptically.

"I didn't want you to kill him," Kaoru added quietly, "You would have killed him."

"I would have," Aoshi agreed, "But what is wrong with that?"

"He's not a bad person," Kaoru replied defensively.

"He's Battousai," her tall bodyguard countered, "An assassin who has murdered hundreds. You're quite generous, Kaoru-san."

Kaoru hesitated before answering. "He took care of me," she said slowly, "And he was kind to me."

"Does that justify his crimes?" 

"His motives were pure."

"Does even that justify murder?"

Kaoru swallowed with difficulty. "I don't know." She felt hot tears run down her cheeks. "All I know is that I want him to be safe and," she choked as more tears followed, "I want to be near him."

Aoshi turned to her, brushing away her tears with his thumb. "Then, why are you still here?" He asked, his voice slightly reproachful.

Kaoru balked at the man who was watching her with an earnestness she had never seen before in his expressionless eyes. 

"Are you saying-" she began.

"I am saying," he interrupted quietly, "That your task for Katsura has already been completed and so that game is over. The rules don't apply now, do they?"

"Aoshi!" Kaoru whispered, "But you-"

"I am here to guard you, to protect you," he spoke dispassionately, "But to me, your happiness is also a thing to be protected."

Kaoru threw away protocol as she threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you."

"Don't misunderstand," Aoshi reminded her, "This doesn't mean that I approve. But I saw that Battousai had no intentions of harming you."

"Don't call him that!" Kaoru protested playfully.

"And understand that if he fails to protect you, I will kill him."

"Thanks dad," Kaoru laughed, leaning back and rubbing the tears from her eyes.

"Then," Aoshi said, standing, "I will take you to his building."

***

Her fingers were knotted around Aoshi's waist as they sped through the dark streets on his motorcycle. Kaoru could barely breath with the knot of excitement growing in her stomach. Never in her life had the pelting rain felt so good. 

Even as she dismounted from the bike and stepped on the curb in front of his building, she barely felt the downpour. She barely registered Aoshi touching her cheek in farewell and roaring away on his bike. She inhaled deeply, her smile lighting up her brilliant face. Rushing through the apartment doors, she ran to the stairwell. 

Kaoru ran, ran back to the one she loved.

**

* * *

**

End of chapter 22, to be continued!   
**Next chapter: **[haven't picked a title yet]****

**MORE AUTHOR'S NOTES: **

Okay peoples. There are two chapters left in Broken Pieces if everything goes as planned. Only two! My goodness. Can you tell things are spiralling toward an end? Anyway, I really appreciate all the comments and emails. Please keep sending me reviews on each chapter – please tell me what you liked best and if there was something you didn't like. Thanks to comments, I already have a list of mistakes and inconsistencies in the story. At the end, I will read through all the reviews again (it's easiest to read them as reviews since they're all in one place).  I would really appreciate your help on this.

Also, once my website is running again, the Broken Pieces fanart contest will be up again. About a month after BP is done, voting will start. 

Soundtrack  
cirque du soleil - vocea, rain one (*lyrics for Kaoru's song taken from Rain One)  
Story of the Year – until the day I die 

Three days grace – Scared

Trapt - Echo

Closure – look out below 

(just thought someone might want to know) 


	23. fallen dreams

**Broken Pieces**  
by linay

**

* * *

**

**Author's notes: **Hey you wonderful, wonderful readers. Thank you SO much for all your support and encouraging comments. I must admit – I AM going to miss Broken Pieces. I mean, I can't believe it's ending either! But it has to…BUT DON'T WORRY. There IS a sequel. Anyway, this is a dark chapter and mostly focuses on the building of Kenshin and Kaoru's weird weird relationship. Painful stuff going on here-but please remember that the characters come from messed up backgrounds and are reaction the only way they know how. SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER! Stayed tuned for the finale!

**Disclaimer: **I didn't create Kenshin & Kaoru! Or Megumi, Aoshi, Katsura or Takasugi for that matter. But I DID kinda screw them up for the purposes of my story.

**

* * *

**

**Previous Chapter:**

Kaoru is subjected an experiment where electricity is passed through her body and her memories are forced into visual representations on a screen. Refusing to give Kenshin up to the Bakufu scientists, she causes some kind of power surge, thus destroying the recording and the instruments. Kenshin is forced to choose whether to obey his duty to his cause or to go after Kaoru. He chooses to obey Katsura. It is revealed that Katsura and Hiko are collaborating. Aoshi is sent to rescue Kaoru while Kenshin is sent on more assassinations. Aoshi rescues Kaoru and brings her back to Takani Medical Centre. Meanwhile Kenshin is going mad with bloodlust and goes on a killing spree, completing dozens of assassination. Katsura offers the opportunity to take away the memory of some of the targets so that Kenshin won't have to kill them. She and Aoshi comply and meet Kenshin in the rain by chance. Kaoru, however, chooses to return with Aoshi. In a surprise move, Aoshi states that her happiness deserves to be protected as well and he takes her back to Kenshin.

**Chapter 23: Fallen Dreams**

_Sift through the oceans of tears_

_Rise from the ashes of sorrow_

_And please help me collect_

_The broken pieces of my heart_

As the elevator slowly lurched upward, Kaoru shifted her weight from one foot to the other impatiently. She looked down at her feet and wiggled her toes nervously. Finally, she heard the heavy metal doors slide open. Inhaling, she took a bold step into the hallway – only to stop short when she spotted Takasugi lounging against the opposite wall. Her heart leapt into her throat as she froze like a deer caught in the headlights.

"So," Takasugi said lazily, pushing himself from the wall, "Are you going stand there all night and block the elevator doors?"

Kaoru quickly pulled herself completely into the hallway. She heard the doors sliding shut behind her. Swallowing her anxiety, she drew herself up to her full height. "I want to go to Kenshin's apartment," she announced boldly.

Takasugi's lips lifted into a dry smirk. "Well, you sure wouldn't be wanting to go to my apartment, now would you?"

Kaoru snorted, and looked down the hall toward the familiar oak door. Takasugi, his fists shoved into his jeans' pockets, took several lurching steps forward.

"Listen up, missy," he said, the smile gone, "Are you sure you want to go in there?"

Kaoru lifted her chin. "What do you think?"

He shrugged. "Himura has been kind of touchy lately." He paused to scratch his chin with a fingernail. "Really touchy, in fact, scary touchy."

"I don't care." Kaoru turned away and started walking resolutely toward Kenshin's apartment.

"Now just a minute, sweetheart," Takasugi stopped her with a tense grip on her upper arm, "He's a dangerous man."

Kaoru brushed his hand from her arm, and met his eyes with a furious stare. "I know. I've seen him, if you haven't forgotten."

"I mean, he's really dangerous now," he repeated, re-attaching his hand to her arm, "Tense like a rubber band pulled too far. Just a bit more and snap!" He snapped his fingers sharply. "That's it!"

Kaoru looked away and breathed in deeply. When she spoke, her voice was quiet. "That's why I have to see him."

Takasugi's hand fell away from her. "You're a damned crazy girl." Exhaling loudly, he fished for something in his back pocket and held it up for Kaoru to peer at. "See this?" He shook the key chain so that it jangled in front of her nose. "This is my little advance birthday present for you."

Kaoru snatched the rattling keys from his fingers and examined them in her open palm. "Birthday present? You don't know when my birthday is. And what are these for?"

Takasugi sighed dramatically. "For someone so cute, you're not very bright. What keys would I give you as a present? And for your information, any birthday present you get that's not on your birthday is an advanced birthday present."

Kaoru looked up, narrowing her eyes. "And what if my birthday was yesterday?"

"Then my birthday present 364 days early." He said with a quick shrug. "Aren't you forgetting the more important questions? Like, what do those keys open?"

"I'll take a guess," she said, clutching the keys firmly in her hand, "Kenshin's apartment?"

"Bingo." He looked at her shrewdly. "But remember: rubber band." He snapped his fingers again to illustrate Kenshin's current mindset.

Kaoru nodded, turning to hurry to Kenshin's door. "Thanks, old man," she called over her shoulder.

As she approached the heavy wooden door, her steps slowed. Kaoru placed a hand on the door, quietly studying its surface. She held the keys tightly in one hand, careful not to let them clatter against each other. She looked to her right and her left quickly, noting that Takasugi had disappeared already and that no one else was in the hall. Carefully, and a bit self-consciously, she leaned in to press her ear to the door. Closing her eyes, she listened.

A few moments later she pulled back. The door could have been completely soundproof for all she knew; she hadn't been able to discern a single sound. Her stomach heaved slightly in unease but she lifted the keys and, as quietly as she could, inserted them into the lock. Gritting her teeth and preparing herself for any response, she flipped the key in the lock and pushed the door open. It swung inward with no more than a slight rush of air.

Kaoru stared, open-mouthed, at the sight that greeted her. Kenshin's apartment was in chaos. Although all the furniture was where it had been when she left, broken glass littered the floor and unsightly holes and craters marred the once pristine walls. Blinking back her shock, Kaoru tiptoed around shards of glass to enter the living area. Turning on the balls of her feet, she gently pushed the door closed, hoping to make as little noise as possible. Shaking her head, Kaoru turned to face the apartment again. She froze immediately, pinned to the spot by an amber glare.

Kenshin stood, statue-still, across the room from her, a menacing glare painting his face. His fingers were curled into tight fists at his sides and his lips were pressed into an angry line. Kaoru tried not to swallow loudly as she stared back at him. She deduced that he had just finished a shower, as his red hair fell in damp locks over his bare back and a towel hung over his shoulders. Kaoru breathed in unsteadily as she took a cautious step forward. Not one of his muscles even twitched in response; he simply stared. She took another step forward, inwardly chanting that she would not fear this man. And then another. And another, until she was merely a foot away from his intimidating presence.

He lowered his chin slightly to glower fiercely at her and Kaoru tentatively lifted her open palm, reaching with her fingertips to caress his tense cheek. Without warning, Kenshin seized her wrist and spun her around, twisting her arm behind her back painfully. Kaoru cried out as she was forced to bend forward from the pressure Kenshin was plying against her arm. The fingers of his other hand curled roughly around her neck and he pulled, forcing Kaoru to arch backward with another cry of pain.

"Why are you here?" He hissed in her ear.

"I came to see you," Kaoru bit out.

His fingers pushed into the delicate flesh of her throat. "You lie."

"No!" Her voice was choked.

"Why did they send you?" He demanded, his teeth grazing her ear.

"They didn't!" Kaoru began to protest, "I-"

Her answer was abruptly cut off when Kenshin sharply bit her ear. When she whimpered, he drew his tongue slowly over the red marks let by his teeth. "The truth, Kaoru."

"The truth is," Kaoru started, her eyes burning with tears, "Aoshi took me. He-"

Again her reply was cut off sharply. This time Kenshin's grip had tightened mercilessly as he put more pressure into her twisted arm. "Aoshi…" He breathed angrily.

"Kenshin," Kaoru cried out, tears streaking down her cheeks. "You're _hurting _me!"

As if she had burned his skin, Kenshin released her suddenly and she fell to the floor in a heap. Breathing shakily, Kaoru drew herself up to her knees. He watched her with calculated eyes as he began to circle her with measured steps.

"Why are you here?"

"I came to see you," Kaoru said again.

"Liar."

"I'm not lying!" Kaoru shouted angrily, lifted her tear-stained face to glare at him as he paced around her, "I came to be with you."

"Why?"

"Don't you want to be with me?" Her knuckles whitened with frustration. "Didn't you want me to come back?"

"Not if you're here to be his tool against me." Kenshin's lips turned up into a hateful snarl.

"His tool?" Kaoru exclaimed incredulously, "Just who is his tool? Just me?"

With an animalistic growl, Kenshin sprang forward and grabbed the front of her shirt, pulling her forward violently until they were nose-to-nose. "You hypocrite," he bit out, "Now you think it's okay to be used like that. You used to be so opposed to his methods – now look, you _are _his tool, a dirty hypocritical tool."

"I couldn't stop it!" Kaoru said helplessly, "I didn't see any other way!"

"What does that make you now, Kaoru? You're no different than the rest of them!"

He was shouting in her face now and Kaoru closed her eyes against the accusations. "There was no other way. I had to cooperate." Her lip trembled. "But I came back, didn't I?"

"So?" The question was so flat, so devoid of emotion that Kaoru's eyes shot open angrily. She grabbed the front of his shirt, forgetting that he had already done the same to her.

"So?" Her voice escalated in volume. "So? I did all of it for you, Kenshin. For you! So what are you going to do? Throw me out for coming back to you?"

Kenshin pushed himself away from her, rising to his feet. "Go to bed." He spun away from her, striding toward the armchair.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked, rising from her position.

"Go to bed," he repeated evenly as he sank into the leather chair and closed his eyes.

Kaoru approached him again, carefully side-stepping the broken glass. As she drew close, his facial muscles tightened but he didn't acknowledge her otherwise. With a sigh, she sank to the floor beside him, leaning her head against his knee.

"Go to sleep on the _bed_." His commanded, his voice tight.

"I want to stay with you."

"I don't want you here."

Kaoru wound an arm around his shin and pressed her face into his thigh. "Don't make me leave you," she pleaded softly, her voice muffled by his jeans. Kenshin stood abruptly, shaking her hold on him by stepping away quickly.

"I told you to go to bed."

Kaoru stood as well, brushing the dirt from her clothes. "Not without you," she said determinedly.

"I said-"

"You can't make me," she interrupted.

"Can't I?" He caught her wrist in a bruising grip.

"You won't," she replied calmly and confidently, "I know you, Kenshin. This isn't what you want. You wouldn't really hurt me."

Kenshin's face went rigid as he raised a hand. As the back of his hand came rushing toward her face, Kaoru winced and closed her eyes, bracing for the impact. But it never came. As she opened her eyes, she felt only the cool of his palm against her cheek.

"You should know better than to test me," Kenshin said quietly as he lifted her face to meet her eyes.

A ghost of a smile flitted over Kaoru's expression as she gently took his hand from her face. She pulled him toward the bedroom and he allowed himself to be towed into the dim room. Without a word, he threw back the covers and stretched out over the mattress, clasping his hands behind his head. Silently Kaoru closed the door and turned toward the bed. Although Kenshin's face was turned to the ceiling, she felt his golden pupils watching her from the corner of his eye. Without hesitating, she began to pull her clothes off, one item at a time, until she was naked. She crawled into the bed beside him, pulling the covers over them both. Kaoru slipped an arm under his head and, with the other, pulled him closer. Cupping his scarred cheek in her palm, she planted a feather soft kiss on his temple. With a satisfied sigh, she relaxed onto the mattress and wound her bare limbs around his.

"I killed the men at the lab where you were held." Kenshin's spoke the words coldly. When she didn't reply, he continued. "I slit the guards' throats. Then I decapitated all the scientists." He paused, as if waiting. "Except one - the head scientist. First I cut off his right foot. And then his left. And then his right leg at the knee."

"Kenshin," Kaoru interrupted quietly. "I don't want to hear it."

"But I want to tell you how I killed him."

She lifted her head from the mattress and levered herself over him, pressing her forehead to his. He could feel her hot tears falling onto his face, sliding from the bridge of his nose to his cheeks. "But why?" She asked.

"Because I did it for you."

She shook her head violently. "No," she protested, "I never want you to kill for me."

"Then," his voice hardened, "I did it because of you."

He felt the flow of hot tears on his face quicken. "Don't say that."

"But it's true." His tone was cold. "I wanted to do even worse to them because of what they did to you."

"Kenshin," she whispered, rolling her body so as to cover his completely, "Please don't-"

"Don't what? Kill?" He chuckled sardonically. "That's not possible."

"Don't-"

"Are you going to tell me not to enjoy it?" Kenshin pushed himself up onto his elbows, forcing her to lift her face away from his. She sat up, straddling him. "Do you want me to hate killing?"

"I thought you did."

"Maybe I did. But lately," his eyes narrowed, "Lately I haven't hated it so much as I used to. In fact, when I was slaughtering those pigs that took you, I really-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Kaoru reached up to cover her ears.

Kenshin sat up and pulled her hands down, away from her head. "But you must." He met her disbelieving blue eyes in the dark. "Can you still say that you want to stay with me? Kaoru, can you love the monster I've become?"

They stared at each other in the gloom of the bedroom. Kenshin slowly released her hands and she pulled them to her chest. After studying her silhouette for a few moments, Kenshin began to pull himself off the bed. He was stopped by two delicate hands descending on his shoulders.

"I will love you, Kenshin, all of you."

"Can you-"

"I will," she said resolutely, sliding her palms up to frame his face. Kaoru leaned into him, pressing her chest against his. As her lips touched his, they sank back down into the bed. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her bare body into a burning embrace. She lifted her face from his for an instant, her eyes lovingly tracing his features. He sank his fingers into her hair, twisting them into the long black locks. They studied one another silently.

"How did you get into the apartment?"

His sudden question surprised Kaoru and she answered without pause. "Takasugi gave me a set of keys."

"That meddling-"

Kaoru laughed then, a carefree chuckle. "I'm glad he did. Otherwise I might not have been able to get in at all. You probably wouldn't have even opened the door for me."

"So why did you bother coming?"

"Because," she answered with a smile, "I know what you want."

"If I remember correctly, it was pretty clear that I didn't want to see you."

"You did," Kaoru said as she dipped in for a kiss, "You just didn't know it yet."

* * *

When Kaoru finally began to stir, sunlight was already pouring through the open blinds of the window. She turned over, flinging her arm to the side with a sigh. Suddenly she sat up, her eyes searching for Kenshin. He was no longer lying by her side. Kaoru slid out of bed and reached for the clothes she had discarded at the foot of the bed. She hopped from the room, still pulling on her clothing. The apartment was silent. She glanced up at the fireplace and noted that the swords were gone from the mantle. Kaoru sighed.

She stepped over to the dinette where the makings of breakfast were laid out for her. With a smile, she sat down and picked up her chopsticks. When she looked down at her plate, her eyebrows rose in surprise. A neatly folded piece of white paper lay across her plate. She picked up and opened it. In his precise handwriting, Kenshin had written two sentences in the center of the paper.

_I will return this afternoon. Do not leave the apartment. _

Kaoru placed the note to the side of her plate and proceeded to eat breakfast.

While Kaoru was eating, Kenshin was sitting down for tea with Katsura in the Ichiriki Tea House. As he knelt, he pulled his two swords from his waistband and set them side by side on the floor.

"I hear Kamiya-san has returned to you."

Kenshin's cool stare remained level. "She has."

"Apparently," Katsura continued, a finger tracing the rim of his tea cup, "Aoshi-san helped her."

"Is that so?" The assassin's voice was as deadpan as ever.

Katsura regarded his most effective employee's impassive expression carefully. His lips were drawn into a tight line and his eyes, though neither angry nor pleased, were narrowed thoughtfully. A shadow of a smile ghosted across Katsura's lips. He knew that Kenshin was wondering about what he would command concerning the girl. He chose to let him wonder.

"Our plans are near complete." Katsura paused to sip tea. "Only two assignments remain for you. Expect them tonight."

Kenshin's brow lifted slightly. "Only two?"

"The others have also been working to eliminate our seedy partners. Choshu is almost ready for the public eye."

"And Tokugawa? Ishigawa?"

"As we speak, those two are being assigned to one of our assassins. Within two days, the Bakufu party will be without leaders. Then, we will take over. It will happen quickly," Katsura said, spreading his hands over the polished tabletop.

"Who is taking care of Ishigawa?" Kenshin's words were clipped and sharp.

"Why?"

"I would like to be the one to do it."

Katsura's eyes narrowed at the fiery haired man sitting so calmly before him. "You would like to complete that assignment?"

A curt nod was his answer.

"You have never requested an assignment before."

"I want this one." Kenshin's lips turned up into a frightening smirk and his golden eyes lit up with barely restrained blood lust.

Katsura leaned back slightly, surprised. "Might this have anything to do with Kamiya-san?" he asked.

"Of course."

Katsura shook his head. "Your request is denied. You are only to complete two more assignments."

"Very well."

"That is all the information I have for you today," Katsura told Kenshin, "Wait for instructions. You may go."

Katsura watched pensively as his chief assassin stood slowly and reached for his swords, tucking them securely at his waist. Kenshin flipped the folds of his trench coat over the sword hilts before offering a quick, brisk bow. Without a word, he turned and exited the teahouse. Katsura frowned at his tea, contemplating Kenshin's recent changes. He had always been a manslayer – but a cool-headed, almost apologetic manslayer. And although he remained icy in disposition, he had recently become more eager to kill, even enthusiastic. Behind the indifferent face, two burning eyes told of the lust he was developing for the hunt.

Katsura exhaled. They had truly created a monster.

* * *

Kaoru surveyed the apartment with a triumphant grin, her hands on her hips. A broom and dustpan lay against the wall behind her. The polished hardwood floors gleamed and all trace of broken glass had been swept away. Rolling her shoulders, Kaoru lifted a small black garbage bag full of glass and garbage and lugged it over to the front door. She set it down with a sigh and turned to peer at the wall clock. Only one o'clock in the afternoon.

Her eyes wandered over to a small hamper filled with black clothing, Kenshin's clothing. Her own soiled garments rested atop the heap. She crinkled her nose in disgust; the smell of blood was strong from even across the room. Squaring her shoulders, she dragged the hamper to the front door as well. Kaoru glanced up at the clock again and decided that she had time. She pulled the door open and, holding it open with her foot, she lifted the hamper in both hands and stooped to grab the garbage bag with one hand. As she stepped out into the hall, the heavy door swung shut behind her.

The elevator ride down seemed so much longer when she was trying to hold onto something heavy, Kaoru mused to herself. The doors slid open for her on the main floor and she trudged out. With a loud exhalation of breath, she dropped the hamper. She took a moment to stretch her back and then began to drag the garbage bag out the main doors. She stepped into the sunlight and squinted around to find a trash bin. Spotting one near the corner of the building, she hefted the bag over her shoulder. When she reached the wide bin, she slung the bag inside. Dusting her hands off, she skipped back to the apartment building lobby.

A man, sitting on a bench in the park across the street, peered around the newspaper he was pretending to read to watch the dark haired girl pick up her hamper of clothes again and press the down button for the elevator. He watched her hum to herself as she waited. When it came, she stepped in and turned. He barely caught the sight of her finely chiseled face and her distinctive blue eyes when the doors slid shut.

But one glance was enough. The man quickly discarded his paper and stood, pulling up his pants and patting the gun that was lodged in his belt.

He found her in the laundry room, ungracefully shoving clothes into the front-loading washing machine. She was painfully oblivious to his presence and only turned when he cleared his throat. When he offered her a toothy grin, she smiled shyly back and then returned to spooning detergent into the machine. It was only when he loudly proclaimed her full name that she stopped and turned to stare at him with wide, frightened eyes. The small boned woman bravely fended off his grabbing attacks with practiced kicks and blocks, but he could see the panic rising in her blue eyes. He smiled when she was forced into the corner, panting and sweating, her hands still raised in defense. It was then that he chose to pull the gun out and wave it in her face. His smile widened when he saw her eyes widen in terror, beautiful blue terror.

"Take off your shirt."

She stared at him as if he were stark raving mad. He laughed, doubling over and clutching at his stomach. He felt her move before he saw her. He recognized her last ditch attempt to get away, fueled by adrenaline. Her attack was obvious, though, and he easily deflected her kick with his forearm. Then he reached in and grabbed her by the upper arm, spinning her back into his chest. Her fear smelled delicious.

"Don't move, sweetheart."

With a casual flick of his wrist, he produced a knife that he held against her throat. She grabbed at his forearm, but was still. He chuckled and, with his other hand, pressed the muzzle of the gun to her temple.

"It wasn't so hard to find you, after all."

Her breathing was erratic, and he inhaled again, reveling in the scent of her sweat and fright. And then, suddenly, the heaving of her young chest stilled. The man cocked his head to the side, examining her face and eyes thoughtfully.

"Ah," he said with a wide grin, not yet looking up, "I was wondering when you would show up." He followed the path of the woman's eyes to see a shadowed figure step into the laundry room. He licked his lips as he appraised the slight man, and nearly laughed aloud gleefully as he took in the flaming hair, the wintry amber gaze, the long black trench coat and the faint outline of the swords beneath it.

"Battousai," he said, smiling and redirecting the muzzle of the gun to point at him, "What wonderful instincts you have!"

Kenshin said nothing, but his eyes spoke volumes. Without a word, he sank into a battle crouch, his hand going to the handle of his long sword.

"No foreplay, Battousai?" the man's voice rose to a cackle. "No wonder they call you the most efficient assassin alive! What an honour this is!"

"You're crazy!" The woman coughed from within his grasp, struggling against his grip.

"Now, now, sugar," He said, tracing her jaw line with the tip of his tongue, "No name calling."

Immediately, the man grinned and knocked away Battousai's surprise strike with the barrel of his gun, leaping to the side and dragging Kaoru along with him. The redhead sank into a lunge position, his eyes murderous.

"Isn't it wonderful to have a gun that can counter steel?" he laughed. "Be careful now, Battousai, you wouldn't want me to accidentally slit her throat." He smiled madly and drew the blade across Kaoru's neck, leaving a thin line of red across the side of her neck. Battousai watched as small dots of red emerged from the line, growing in size and falling in red streaks down her neck. Her attacker smiled as she whimpered ever so slightly. "Beautiful girl," he said thoughtfully, pressing his blade to a different spot, "She shows such a wonderful face when she's afraid."

He watched Battousai's brows drop low as he narrowed his eyes. He pulled the scabbard from his belt and flipped the long sword into it. Then he turned and descended into a traditional sword stance.

"How exciting!" the man exclaimed, releasing the girl and flinging her into the wall behind him, "You're ready to fight me seriously!" He turned the handle of his blade around his fingers and brandished his gun. He rushed toward Battousai, his dagger coming down in a swift downward strike. Battousai's long sword flashed out in a rapid arc but he countered it with the barrel of his gun. He pushed the sword away and lunged forward, striking out horizontally with his blade. Battousai thumbed out his second sword and the blade of the dagger sank into the short sword's hilt. Battousai wrenched the man's hand from the dagger and, dropping into a crouch, swept his feet out from under him. With a laugh, the man back-flipped out of the path of the short sword's swing.

"Well-done!" he cried happily, "Well-done indeed."

Battousai did not reply. Instead, he pulled the enemy's dagger from the hilt of his sword and flung it into the wall. It embedded itself into the plaster. He held the shorter blade in front of him and lifted the other, longer blade behind him.

"Angry, Battousai?" Chortling, he began to fire shots at the other man.

Battousai spun around and leapt forward, avoiding the bullets. The spray of metal ended abruptly as he began a whirlwind series of strikes against the intruder. The man parried successfully with his gun and dodged with frantic speed. Then, Battousai placed his foot against his opponent's knee and pushed off into a backflip, crossing his arms as he flew. When he landed, his swords swept outward in a brilliant flash of steel. Battousai stood, his expression blank.

The man fell onto his elbows, and watched as his legs spun away from his body. He looked behind himself to see only bloody stumps where his legs should have been. He turned back and, flicking his eyes up, he saw a smirk twist upon Battousai's face. He lifted his arm to shoot, but found that Battousai was no longer in front of him. More puzzling, his arm was no longer attached to his body; it lay a foot away, his blood spattered across the concrete floor. He lifted his eyes to stare at the girl's bare legs, which were dotted in his blood. Through the haze of pain, he grinned and looked up at her horrified face. Her lovely blue eyes were brilliant with tears and fright.

"Oh my beauty," he said sweetly to the young woman, "Your fear is so beautiful but tell me: now, what are you afraid of?"

"Kenshin!" She cried uselessly as Battousai lunged downward, burying his sword into the man's back. Even as he pulled the sword out, his other sword swung, decapitating the intruder. With a brusque flick of the wrists, the blood flew from his blades. He re-sheathed them and held them both in one hand while Kaoru collapsed to her knees and covered her face. In front of her, one man lay in bloody pieces and another stood above, watching her coldly. She heard his footsteps approaching. Silently, he grasped her by the wrist and pulled her up. Without even casting a glance at the human mess spread onto the concrete, he pulled her forcefully from the room. She barely registered entering the elevator or the apartment, even though he was nearly crushing her wrist in his grip.

Upon entering the apartment, he threw her in the direction of the kitchenette and turned to slam the door shut, shrugging off his trench coat and letting in fall to the floor. She stumbled forward and caught herself on the bar. She stood straight and began rubbing her arms, still dazed. Wordlessly, Kenshin marched toward her, grabbing the crisp white sheet of paper from the table. He pushed her angrily into the bar and held the paper in front of her face.

"Read!" He shouted.

She stared at him.

"Hurry up and read this to me!" Kenshin's hand shot forward, his fingers curling around the nape of her neck. "Right now," his voice dropped to a whisper, "I am very angry."

Kaoru eyes flicked over the sheet. "I will return this afternoon," she read aloud, mustering as much vocal steadiness as she could, "Do not leave the apartment."

"Well," Kenshin said, tossing the sheet over his shoulder, "Obviously there is nothing wrong with your reading skills, so why did you leave?" His question became a shout.

Kaoru looked to the side. "I wanted to do laundry and throw the trash out."

Kenshin's fist came down so hard onto the counter behind her that the glasses in the sink rattled. "For something so stupid, you put your life in danger?"

"I didn't know-"

"You didn't know?" He turned her face back toward his. "You didn't think, is what. You could have been killed!" his grip on her chin tightened. "The things they would have done to you!"

Her eyes blazed defiance. Placing her hands on his chest, she pushed, although he didn't budge. "It's not like it's stuff they haven't done before!"

Kenshin's expression darkened. "Is that the point here, Kaoru?" His voice was severe.

"What is, then?" She snapped back. In the back of her mind, she knew she was being unreasonable but she still couldn't shake the image of the dead man's body from her mind.

"Don't you know?"

"You killed him!" She threw out the words that had been lodged in her throat.

"Of course I killed him," he replied incredulously, "Should I have let him go?"

"But," she said, her voice choking upon the memories, "You killed him so brutally…" Her voice trailed off and she looked down.

"That's what I _do_," he replied icily, "I thought you knew that."

"But you enjoyed it." The statement was forlorn.

Kenshin cupped her face in his calloused hands and she lifted her eyes to meet his. "You said you could love the monster. Can you still say that, truthfully?" After Kaoru managed a weak nod, Kenshin's gaze hardened upon hers and his voice grew frigid. "Why did you disobey me? I gave you the express instructions-"

"I'm sorry," Kaoru interrupted quietly, her face falling. "I am sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"I can't protect you if-"

"I know," she said, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck, "I'm sorry."

"Kaoru, will you-" he continued to admonish her, his tone becoming gentler automatically.

"I will." She pressed her face into his neck. "I will do as you say from now on, I promise."

Kenshin sighed as he wrapped one arm around her and reached for a clean rag with the other. Carefully, he daubed at the wound on her neck. "Does it hurt?"

Kaoru shook her head. Kenshin pitched the rag into the sink and pulled her tightly into his chest. He pressed his cheek against the top of her head and breathed in deeply.

"I was afraid." The words were soft and, though he spoke without intonation, Kaoru felt the shudder in his chest. She lifted her head to look him in the eye and Kenshin looked back down at her. Mutely, she planted a tender kiss on his chin. He responded by taking her face between his hands and sweeping his tongue into her mouth. Kaoru returned the hungry kiss eagerly, winding her fingers through his red hair. Kenshin cupped his hands around the underside of her thighs and pulled one leg around his hip. She felt the rough pads of his fingers pushing upward, underneath her shirt to rest on her ribcage. Pulling back from the kiss, she gasped for air and swiftly pulled her shirt over her head. He bent forward to lay open-mouthed kisses against her collarbone as he reached around her to undo the clasp of her brassiere. An unexpected giggle caused him to lean back.

"It unhooks in front," she explained, smiling as she undid the hook between her breasts and shed the undergarment. His eyebrows shot up. She laughed nervously and blushed as he slid his hands around to cup her breasts in his hands. "Maybe we should…?" She left the question unfinished as he began to trace circles around her nipples with his thumbs. His hands left her chest and he began to run his fingers through her long hair.

"Are you nervous?" His question was gentle.

"Isn't everyone nervous before … you know?"

"Before what?"

"Kenshin!" Kaoru huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Before what, Kaoru?"

He was met by staunch silence and an angry stare. "You know what," she said crossly.

"You've been forced to have sex," he said quietly, kissing the bridge of her nose and ignoring her sudden stiffness, "But you've never made love." She frowned at him, her body language defensive. He entwined his fingers with hers and gently pulled her with both hands toward the bedroom. "Let me show you," he said, "How wonderful it can be."

* * *

Surprisingly, Kaoru awoke before Kenshin. Craning her neck toward the window, she saw that it was nearly dark outside. She untangled herself from his limbs and carefully rolled out of bed. She grabbed the sleeping robe that hung from a hook behind the door and ventured into living area. It was definitely cooler outside the bedroom and she pulled the robe around her tightly. She stepped toward the door and picked up the trench coat that Kenshin had discarded earlier. Exhaling softly, she hung the coat and turned to the kitchen.

When she took a step forward, however, her foot caught on something. She looked down and stooped to pick up a small, non-descript envelope.

An assassination assignment.

She frowned, anger knotting her brow. Pursing her lips, she crushed the envelope in her palm and slipped it into the robe's pocket. From the other room, she heard the mattress creak. She decided to return to Kenshin's embrace before he decided to get up.

* * *

The phone's piercing ring startled Kenshin out of sleep. Opening his eyes, he was met with the sight of Kaoru's delicate facial features, relaxed in sleep. He took a moment to press a kiss to her forehead before rolling over to pull the receiver from its cradle.

"Yeah," he grunted into the phone.

"Himura, did you receive your assignment?"

"What assignment?" Kenshin sat up, rubbing his forehead.

"I sent Takasugi to slide it under your door. Be sure to take care of it tonight."

"Yes, sir."

Reluctantly, Kenshin disengaged himself from Kaoru's arms and left the bed. He frowned at the plain robe that lay half-open around her. Had she been cold? He pulled the comforter up and tucked in around her still form. He stepped out into the living room and searched the floor around the doorway. Not a black envelope in sight. Lifting his eyes, he scanned the coffee table, bar and dining table. Still no envelope.

He headed back for the bedroom. "Kaoru?" She groaned and turned to the other side. "Kaoru," he repeated, his voice growing stern, "Where is the envelope?" He watched as the even rising and falling of her chest became unsteady. "I know you're awake. Where is the envelope?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," she replied stubbornly, clutching the ends of the comforter at her chin.

"Kaoru," he warned, "I need the envelope."

"You don't need it."

With a smooth sweep of his arm, Kenshin dragged the comforter from the bed, leaving Kaoru exposed. She curled around herself, wrapping the edges of the robe tightly around her torso.

"You don't have to go!" She was fighting tears, he could tell.

"I will go." He held out his hand. "The envelope."

Gritting her teeth, she sat up and stared at him, her knuckles white. "I won't give it to you."

Kenshin leaned forward and placed his hand on her waist. "I will have to take it from you." When she made no move to comply with his request, he hauled her over to his side of the bed. She struggled, violently pushing his hands away. Finally, he planted his hands on her shoulder and pushed her forcefully into the mattress.

"Where is it?"

"Please, Kenshin," she pleaded, her hands diving into the robe's pockets, "Don't kill anymore."

"That's not for either of us to decide," he said calmly, "I will kill whomever he tells me to – that was the vow I took."

"That's a stupid vow," she said bitterly, bringing a closed fist to her stomach.

His eyes dropped to her hands. In a heartbeat, he had her wrist in a vice-like grip. Ignoring her silent tears, he pried her fingers open and pulled the crumpled black envelope from her palm. "I appreciate your concern for me," he said, dropping her hand, "But I will do my duty." He pulled on his clothes and turned from the room. "And even you won't get in the way of my duty." Kenshin strode purposefully from the room and Kaoru heard him pause by the mantle to retrieve his swords. The curt sound of the door closing was the only goodbye she received. Her face melted into tears as she stood and took halting steps into the living room.

* * *

"Genji," Battousai announced as he approached him in the alley behind the Sakura Tea House, "Nothing personal, but I am going to take your life."

The other Choshu assassin turned to stare at his former co-worker. "Nothing personal? My ass, Battousai. You can't wait to cross swords with me. You've wanted my head ever since I touched that chick of yours."

Kenshin shrugged and pulled the long sword from its sheath. "Whatever. Personal or not, you'll die tonight by my blade."

Genji's face lit up in an anticipatory grin. "Wouldn't count on it." He pulled a near-identical sword from his side. "Who would have thought it-" His thought was cut short as he was forced to block Kenshin's first attack. Metal screeched as they tore away from each other. "That Choshu's two best assassins would be pitted against each other," he continued as they circled one another. "You'd think the old man would show a bit more gratitude to his employees."

Genji grunted as he parried a flurry of Battousai's blows. "Why do you always talk uselessly?" Kenshin seethed, lunging forward aggressively.

"Oh," he paused to block, "I just wanted to let you know that they're killing everyone off." He twisted in order to avoid being impaled and then continued. "Shishio is dead, burnt alive is what I hear." The two men jumped apart. "Now we're fighting. But I wonder," Genji said, looking down the length of his sword as he pointed it toward his opponent, "Just who will be assigned to do you in."

"You talk too much!" Battousai leapt forward. Genji swung his sword, but the smaller assassin was already within his defenses. Battousai knocked the strike away and slashed upward. The upper half of Genji's skull fell backward and the man sank to the ground. Drenched in blood, Battousai stood and walked away.

* * *

Kaoru stood when she heard the door to the apartment swing open. Kenshin gave her a long, measured look before turning to shut the door behind him. When he turned to go to the bathroom, she was already gliding toward him. He watched, with hooded eyes, as Kaoru calmly pulled the trench coat from his shoulders and hung it up. Without saying a word, she placed her hands on the hilts of his sword and began to tug them from his belt. Suddenly, his hands covered hers.

"You're not allowed to touch them."

"Why not?" She challenged him, meeting his cool gaze.

He brushed her fingers from the swords. "They are a burden only I am permitted to bear."

Stubbornly, she latched onto the swords and pulled them from him. "You idiot," she chastised him, "The minute you let me back in here, you made it my burden as well."

"You can't even watch someone die."

"So?" She clasped the swords to her chest and reached out to outline his eyebrow with a fingertip. "That doesn't mean I can't help you bear it."

"What can you do?" He asked, stepping forward, "Wash my soul for me?"

Kaoru smiled forlornly and walked over the fireplace where she reverently lifted the swords and set them on their racks. "Only you have the power to forgive yourself." She turned to face him. "I can only be with you in the meantime."

Kenshin scowled at her and headed for the bathroom. Once there, he slammed the hot water on and started the shower at full force. Flinging his bloody clothes onto the tiled floor, he stepped into the shower, sliding the door shut angrily. He turned under the water, letting it scald his skin. He had just killed a comrade.

He turned to peer through the frosted glass of the shower door as Kaoru stepped into the bathroom. Staring at his form through the door, she let the robe drop from her shoulders and pool at her feet. She quietly slid the door open and stepped into the steaming shower cubicle. Kenshin frowned at her.

"The water is too hot for you."

"I can take it," she replied softly, as she pulled a bottle of shampoo from a tiled shelf. After pouring the thick cream into her palm, she reached up to sink her hands into his hair.

He stopped her wrists. "What are you doing?"

"Washing you," she answered simply. "You're wasting shampoo."

Looking down, he saw the cream sliding down her arm. He released her. Bowing his head, he allowed her to massage his scalp and bring the shampoo to a foamy froth in his thick hair. Kaoru took a step closer to him and tilted his head back into the stream of hot water, smoothing the remaining suds from his soaking locks. His eyes drifted closed.

"Conditioner?" He heard her ask faintly.

"Don't bother."

As she reached for the bar of soap, she pressed even closer to him. Her hands worked in slow, rhythmic circles, lathering his body lovingly. She started at his shoulders and worked her way down, sparing no inch of skin. Then, she slid around him and repeated the process with his back, this time, plying more pressure into his flesh as she spread the soap over his body. Kenshin's head lolled back as she kneaded his muscles. When her hands finished massaging his calves, he turned to look down at her.

"Is the water too hot?"

She grinned ruefully. "Am I that red?" He quirked an eyebrow at her. "Well," she admitted as she stood, "I do kind of feel like a lobster."

He reached around her to adjust the water to a more comfortable temperature. She stroked one of his shoulders, as if dusting suds from it. Kenshin circled her waist with his arms and drew her into him, letting the water wash over them both. Cautiously, he backed her into the tiled wall of the shower. She smiled at him and tugged on a stray lock of red hair that had fallen over her face. He kissed her then, a long, languid kiss where their tongues moved against each other slowly. Even so, when he pulled his lips away, Kaoru was breathless. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he turned her unhurriedly so that she faced the wall. Leaning into her, he planted one forearm onto the wall in front of her and the other muscled arm slid around her waist, angling her hips toward him. As he entered her, she pressed her teeth into his forearm, muffling her moans. He made love to her desperately, clinging to her body with all his strength and kissing the junction between her neck and shoulder without reserve.

When they were finished, he spun her heaving body around. Sinking to his knees in the shower, he pressed his face into her stomach and clutched her body to his as tightly as he could. Kaoru looked down at him fondly and ran her fingers through his wet hair, comforting him silently. Apart from the beating of his heart against her thighs, she could feel him weeping into her skin.

They headed directly for the bedroom as soon as they were both dried and enfolded in bathrobes. Kenshin paused at the door. A black envelope rested by his foot. His final assignment. He bent to pick it up and glanced over his shoulder to check if Kaoru was looking. She wasn't; she had turned momentarily to gaze at the dying fire. He slipped the black card from its paper case and read the information. Kenshin's eyes widened. There was only a single name on the card – no surname, no address, no time. But he knew exactly who the target was and where the target would be. He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood and he viscously crushed the black card in his palm. His final assignment.

One more name.

One simple swing of his sword.

One more person had to die by his hand.

He half-turned to watch Kaoru tuck her loose hair behind an ear and smile to herself as she looked toward him. Her eyes widened at the fearsome expression she saw on his face. Her eyes dropped to his tightly closed fist and then to the black envelope that lay discarded at his feet.

"Will you get my sword for me?" He heard himself ask her, "There is only one more person left for me to kill."

She nodded and went to retrieve his swords from across the room.

"Both of them?" Her lilting question was innocent.

"No. One will be enough." Was that his voice speaking? He questioned himself. How had he managed not to choke on the words?

She was coming back toward him, his long sword cradled in her arms. One last murder, he thought. But it was the one person in the whole world whom he wanted to protect, the only person he had wished not to harm. He shut his eyes for a moment but the name on the black card was burned into his memory.

_Kaoru._

**

* * *

**

End of chapter 23, to be continued!  
**Next (and final) chapter: **Broken Pieces

**MORE AUTHOR'S NOTES: **

Thanks especially to those who have left helpful compliments and criticisms. You know who you are!

Soundtrack  
Broken, Seether and Amy Lee

Even in Death, Evanescence

The Reason, Hoobastank

Crawling in the Dark, Hoobastank

Break Me Out, Trapt

Dare you to Move, Switchfoot

Try, Nelly furtado

(just thought someone might want to know)


	24. broken pieces

****

**Broken Pieces**  
by linay

**

* * *

**

**Author's notes: **Alright, just for the record…I AM NOT ACTUALLY AN EVIL PERSON. Heehee…I got that a lot in the reviews for the last chapter. Anyway, I'm sorry it's so angsty but ya know, in this little universe of Broken Pieces, I can't see it any other way. It's not a very happy life they're leading. But regardless, I think that this final chapter, broken pieces, is not a SAD chapter. I mean, it has some elements of sadness but I think the ending is very uplifting. I had this ending planed out BEFORE the rest of the story. That being said, I am SURE that many people will want a more…shall we say, fluffy ending. So maybe I will write an alternate ending. Maybe. Please read on and give my ending a chance.

Oh yeah, as for lyrics, or poetry…I made it up. (except for in chapter 22 when she sings) Stuff in this chapter is stuff from all other chapters.

After you read this, this is what you can expect from me: 1 – I will be revising the whole story (no more swearing, editing out contradictions, etc.) and then you can read it as a novel – without having to wait years for the next chapte! - 2 – Writing a sequel called "complete me". Stand by for that one! Woohoo!

So, thank you to everyone for encouraging me and leaving wonderful reviews. You have all been extra patient and a great, great inspiration for me. I hope you enjoy this final instalment – but remember! I'm not disappearing yet!

**Disclaimer: **I didn't create Kenshin & Kaoru! Or Megumi, Aoshi, Katsura or Takasugi for that matter. But I DID kinda screw them up for the purposes of my story.

**

* * *

**

**Previous Chapter:**

Kaoru has returned to Kenshin. In his enraged state, he is unwilling to believe that she has come back of her own will. He accepts her, however. Katsura informs Kenshin that he only as two more assassinations to complete before Choshu's rise to power. One of these is Genji, Kenshin's former co-assassin. The second is … Kaoru. The story is winding to a close.

****

**Chapter 24: broken pieces**__

_I should not be the one to survive this. _

_My life is but a fleeting excuse._

_A passing trend.  
A disappearing abomination._

"Will you get my sword for me?" He heard himself ask her, "There is only one more person left for me to kill."

She nodded and went to retrieve his swords from across the room.

"Both of them?" Her lilting question was innocent.

"No. One will be enough." Was that his voice speaking? He questioned himself. How had he managed not to choke on the words?

She was coming back toward him, his long sword cradled in her arms. One last murder, he thought. But it was the one person in the whole world whom he wanted to protect, the only person he had wished not to harm. He shut his eyes for a moment but the name on the black card was burned into his memory.

_Kaoru._

Vaguely he recalled Genji's last words. Who will be the one to do him in? Who will kill the most dangerous assassin in Kyoto? Why, the assassin himself, of course. Had Katsura known that Kenshin had planned take his own life in the event that he would be forced to steal Kaoru's from her? Had they orchestrated this plan just for that purpose?

He could feel her presence stopping before him. Opening his eyes, he could see her peering inquisitively into his face.

"This is the last one, right Kenshin?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes. It's the last one." The words falling from his lips were toneless stones, dropping treacherously into her hearing. He knew she trusted him. She lifted the sword up to him. The damned thing rested so innocently in her open palms, mocking him. _You could not protect her with me, _the sword seemed to sing to him, _You will kill her with me. _How terrible to be so strong and yet so unable to protect the one he loved. He took the sword by the sheath.

"Kenshin?"

He dragged her to his chest, wrapping his strong (but not strong enough to save her) arms around the young woman, burying his face into her damp hair. "I love you." His confession was barely a murmur but she heard it. He pulled her away from him and held her at arm's length. It was a confession he felt that he had made far, far too late. But nothing he could say would make it all right. She would die by his hand and he would spend eternity apologizing for it.

He blinked as he realized she was also studying him. Her face had gone white.

"Your last assignment," she spoke cautiously, "It's me, isn't it?"

Her words surprised him. He had not expected her to be so quick. But then, he smiled ruefully, she was everything and everyone to him. He didn't answer with words; instead, he flung her harshly away from him. She tumbled to the floor, still staring up at him. He knew that the unspeakable sorrow in her eyes mirrored his own. But he pushed back his feelings, and unsheathed the long cruel blade, casting the scabbard away. He took a step forward, the tip of the sword trailing against the wood.

Kaoru looked up at him, her tranquil blue eyes meeting his. A wistful smile graced her pale face as he lifted the sword in preparation for a swift, decapitating strike.

"Kenshin," her voice was small, as if she were afraid of being cut off at any second, "Do you remember?" She looked up to see his mind and muscles struggling against each other. "This is how we met." She smiled again. Breathing in deeply, she rose to her feet, keeping her eyes level with his.

"Not quite." He spoke quietly, his words strangling him. "As I recall, we met when you threw a chair at me."

"I did do that, didn't I?" She grinned faintly. "But actually, we met a few seconds before then, even. As _I_ recall, you told me to prepare for my death and then you tried to kill me." As Kenshin winced, she chuckled quietly and then added, "Why aren't you telling me that now?"

"Kamiya Kaoru," Kenshin swallowed his suffering and spoke in a pained whisper, "Prepare to meet your death."

Kaoru exhaled, her eyes closing against the river of tears that was building up. Her lips trembled slightly and then she sniffed, opening her eyes and letting the tears flow slowly down. She managed a final weak smile.

"I wasn't struggling then, was I?" She saw his muscles tense. "And I'm not now."

A rush of wind was the only warning she received. Despite herself, she closed her eyes and cringed. But instead of burning steel cutting through the flesh of her neck, she only felt the ice cold touch of metal against the side of her exposed neck. Kaoru opened her eyes.

"Kenshin," she said chidingly, "That is the wrong side of the blade to be killing me with."

The cold touch left her neck. "Indeed," Kenshin replied, his eyes running down the length of the blunt edge of his sword. He sighed. "If only our battles could be fought with dull swords."

"I would think that dull swords would make it all the more painful," Kaoru quipped softly. She tilted her head to one side. "Are you going to kill me, or not?"

Kenshin lifted her chin with the tip of his outstretched sword. "Do you want me to kill you?"

"Now that," she said, "Is a very stupid question."

He gave her cheek a light slap with the flat of the blade. "Well, you're not exactly putting up a very good fight. Not like the last time I was sent to kill you, anyway."

Her voice was sharp all of a sudden. "Kenshin, my dear, I've seen you kill." Then her face and tone softened. "I realize that any resistance on my part would be quite ineffective."

"How strange," he commented in a murmur, "That we're so candidly discussing your murder." His voice cracked. "I don't _want _to kill you. I would have spent every day of the rest of my life with you."

"Is that impossible now?" He heard the hopefulness in her voice and was determined to crush it before it infected him.

"No," he didn't lower his sword as he spoke, "Not if tonight is the last night of _both_ of our lives."

"Oh Kenshin." Kaoru shook her head vehemently. "That's the last thing I want to hear."

"What do you want to hear?"

"Nothing that you could say truthfully."

_If meaning is lost,_

_We are like aimless birds_

_Moving from cage to cage  
I will never be free._

He pressed his lips together. "It won't take a moment." She nodded and he pulled back in preparation for a lunge. With an earsplitting cry, he thrust forward, struggling to aim for her heart. Sweat beaded on his brow as he completed the movement.

"You missed." She spoke blandly. "This is beginning to rattle my nerves."

Kenshin stood, panting beside her, the sword resting on her shoulder. He pulled away, sheathing his sword. "It's quite a difficult thing to do, killing you."

"I should hope so!" Kaoru frowned and replied cheekily. "I'd be just a little peeved if you did it too easily."

"Well then stop complaining, woman."

"Look," Kaoru was returning to her caustic conversational ways, "I'd love to help you find an easier way to kill me, but it's not really in my best interests!"

"Do you think it's in mine?"

"Well, you're the one doing it, aren't you?"

"I don't have a choice!"

"Ah yes, back to the choice discussion. You know," she remarked scathingly, "You blame Katsura for far too much."

"It's my duty. I _have _to do it." He was glaring at her in anger. Anger was better than sorrow.

"That's right. And you said it yourself, not even I can get in the way of your duty." She bit her lip before blurting out the next words tearfully. "So get it over with already and stop making me hope for something that's impossible!"

Pushing past her, Kenshin stalked over to the opposite end of the room and ripped the short sword from its stand. He strode briskly back to her and pushed the short sword into her chest. "Defend yourself at least!" He shouted.

She looked at him incredulously. "Against you?"

"Come on," he said, drawing out the long sword again, "I'm giving you a fighting chance."

"My ass! You just want to kill me without having to really look at me." She planted a hand on her hip. "And what if I don't fight back?"

Kaoru yelped suddenly as she found herself blocking Kenshin's naked blade with the sheathed short sword in her hands. She pushed him back, and aimed to strike his shoulder with her sheathed sword. He deflected it easily and twisted to swing at her midsection. Kaoru was able to predict his move and jumped back a few feet, holding the sword up in front of her. Kenshin straightened.

"You won't be able to defend yourself if you keep it in its sheath." Kenshin's tone was flat. At least she was fighting back. He would have been disappointed if his feigned strike had actually cut her.

"Fine." She held the sword out and began to pull the blade from the scabbard. "I'll show you what my father taught me." Kaoru swiftly tugged the blade free. Kaoru narrowed her eyes and lifted the blade toward him, holding the sheath out behind her.

With a cry, she launched herself at him, swinging the sword and its sheath in a decidedly deadly pattern. Kenshin blocked the flurry of attacks easily, stepping in and out of her range with effortless grace. They flipped and turned, dancing around the apartment to the clashing of steel. But while Kaoru's cheat heaved with exertion, Kenshin barely seemed to breathe as he eluded her.

"I won't forgive you if you toy with me!" His target yelled, her swings becoming wilder.

_Be angry_. He saw her eyes burn as her temper flared – her wonderful, endearing temper. A smile almost worked its way to his lips. _Think only about fighting_. He watched as she commanded her body to twist and move in difficult ways. She had always been determined. _Forget about dying. _

This was the way to die – when one had no thoughts of death of all. _Don't wait for death._

_I am overtaken by sadness_

_Blood, like rain, floods my mind. _

_The solitude of our sufferings  
Is the only friend we will ever know _

Kenshin wove in and out of her attacks as if it were as simple as breathing. She grew increasingly frustrated by the second, willing her limbs to move faster and strike harder. He praised her persistence silently and waited patiently for the right moment – the moment where he could make the least painful strike. He cursed himself, for the first time regretting his immeasurable strength and skill. Watching her move, he knew that she was more skilled than most people but she would never be as good as he was.

But was she ever beautiful.

Then he saw it; the moment where he could strike and she would die instantly. She wouldn't even know that she had lost; she was so engaged in the battle. His throat caught as he stepped in, his arm tensed to deliver the fatal blow. Time slowed, mocking him.

Kenshin had always assumed you only saw your life flash before your eyes when you were about to die. Now, he was seeing hers.

He remembered the first time he had tried to kill her, the way she had leapt from the stairs in a last-ditch effort to escape his blade. He remembered the sickening crunch of bone as she collapsed. He remembered being curious but unfeeling. He recalled the silky quality of her hair when he had pulled her head back and threatened to run his sword through her throat. He heard her desperate cry. Then, he had not felt anything either. He remembered her face, illuminated by the firelight as she faced him in the dark, eliciting words from him as no one had before. He had been cruel, he admitted to himself. He had always been harsh. He regretted it.

In a split second, the memories and feelings rushed through him as he gathered strength.

_"My life belongs to no one but me." _She had told him once. _"It is dread, not fear. Do you know the difference?" _He had not, he remembered. _"One day you will." _Today was that day, he acknowledged.

Fear. He felt it keenly now in his gut, burning painfully. He feared losing her.

Dread was a slow ache in his chest. He did not want to hurt her.

And then, as he forced his eyes open and his sword forward, time sped up. Even so, he still caught it: the sudden breath she expelled, the loosening of her fingers on the hilt of the sword, the closing of her eyes as she waited for him to kill her. She had been waiting. He stopped suddenly, the tip of the blade millimeters from her chest.

"You saw," he whispered.

She opened her eyes. "If you had been fighting me seriously," she said, "I would have been dead a while ago. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that you were just trying to get me worked up."

"But then, why go along with it?"

"It would have been easier for both of us. Why didn't you just kill me?"

He slumped to his knees, the long sword clattering to the floor. "I can't do it. I can't kill you." He felt the sharp chill of steel pressed against his neck. Without bothering to look up, he spoke. "That is the wrong side of the blade to be killing me with, Kaoru."

"How right you are." She didn't lift the dull edge from his skin. "But I don't believe that swords are only meant for killing. I believe that swords can be used to protect the ones you love."

He wrenched the short sword from her hand and pulled her down into a fierce embrace. "But that's impossible, you silly girl. Swords are made for killing."

"Yours couldn't kill me," she said gently into his chest.

"That sword, dear girl," he said evenly, although he was still crushing her to himself, "Has killed countless men."

"But not the one you love," she whispered earnestly, "Not the one you wanted to protect."

"How can I protect you? I've been ordered to kill you. And if I don't do it, Katsura will send someone else. What useless strength," Kenshin said bitterly, "What was the point of all this killing, if I can't even protect the one I love?"

"For a better Kyoto-"

"Don't give me that crap," Kenshin began roughly.

"It was you that spouted that crap in the first place," Kaoru pointed out, pulling out of his hold.

"Is it selfish of me, then," Kenshin asked, his amber eyes haunted, "to ask that you continue to live when I have spared no other? Am I a hypocrite for wanting to live with you?"

"It is a bit selfish," Kaoru answered, placing her fingertips against his cheeks, "But it makes you human, more than anything else."

"What should I do?" He looked up into her face, his troubled eyes pleading.

"You are not a machine." Her fingers were tracing the outline of his face. "_You _choose. Your life is in your hands alone." She closed her eyes and planted a soft kiss to his forehead.

Kaoru's wrist was suddenly caught his iron grip and he stood quickly, pulling her up with him. Startled, she looked up into his face. His fierce expression both frightened and excited her. A fire had been ignited in Kenshin's warm, golden eyes and the intensity in his gaze was exhilarating.

"I will protect you," he announced with quiet authority.

"But-"

"This is my choice," he interrupted, brushing his fingers over her lips, "I will protect your happiness until the minute my life is taken from me."

"Katsura-"

"He doesn't need me anymore. Everyone that needed to be killed is dead," he paused, "Except for you. And I will not let him touch you."

"Kenshin-"

"Come," he cut her off, pulling her toward the bedroom, "We have to leave quickly. No doubt Katsura has foreseen this possibility as well."

"But where will we go?" Kaoru asked as watched Kenshin stuffed a pack full of clothing.

"Into hiding." He slid a cloth bag over both his swords and pulled the drawstrings shut.

"But where?"

"Kyoto is a big city. I know of lots of places where we can hide out." He pulled the bag's zipper shut and turned to look at her. "But they're not exactly first class places. Are you still willing to go with me?"

Kaoru nodded determinedly. "I will go wherever you go."

Kenshin smiled.

"I wanted to hear you say that," he said, pulling her into a fond embrace. "Now," he told her, taking her hand and leading her to the bedroom window, "Do you remember when I told you not to try escaping through the window unless you were suicidal?"

"Yes."

"That was a lie." With a grunt, he pushed the window up and leaned out the window.

Kaoru heard a metallic click. She peered over his shoulder in time to see a rusted metal grate fall away from the brick wall. Kenshin pulled back into the room and slung the covered swords and the pack of clothes over his shoulder. "Ready?"

Kaoru nodded.

"Out we go, then." Kenshin took her small hand in his and gently led her out the window and down the metal steps, which creaked and groaned under their combined weight.

Kaoru shivered as she forced her feet to move from step to step and commanded her eyes not to look through the metal grating to the concrete far, far below. She felt Kenshin's fingers tighten around hers and sensed the urgency coursing through him as he tugged her forward gently, urging her to hurry. Steeling herself, she quickened her descent and was rewarded when Kenshin threw a reassuring smile over his shoulder. She exhaled, marveling at Kenshin's sudden change. Just a moment ago, she had been crossing swords with a cold-blooded killer. Now, said killer was leading her tenderly down a set of creaky stairs to safety.

"Kenshin," she called quietly just as her feet finally met the pavement, "Are you sure?"

Without warning, she found herself in a bone-crushing embrace. "I don't want to lose you." His words were muffled by her hair. "Let me be selfish."

Kaoru smiled. "Just checking. Are we taking your car?"

"No." Kenshin pulled away. "I don't know who or what is waiting for us in the parking lot. We're just going to walk away."

"Walk away? Where?"

Kenshin smiled at her confused stare. "Down that alley." He pointed. "Then a left at the corner and straight to the love motel two blocks away. The one near the river." He began to walk.

"Isn't that really close to where we are now?" Kaoru asked, skipping to keep up with his brisk pace.

"Exactly. They would expect us to run far and we won't."

"Wouldn't they guess that we're close because you didn't take the car?"

"Katsura know I wouldn't risk taking the car. It has a GPS system – the vehicle can be tracked. He would probably assume that we would take the train – somewhere where we could get lost in the crowd. But we'll do that later – after they've searched all the train stations. For now, we'll hide out quietly."

Kaoru shrugged. "Maybe he'll just leave us alone. After all, he did like you – I think."

Kenshin frowned and didn't reply, knowing full well that it was only a matter of time before Katsura caught up with them. And then, he knew, it would rain blood.

_Living as a stranger among others,  
My mind traps me in a dance of distress  
I dance to the music of misery  
Misery will write my memories_

**

* * *

**

"They've left the apartment, sir." Takasugi reported over his cellphone. "But they didn't take the car."

"I didn't think he would." Katsura stood in his office, facing the wall of windows. "What did they take with them?"

"Nothing much." Takasugi's voice was gruff and Katsura could hear him throwing things around the empty apartment. "Just a few clothes, I think, and the swords, of course. Nothing of real value."

Katsura smiled into the receiver. "You think I should just let them go, don't you?"

"Not really my business."

"Speak your mind, Shinsaku."

Takasugi pulled the phone away from his ear for a moment and swore loudly. "She's just a kid, Kogoro," he said angrily into the phone.

"I suppose."

"You suppose? What the hell are you thinking?"

"You're right," Katsura said dismissively, "It's none of your business. But I know what I'm doing."

"You always do, huh." Takasugi sighed.

"It's not like you to become emotionally involved."

"Aw, come on now." Takasugi chuckled bitterly, "If Mr. Cold Blooded Killer fell for her, why wouldn't I?"

"Indeed."

"So, what're your orders?"

"Send a few men to search the train stations."

"You think he's running?"

"No," Katsura smiled, placing his fingertips on the cool glass of the window, "But I want him to believe that I think he's running."

**

* * *

**

Kenshin stood by the tall row of lockers, one hand holding the door to a locker open. From behind the door, amber eyes observed the area. There were perhaps three of Katsura's spies in the train station. He nearly snorted. Could they be anymore obvious? They stood out like sore thumbs, lounging by pillars and standing still in the midst of the eternal bustling.

So, Katsura had sent men to search the train stations. Kenshin reached up to pat the black motorcycle helmet that concealed his distinctive red locks and closed the locker. He stepped into the lobby of the train station, pulling down the visor of his helmet. He smirked as he passed right in front of a spy, exiting the station.

When he stepped into the small motel room, helmet under his arm, he found Kaoru sitting erect on the edge of their double bed, tensely awaiting his return. He shut the door and grinned. She pursed her lips.

"Don't smile like that! I was worried." She jumped to her feet, marching forward with a finger ready to jab into his chest. "What makes you think you can just leave me while I'm sleeping and not come back till noon!" She was trying very hard to break his sternum with her index finger.

Kenshin burst into pleased chuckles and dropped his helmet, taking her face in his hands and planting a kiss on her forehead. Kaoru went still, completely frozen by his uncharacteristic behaviour.

"You're laughing!" She exclaimed incredulously.

"I am," Kenshin replied, spinning her in his arms, "And I plan to do much more of it."

"What happened?" Kaoru asked breathlessly.

Kenshin pulled her onto the bed. "Katsura sent men to scout the train stations."

"You went without-"

He pressed a finger to her lips. "Of course I went without you. Now, they will probably give up searching the train stations in a couple days. Then, we'll take the train to Tokyo. And," He smiled widely, "From Tokyo, we'll take a bus out of the city, find a little town and start a new life."

Kenshin watched as Kaoru blinked at him, tears slowly filling her eyes. "A new life?"

He propped himself up on one elbow and reached forward to brush a tear that had fallen down her cheek. "A new life," he repeated confidently, "Where no one knows who Battousai is. Where no one has even heard of an ability to take memories. Where we can just be normal people."

"I've always wanted to work in a library," Kaoru said, smiling shyly, "All those books."

"Whatever you want."

"What do you want?" She asked.

"To put my swords on a rack in a corner, and let them be useless decorations. To have lots and lots of red-headed children and," he grinned again, "To marry a young girl named Kaoru and give her the ordinary life she always wanted."

To his delight, he watched as a happy smile spread over his beloved's features, washing away the sorrow of her years.

**

* * *

**

They left the motel on a bright Sunday afternoon, carrying only a small backpack. Kenshin held Kaoru by the elbow, guiding her through the back alleys that would lead them to the train station. They were both silent, each treasuring the dream of a new life.

Abruptly, Kenshin stopped and his grip on Kaoru's arm became painful.

"Kenshin," Kaoru whispered urgently, "What is it?"

Kenshin looked at her, his gaze severe. "Stay here and wait," he commanded her, "And do not disobey me." In the next second, he was gone from her presence. Kaoru shivered. Then she heard sounds she knew too well. She clamped her hands over her ears and shuddered.

In a few minutes, Kenshin returned. Without a word, he took her by the hand and led her around the corner. Kaoru didn't need to look to know that the alley was painted in blood. But she looked anyway.

Several bodies littered the ground, steeping in warm blood. Sightless eyes peered at her from the carnage. She cringed, vaguely registering that Kenshin was pulling her forward.

"Don't look, Kaoru." His sharp voice shook her from her reverie.

"How did they know?"

Kenshin didn't look down but she could see his jaw tighten. "I don't know."

Suddenly, she found herself being pushed against the wall. Kenshin's familiar hand was fixed firmly to her face, covering her eyes.

"Don't open your eyes, Kaoru," she heard him say. And then he was gone.

_Even when I stand___

I feel myself falling  
I fall without ceasing  
Into the spaces of sin 

Even though she heard the cries of the battle, she didn't open her eyes. Instead, she folded into herself, uselessly covering her ears against the sound of Kenshin killing more men. When it was over, she let him pick her up and carry her away from another blood-drenched back alley. He set her down when the bodies were out of sight.

"I'm sorry." He said, taking her hand again.

"You can't help it." Her voice was flat.

Before they could continue walking, Kaoru found herself pressed against a wall again. "Don't look." She heard him tell her.

This time, Kaoru pushed the familiar hand away. "I will look!" She told him, staring him in the eye and ignoring the shouts of the approaching men. "I will watch you."

Kenshin frowned at her and made as if to place his hand over her eyes.

"No!" Kaoru grabbed his hand. "I will watch you."

_Yet here I linger  
Touched by kindred hands_

Kenshin stepped away, his eyes disbelieving. But, as the men were unbearably close, he turned. With practiced precision, he crouched and tossed the thin material of his trench coat away, revealing a pair of swords at his side. Kaoru watched as the man she loved pulled the long sword from its sheath and sprang forward with the grace of a deer. Although it took less than a minute, it seemed an eternity to Kaoru. She watched as his blade, so swift it was merely a blurred arc of silver, sliced the men to pieces before her very eyes. When it was done, she saw a thin trail of someone else's blood run down his temple. And in his amber eyes, she saw the mix of regret and bloodlust.

_Kindred in thought, heart and duty  
Kindred in death_

But she went to him anyway and they continued. When he let go of her wrist for the fourth time and stepped forward into a crouch, his hand on the sword hilt, she knew.

"No." Her voice was strangled as she placed both of her small hands over his. He looked up at her, his eyes measuring hers. "Please, no more." She was pleading with him. Kenshin's frown deepened. For a moment, they were both statue still. Then, he straightened and flipped his coat back over the swords.

"Thank you," she breathed gratefully.

Kenshin didn't smile. Instead, he wrapped an arm around her waist and took off at a jog, pulling her along. They ducked from corner to corner, skirting alleys where men were waiting to ambush them. In his mind, Kenshin cursed, knowing that Katsura knew he could easily detect the others' presence. It meant one thing: he and Kaoru were being herded. And as they dashed into a dead end to avoid another group of men, he knew their time was up.

"Himura, I was wondering how long it would take."

Instinctively, Kenshin backed up, pushing a gasping Kaoru behind him. "Katsura-san," the assassin growled.

"You knew I wouldn't let you go that easily, didn't you?" Behind Katsura, stood a contingent of heavily armed men, their automatic weapons all trained on Kenshin and Kaoru. Katsura lifted a hand and Kenshin heard another group close in behind them, blocking escape. "Now, how will you get away?"

"I can kill them easily." Kenshin's voice had become quiet and deadly.

"Yes, but before you could, someone's bullet would have ended that girl's life."

Kenshin sunk into a battle ready position, his eyes fierce. Katsura seemed unfazed.

"You are a monster, Himura. A monster I created."

Another figure emerged from the ranks of the soldiers. "I never should have permitted you to leave."

"Master," Kenshin demanded furiously, "What are you doing?"

"What is necessary," Hiko said, his booming voice hollow.

"You…" Words evaded him in his fury and he prepared to launch into an attack.

"She didn't want you to kill those men and you complied with her wishes, did you not?" Katsura's question stopped Kenshin in his tracks.

"You planned this," Kenshin accused, although he had known it all along.

"I plan everything." Katsura stepped forward, his eyes moving from Kenshin to Kaoru. "You didn't kill her. She is your one unfinished assignment."

"So?"

"So," Katsura replied calmly, "It proves that you are capable of being human, despite your crimes. Had you killed her, we would have happily let you kill yourself. However, you didn't kill Kamiya. But still, you are a monster, unfit for the new Kyoto."

"We don't plan on staying in Kyoto," Kaoru offered, her voice hopeful.

"Even so," Hiko said regretfully, "He'd be plagued by guilt, unable to be truly happy. He'd never see the new Kyoto with eyes unclouded by regret."

"I am happy," Kenshin snarled, "I did what I had to. I can forget it!"

"Do you believe that?" Katsura addressed Kaoru, "Do you really think he will be able to live a normal life without the sword?"

Kaoru hesitated, her eyes dropping to the place at Kenshin's hip where she knew the instruments of death lay hidden. Kenshin turned to face her, his expression wild and desperate.

"Don't listen to them." He shook her by the shoulders. "We'll live a normal, happy, completely ordinary life with ten kids and a vegetable garden n the backyard!"

"Could we?" Kaoru watched him shiver with anger. "Could you forget?"

"He could," Katsura interrupted, "If you would help him."

Kenshin whirled around to face his former mentor. "I refuse. I refuse to forget!" His voice rose in pitch as he shouted.

"Kamiya," Katsura said, ignoring Kenshin, "Do you remember when you told me that even people like Battousai were entitled to happiness and safety?"

"Yes," she replied slowly, "In the Sakura Tea House."

"I want to offer you the chance to give him happiness and safety without guilt."

"Don't listen to him," Kenshin warned, his voice wild, "I can't have happiness without you."

"But," Kaoru touched the cross-scar on his cheek, "Couldn't you? If you didn't know who I was? If you didn't remember me?"

"Kaoru," His grip on her tightened, "Not after all this. Please."

"Kamiya." Again, Katsura interrupted. "I'm afraid you only have two choices. One: you take his memory of the whole time he was working as an assassin for me – that would unfortunately include you. Or, two: we kill him now, destroy him right in front of your eyes."

"How will you kill him?"

"Simple, really."

Kaoru spun around to see Hiko looming behind her. Before Kenshin could react, the only other master of the god-like speed sword technique had pulled Kaoru away. "If he moves," a sword was placed against her neck, "I will kill you. If you don't choose to take away his memory, Katsura will kill him."

"Quite a dilemma, don't you think?" Katsura asked, his voice deceptively pleasant. "Now what is your choice?"

"An ultimatum," Kenshin snarled bitterly, "The tool of the weak and cowardly." He swore profusely, shaking with barely restrained fury.

"Yet even the strongest fall to it." Katsura said, looking steadily at his former assassin. "Now, don't move," he warned as several men came forward and dragged Kenshin to the ground forcefully, "Or you will watch Hiko slit Kamiya's throat."

"How could you?" Kenshin accused his former master as he allowed himself to be restrained by Katsura's soldiers. "How could you?"

"It is the only way to spare you." Hiko spoke sadly, but didn't remove the blade from Kaoru's neck.

"So, Kamiya," Katsura pressed, "Your choice."

_Daring to reach another,___

_I fall forward into fear  
Though scarred and broken,  
We cling to hope._

"Let me go," Kaoru said quietly to Hiko, who loosened his grip. She pulled free and stepped forward. Kenshin watched her approach him, dread knotting in the base of his stomach.

"Kenshin," she said, kneeling in front of him, her movements wooden.

Kenshin's breathing quickened as he began to understand her intentions. He pushed backward, trying to back away from her. As the men struggled to hold him fast, Kaoru crept forward until she was kneeling between his writhing knees.

"My Kenshin," she whispered tenderly, "I love you."

"No," he protested desperately, limbs stilling as she wrapped her slender arms around his torso, "Please, Kaoru, don't."

"Tell me that you love me." She leaned into him and cupped his face in her hands.

He shook his head stubbornly. Kaoru smiled wistfully and drew his lips into a deep kiss. When she pulled away, both their faces were stained with tears. "Please," she repeated, "Tell me that you love me."

"I love you." He said it slowly and fearfully. "Please, just let them kill me."

Fresh tears trailed her face. "I love you too much for that," she replied, nearly choking on the words, "But thank you for everything." As Kenshin began to shake his head wildly, she lowered her face to his. "I needed to hear you say that one more time."

"No, I won't forget you. I refuse," he snarled at her, trying frantically to push the fear from his eyes and replace it with anger.

She smiled, although sadly. "I wish that you could." For what she knew was the last time, she kissed him, tracing her fingers over his features. And then, as her heart broke, she pressed her fingertips to his forehead and pulled away.

"Kaoru," he whispered, his voice drifting away from her brokenly. She tried so hard to smile at him.

He struggled to stay conscious, staring at her. She watched his eyes darken, watched herself fade from his memory.

He wasn't dying, but the light in his eyes was fading. Kaoru clutched desperately at his shirt as he gradually became a dead weight in her arms. Right before his eyes drifted closed, a look of confusion passed over his face like a cloud. Kaoru gently lowered him to the ground and pressed her face into his chest. Somehow the simple act of breathing had become unbearably difficult.

"It's done."

At the sound of that cool, rational voice, Kaoru sat up, swiping at her tears with the back of her sleeve. Yes, it was done. But would he forgive her, if given the chance? Not even the scholars who would rise in the new era would be able to pass judgment on their actions. Their history, as well as their names, would disappear.

What happened after that, Kaoru could hardly remember. She dimly recalled fighting to hold on to Kenshin's limp form. But losing, of course. The last thing she remembered was watching as Kenshin was carried away. Then, there was darkness for her too.

**

* * *

**

_Hope, like a fleeting wind,  
__Stirs our hearts as leaves___

Kaoru woke up in a familiar place. Although her cheeks burned from crying, she sat up with a smile. She was covered in Kenshin's blankets in Kenshin's bed in Kenshin's bedroom.

Perhaps it had been a dream.

But as the morning wore on, she knew that she was alone. The locks had been changed on the door and a new key rested on the dining table, saying that the apartment now belonged to her. Katsura had signed the note in his precise handwriting. She ran out into the hallway, only to be faced with normal neighbours. One elderly woman had smiled at her kindly and taken her hand, expressing condolences at the recent loss of her husband. At her baffled expression, the kindly neighbour had clucked her tongue and explained that the owner of the apartment building had told her all about the accident. Kaoru, completely at a loss, had allowed herself to be ushered back into her new apartment for a cup of hot tea.

She had read Katsura's note again and again, searching for clues of Kenshin's whereabouts. There were none.

It would be the last contact she would have with the illustrious leader of the Choshu organization, now the ruling party in Kyoto.

Kaoru moved through her life as if through a hazy dream. She left in the morning for work. Somehow, she suddenly had a job in a library. She read books as if they were food. The she returned to the apartment to eat and sleep, dreaming of a red-headed man, dripping in blood.

One day, she collapsed in front of his armchair and, dropping her head into the seat, sobbed until she was weak and light-headed. And yet, he did not return that day. Nor the next day. Even though she waited, he did not return the next month, either.

But the month after that, an unmarked package arrived at her door. In it were Kenshin's swords and his bloodied clothing. Kaoru placed the swords on the rack above the fireplace and stood back. Now, they were only decorations. She looked at them for a long time, and didn't even realize that she was crying.

_We fall toward the moment when  
__All our fears and dreams collide_

Kaoru had begun to take regular walks around the city, watching as new businesses sprang up, no longer hampered by gangs and crime. It was on a bright Sunday afternoon like any other that she found herself passing the schoolyard of her old high school, Fugiya High. She stopped dead in her tracks and pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. There, sitting on a park bench facing the school and away from her, was a figure so familiar that her heart ached.

A man, not in black but in the blue uniform of a Kyoto policeman, sat folding a paper crane on his knee. His hands worked slowly and carefully, but she could see the strength in the way he sealed the creases in the heavy paper. His hair, though knotted low, at the nape of his neck, was the colour of fire, shining like molten gold in the sunshine. Without knowing it, Kaoru was moving forward, her breath caught in her throat.

As she drew closer, she heard the voice she loved saying, "There you go, Ayame. A crane!"

A child, whom Kaoru hadn't noticed before, laughed and took the paper crane from the striking policeman, her face erupting in a dimpled smile.

"I want one too, Ken-nii!"

"Ah!" The policeman laughed, ruffling another child's hair, "Next time, Suzume. Your mother is waiting."

The children giggled and their laughter was like the bubbling of a busy creek. The policemen laughed too, waving as the children ran to their waiting mother.

"Do you like children?" Kaoru found herself speaking even though she felt as if her throat were parched and dry.

"Ah!" The policeman turned to face her, "That I do!"

At the sight of his upturned face, Kaoru knees nearly gave out. "I'm glad to hear it." She took a step closer. "Do you come here often?" She asked, her breathing shallow and apprehensive.

"I do." He smiled again and the scar marring his delicate features moved. "This place feels familiar."

"Why?" Kaoru stepped closer, her heart beating an impossible rhythm against her ribs.

The policeman's gentle lavender eyes crinkled in thought. "I don't know," he said, motioning that she should sit beside him on the bench, "But when I sit here, I feel as if I am waiting for someone. Someone I knew before."

Kaoru sat beside him, her attention focused intently upon his face. "I'm Kaoru," she said carefully, leaning forward slightly, "What's your name?"

"I'm Kenshin."

Kaoru felt a wave of emotion wash over her and she blinked back tears. Her fingers curled into the fabric of her skirt and she looked down at his hands, her eyes tracing every line and scar.

"Have we met?" The voice was quiet and thoughtful.

Kaoru looked up to find the man studying her fixedly. "Not really."

"You seem familiar." He squinted at her through the bright sunlight and chuckled merrily. "Perhaps we met in a past life?"

"Yes." Kaoru blinked back the burning in her eyes. "Yes, a past life." She smiled too.

He touched her hand and she closed her eyes. The familiar rough calluses on the tips of his fingers were more soothing than any healing salve.

_Sift through the oceans of tears  
Rise from the ashes of sorrow_

"You know," he said, running a fingertip across her hand, "I woke up in a hospital bed about a month ago. Some politician told me that I had succeeded in my goal of bettering Kyoto and that I would start my career as a policeman." He paused. "I remember coming to Kyoto - he told me that I had arrived more than ten years ago as a boy – but I don't remember any of those years." His eyes darkened as he continued. "The politician who was there when I awoke, I think his name was Katsura, said that while I had been trying to help, I became the victim of a terrible crime." He turned to look at the young woman. Her blue eyes were watching him intently as she listened. He smiled crookedly. "I'm sorry. I don't even know why I am telling you all of this. I just feel that I can trust you, that perhaps I know you." At this, he saw her expression suddenly jump in hope. "Perhaps," he said, smiling, "You can help me remember."

Her lips lifted slowly. "Your past memories?"

"Yes." Kenshin nodded enthusiastically.

To his surprise, Kaoru leaned forward and pressed her fingers to his cheek, tracing the lines of a scar he didn't remember receiving. She smiled, her eyes filling with tears that, for some reason, he ached to kiss away. "The past doesn't matter anymore," she told him and he believed her, "We only have the future."

"Are you sure we don't know each other?" Without even realizing it, he had cupped her face in his hand.

"We don't yet." Her smile brightened his world. "But we will."

_And please help me collect  
The broken pieces of my heart_

**

* * *

**

End of chapter 24. Fin.  
**LOOK FORWARD TO THE SEQUEL: **Complete Me  
TEASER COMING SOON!!****

**MORE AUTHOR'S NOTES: **

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING!!!!!!


End file.
